


Kiss the Baker!

by PaoV093



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malos entendidos, Muchas referencias, Slow Burn, Victor Ramsayforov, Viktor Chef, Viktor actua como Gordon Ramsay, Yuuri repostero, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 129,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaoV093/pseuds/PaoV093
Summary: El restaurante "Serenade for two" cerró sus puertas y el pastelero Katsuki Yuuri se encuentra desesperado al perder su trabajo, rápidamente piensa que viajar a Tokio para buscar un nuevo empleo es su mejor opción.¿Qué encontrará en Tokyo además de un buen empleo?Un chef de cabello plateado y ojos color cielo puede ser la respuesta, pero...¿Acaso las cosas entre ellos serán sencillas desde el principio?Risas, amistad, compañerismo, algunas lágrimas y amor.Viktuuri - AU cocina.Comedia.Romance.Un toque de drama.Ojo: Si no te gustan las referencias sobre memes y películas, huye.Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 35
Kudos: 111





	1. 1-Restaurante "Serenade for two" cierra sus puertas.

Y ahí se encontraba, parado junto a sus compañeros de trabajo...o mejor dicho "ex compañeros" de trabajo.

Bien, empecemos de nuevo.

Y ahí se encontraba, parado junto a sus ex compañeros de trabajo, observando las puertas cerradas de aquel lugar que fue como su segundo hogar durante escasos cuatro meses, no era mucho tiempo y no podía compararse con los años que sus antiguos compañeros le habían dedicado, pero igual era espantoso ver como esa etapa alegre de su vida cerraba de manera tan estrepitosa y vaga.

El restaurante —"Serenade for two"— había cerrado sus puertas después de que las ventas bajaran notablemente, declarándose en bancarrota y dejando en la calle a todos sus trabajadores. Era bien sabido que el turismo en su ciudad iba en descenso conforme pasaban los meses, muchos otros restaurantes habían tomado igualmente la decisión de desistir en el negocio de la comida, ya que en vez de ganancias, los dueños solamente iban perdiendo lo que invertían en los desesperados intentos de poder elevar nuevamente las ventas, desde promociones, cambios en la apariencia del lugar, cortesías para que los clientes se animaran a regresar de nuevo, etc.

Pero a ningún establecimiento le había funcionado, era lógico, las personas no buscaban comidas caras cuando podían solo sentarse en un pequeño puesto por comidas a mitad de precio y casi con el mismo sabor, poco o nada les importaba a los comensales la inocuidad de los alimentos. Todo restaurante que costara más de mil yenes por plato, no era muy bienvenido. 

Era el mismo caso para el restaurante donde Yuuri Katsuki trabajaba, desempeñando su papel como maestro repostero, o mejor dicho, en el que desempeñó su papel como maestro repostero. El dueño del lugar había comunicado una par de semanas antes a sus trabajadores que el restaurante cerraría, por lo que ya todos se encontraban esperando a que los días pasaran y el lugar cerrara sus puertas para no abrirlas nunca más. 

Algunos ya buscaban ofertas de trabajo en periódicos, grupos de Facebook, preguntando a familiares y amigos por alguna recomendación laboral con buena paga, pero tal parecía que los negocios de comida en esos momentos eran tan escasos en Hasetsu que los pocos que aún se encontraban laborando, no podían dar trabajo a ninguna otra alma.

Yuuri creyó estar preparado para cuando las puertas fueran cerradas, pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta de la cruda realidad; ya no tenía trabajo y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para encontrar otro. No era algo fácil para nadie quedar en la calle, y aun si se le fue anunciado con anticipación, para él específicamente era una odisea espantosa buscar trabajo, recordó lo nervioso que estuvo en su entrevista, lo mucho que tuvo que practicar palabra por palabra lo que diría, él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y una entrevista de trabajo siempre era motivo de un pequeño ataque de pánico. 

Suspiró entristecido, sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien al tiempo que apretaba los labios, sintió el peso del mundo de nuevo caer sobre sus hombros, era un hombre desempleado y sin ningún ingreso adicional. Tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado, pero no era suficiente para mucho tiempo, debía encontrar trabajo a como diera lugar.

Cerró sus ojos y pensó en las posibilidades, específicamente en esa que tenía atorada en su mente desde días después de la noticia sobre la bancarrota de su trabajo, lo había decidido pero aún tenía que discutirlo, o mejor dicho, debía decirle a su familia la verdad. No se dio cuenta cuando todas las personas con quienes había trabajado se alejaban a paso lento, compartiendo su mismo pesar y llevándolo en sus corazones como dolor silencioso del cual nadie quería hablar. Todos querían cerrar ese capítulo de sus vidas y apresurarse al siguiente, esperando tener buena suerte con una excelente oportunidad laboral.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Decir que iba a buscar otro trabajo en su ciudad natal ya no lo tomaba como una opción viable, él mismo estaba al pendiente de toda la situación económica y turística, aún tratando rebosar de positivismo, era un futuro incierto y bastante descolorido.

Amaba su pequeña ciudad, amaba la brisa del océano cada que caminaba por la costa, sintiendo como algunas gotas de agua salada llegaban a chocar gentilmente contra su rostro, el olor a mar, naturaleza y libertad siempre era algo que habían caracterizado la costa, amaba el canto de las gaviotas y lo divertido que resultaban las historias de quienes caminaban con comida y debían escapar apresurados, amaba a los perros callejeros a quienes saludaba cuando se iba a trabajar y nunca olvidaría sus respuestas con un ladrido y un alegre movimiento de vaivén alegre en su cola.

Amaba Hasetsu, pero al parecer no le quedaba otra opción más que abrir las alas y volar del nido, su decisión ya había sido tomada, no podía ni tampoco quería dar marcha atrás, lo había considerado mucho con la almohada, hasta llegar a la conclusión que aquel momento anhelado por muchos pero igualmente temido por otros había llegado.

Porque si no era eso ¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Preparar algunos pastelillos para el onsen de sus padres? ¿Vender brownies de marihuana?  
Aunque la última opción le dejaría una buena ganancia...

¡Pero no! Yuuri se había esforzado durante cuatro años de riguroso estudio en la Universidad de su región, graduándose con mención honorífica en la licenciatura de Gastronomía, sumando otros dos años tomando cursos certificados en repostería fina —igualmente siendo de los mejores al final—, como para quedarse en Yu-topía a preparar unos cuantos cupcakes, pasteles o galletas.

Sin mencionar que los clientes del onsen eran personas mayores de 70 años, que seguramente se romperían un diente al morder una galleta o que sufrirían de una cetoacidosis diabética al comer un cupcake de chocolate. Lo que Yuuri menos deseaba era ser el responsable de la hospitalización de un anciano. 

De igual forma, no podía dejar de pensar en el cliente que le ponía la piel de gallina y hacía que sus huesos se estremecieran y no de manera agradable, ese viejo asqueroso que se alegraba y rezaba a cualquier entidad divina cuando un joven se adentraba desnudo a las aguas termales.

¡En fin!

Un largo aliento acarició sus labios mientras todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba de estos, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo varado frente al local, sus pies dolían y le rogaban que se sentara y los dejaran descansar de todo el peso que llevaban encima. Dio media vuelta y comenzó su vergonzoso camino a casa.

Después de un largo camino de media hora—cuando realmente era menos, pero no pudo evitar detenerse en cualquier lado solo para retrasar su llegada—, había llegado a Yu-topia, se plantó como hongo frente a las puertas del local de sus padres, mordiendo su labio interior y acordándose de respirar rítmicamente para no sufrir de hiperventilación como ya le había sucedido en otras ocasiones en las que debía enfrentarse a sus padres.

Entró por la puerta principal, cada uno de sus pasos pesaba más que el anterior, su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer al cambiar su calzado y su cabeza dolía al maquinar los miles de escenarios posibles, todo esto antes de escuchar un pequeño ladrido seguido de unas pisadas que retumbaban en la madera del piso. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al momento que sintió un poco de ese peso difuminarse con la alegre cola de su cachorro que se movía de lado a lado.

— ¡Vicchan! —se hincó rápidamente para recibir al pequeño caniche café entre sus brazos, sintiendo húmedos lengüetazos en su quijada al tiempo que el can se removía algo desesperado, feliz de tener a su dueño en casa.

—¡Yuuri! Bienvenido a casa — le recibió cariñosamente aquella mujer regordeta que era su madre. La sonrisa gentil que adornaba el rostro de Hiroko se fue desvaneciendo cuando observó con preocupación a su hijo, intuyendo que algole pasaba—¿Está todo bien?

El aludido dio unas cuantas caricias al pelaje de Vicchan, sus dedos deslizándose en la bola de pelos anti estrés, trataba de disimular su desesperación para no preocupar a su madre más de lo necesario, dejó a su perro en el piso, reincorporándose y suspirando por enésima vez ese día, trató con todas sus fuerzas de no verse como un cachorro abandonado frente a su madre, el esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que al ver los ojos preocupados de ella no pudo más que mostrarle un semblante triste y desamparado.

— Mamá, el restaurante cerró hoy, ya no tengo trabajo y...—se quedó en silencio, creyendo que era mejor seguir hablando cuando la familia estuviera en la mesa, todos juntos—. Necesito hablar contigo, con papá y con Mari sobre algo que he venido meditando en el camino...

Hiroko volvió a sonreír como lo hacía habitualmente, asintiendo a la petición de su hijo menor. Tuviera la edad que tuviera, la alegría cariñosa que emanaba de su madre siempre ayudaba a tranquilizar al joven.

— Justo en estos momentos me encontraba sirviendo el almuerzo.Tu papá y tu hermana ya se encuentran en la mesa, vamos, hijo—le tomó del brazo al tiempo que Yuuri asentía, caminando a la par de la mujer.

Al llegar al comedor, tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente, antes de saludar a su padre y hermana, de nuevo trató de disimular su desesperación, comenzó a sentirse nuevamente nervioso, sintiendo como sus manos sudaban, las deslizó contra su pantalón para secarlas y darles algo de calor, ya que sabía que estarían heladas, tenía pequeños escalofríos que navegaban por su piel, Yuuri sabía que sería difícil, pero no imaginó que lo sería tanto.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Ya tenía 24 años, era normal que en algún momento tuviera que irse de casa para poder seguir creciendo laboralmente... Pero lo que le daba temor, era el cómo sus padres y hermana tomarían la noticia.

—¿Sucede algo Yuuri?—cuestionó Mari al notar el obvio nerviosismo de su hermano.

—¡Ah! —Yuuri dio un respingo ante lo repentino de la pregunta, apretando la tela de sus jeans con ambas manos — Yo...le contaba a mamá al llegar a casa que cerraron el restaurante...

—Es una pena escuchar eso, hijo—comentó Toshiya, dando después un sorbo al pequeño vaso de sake que tenía agarrado.

—Sí, realmente es una lástima, pero yo...—suspiró por enésima vez en el día, había postergado esas palabras por mucho, las había incluso practicado en  
su camino a casa pero ahora parecían no querer dejar sus cuerdas vocales—. Quería decirles algo en lo que he pensado...

Hiroko apoyó la mano sobre la del Katsuki menor, dándole un apretón para que Yuuri se relajara un poco y pudiera hablar. Él sonrió ante el gesto comprensivo de su mamá, ella conocía a su pequeño, ella estaba alli para él y por primera vez en el día, Yuuri se sintió un poquito mas seguro de sus palabras.

—Hijo, sabes que puedes confiarnos lo que sea, somos tu familia y haremos lo posible por apoyarte o ayudarte en lo que quieras.

Estas palabras no hicieron mas que confirmar su seguridad, cerró sus ojos un lar de segundos, una diminuta sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y al abrir de nuevo, sus orbes chocolate se ubicaron en cada miembro de su familia, sintiendo el silencioso apoyo en cada uno.

—Pienso irme a Tokio para buscar otro trabajo—soltó de inmediato, esperando las reacciones por parte de los otros. Lo había hecho, realmente las palabras que él había  
pensado eran totalmente distintas pero similares en significado, la oración salió de su boca como esputo, dejando un amargo sabor en sus labios.

—Me parece bien que quieras crecer, Yuuri —fue Mari la primera en hablar, sonriéndo a su hermano, haciendo que Yuuri se sintiera más liviano con la carga emocional.

—Así es, hijo, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos —le siguió Toshiya, asintiendo.

—Sabíamos que éste momento llegaría, Yuuri— Hiroko acunó la mejilla del menor, dándole después un beso en su frente, el gesto hizo que él recordara su infancia, cuando su madre solía felicitarlo o tranquilizarlo de igual forma.

Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

—Gracias.

Ya en su habitación, Yuuri decidió hacer una videollamada con su mejor amigo, un tailandés llamado Phichit, al cual conoció cuando éste vino de intercambio a la Universidad de Hasetsu. La amistad de ambos había surgido de una manera extraña pero Yuuri no podía quejarse, Phichit se había convertido en un pilar importantísimo en su vida.

—¡Yuuri, no sabes cuánto lamento escuchar eso!—dijo el moreno que aparecía en la pantalla de la notebook del japonés— ¿Has pensado en qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Los labios de Yuuri formaron un puchero inconforme, asintiendo a la cuestión ajena, afirmando asi las palabras de Phichit.

—Mh...pienso irme a Tokio a buscar suerte,abren un restaurante cada mes—movió sus hombros al compás de su risa incómoda y la vergüenza de su mala broma.

—¡Oh Yuuri! ¡Es probable que no solamente encuentres el trabajo perfecto!

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¡Debes también aprovechar a buscar el amor! —la voz el chico salió como un alarido emocionado y sus ojos brillaron, se movió, elevando sus manos a su pecho haciendo que el hamster que tenía sobre su hombro, cayera dramáticamente— ¡Aaaah! ¡Señor cachetes!

Yuuri tuvo que poner la mano sobre su boca, tratando de no reírse ante la desgracia de su amigo, por suerte el hamster había caído sobre el colchón y no había sucedido nada malo. Solo un divertido incidente más que contar en la mesa.

—¡Phichit! ¿Qué tiene que ver el tema del amor con irme a buscar trabajo?

Phichit se acomodó de nuevo frente la pantalla, poniendo al hamster en en su hombro y acariciando con cariño su cabecita.

—Ya es hora Yuuri, no puedo creer que a tus 24 años sigas siendo virgen—aquel comentario hizo sonrojar al japonés hasta las orejas— ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes! Seung y yo...

—¡Detente! No quiero saber los detalles de tu vida sexual con tu novio.

El moreno rió abiertamente con sus manos en su estomago, moviéndose con cuidado de no incomodar a su mascota, levantó una de sus manos y llevó su dedo a su ojo derecho, fingiendo secarse una lagrimita.

—Yuuri, ese hoyo necesita ser profanado, esa cueva necesita a un minero, ese túnel necesita a su tren, ese... —las palabras salían de su boca como si se encontrara recitando un poema en un auditorio lleno de personas, cuando en realidad solo su mejor amigo podía verlo.

—¡Phichit! ¡Si sigues con esos comentarios cortaré la llamada! —¿A quién engañaba Yuuri Katsuki? Su mejor amigo bien sabía que era virgen, pero no un santo.

—Está bien, está bien— Phichit levantó ambas manos a modo de tregua, haciendo una pequeña pausa en sus palabras y cambiando el tono de su voz—... ¿Ya empezaste a buscar opciones?

—Mmm...hay varios restaurantes buscando maestros reposteros, ya apunté algunos cuantos, igual ya busqué opciones de hospedaje, hay habitaciones con una renta no muy elevada, pienso irme en una semana.

—Me parece una falta de respeto que busques lugares para rentar cuando sabes que puedo recibirte donde vivo —dijo fingiendo estar ofendido, llevándose el dorso de la mano derecha a la frente en una pose de total drama Queen.

—¿En serio? ¿No sería una molestia, Phichit?

—¡Yuuri, en serio me ofendes! Nunca serías una molestia, amigo, así que no se diga más, vas a venir a Tokio y te quedarás conmigo.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima...¡pero te ayudaré con todos los gastos que pueda!

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió con evidente alegría. para después cambiar su semblante a uno pensativo—Yuuri, tienes que ir buscando una "Sugar momma" en caso de que no encuentres trabajo...

El japonés dio un salto en su silla, casi cayéndose por aquel comentario el cual no esperaba y que lo avergonzó, haciendo que de nuevo la sangre se apresurara a su rostro, dejándolo de un brillante y claro carmesí.

—¡Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan!  
—Oh cierto, cierto...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—A ti te gustan los hombres, entonces tendrías que buscarte un Sugar daddy.

En ese momento Yuuri cortó la llamada.

Los días pasaron rápido, cosa que no hacía más que incrementar los nervios de Katsuki al saber que iba a dejar su hogar y a su familia, de quienes ya se estaba despidiendo.

—¡Nos mantendremos en contacto, hijo! —dijo una animada Hiroko, feliz de ver que su "niño" se convertiría en un adulto responsable.

—Espero puedas venir a visitarnos —agregó Toshiya, rodeando el cuerpo de su hijo en un paternal abrazo, Yuuri sintió la extraña calidez de los brazos de su padre pero no negó que pese a tantos años, aún podía sentir protección en estos.

—Gracias mamá y papá, prometo venir a visitarlos cuando ya tenga un trabajo seguro.

—Igual y algún día prometo llegar de improvisto a tu hogar— comentó ahora Mari, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

—Está bien, Mari, no creo que a Phichit le moleste recibirte—sonrió, de nuevo exhalando el aire en sus pulmones como una manera vana de calmarse y dar el siguiente paso, tomó la maleta azul que tenía a su lado y con la otra mano, la transportadora con Vicchan adentro—. Ya es hora de irme —Murmuró, no pudiendo evitar denotar algo de tristeza en su voz, estaba emocionado por este nuevo paso, vivir en una ciudad diferente con su mejor amigo, emprender la búsqueda de trabajo y una cultura totalmente diferente a lo conservador que podía ser Hasetsu. Yuuri estaba listo para toda esa emoción, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría a su familia. 

—Cuídate mucho Yuuri —junto con estas palabras, su madre le dio el último abrazo de despedida, uno lleno de la calidez y amor materno, pero también lleno de la nostalgia de un hogar vacío y un puesto sin dueño en la mesa del comedor.

Después de apartarse, Yuuri subió al taxi que lo llevó a la estación de trenes donde viajó hasta Fukuoka y de ahí tomó el avión para ir a Tokio, avión en el que ahora mismo se encontraba, observando las nubes por la ventanilla de nuevo pensando en las mil y un posibilidades que le quedaban en los días siguientes.

Pensando también en la nueva vida y en los nuevos retos que así como lo emocionaba, hacían que su estómago le traicionara con dolorosos retortijones de  
estrés post-mudanza, si es que eso existía. 

—Aquí voy, nueva vida...—murmuró y sonrió, esperando encontrar un buen trabajo donde pudiera demostrar todo su potencial como repostero, donde  
pudiera hacer lo que le apasionaba.

En sus pensamientos, había uno en específico que se enmarañaba en su mente como lianas en un árbol, sujetándose con fuerza y negándose a desaparecer, él esperaba encontrar éxito en Tokyo pero...¿Solamente eso encontraría?

Una nueva vida con miles de posibilidades, futuros y escenarios alternos. ¿Qué más le esperará en Tokyo?


	2. Menú

Katsuki no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se quedó dormido en su asiento, teniendo la sien apoyada en el frío vidrio de la ventanilla. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, viendo borroso —más de lo normal— como le era típico al despertar de una buena siesta, aunque esta vez había sido algo incómodo por el hecho de dormir en un espacio reducido y además, teniendo cuidado de no quedar abrazado al pasajero que se sentaba a su lado, como una vez que le pasó en la universidad, era tiempo de exámenes, tareas y proyectos finales, Yuuri estaba casi colapsando —como todos sus demás compañeros — en una montaña de libros y apuntes que juraba podrían asfixiarlo, además en su laptop se encontraban abiertas cerca de 10 a 15 pestañas, causando que ésta se congelara a cada rato y le hiciera sulfurar y casi tirar aquella máquina contra la pared, para luego juntar los pedacitos y quemarlos mientras bailaba alrededor en una extraña danza como ritual de "Salvemos el semestre en una semana".

  
Recordaba bien esos días, como cuando se encontraba en el salón de clases, cabeceando debido a la tremenda desvelada que se dio la noche anterior al estar estudiando. Hubo un momento en que cerró sus ojos y se quedó así, sonriente al estar entrando en el mundo de los sueños donde después despertaba y tenía su título universitario en la sala de su casa —el sueño de todo universitario—, no dándose cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y se le quedó observando por largos segundos.

  
Los compañeros de Yuuri simplemente contenían la risa todo lo que podían mientras Phichit, quien era su mejor amigo, preparaba la cámara del celular para poder fotografiar aquel momento. Fue hasta que Yuuri se recostó sobre el hombro de esa persona, abrazándolo por inercia como una almohada que los demás empezaron a dejar escapar risotadas.

  
—¡Despierte Katsuki! —dijo aquella persona en voz alta, provocando que el aludido diera un salto como si le hubieran puesto una tachuela en la silla y le hubiera pinchado sus bollos dulces.

  
—¡Ah! ¡Yo no preparo brownies especiales! — gritó el japonés, logrando escuchar las carcajadas de sus compañeros. Observó desorientado a su alrededor para después percatarse de que a su lado se encontraba sentado el profesor.

  
Yuuri había abrazado a su profesor, se había dormido sobre su hombro y como para rematar todo el bochornoso suceso, hasta le había dejado una pequeña mancha de baba en el hombro.

  
—Jajaja ¡Yuuri! ¿Era necesario dormir con el profesor para que te pasara el semestre?—decía entre risas el tailandés, regresando después la vista hacia el móvil que se encontraba en sus manos, empezando a teclear de forma endemoniada — "Hashtag final de semestre", "hashtag dormir con el profesor",  
"hashtag Yuuri que sucio".

  
Phichit había subido la foto a instagram, haciendo que la vergüenza de Yuuri creciera aún más mientras se resbalaba en la silla, desinflándose como si fuera un globo ponchado. Ese día había dicho adiós a la poca dignidad que le quedaba en clases.

  
Sonrió ante el recuerdo, a pesar de que en su momento había sido muy, pero muy vergonzoso, era una pequeña anécdota que había pasado a ser una de sus favoritas —y de Phichit también—.

  
Después de enfocar la mirada, observó nuevamente a través de la ventanilla del avión, logrando ver como ya se encontraban sobrevolando sobre la gran ciudad de Tokio. Había muchísimos edificios, podía ver los autos que transitaban a pesar de la gran altura a la que se encontraban, viendo como éstos parecían ser una fila de hormigas que se dirigían a su hormiguero, también, lograba ver grandes áreas verdes entre aquel reino de cemento, imaginándose que podían ser algunos parquesque aún conservaban la belleza de la naturaleza.

Obviamente se daría el tiempo de visitarlos cuando ya estuviera instalado en su nueva vida.

  
Pocos minutos después se escuchó un aviso en el altavoz del avión. "Pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar en la ciudad de Tokyo, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad."

  
Todos hicieron caso a lo pedido por el piloto del avión, observando por sus ventanillas como las nubes empezaban a desaparecer de la vista. Yuuri revisó su cinturón y tomó  
una enorme bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

  
—Uh...— el sonido incómodo salió de sus labios sin que lo pensara mucho, cerró sus ojos y apretó los posa-brazos de su asiento, teniendo la sensación de como sus órganos subían hacia su garganta al tiempo que el pájaro metálico descendía. Yuuri nunca había sido fan de los aviones.

Luego de aterrizar y que el avión se hubiera detenido por completo, Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y sacó su mochila del compartimento que se encontraba sobre los asientos.

Esperó a que poco a poco la fila fuera avanzando por el pasillo del avión para finalmente salir, sintiendo la brisa fresca pero algo fría de la ciudad que desde ese momento se convertía en su nuevo hogar.

  
Katsuki hizo su entrada triunfal al bajar el primer escalón, del cual resbaló y cayó de sentón sobre el mismo. Su cara de puso completamente roja, incluyendo parte de su cuello y orejas, pareciendo como si un volcán hiciera una erupción. (Cha la head cha la~)

  
"Bien, que gran manera de empezar" pensó Yuuri sintiendo el creciente dolor en sus glúteos, no podía creer que estuviera pasando vergüenzas apenas llegando a la ciudad. De manera rápida se levantó y bajó las escaleras faltantes sin dirigir la mirada a nadie, no quería ver sus caras seguramente llenas de burla después de su incidente.

  
Una vez dentro se dirigió a la zona de entrega de equipaje, esperando a un lado de las cintas que se deslizaban con maletas sobre estas, una por una las maletas fueron siendo recogidas hasta que Yuuri por fin pudo divisar la suya y recogerla, agradeciendo a los dioses que al menos su maleta no se había extraviado.

  
Salió por fin de aquella sala después de tener su maleta y a Vicchan, buscando con la mirada a Phichit quien iba a pasar a recogerlo para que lo llevara al departamento donde a partir de ahora vivirían juntos.

  
— ¡Yuuri! —Escuchó aquella entusiasmada voz, logrando ver a Phichit quien levantaba los brazos entre la gente que igualmente esperaban a alguien en aquel aeropuerto.

  
El "adolorido del trasero" sonrió ampliamente y apresuró el paso para poder llegar a donde el tailandés se encontraba, recibiéndolo en un apretado abrazo que casi lograba sacarle todo el aire disponible en sus pulmones.

  
— ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte de nuevo!— dijo el moreno al tiempo que le soltaba del abrazo. Yuuri mantenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba feliz de ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo.

  
—También me alegra volver a verte Phichit, además quisiera agradecerte el que me hayas permitido quedarme contigo—al terminar estas palabras, Yuuri hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento a su amigo.

  
—No tienes que agradecerme nada, sabes que para mí es un gusto el recibirte en mi departamento, además... ¡estoy seguro de que será muy divertido!

  
Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más, salieron del aeropuerto, Phichit había insistido en llevar la transportadora del caniche, tomaron un taxi para poder dirigirse al edificio donde el mejor amigo del japonés vivía.

  
Ya dentro de aquel medio de transporte, Phichit dio la dirección y Yuuri se dedicó a observar por la ventana mientras su amigo le seguía haciendo plática.

  
Tokyo era realmente diferente a Hasetsu, la cantidad de edificios, la altura de estos, el número de coches transitando, toda la gente que sin importar la hora que fuera, llenaba las calles de aquella ciudad. Esperaba poder acostumbrarse pronto a todos esos cambios que empezaban a tomar lugar en su vida, poder encontrar rápido un trabajo que le diera buena paga y que además le diera la libertad de poder demostrar sus habilidades en la repostería, Yuuri quería demostrar que era de los mejores en su área a pesar de la edad que tenía, a pesar de que había mucha competencia en el área de la comida, Katsuki estaba seguro de que encontraría un restaurante al que se acoplaría de forma inmediata.

  
O eso es lo que pensaba.

  
—¿Ya tienes opciones de restaurantes?—cuestionó Phichit mientras salían del taxi, caminando después al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento.

  
—Sí, incluso ya tengo una entrevista acordada para mañana, el restaurante se llama "Le petit Eros"

  
—¡Oh! He oído hablar de ese restaurante, al parecer es uno de los mejores de Tokyo. Yuuri, ojalá tengas suerte y te contraten en ese, estoy seguro d que sería una muy buena adición a tu currículum.

  
—Pues mañana a primera hora tengo la entrevista...a decir verdad, me encuentro un tanto nervioso —esto no era nada extraño, Yuuri siempre se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba con personas desconocidas y ahora se encontraba mucho más nervioso al saber que lo entrevistarían en uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar.

  
Había mucho en juego.

  
Solamente esperaba no pasar ningún ridículo frente a aquellas personas.

  
—Tranquilo, estoy completamente seguro de que te irá bien.

  
Una vez que entraron al edificio y tomaron el elevador, llegaron al piso correspondiente en donde se encontraba el hogar del moreno —específicamente en el 6to piso, departamento 69— éste sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la cerradura, escuchando el "clic" que avisaba que el seguro había sido quitado.

  
—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Yuuri— Phichit dejó que el japonés entrara primero.

  
—Gracias —Yuuri entró al lugar, observando la agradable decoración. Las paredes estaban pintadas blanco, haciendo resaltar el piso de madera, los muebles negros de cuero que se encontraban justo en frente de una televisión de pantalla plana. Había una mesa de centro de vidrio templado con un pequeño florero en medio de esta. Detrás del sillón había una gran ventana decorada con cortinas moradas semi-transparentes.

  
Todo era agradable a la vista.

  
Phichit dejó la transportadora en el piso y se hincó para poder abrir la rejilla, dejando salir al caniche, quien tímidamente empezó a caminar por la sala, observando y olfateando todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

  
—Bienvenido tú también, Vicchan—agregó el hermoso hombre de chocolate.

Vicchan ladró en respuesta, agitando su cola de un lado a otro con  
alegría.

  
—Vamos Yuuri, te llevaré a tu habitación.

  
—¡Vamos!— replicó con entusiasmo.

  
El par de amigos caminó por un pasillo donde había tres puertas, una era la habitación de Phichit, la que estaba en frente de esta se trataba de la habitación del pelinegro.

  
—Aquí— abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su amigo japonés—. Espero te guste la habitación.

  
El de lentes rió un poco y entró a la habitación arrastrando su maleta de rueditas, dejándola a un costado de la cama. Observó todo el lugar sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

  
—Es perfecta, Phichit.

  
La habitación de Yuuri estaba pintada en un tono azul bajo, tenía una cama con cobertores igualmente de color azul y una almohada blanca que se notaba muy esponjosa.

Había una ventana que tenía una hermosa vista desde el piso de donde se encontraban, de esta colgaban unas cortinas blancas semi-transparentes que se mecían con suavidad, parecían danzar de forma delicada gracias al poco viento que entraba por la ventana ligeramente abierta. Igualmente había una puerta de madera, donde se encontraba el closet.

  
—Ah, mira —Phichit sacó algo del armario, dejándolo a un lado de la cama en el piso—, me tomé la libertad de comprarle una camita a Vicchan.

  
Yuuri bajó la mirada para ver la camita, esta era de un color crema con una colchita blanca, sonrió con su corazón llenándose de ternura, Phichit se había excedido en todo.

Estaba seguro de que Vicchan dormiría apaciblemente en su nueva camita.

  
—No debiste molestarte, Phichit, pero gracias, a Vicchan le encantará.

  
—Bien, entonces te dejo para que te instales...por cierto, no me molesto si llegas a traer a alguien a tu habitación en algún momento de tu vida, digo, la cama es grande...Te sugiero poner un calcetín en el pomo para que sepa que estás ocupado y no te molesto. 

  
—¡Phichit!— saltó Yuuri al responder.

  
Entre risotadas, el tailandés salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando al mayor para que se instalara.

  
Ya que se quedó solo, suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, corriendo una de las cortinas con su mano para poder ver la ciudad. Se sentía algo nostálgico, ya empezaba a extrañar a su familia y no había pasado ni un día desde que dejó Hasetsu.

  
En estos momentos se sentía como un niño desvalido que necesitaba de un abrazo de su madre, los chistes de su padre y las bromas pesadas de su querida hermana. Sabía que con los días se acostumbraría a su nueva vida, pero le era imposible el no pensar en todo lo que dejó al mudarse de la ciudad en que nació, en la playa que se encontraba cerca de su casa, en aquel centro de patinaje donde solía ir a pasar un rato patinando con Yuko y Takeshi.

  
Sí, extrañaría todo aquello, pero también se encontraba emocionado de la nueva vida que estaba empezando por su cuenta, estaba emocionado por empezar a cumplir sus metas y empezar a crear nuevos recuerdos en compañía de nuevas personas que estaban próximas a llegar a su vida.

  
Después de acomodar todo en su habitación y cenar mientras tenía una amena plática con su amigo, Yuuri se acostó a dormir, observando aquel hermoso y brillante astro que resplandecía con orgullo en lo más alto del cielo, sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, teniendo a la luna presente para cuidar de sus sueños.

  
Esa noche Yuuri durmió tranquilo, sin ansiedad, sin miedos ni tensión. Esa noche, Yuuri se sintió seguro de sí mismo.

  
La alarma de su móvil sonó, perezosamente estiró su mano para poder alcanzar el aparato y apagarla, se quedó acostado con los ojos cerrados...hasta que recordó que en dos horas tenía su entrevista y abrió sus ojos como platos, levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño como alma que se la lleva el diablo, pero tuvo que regresar a la habitación porque no había llevado ropa interior ni una toalla.

  
Después de bañarse, vestirse de forma adecuada para la entrevista y desayunar, le pidió a Phichit que le diera las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al restaurante —que por suerte estaba a solo cuatro cuadras de distancia— ya que éste no le podría acompañar debido a que tenía que ir a su trabajo, Phichit trabajaba como  
pinche* en un restaurante de ramen.

  
Se despidieron a la salida del edificio y caminaron en dirección contraria uno del otro.

  
El japonés decidió ponerse los audífonos y escuchar algunas canciones para relajarse mientras llegaba a su destino, la primera canción que sonó en su celular fue "The greatest" de Sia. Por unos minutos, Yuuri sintió que se encontraba en el video musical de aquella canción al momento de caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

  
Las cuadras en Tokio eran largas, pero no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que caminó, porque al cabo de 10 minutos ya se encontraba frente a la elegante fachada del restaurante "Le petit Eros", famoso por su comida francesa y alguno que otro platillo también de índole internacional.

  
Respiró profundo e hinchó su pecho para denotar seguridad en su caminar, entró a una pequeña oficina que se encontraba a un lado del restaurante —donde le fue especificado que se le haría la entrevista— y notó que no había nadie más sentado ahí, por lo que supuso que era el único que se había postulado para el puesto de maestro repostero de aquel elegante lugar.

  
Pero lo que Yuuri no sabía, es que desde hace días las entrevistas habían empezado y más de 20 postulantes al puesto habían sido rechazados.

  
Se acercó a la puerta que se encontraba ahí y tocó dos veces, escuchando seguidamente un "Adelante" detrás de aquella puerta.

  
Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro, recogido en un apretado moño que le estiraba la cara y seguramente le hacía doler la cabeza, ojos color aceituna y nariz perfilada con mejillas cubiertas en rubor rosa. Su presencia era imponente e intimidante, haciendo tragar seco al menor quien seguido tomó asiento frente aquella mujer.

  
—Supongo que viene por la entrevista— empezó a hablar la mujer en un extraño acento, pronunciando mucho la erre—. Mi nombre es Lilia Baranosvkaya y soy la dueña del restaurante.

  
—M-mucho gusto —tartamudeó y carraspeó, no debía mostrarse nervioso, no podía arruinar esta entrevista—. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y soy maestro repostero.

  
La confianza del nombrado salió a flote, incluso su semblante dio un notorio cambio.

  
En ese momento la entrevista empezó, entre preguntas por parte de la dueña del lugar, documentos, recomendaciones y datos por parte del postulado, el tiempo empezó a pasar con rapidez dentro de ese pequeño cuarto de donde el japonés saldría rechazado o de lo contrario, saldría triunfante.

  
Veinte minutos después, salió de la oficina y seguido salió del pequeño local, levantó la mirada y suspiró largamente, de forma inmediata sonrió, dando un brinco al tiempo que lanzaba su puño al aire. —¡Me contrataron!— gritó emocionado, llamando la atención de las personas que caminaban por la acera, provocando de igual manera que un perro le  
ladrara y tirara a morder, fue evitado gracias a que su dueño lo jaló de la correa para alejarlo del menor.

  
Yuuri ignoró lo del perro y continuó dando brincos cual saltamontes en su lugar, se sentía tan feliz de finalmente empezaría a cumplir una de sus metas.

  
Lilia le había dado la información necesaria sobre los horarios, le entregó la filipina que utilizaría y además le dio el nombre del hombre de quien estaría a cargo de él en la cocina.

  
Lo que Yuuri recordaba en esos momentos, era que el chef principal del restaurante era ruso, joven y bastante exigente, por lo que debería dar su mejor esfuerzo al empezar a trabajar —lo que empezaría a hacer al día siguiente—. Katsuki Yuuri estaría bajo las órdenes del chef Viktor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resubiending los capítulos para que por fin puedan leerlo nuevamente amores <3


	3. Crème brûlée

Después de irse del lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la entrevista, el recién contratado empezó a emprender su camino de regreso al departamento, aun no cabiendo en la emoción de conseguir trabajo justo después de su primera entrevista y, por lo que la dueña del lugar le había dicho, varios postulantes habían sido anteriormente rechazados por no llenar sus expectativas en el currículum y además, Lilia le había comentado que la actitud y la seguridad que demostró al momento de responder los cuestionamientos, fue de gran ayuda para poder conseguir el soñado empleo. 

—Ah, me alegra tanto no haber empezado a tartamudear o a sentirme inseguro, si hubiera sido así… Ahora mismo no me encontraría tan feliz —Dijo al aire, deteniéndose un momento en la acera para poder observar a su alrededor con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. — La señora Baranovskaya dijo que mi actitud y forma de ser se acoplaría al chef principal.

Apretó los labios, quedándose un momento pensando en las palabras que ahora hacían eco en su mente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cómo será el chef principal, para que la dueña me haya dicho algo así, seguramente debe ser bastante estricto.

Estiró un poco los labios, formando algo parecido a un pico de pato. No podía evitar sentirse intrigado e incluso un poco tímido 

—En fin, ya mañana conoceré a todos mis compañeros.

Nuevamente emprendió la marcha, regresando a su semblante feliz y seguro, ahora mismo pensaba en dirigirse a algún centro comercial que no se encontrara tan lejos, no quería empezar a tentar a su suerte y perderse en aquella gran ciudad, aunque podría llamar a Phichit si eso llegaba a suceder.

—¡Nada puede hacer que mi felicidad se opaque el día de hoy!— Justo en el momento que dijo aquello, un pájaro decidió que la cabeza de Yuuri tenía una buena pinta de inodoro.— Maldita sea…

Sin mencionar que unos pasos después, la suela de su zapato fue adornada por un gran, lindo y verduzco excremento de perro, fresco, recién hecho. Así como le gusta a los coprofílicos* (y vaya que Yuuri no es uno de ellos).

Después de intentar limpiar lo mejor que pudo su zapato al arrastrar la suela por la rasposa acera, de agarrar y utilizar hojas de un árbol que se encontraba cerca y de atraer miradas curiosas debido a su vergonzosa situación por aún tener la caca de pájaro en su cabeza, buscó algún bebedero para, por fin, poder quitarse el regalito que aquella ave le había dejado. 

—¡Mo! —Se quejó, agarrando con fuerza las cintas de su mochila al tiempo que entraba a un parque, porque en los parques habían fuentes, en las fuentes había agua y Yuuri necesitaba agua.

Buscó desesperadamente alguna fuente, sentía que el excremento empezaba a secarse en su cabello y eso sería una desgracia, porque el señor cabeza de inodoro era de aquellos que cuidaban su apariencia, después de sentirse inseguro con su apariencia por años debido a los problemas que sufrió gracias al sobrepeso, y no dejaría que un pájaro que no pudo aguantarse y apretar el asterisco arruinara su sedoso cabello negro. 

—¡Una fuente!— Gritó para sí mismo, apresurando así el paso hasta la fuente que tenía la estatua de una sirena sosteniendo un jarrón de donde salía el agua. 

Cuando llegó a la fuente, rápidamente puso agua con ayuda de su mano en la zona donde el deshecho estaba, retirándolo al cabo de unos segundos. Aprovechó a lavar sus manos, aunque con lo obsesivo que era con la limpieza, no estaría tranquilo hasta haber utilizado algún tipo de jabón para quitarse las bacterias. 

De solo pensar en los miles de microorganismos que el excremento dejó en sus manos y su cabello, un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. 

—Una cafetería, entraré al baño de una cafetería y de paso comeré y beberé algo para olvidar el mal rato— Se reincorporó y buscó el camino para salir del parque.

Por suerte al encontrarse en la zona céntrica de Tokio, los locales de comida, panaderías y cafeterías abundaban por las calles que rodeaban el parque. Empezó a caminar entre las personas, buscando con su mirada alguna cafetería que llamara su atención.

Al cabo de unos minutos decidió entrar a local pintado con colores pasteles, habían unas cuantas mesas y sillas en el exterior, además de un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el interior del lugar. A paso seguro entró a la cafetería, haciendo sonar la campañilla que colgaba cerca de la puerta, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la gran ventana, a lado de una mesa que, por lo que pudo notar, estaba ocupada por un hombre de cabellos de un color extraño, ¿grises? ¿plateados? Yuuri no sabía, pensó que para ser un anciano por su color de cabello, su cuerpo se conservaba bastante bien, nunca le habían gustado mayores, como de esos que llaman señores, pero ese que le daba la espalda le llamaba la atención. 

Una vez que acomodó su bonito trasero en acolchonada silla del lugar, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. 

A decir verdad, era bastante acogedor, habían algunas pinturas colgadas en las paredes, las mesas y sillas eran de madera pintada de negro, el aroma a café recién hecho inundaba las fosas nasales de cualquiera que entrara al local, además de que había una vitrina de exhibición de postres, donde habían _cupcakes_ , pasteles, _pays_ y tartaletas. 

Yuuri dejó de apreciar el lugar cuando sintió la presencia de alguien parado a su lado.

—Bienvenido ¿Puedo tomar su orden?— la mesera habló de manera amable, llevaba como uniforme un vestido corto de color celeste, con un delantal blanco, calcetas blancas que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos y zapatos de charol negro. Era bastante bonita y curiosa, la típica mesera japonesa como de un “maid café” 

—Ah, sí. Quiero—Pensó en algo rápido para ordenar, guardó silencio un par de segundos mientras su hamster procesaba ya que por estar en Kastukilandia olvidó pensar en lo que ordenaría—... un cappuccino y un muffin de chocolate blanco con arándanos. 

La mesera apuntó en su libretita y asintió sonriente.

—En un momento le traigo su orden. 

Y se retiró sin más. El repostero suspiró largamente y dejó su mochila sobre la otra silla, acordándose de que en su mano aún estaban miles de bacterias por la caca de pájaro, por lo que se levantó para poder ir al baño del lugar y lavarse las manos. 

Regresó al cabo de unos minutos, sintiendo sus manos limpias y frescas. Volteó a ver la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de donde él estaba, notando que el vejestorio de cabellos color plata ya no se encontraba ahí. 

Tomó asiento y poco después llegó la chica con su orden, agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a consumir lo pedido.

Un par de horas después llegó al departamento de Phichit, siendo recibido por los ladridos de Vicchan y un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, seguramente el dueño del lugar se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo. 

—¡Vicchan!— Cargó al can entre sus brazos y este se dedicó a llenarle de saliva por los lengüetazos que le daba.

—¡Yuuri, bienvenido! — Dijo el tailandés al salir de la cocina con dos platos en las manos—Justo estaba por servir el almuerzo, iba a cocinar pero en el restaurante me dieron algo de _ramen_ y estaba calentándolo. 

—Huele delicioso, Phichit —Dejó al caniche en el piso, el cual fue hasta los pies del moreno para después intentar trepar por sus piernas. Estaba pidiéndole comida.— ¡Vicchan! 

—¡Jaja! No te preocupes, Yuuri, guardé un poco de la carne para Vicchan.

Después de que se acomodaran en la mesa y agradecer por la comida, prosiguieron a agarrar los palillos para poder comer los fideos.

—Por cierto Yuuri, no me has dicho como te fue hoy.

—¡Mh! —El aludido tragó y sus ojos tomaron un brillo que denotaba emoción— ¡Me contrataron! —Dijo casi gritando.

—¡Yuuri! Eso hay que celebrarlo, tengo algo de tequila traído desde México en mi mini bar.

—Eh…sabes que no soy bueno con el alcohol, no tengo buena resistencia. Recuerda que la última vez empecé a bailar en calzoncillos en el comedor del _onsen_.

—Jajaja, es verdad, también le pusiste unos calzoncillos a Vicchan—Phichit hablaba con tonos mayores a los necesarios, mientras su mente era una diapositiva de todas las fotografías que tenía sobre ese suceso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas al recordar cómo es que se veía el perrito con esos calzoncillos de Totoro. 

El resto del día pasó de forma rápida y tranquila, Yuuri planchó a la perfección su filipina azul con bordes blancos y también alisó bien un pantalón negro, boleó sus zapatos hasta que casi rechinaban por lo limpios que estos se veían. Dejó todo acomodado en un mueble que se encontraba a lado de su cama, donde ahora mismo se encontraba acostado y listo para dormir. 

—Mañana empiezo a trabajar, Vicchan— Le comentaba a su can, quien solamente le miraba desde su camita con aquellos negros y brillantes ojos mientras jadeaba con la lengua por fuera.

El japonés sonrió y apagó la lámpara del buró, acomodándose bien entre las sábanas para después suspirar y cerrar los ojos, cayendo rendido en el mundo de los sueños al cabo de pocos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se levantó algo emocionado pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso. Era normal, conocería su nuevo lugar de trabajo, a nuevas personas con las que empezaría a convivir casi todos los días ¿Les agradaría? ¿Serán amigables con él a pesar de ser el nuevo?

Suspiró agarrando una toalla y ropa interior de uno de sus cajones, para poder entrar al baño y darse una refrescante ducha para quitarse los rastros de sueño.

Después de abandonar la ducha prosiguió a vestirse, poniéndose calcetines negros, su pantalón, la filipina y finalmente sus zapatos perfectamente boleados, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se puso los lentes de marco azul. 

Al salir de la habitación le siguió Vicchan, meneando su cola de un lado a otro con felicidad. Sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota de Phichit avisando que había entrado a trabajar más temprano de improviso, todo gracias a que uno de sus compañeros se resfrió. Después de leer la nota, fue a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar, su mejor amigo tenía de todo en su refrigerador, así que podría preparar algo realmente delicioso antes de partir a su trabajo.

Se decidió por preparar sándwich BLT* que disfrutó hasta el último bocado, recalcando que además de ser un magnífico repostero, Yuuri se había graduado con honores de la carrera de gastronomía y era también un gran cocinero. 

Media hora después, el japonés salió del departamento para dirigirse al restaurante, quería llegar puntual para dar desde ya una buena impresión a la dueña y al gerente, que por lo que recordaba, era el esposo de la señora Baranovskaya.

Justo ahora se encontraba frente a la fachada del elegante restaurante “Le petit Eros”, hinchó su pecho como lo hizo en la entrevista y entró al lugar, encontrando en la entrada a una chica morena de cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos de color púrpura. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó el nuevo.

—¡Buenos días!— Saludó entusiasmada la chica, notando un perceptible acento italiano en su voz.— Vaya, debes ser el nuevo repostero. Soy Sala Crispino, la hostess del restaurante.

—Así es, me llamo Yuuri Katsuki — Hizo una leve venia como saludo.

—¡Que suerte! Tendremos a un repostero muy guapo.

—Eh…¿gracias? 

—Buenos días, joven Katsuki — Escuchó aquella firme voz, Lilia Baranovskaya había llegado a donde ellos se encontraban. Yuuri, en un segundo irguió su cuerpo como si fuera un soldado atento a las órdenes de su capitán. Sala se retiró, estaba ayudando a limpiar y acomodar las mesas antes de abrir.

—Buenos días —Respondió simplemente e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Me alegra que haya llegado puntual, ahora acompáñeme, lo guiaré a la cocina para presentarlo con los demás. 

Yuuri asintió, siguiendo a Lilia por entre las mesas donde se encontraban un par de meseros pasando algunos paños y spray desinfectante. Había uno rubio, el cabello le rozaba ligeramente los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color verde y su piel era bastante blanca, había otro que era moreno, de cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Sala, un chico más que era igualmente rubio —un par de tonos más oscuros que el otro— con un mechón rojo adornando parte de su flequillo, ojos color miel y un curioso colmillito sobresalía de su boca al sonreír, finalmente se encontraba el que creía era el jefe de meseros, era un tanto moreno, ojos cafés, tenía rapados los costados y la parte trasera de su cabeza, se notaba bastante serio y además, apegado al pequeño rubio de ojos verdes. 

Lilia aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los meseros quienes dejaron de hacer sus labores y dirigieron su mirada hacia la dueña.

—Quiero presentarles al nuevo repostero, el joven se llama Yuuri Katsuki.

El nombrado se tensó un poco ante la atenta mirada de los meseros, respiró profundo y se tranquilizó, levantando una mano para poder saludarlos tratando de ocultar su timidez.

—¡Tch!— Rechistó el rubio— ¿Otro Yuri? —Dijo algo malhumorado, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño.

—Yura…—El mesero serio posó la mano sobre el hombro del “pequeño”, el cual de manera inmediata relajó el rostro y cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.— Discúlpalo, es como un gato gruñón.

—¡Beka!

— Soy Otabek Altin y él —apuntó al menor— es Yuri Plisetsky.

“ _Con que él es el domador de la gata fiera”_ pensó Yuuri y soltó una risilla.

—¡Yo soy Minami Kenjiro! —Agregó el entusiasta chico con el mechón rojo.

—Michele Crispino —Agregó simplemente el único que faltaba en presentarse. 

“Así que son hermanos” pensó nuevamente el azabache, volviendo a sonreír.

—Un gusto conocerlos, espero podamos llevarnos bien.

—Tch…—Chistó Plisetsky— Ya quiero ver si sigues tan tranquilo después de conocer al viejo…

—¿Viejo? —Murmuró algo confundido.

—Sigamos. —Lilia interrumpió sus pensamientos, caminando hasta una gran puerta metálica que estaba dividida en dos partes, cada parte con una pequeña ventanilla. 

Apresurado le siguió el paso, entrando al mismo tiempo que ella al lugar, así como habían hecho los meseros ante la presencia de la rusa, los integrantes de la cocina detuvieron sus labores.

—Muchachos, el nuevo repostero ha llegado. —Anunció la mera mera.— Él es Yuuri Katsuki.

El primero en acercarse fue uno de cabello rubio y corto, sus ojos eran verdes — ¿acaso todos los rubios tienen ojos verdes?— unas abundantes y largas pestañas tenía algo de vello facial que le daba un aire de sensualidad. Yuuri se quedó embobado viendo a ese _papasito extranjero_ , reaccionando al sentir un apretón en sus bollos dulces. 

—¡Pero qu…! —No terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por su interceptor.

—Hola dulzura, me llamo Christophe Giacometti y soy el sub chef de esta maravillosa cocina. —Guiñó uno de sus ojos, dejando en paz el glúteo del menor al verlo casi en estado de shock. — Tienes unos suculentos y dulces melocotones.

El siguiente en presentarse era un chico algo bronceado, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y tenía el cabello oscuro, casi con el mismo estilo que el del jefe de los meseros.

—Yo soy Jean-Jacques Leroy, el pinche de este lugar. —Dijo con una radiante sonrisa— ¡Soy el rey de esta cocina! ¡It’s JJ style! —Al finalizar aquella frase, hizo una pose extraña, formando dos jotas con la ayuda de sus dedos pulgares e índices. 

—Jaja pinche JJ —Dijo entre risas Giacometti. 

Con cada persona que el nuevo del lugar conocía, estaba cada vez más seguro de que se había metido en un lugar MUY extraño. 

—¡Yo soy Emil Nekola! —Saludó animadamente un castaño con barba y ojos azules, se veía bastante amigable.— Soy el lavaplatos, no hay ninguna mancha que se resista al poder Nekola.

“¿PewDiePie?” Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver a tan animado ser.

—Eso parece un comercial —Dijo JJ.— Detergente Nekola, el poder del arranca grasa, no hay mancha que se le resista. —El pinche hizo un ademán como si estuviera presentando un producto. 

Los chicos presentes soltaron unas cuantas risas.

—¿Dónde está Viktor? —Interrumpió Lilia, cruzándose de brazos ante la ausencia del chef principal.

—Ya debe estar por llegar, siempre se atrasa un poco al llegar, no es nada extraño.— Dijo Chris.

—Bien, entonces dejo mientras en sus manos a este chico para que le enseñen todo lo que deba saber de la cocina, debo ir a buscar a Yakov.

—No se preocupe, señora Lilia, Yuuri se queda en buenas manos.— El que ahora hablo fue Emil.

—Confío en ustedes.— Y sin más, se retiró de la cocina.

—Bien Yuuri, ven, vamos a mostrarte donde se encuentran las cosas en esta cocina.— JJ pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri, atrayéndolo a donde estaban los otros dos para empezar a caminar por la cocina. 

Al cabo de 15 minutos, el recién llegado a la cocina ya sabía dónde se encontraban los hornos, utensilios, moldes e ingredientes, estaba listo para trabajar.

En ese momento, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron al ser empujadas por un hombre alto de cabello plateado, unos maravillosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules, piel clara y que se notaba suave al tacto.

Los compañeros de Yuuri se tensaron ante la presencia de aquel hombre, irguiéndose de forma muy recta mientras el otro se quitaba su saco, dejando ver su filipina blanca de mangas tres cuartos con los bordes negros, además de que tenía bordada la bandera de Rusia en la solapa de su uniforme. 

—¡Viktor! Querido amigo —Chris fue el que rompió con el silencio y la tensión, acercándose al mencionado para rodearlo de los hombros.— El nuevo repostero está aquí.

Yuuri se tensó y contuvo la respiración al escuchar a Chris, empezando a sudar frío cuando sintió aquella afilada y punzante mirada azul sobre su persona, apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo para no dejar que su debilidad e inseguridad salieran a flote.

—Dime tu nombre.— Ordenó el ruso con voz firme, haciendo estremecer no solo a Yuuri, sino también a los otros presentes. 

—Y-yuuri Katsuki —Titubeó ligeramente, sintiendo tensa la mandíbula.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov, el chef de esta cocina —Continuó hablando firmemente, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el pobre japonés, quien no sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento.

No tenía idea si era miedo o terror, pero de cualquier forma, agradecía haber ido al baño antes de ir a trabajar. 

—Espero hagas bien tu trabajo, no estoy para soportar a personas incompetentes. —Continuó el de cabellos claros, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los cuchillos, agarrando el más grande para empezar a afilarlo. — No creas que por ser el nuevo voy a ser condescendiente contigo, trabajarás bien sí o sí, no querrás que te eche del lugar como los anteriores reposteros

— ¿Anteriores?— Murmuró Yuuri muy bajito. Arrepintiéndose al momento al sentir aquellos ojos que se clavaron como una estaca justo en medio de sus cejas. 

—Viktor, estás asustando al nuevo. —Habló Emil, dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

—No me importa —Respondió tajante— Tendrá que acostumbrarse al ritmo y la forma en como trabajamos si quiere durar más de una semana acá. 

Era un Gordon Ramsay en su versión rusa, un maldito Gordon Ramsay. Le petit Eros se acaba de convertir en una especie de “Hell´s Kitchen” japonesa y eso animaba mucho a Yuuri. 

—¡N-no tendrá porque echarme! Haré mi trabajo de la mejor manera, eso se lo aseguro. — Yuuri tuvo un arranque de coraje, frunciendo el ceño y apretando aún más los puños.

—Eso espero…—murmuró Viktor, clavando sorpresivamente el cuchillo recién afilado sobre la tabla para picar, haciendo que los demás dieran un salto por la sorpresa. Regresó la mirada hacia el menor japonés, manteniendo su ceño profundamente fruncido.— Bienvenido a mi cocina, Katsuki. —Murmuró y sonrió ladino.

Ahora el de lentes sentía la estaca en su trasero.

¿Realmente había sido necesario esa muestra de agresión contra la pobre mesa?

Desde ese momento, Yuuri supo que el nombre adecuado para el chef principal de aquel restaurante sería “Viktor Ramsay” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA APARECIÓ VITYAAAAAAA <3
> 
> Coprofílico: Persona con una parafilia considerada como una clase de fetichismo, consistente en la excitación sexual producida por las heces. Puede combinarse con el sadomasoquismo. ( ¿Recuerdan el video two girls one cup? JAJAJA)
> 
> Sandwich BLT: Es una variedad de sanwich que contiene una mezcla proporcionada de tocino, lechuga y tomate (BLT: Bacon, lettuce, tomato).
> 
> Este sándwich tiene tradicionalmente tres tiras de tocino frito o asado a la parrilla, unas hojas de lechuga y unas rebanadas de tomate. Todo intercalado entre rebanadas de pan ligeramente tostado con un poco de mayonesa . (azopotamadre khe riko)


	4. Soufflé au chocolat

El primer día de trabajo de Yuuri le estaba llenando de varias sorpresas; primero había un chico rubio que al parecer había no agradado demasiado de su persona, después tenía a sus demás compañeros que parecían un chiste viviente, además de Chris quien parecía ser mano larga, se notaba lo mucho que disfrutaba tocar traseros (y si lo vemos, el de Yuuri era todo un regalo por lo redondo y firme que era). Y por último, el chef principal de la cocina parecía ser un ogro, si sus ojos fueran cuchillos ahora mismo se estaría desangrando, sobre todo del culo, y no por las razones adecuadas. 

Ahora mismo se preguntaba si en verdad estaría cómodo en aquel trabajo ¿acaso tendría la fuerza necesaria para poder soportar a Nikiforov? 

Sí la tendría. 

Con determinación frunció con ligereza el ceño y apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, no iba a dejar que su ansiedad e inseguridades le hicieran fallar, no iba a dejar que aquel idiota lo intimidara. Podría ser el mejor chef de la ciudad, del país o del mundo, pero Yuuri era el mejor repostero en igual medida.

Estaba ahí para demostrar sus habilidades, para demostrar que su mención honorífica y su título tenían razón de ser y no eran simples papeles, el repostero no estudiaba solamente para recordar las respuestas a la hora de presentar un examen y después olvidarlas, no, él amaba el área que había estudiado, amaba aprender y poder llevar a práctica todas aquellas recetas que lo habían cautivado.

Todo lo que él aprendió lo recordaba, cada ingrediente, cada método de cocina, cada nombre de los utensilios, todo. 

Suspiró largo y tendido para poder calmar sus nervios, no quería dejar que estos le hicieran una mala jugada, no iba a permitir que el intento de intimidación del chef le hiciera equivocarse. 

Sus ojos color chocolate se posaron sobre el mesón de trabajo de Viktor, observando cómo es que él ya había empezado con sus labores, con el ceño siempre tatuado en su rostro. 

“Se va a arrugar pronto si sigue con esa cara de culo” pensó.

Chris se acercó a Yuuri, dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda y seguido se acercó un poco más para poder susurrarle al oído:

—No te preocupes, él es así con todos. Ya te acostumbrarás.

“Oh sí, me acostumbraré a que un ruso amargado me ande gritando todos los días.” 

Yuuri asintió con suavidad, mirando de reojo al Suizo, a pesar de que sus nuevos compañeros eran demasiado hiperactivos para su gusto, sabía que iba a llevarse muy bien con ellos, seguramente le harían los días de trabajo más soportables y livianos.

—Está bien, uno debe estar preparado para todo cuando decide entrar a trabajar a una cocina. Las cosas no siempre serán fáciles, pero las recompensas siempre valdrán la pena.

—Así es…digo, solo piensa en el dinero que te darán en la quincena. 

Ba dum tss.

—Oh, sí—le siguió la corriente, sintiendo una gota de sudor correr en su sien. 

Segundos después entró a la cocina un hombre mayor, con el ceño igual de fruncido como el de Viktor, observó a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el mesón que le correspondía al japonés.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri? —cuestionó con voz grave y algo rasposa.

—S-sí —carraspea y luego continúa con una voz más segura—. Sí, señor, soy yo.

El hombre dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse a donde Yuuri estaba, extendió el brazo para entregarle una hoja que se encontraba en su mano.

—Estos son los postres que debes empezar a preparar para tener listos en el almuerzo y la cena, tienes todo el horario del desayuno para poder hacerlos.

Agarró la lista y empezó a leerla, por suerte él tenía muy buenas y deliciosas recetas para los postres que ahí estaban escritos.

—Por cierto, me presento, soy Yakov Feltsman, el gerente.

Al escucharle hablar, el japonés hizo una leve inclinación a forma de saludo, posando ambas manos sobre las rodillas.

—Mucho gusto señor Feltsman —dice antes de incorporarse para poder seguir hablando—, gracias por contratarme, tenga por seguro que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Eso espero, muchacho.—Termina, dando una palmada en suhombro antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina.

“No puedo creer que éste hombre que parece más ogro que Nikiforov resulte siendo más amable”

—Bien, Yuuri, será mejor que deje de distraerte para que empieces a trabajar — Chris le sostuvo firmemente de las mejillas, dando un beso ruidoso a cada una, enfatizando el “ _ Muak _ ” en cada beso. 

Y Yuuri esperaba poder salir virgen de su primer día de trabajo. 

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces al salir de su trance, Chris ya se había ido a su mesón. Observó nuevamente la lista, preparando mentalmente los ingredientes que utilizará para la primera receta:

“Cheesecake estilo New York con salsa de frutos rojos”

Rápidamente se acercó a la pequeña bodega donde se encontraban los ingredientes, por suerte todos estaban a temperatura ambiente, al parecer los habían sacado hace un par de horas del refrigerador porque habían algunas gotitas de agua escurriendo por las cáscaras de los huevos y las envolturas del queso y la mantequilla.

Una vez que tuvo todos los ingredientes y utensilios que utilizaría, se dispuso a empezar a preparar el cheesecake. 

Trituró algunas galletas Graham* sabor miel en el procesador de alimentos y agregó la cantidad necesaria de mantequilla derretida, continuó procesando hasta que la mezcla de galletas y mantequilla tenía la apariencia de arena mojada.

Agarró el molde desmontable especial para preparar ese tipo de pasteles, le puso una pequeña cantidad de aceite en aerosol para que fuera más fácil de despegar cuando el producto estuviera listo.

Esparció las migas de galletas en la base del molde para después aplanarlas con ayuda de sus manos, las cuales lavó perfectamente con anterioridad.

Una vez que la base de galleta quedó lista, conectó la batidora de pedestal y dentro del bowl metálico puso el queso crema para después poner a andar la máquina, agregó poco a poco el azúcar hasta que se incorporó.

Agregó los huevos uno a uno, la crema ácida, jugo y cáscara de un limón y finalmente, una pequeña cantidad de harina.

Quitó el bowl de la base de la batidora y con ayuda de la espátula de hule, se aseguró de que todos los ingredientes se hayan combinado a la perfección, dejando como resultado una hermosa mezcla homogénea, ligeramente espesa pero así es como tenía que quedar. 

Vació la mezcla sobre la costra de galletas y la esparció bien con la espátula. En una bandeja acomodó el molde —el cual cubrió la base con papel aluminio— y llenó la bandeja con agua caliente hasta la mitad. 

Con cuidado agarró la bandeja y la metió al horno, suspirando al haber terminado su primer postre.

Preparó rápidamente la salsa de frutos rojos y lo dejó en refrigeración, tenía que poner manos a la obra para poder preparar los postres que le hacían falta.

Pastel de zanahoria, pastel de crema de limón, pastel de fresas con nata, pastel “ _ devil’s food _ ”, tiramisú, tartaletas con crema pastelera y fruta fresca, macarons, volcanes de chocolate, pie de plátano cremoso y tarta de chocolate blanco con frambuesa.

Apretó los labios, tenía cuatro horas para poder terminar todos aquellos postres y refrigerarlos para que estuvieran listos para la hora del almuerzo que era cuando empezaban a ofrecerlos en el menú.

Agarró el mandil blanco que se había amarrado a la cintura, moviéndolo un poco a los lados como si lo estuviera asegurando, mostrando un rostro lleno de seguridad.

—A trabajar.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de abrir, el chef, sub chef y el pinche se pusieron en sus lugares, las órdenes para desayunos no tardarían en llegar, por lo que debían preparar sus cuchillos y demás utensilios. 

Jean fue a la bodega y regresó al cabo de unos segundos con una bolsa llena de pan baguette, al igual que unas rejillas de huevos. 

Desde la cocina podían escuchar como las voces en el restaurante iban aumentando en cantidad, dando a entender que los clientes por fin estaban llegando. 

El primero en entrar a la cocina para dejar la hoja de su comanda fue Plisetsky, quien le entregó la hoja al ogro extra oxigenado para que éste pudiera leer la orden.

—Primera orden, huevos benedictinos, pancakes de ricotta y un omurice. Chris, encárgate de los pancakes; Jean, tú prepara el omurice y yo me encargaré de los huevos. 

— ¡Sí, chef! — Dijeron ambos al unísono, apresurándose a agarrar lo necesario para poder preparar lo que les correspondía. 

Mientras tanto el rubio ruso había encendido la cafetera y ahora mismo se encontraba llenando un par de tazas blancas con decoraciones en dorado, puso un tarrito de crema y un platito con terrones de azúcar sobre la bandeja para disponerse a llevar el café listo a los clientes.

Yuuri se dedicaba a lo suyo, mirando de reojo cómo es que los tres hombres se iban moviendo por la cocina, agarrando cosas de aquí y allá, Nikiforov sacó una bolsa de muffins ingleses para cortarlos por la mitad, untarlos con mantequilla y poner a tostarlos en la parrilla junto a un par de tiras de tocino, agarró un par de huevos para abrirlos en una pequeña cacerola con agua hirviendo, con ayuda de una cuchara de madera hizo una especie de remolino en el agua para que los huevos fueran girando al tiempo que se cosían, quedando estos casi como una esfera blanca. Sacó los huevos con ayuda de un cucharón metálico, dejando caer el exceso de agua antes de ponerlos por unos momentos en un plato con servilletas.

Rápidamente se dedicó a preparar la salsa holandesa. Cuando todo estuvo listo, emplató. En un plato blanco muy limpio —gracias al poder de Nekola— acomodó las rodajas de muffins, en cada rodaja puso dos piezas de tocino frito, sobre éstos puso un huevo pochado y finalmente los bañó con la salsa holandesa, una pizca de pimienta y cebolleta picada.

Segundos después entró nuevamente el rubio, le entregaron los tres platos y los acomodó perfectamente sobre la bandeja para ponérsela sobre el hombro derecho y salir de la cocina. 

Los meseros entraban y salían de la cocina, al igual que una gran variedad de platillos para el desayuno. Katsuki agarró un pañuelo para poder secarse el sudor de la frente, ya casi terminaba con la preparación de postres. 

Volteó para ver a los otros hombres, Emil ya se encontraba lavando los platos que se iban acumulando en el lavabo, dejándolos radiantes de limpios, Chris emplataba un club sándwich con papas fritas, JJ unos esponjosos waffles con crema de avellana y crema batida. Nikiforov estaba preparando unas tostadas francesas rellenas de queso y mermelada de frambuesa.

Sin duda el lugar era bastante concurrido, si así era el desayuno, no se imaginaba como serían el almuerzo y la cena. 

Cuando las horas de desayuno acabaron, tenían dos horas para poder descansar, comer y después empezaría el horario del almuerzo.

—¡Yuuri! —Chris se acercó hacia el repostero, quien estaba metiendo al refrigerador los postres ya terminados. Como el japonés se encontraba algo distraído, el rubio aprovechó a darle una sonora nalgada.

—¡C-chris! — Yuuri saltó y se sobó las nalgas con ambas manos, sintiendo como su cara ardía, al igual que su trasero, por lo rojo que estaba.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? —se unió Emil.

—Vamos, así podremos conocernos mejor—añadió JJ.

En ese momento, Yuuri escuchó la puerta de empleados abrirse y después un golpe, al voltear notó que Nikiforov ya se había retirado de la cocina.

—Viktor no irá, él nunca ha comido con nosotros.

Regresó la mirada a sus compañeros y sonrió, asintiendo a la invitación que le habían hecho.

—Está bien, vamos. 

Dejó el mandil blanco sobre su mesón y salió junto con los demás. 

Después de las dos horas que les habían dado para descansar, regresaron a la cocina entre risas, Yuuri había congeniado bastante bien con los otros tres. Un carraspeo los interrumpió, Viktor estaba ya amarrándose el mandil blanco a su cintura para empezar la siguiente jornada.

—Todos a sus mesones, ahora—les ordenó, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba específicamente al japonés—. Katsuki, no porque hayas terminado tus postres significa que te la pasarás holgazaneando, si es necesario emplatarás y harás algunas preparaciones. Tienes mención honorífica por lo que Lilia me comentó, así que…Imagino que no será problema para ti—comentó, haciendo una pequeña pausa entre oraciones y sonrió ladino al terminar de hablar.

_ “Ya me parecía extraño que en las horas de desayuno estuviera tranquilo…” _ pensó.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, no iba a dejarse intimidar por Viktor, ya basta de aquel Yuuri nervioso e inseguro, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos por demostrar que si estaba ahí, es porque se lo merecía. 

—Sí, chef Nikiforov, ayudaré en lo que me digan. 

La sonrisa de Viktor aun decoraba su sexy rostro, pero parecía más una sonrisa forzada, como si sus músculos se negaran a cooperar para poder dibujar una bonita y sincera curva en sus apetecibles labios. 

Cuando por fin llegó la hora para ofrecer el apartado del menú correspondiente al almuerzo, los cuatro chicos que cocinarían se prepararon para poder recibir las órdenes de Viktor, Yuuri sabía que tendría que ayudar con los primeros platillos, ya que los postres los irían pidiendo más tarde cuando los comensales terminaran de comer. 

Respiró tranquilo, Nikiforov había estado algo “estable” durante el desayuno, así que Yuuri se confió que él seguiría en ese modo.

Ah, que equivocado estaba.

—¡Chris! ¡Ese pato está tan crudo que aún lo escucho graznar! –dijo Viktor al aporrear sobre la mesa, la mano con la que sostenía un tenedor—¡Esto es una mierda! —continúa gritando mientras toma el platillo ya emplatado y tira todo lo que el suizo había preparado a la basura—. Prepáralo otra vez, no aceptaré esta calidad de comida en mi cocina. 

El japonés se encontraba preparando un gravy con champiñones para poder poner sobre los filetes, además de un delicioso puré de papa. No podía mentir en que Nikiforov realmente daba miedo, el solo escuchar su voz mandaba un escalofrío en su espalda, el cual finalizaba en forma de estaca en su trasero. 

¿Acaso a éste hombre nunca le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar? Dios, desde que había empezado la jornada del medio día no había parado de regañar y quejarse, siempre le encontraba algo a los platillos, aunque fuera un chícharo que se colara donde no tenían que haber chícharos.

—¡Katsuki! 

_ “Chingada madre” _

El chef ruso se acercó a la estufa donde se encontraba la olla con gravy, apartó sin ninguna delicadeza a Yuuri y agarró la cuchara, la elevó sobre la preparación para verificar que tan espeso estaba quedando.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Mi semen está más espeso que este gravy! —le entregó bruscamente la cuchara, chocándola contra su pecho— ¡Arréglala que es para hoy! 

“ _ Quisiera corroborar eso _ ” se vino a su mente, apretó los labios para no soltar la risotada por su ocurrencia. Porque si lo hacía, Viktor era capaz de darle un buen bofetón. 

Acto seguido, Viktor fue al mesón de JJ para poder ver lo que estaba preparando en la sartén. Arrugó la nariz y agarró un trapo para aporrearlo sobre la mesa metálica, espantando al pinche.

—¡Mi abuela podría cocinar mejor que tú, Jean! ¡Y está muerta! 

Sí que Yuuri se había equivocado al pensar que Nikiforov estaría tranquilo en la jornada laboral del almuerzo. 

Poco después las órdenes de postres empezaban a llegar a la cocina, así que Yuuri regresó a su puesto de trabajo para poder empezar a emplatar.

Así continuaron transcurriendo las horas, hasta que el final de su primer día de trabajo llegó. Se desparramó en una silla del restaurante al salir de la cocina, soltando un largo suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes, pasó después un pañuelo por su rostro para poder secar el sudor. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por el calor de la cocina, su cabello algo alborotado con algunos traviesos mechones cayendo sobre su frente. 

Los meseros estaban ya retirándose, el primero en salir fue Minami con aquella animada sonrisa, le siguió Michele junto a Sala que agitó la mano para despedirse del repostero. Gesto que Yuuri devolvió con una sonrisa, recibiendo una afilada mirada por parte del hermano de Sala.

_ “¿Acaso todas las miradas aquí te apuñalan?” _

Yuri apareció después con un bolso colgando de su hombro, llegó donde Katsuki y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? —Preguntó alzando una de sus delicadas y bien definidas cejas.

El aludido levantó ambas cejas, notando que lo que el menor quería era que dijera que no había soportado estar ahí dentro, pero no le daría el gusto. Sonrió, poniéndose nuevamente los lentes.

—Agitado, realmente hay mucho trabajo, pero nada complicado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuri se borró, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Y qué tal Viktor?

—Mm es estricto pero, alguien que trabaja en esto debe prepararse para trabajar con distintas personas, distintas formas de pensar. Así que no me quejo.

—¡Ja! —chasqueó la lengua—, Veremos que dirás cuando tengas una semana acá, terminarás huyendo.

El japonés volvió a sonreír, negando suavemente.

—Huir no es una palabra que forme parte de mi vocabulario, así que estaré aquí en una semana, un mes e incluso en un año.

—Hm, me gusta como piensas.— Dijo con sinceridad el rubio, estirando el brazo para poner su mano frente al repostero.

Sin demostrar su sorpresa, el de lentes apretujó aquella pequeña mano, dando un leve sacudón.

—Bienvenido, Katsuki. 

Pestañeó repetidas veces, no creyéndose que aquel chico tan arisco le estuviera dando la bienvenida después de querer intimidarlo. Pero de alguna manera, se sintió complacido al saber que podía ganarse rápido a las personas con su nueva manera de ser, siendo seguro de sí mismo. 

El jefe de meseros apareció sosteniendo dos cascos y como el pequeño rubio, con un bolso de cuero negro colgando de su brazo.

—Yura.

El mencionado volteó, sonriéndole al Kazajo mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

— ¿Ya estás listo para irnos o no?

—Vámonos Beka—se acercó al moreno, agarrando su casco y después sosteniéndose de aquel fuerte brazo.

—Hasta mañana, Katsuki—se despidió Otabek, haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, cerdo—le siguió Yuri. 

Se levantó de la silla e inclinó un poco el cuerpo para despedirse de ambos.

—Hasta mañana, que descansen, también me retiro. 

Dicho esto agarró su mochila, acomodándola en su espalda para después estirarse. Caminó hasta la puerta principal del restaurante, empujando la puerta de cristal para poder salir del edificio, sintiendo una leve brisa helada chocar contra su rostro. 

A su lado pasó Nikiforov, sintiendo un leve roce entre sus manos, cosa que el ruso ignoró para seguir su camino y cruzar la calle como si fuera un inmortal, sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina café y apuntó hacia un convertible negro que estaba estacionado en la calle de enfrente, desactivó la alarma, quitó el seguro y entró en este para después ponerlo en marcha, alejándose del restaurante hasta que su auto se perdió entre las calles concurridas de Tokio.

—Qué modales…—Se dijo a sí mismo, empezando a caminar por la calle para ir al departamento de Phichit. De repente se detuvo— Un momento…¡Ese niño me dijo cerdo! —gritó antes de comenzar a zapatear en la acera como si matara cucarachas ¡ajua!

Se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos, mirando hacia el cielo mientras estiraba los brazos.

—¡En este restaurante van a terminar matándome y cocinándome!

—¡Yo te como papi! —dijo alguien que pasó a toda velocidad en un auto y logró escuchar al japonés.

—¿¡Eeehh!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!, espero les haya gustado el capítulo >:3 por fin vemos a Viktor en acción JAJAJAJA ¿les gustó? ¿ya lo odian? xD
> 
> ¿Creen que Chris le seguirá agarrando el trasero a nuestro japonés?
> 
> ¿Será posible que Yuuri llegue a ablandar el corazón de Viktor?
> 
> ¿Yuuri se cansará del trato que le da Viktor?
> 
> ¿Están leyendo esto con voz de comercial?
> 
> ¿No? Ok
> 
> xD  
> Yuuri está dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí para demostrarle a todos que merece estar en ese puesto, sobretodo al nalgas duras de acero :v !


	5. Sablés Viennois

POV Viktor.

Centrado en los capítulos 2,3 y 4.

El sol ya brillaba sobre la ciudad de Tokio, los calientes rayos se colaban por la ventana del departamento con facilidad al tener las cortinas abiertas. Aquellos rayos se dedicaban a iluminar el cuerpo que se encontraba plácidamente dormido sobre una gran cama, la sábana le cubría hasta la cintura mientras dejaba a la vista ese bien trabajado torso, ese lavadero en donde podrías tallar tu ropa sin cansancio.  _ Nyam _ .

Suspiró largamente mientras se acomodaba de lado, dándole la cara a otro cuerpo que se encontraba recostado en la cama, un cuerpo que emanaba calidez y le había acompañado en su sueño la noche anterior.

El dueño del departamento estiró uno de sus brazos y posó su gran mano en ese cuerpo, descendiéndola con lentitud sobre aquellas curvas, dando unos cuantos apretones. Volvió a subir su mano para poder disfrutar el calor, sintiendo como se removía ante su tacto. 

Podía sentir cómo la respiración contraria estaba cerca de su rostro, no pudiendo evitar dibujar una ladina sonrisa en su jodida hermosa cara. Quien le acompañaba en la cama fue acortando la distancia, juntando sus narices cuando el espacio entre ellos era ya casi nulo.

Viktor sonrió cuando sintió algo de humedad en su labio inferior…pero luego una lengua se metió de lleno en su boca.

—¡Mmmhh! —Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, pasando el dorso de su diestra sobre su boca para poder quitar los rastros de saliva.— ¡Puaj! ¡Makkachin! 

A su lado en la cama se encontraba un enorme perro café, le miraba con sus curiosos ojos negros mientras su lengua colgaba de su hocico, jadeando un poco. 

El ruso entrecerró los ojos al voltear a verlo, Makkachin siempre dormía con él, nunca había noche en donde Viktor durmiera solo porque su fiel compañero iba directamente la cama cada vez que su dueño terminaba la cena, era su rutina y era algo que le gustaba.

—Debería estar acostumbrado a tu manera de despertarme, Makkachin —comentó y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del perro, dándole unas suaves palmadas, sintiendo como su mano rebotada debido al suave y esponjoso pelaje de su mejor amigo.

Giró un poco su cabeza para fijar su mirada azulina en la ventana, observando el sol a la mitad de su camino en el cielo, su reloj viviente de pelaje rizado y café siempre lo despertaba a la misma hora.

7:30 a.m.

El can al parecer tenía su propio reloj biológico, y es que después de cinco años con su dueño trabajando en el restaurante, era obvio que Makka iba a acostumbrarse a despertar a la misma hora toda la semana, luego de un par de meses con el can en su hogar Viktor ya no tenía la necesidad de poner su alarma, su fiel amigo se encargaba de traerlo al mundo real cada mañana. Que buen servicio.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó en sus finos labios, se levantó y removió las sábanas de seda que rozaban suavemente contra su piel, en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el piso, sintió el frío de los azulejos, era de esos agradables que erizaban la espalda y dejaban la sensación de necesitar un chocolate caliente. 

Un ruido extraño resonó por la habitación, entendió que su mascota ya había dejado la comodidad de la cana y se adelantó a la cocina. 

Aunque… ¿cómo había abierto Makkachin la puerta?  _ Dun dun duuuun _ .

No, mentira, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Viktor agarró una camisa de mangas tres cuartos en color negro para poder ponérsela, ya que no cocinaría usando solamente sus pantalones de algodón color gris.

¿Se imaginan que le salpique aceite a ese torso que se antoja ser lamido cuadrito por cuadrito, suave suavecito? No, ese cuerpo necesita de muchos cuidados. 

Cuando salió de la habitación, caminó por un pequeño pasillo que guiaba a la sala de estar, y a un lado de esta se encontraba la barra que la dividía con la cocina.

El gran caniche ya estaba esperando en la cocina a su dueño, sentado a un lado de la estufa, mirándole de forma expectante mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

Viktor fue directo al refrigerador y lo abrió, observando todo el contenido, estaba completamente lleno con frutas, verduras, leche, jugos naturales, mantequilla, diferentes quesos, jamón americano y serrano, etc. Porque claro, un chef nunca se perdonaría el que faltara comida o ingredientes en su frigorífico. 

Y menos si ese chef es Viktor Nikiforov, graduado de la Universidad Estatal de San Petersburgo, quien se mudó a Tokio después de terminar la carrera gracias a que sus tíos, Yakov y Lilia, habían decidido abrir un restaurante y Viktor, al ser el mejor alumno de su carrera en la generación, era el plan de oro del lugar. 

Volviendo al desayuno, se había decidido por preparar crepes, los rellenaría con una rebanada de jamón de pechuga de pavo, queso cheddar blanco y lo bañaría con una crema de champiñón que había preparado la noche anterior.

El can simplemente se dedicaba a salivar y olfatear aquel delicioso aroma que provocaría un orgasmo a cualquiera que pudiera percibirlo. Viktor prepararía una para Makkachin pero sin la crema, con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer los alimentos que no le hacían bien al estómago de su mejor amigo y la crema de champiñón era uno de esos.

Además, Viktor no iba a arriesgarse a oler los tremendos gases que su perro soltaba cuando comía la mencionada crema, hasta parecía que tenía un  _ Weezing _ viviendo en su departamento cuando Makkachin empezaba a pedorrearse. 

Incluso podría desmayarse en plena sala por lo apestosos que eran. 

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, se sirvió dos crepes en un plato y a Makka le puso una en un plato de plástico, se dio además el lujo de exprimir unas cuantas naranjas para tener un delicioso jugo fresco y natural. 

Lo bueno de ser chef y ser Viktor. 

Por fin pudo sentarse a la mesa, el can comía a su lado en el piso. Agarró su celular para poder leer los mensajes que se le habían acumulado, notando que habían algunos con Lilia como remitente. Los leyó todos, porque a ella no se le podía ignorar para nada. 

Ella le informaba que hasta ahora las entrevistas habían sido un fracaso, que ya había rechazado a cerca de 20 postulantes porque cada uno la decepcionaba apenas empezaban a hablar, siempre escuchaba la misma maldita pregunta de cada repostero que entraba por su puerta.

_ “¿Cuánto va a pagar?” _

Con esa pregunta, Lilia se daba cuenta de qué era lo que realmente les importaba de conseguir un trabajo, sí, el dinero era importante pero ella buscaba a otro tipo de persona que no mencionara el dinero a la hora de ser entrevistado. No quería ver el signo de yenes marcado en las pupilas de quien fuera a ser su futuro maestro repostero.

Suspiró y se sobó el tabique nasal con el índice y pulgar, él sabía cuánto les urgía encontrar a un repostero, la dotación de postres que había dejado la persona que anteriormente estuvo en el puesto se estaba acabando.

Aunque claro, Viktor fue el que había corrido al repostero de su cocina después de ver un “Swiss roll relleno de queso mascarpone y frutos rojos” al decirle:

_ “¡Esto parece un pene! ¿Acaso tomaste de ejemplo el tuyo para hacerlo? No voy a servir esta mierda, además el semen se le está saliendo, oh, disculpa…¡la ‘crema de mascarpone’ se le está saliendo por lo aguada que está!” _

Y después de eso, el repostero se salió de la cocina sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera fue por su liquidación. Así de traumado lo dejó Nikiforov.

Después de responderle a Baranovskaya de que estaría ahí en unas dos horas, dejó el aparato de lado para poder seguir comiendo.

Al salir de su departamento, el ruso empezó a caminar por las transcurridas calles de Tokio, observando a las personas que como él se dirigían a su lugar de trabajo, algunas caminaban rápido como si alguien los estuviera persiguiendo, otras tenían la mirada fija en el celular y no tenía idea alguna de cómo no chocaban con los postes, otras parecían muertos vivientes en busca de comer algunos cerebros.

Se acomodó los lentes de sol que se había puesto y después metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina café, faltaba una hora para que el restaurante abriera ese día, así que tenía algo de tiempo para caminar por algún parque o detenerse en alguna cafetería. 

El sonido de las bocinas de los carros era un poco fastidioso aunque era algo a lo que uno se acostumbraba con el tiempo. La torre de Tokio podía vislumbrarse desde donde estaba, Viktor vivía muy cerca del lugar en una buena zona, tenía todo tipo de locales y construcciones cerca de su hogar: Restaurantes, un hospital, supermercados, bares, parques, cines, cafeterías, etc. Tenía absolutamente todo a su alcance. 

A los pocos minutos llegó a un parque, decidió entrar para poder disfrutar por unos minutos del silencio que la naturaleza le brindaba. Empezó a caminar por el lugar, volteando hacia los lados para poder ver lo que había: algunos juegos para niños—sin los niños,  _ ba dum tss _ — bancas, bebederos, un pequeño puente y en medio de todo, había una fuente.

Viktor caminó directo hacia aquella construcción de cemento y agua, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar se detuvo abruptamente, pudo darse cuenta de que al otro lado de la fuente había algo de movimiento.

¿Acaso algún animal se había metido en la fuente? Pensó. 

Con sigilo fue rodando la fuente para poder sacarse la espinita de la duda, cuando por fin pudo tener en su campo de visión lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente alzó una de sus finas cejas. 

Ahí en la fuente, con casi toda la cabeza sumergida en el agua, se encontraba un chico tallándose la cabeza, salpicando agua a diestra y siniestra.

¿Podría acaso ser un vagabundo? No, descartó la idea al ver que se encontraba bien vestido, pero no podía mentir que aquella escena era algo peculiar. Podía escuchar al otro maldecir en japonés, haciendo gorgoritos cuando sumergía la cabeza de más y el agua le entraba a la boca y la nariz.

Podía imaginarse los encabezados de mañana en el periódico.

_ “Loco japonés muere ahogado en una fuente” _

Así que, para evitar verse relacionado con la posible muerte de aquel chico en la fuente, a pasos rápidos se alejó del lugar y salió del parque, suficiente naturaleza por hoy.

Bien, le seguían faltando 45 minutos para poder llegar a su trabajo ¿Qué podía hacer para que el tiempo pasara rápido? Extrañamente, ese día todo ocurría de forma lenta, aburrida —más aburrida de lo normal como lo era su vida— se detuvo a media acera, observando los locales que habían alrededor del parque para poder ver si alguno llamaba lo suficiente su atención para poder ir.

Detuvo su búsqueda en una pequeña cafetería, tenía mesas exteriores e interiores. Sin esperar más decidió empezar a andar sus piernas para poder cruzar la calle, los cuales parecían detenerse de forma repentina al tener a semejante ruso caminando como inmortal a media calle, como si con la mirada les dijera “A un lado, perras”

—¡Papucho!—escuchó a una adolescente gritar, justo luego de sus palabras se escuchó un ruido fuerte, la pobre terminó chocando con la parte trasera de un automóvil estacionado por ver las nalgas de oro del chef. 

Por suerte ya había logrado cruzar la calle y llegó hasta el pequeño local. Empujó la puerta y escuchó una campanilla sonar, avisando así su llegada.

Los colores pasteles del lugar eran acogedores, el aroma a café inundaba sus fosas nasales y a pesar de ya haber desayunado, aquel aroma le antojó beber y comer algo. Fue hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca del ventanal, jaló la silla y posó su mordible y firme trasero en la silla.

Que silla tan suertuda.

El cuchicheo de las  _ maids  _ que trabajaban en el lugar llegaba hasta sus oídos, ignorándolos olímpicamente a los pocos segundos.

Las tres chicas que estaban de meseras en la cafetería se encontraban discutiendo sobre quién iría a atender al sexy extranjero, hasta hicieron una pequeña partida de piedra, papel o tijera. El chillido de la ganadora taladró los oídos de los clientes, la mayoría terminó cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos.

La rompe-tímpanos se acomodó la falda —mucho más arriba de lo necesario— y la sacudió como si le estuviera quitando polvo, agarró su comanda e hinchó su pecho para que sus senos se vieran más voluptuosos de lo que ya eran y, si se salían del escote, mejor. 

Llegó y se paró a un lado de Viktor, inclinándose un poco como si quisiera restregar sus pechos en la cara del chef, sonrió lo más seductoramente que pudo, y pestañeó repetidas veces como si sus pestañas fueran abanicos. El ruso volteó, levantando un poco el rostro para poder observar, la chica tenía decolorado el cabello a un tono rubio cenizo, tenía mechas californianas rosadas, los labios pintados igualmente en un labial color rosa, lentillas moradas de esas que te hacían ver los irises como los de un extraterrestre y su piel era bastante blanca.

—Tch…—chistó y frunció notablemente el ceño, lanzando una afilada mirada hacia la  _ maid _ , tan afilada que podía explotarle una teta y la silicona le salpicaría en la cara. 

Odiaba que las mujeres hicieran eso, que de alguna manera se ofrecieran sin importarles que él fuera un desconocido ¿Acaso no se tenían algo de amor propio? ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que a él no le gustaban los melones? Siempre prefirió la salchicha con huevos. 

La chica, al recibir aquella amenazadora mirada se reincorporó en su lugar de manera rápida, subiéndose el escote y bajando todo lo que podía su falda.

—¿P-puedo tomar su orden? —titubeó la pobre teta-desinflada, sujetando la comanda con sus manos temblorosas.

—Un café negro y un croissant— dijo simplemente, apartando la mirada.

—E-en unos minutos se lo traigo—dicho esto, dio la vuelta, mordiendo su labio inferior y caminó de regreso a sus amigas. Todas la consolaron diciendo que a lo mejor él prefería otro tipo de carne y por eso la había rechazado. 

Media hora después el chef se encontraba ya terminando su café y el croissant, cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta tintinear, segundos después la silla que se encontraba a sus espaldas sonó un poco cuando fue arrastrada por los azulejos del piso. 

Volteó un poco para poder mirar sobre su hombro, logrando visualizar una mata de cabello negro, algo húmedo. Regresó la mirada hacia lo que se encontraba haciendo cuando la voz de otra mesera resonó a sus espaldas, seguido de la voz del chico que se encontraba sentado ahí. Aquella voz era suave, se notaba que era de alguien joven, y era una lástima porque a él no le gustaban menores, de esos que llaman embriones.

Suspiró y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para poder ver la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para que el restaurante abriera. Lo guardó y ahora sacó la cartera, agarró unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa sin importarle que le devolvieran el cambio.

Cuando se levantó y volteó, el embrión ya no se encontraba en la mesa, solo estaba una mochila. Se puso los lentes de sol y salió del lugar al restarle importancia al asunto.

Ahora mismo ya se encontraba sobre la calle del restaurante, solo restaban un par de pasos más y habría llegado a su destino. Se detuvo cuando llegó al frente de la fachada del lugar, observó el piso y vio como había excremento de perro embarrado, un pobre diablo lo había pisado. 

Sacudió la cabeza un poco y entró al pequeño local al lado del restaurante, quería preguntarle a Lilia si alguien más ya había llegado a las entrevistas durante esas dos horas que habían pasado.

Estando frente a la puerta de madera de la oficina de Lilia, dio unos cuantos toques sobre la superficie con los nudillos, hasta que escuchó un “Adelante”. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Viktor, justo estaba por llamarte—dijo la imponente mujer detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Alguna novedad, Lilia? —Las palabras se deslizaron por su boca como quien no quiere la cosa, estaba seguro que recibiría una noticia que a lo mejor lo pondría de mal humor.

—La hay, tenemos buenas noticias—agarró la carpeta que contenía un currículum y se la entregó al chef con una sonrisa que cualquiera podría malentender como si hubiese encontrado un esclavo perfecto. 

Viktor abrió la carpeta y observó los datos escritos.

_ Katsuki Yuuri. _

_ 25 años. _

_ Graduado con mención honorífica de la Licenciatura de Gastronomía en la Universidad de Hasetsu. _

_ Certificado como maestro repostero.  _

_ Trabajos anteriores… _

_ Carta de recomendación. _

Desvió los ojos de los datos hacia la foto, era un chico japonés que se veía más joven de la edad que realmente tenía —Japoneses— cabello negro, lentes de marco azul, ojos cafés. 

Sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro, Viktor cerró la carpeta y se la entregó nuevamente a Lilia, hubiese querido poner mala cara y decir que no podría trabajar con él, las personas como él —juzgando por la portada del libro— le sacaban canas verdes y terminaría con un pan en cada lado del rostro del tipo preguntándole qué era. Bien, al parecer tendría que soportar a otro sandwich idiota.

—Él será nuestro nuevo repostero, mañana empieza.

—Bien, espero no tener que estarle llamando la atención como a los otros buenos para nada—murmuró, cruzándose lentamente de brazos.

—Viktor, deberías calmarte un poco en la cocina, todos nuestros reposteros han literalmente huido por el trato que les das.

—Y bueno, Lilia—alzó una ceja —, solamente hago mi trabajo, procuro que nuestros trabajadores sean de los mejores para que el restaurante que tú y Yakov fundaron, siga siendo de los mejores. 

—Sobrino…

—Me voy a trabajar—Inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y dio media vuelta para poder salir de la oficina.

La rusa simplemente suspiró.

Al día siguiente. 

—¡Viktor! Querido amigo—Chris se había acercado, rodeándole el hombro con un brazo—, el nuevo repostero está aquí.

El recién llegado a la cocina fijó sus hermosos ojos sobre el japonés, frunciendo con ligereza el ceño. Recordaba bien su nombre, “Katsuki Yuuri”, pero si tenía que empezar a mostrarle cómo iban a ser las cosas en su cocina, tendría que hacerlo desde ya. Además quería ver el efecto que tendría sobre el menor al cuestionarlo.

—Dime tu nombre—pronunció lo más tajante que pudo, notando como la nueva sangre se tensaba un poco ante su tono de voz. Al parecer era igual de miedoso que los otros, seguramente no duraría ni una semana en el lugar.

—Y-yuuri Katsuki —Titubeó. 

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov, el chef de esta cocina —continuó hablando con la voz firme, resonando en la cocina a pesar de que no estaba usando un tono alto — Espero hagas bien tu trabajo, no estoy para soportar a personas incompetentes —continuó y se acercó a donde se encontraban sus adorados cuchillos, agarró el más grande y empezó a afilarlo—, no creas que por ser el nuevo voy a ser condescendiente contigo, trabajarás bien sí o sí, no querrás que te eche del lugar como los anteriores reposteros.

—¿Anteriores? — Lo escuchó titubear, estaba logrando su cometido al querer intimidarlo. 

Trató de no sonreir al escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz, tenía que admitir que le divertía el efecto que tenía en la mayoría. Viktor era un tirano y él nunca iba a negarlo. Además, este pequeño japonés parecía un cerdito inofensivo y desprotegido, ¿qué mejor víctima para divertirse un poco? Se volteó, tragando su sonrisa altanera y encaró al pequeño jamón con lentes. 

—Viktor, estás asustando al nuevo. —Habló Emil

¿Y? Le importaba un carajo si lo asustaba, él no quería a débiles trabajando con él, no cambiaría su forma de ser al momento de trabajar solo por tener a puras “princesitas” como reposteros. Él no necesitaba desprotegidas que lloriquean por un príncipe. No, él necesitaba reinas. 

—No me importa. Tendrá que acostumbrarse al ritmo y la forma en como trabajamos si quiere durar más de una semana acá.

En esos momentos, Viktor se sentía como Gordon Ramsay, su ídolo. Si tendría que hacer de su cocina una “Hell’s kitchen” para que las cosas salieran como él quisiera, lo haría.

—¡No tendrá por qué echarme! Haré mi trabajo de la mejor manera, eso se lo aseguro. 

Nunca antes los anteriores reposteros le había respondido de una manera tan segura, además de notar como el coraje empezaba a brillar en aquellos ojos cafés. 

—Eso espero…—murmuró y clavó sorpresivamente su amado cuchillo en la tabla para picar, viendo como los demás daban un saltito. Quiso reír, amaba causar esas reacciones.

Qué hijo de puta.

Desgraciado y sensual hijo de puta. 

—Bienvenido a mi cocina, Katsuki.

Al parecer sus días de trabajo ahora serían entretenidos gracias a la llegada del nuevo repostero. Había evolucionado de un pequeño jamón a un cerdito con dientes. 

Se miraron por un par de segundos, como retándose con la mirada 

¿Qué tanto le esperaba a Viktor a partir de ahora? 


	6. Tarte au citron

Katsuki Yuuri se encontraba caminando bajo la luna en fase cuarto creciente que yacía en medio del oscuro cielo alumbrando la ciudad de Tokio, después de haber escuchado a aquella persona que le gritaba desde un auto que se lo comía, decidió que ese era un buen momento para huir. 

Claro, no se iba a arriesgar que la persona volviera a pasar por el lugar y lo secuestrara, violara y lo convirtiera en su esclavo sexual.

Sí, el bonito japonés con trasero de melocotón ya se había imaginado mil y un escenarios en su cabeza, desde uno en donde él vestía un traje de maid que le llegaba a media nalga, hasta uno en donde lo amarraban a una cama y lo obligaban a decir “Yes, daddy!” mientras le hacían…cosas sucias.

Como orinarle encima y hacerlo comer pasteles de lodo, por ejemplo.

Después su “amo” lo haría lavar su ropa a mano y la tallaría fuerte mientras dice: “Ay, esta mancha no se quita.”

¡En fin! Lo que Yuuri quería era evitarse todos esos exagerados —aunque probables— escenarios, solo quería tener una vida tranquila mientras trabajaba en el restaurante…

Aunque, cuando lo pensaba bien, tranquilidad sería la última palabra que utilizaría ahora que trabajaba junto a Viktor Ramsayforov. 

Solamente esperaba tener la paciencia suficiente para poder aguantar los tratos del chef porque cuando Yuuri abría la boca y dejaba salir el vómito verbal, ufff era mejor no haber deseado provocarlo. 

Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y escondió la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda azul, que se había puesto después del incidente del auto con el caníbal que lo conducía. Suspiró y la tela que cubría parte de su boca se calentó debido al choque de su aliento, sus ojos cafés se pasearon por todo a su alrededor.

Era la primera vez en tres días desde su llegada, que caminaba por las calles de Tokio por la noche, todo se veía tan distinto y hermoso que no podía evitar caminar un poco más lento para admirar mejor los altos edificios, los locales y cafeterías que había visto el día anterior por la mañana, todo se encontraba iluminado por luces interiores, pudiendo vislumbrar de mejor manera lo que había adentro.

Los focos de los autos que andaban en su marcha por la calle podían casi dejarte ciego —aunque Yuuri ya era casi ciego— por lo brillantes que eran. Y ahí, en todo su esplendor estaba la torre de Tokio, esa gran edificación iluminada en tonos naranja y amarillos, símbolo de la capital de Japón constituida por 16 plantas y 4 ascensores, era un tanto más alta que la torre Eiffel en París y está pintada en colores rojo y blanco. 

Yuuri levantó la cabeza para poder ver desde su altura la gran torre, casi podía jurar ver a Sakura Kinomoto parada en una de las plantas de la torre y su capa ondeándose en el aire.

Ah, qué gran imaginación tiene nuestro lindo japonés.

Se quedó admirando la torre por unos cuantos segundos y sacó su celular del bolsillo, abrió la aplicación de la cámara y tomó una foto, no tardó en subirla a su instagram. Esa era la primera foto que tomaba en Tokio, su nuevo hogar.

Guardó el celular nuevamente y prosiguió con su camino hacia el departamento, pasando a lado de varias personas que como él iban saliendo del trabajo rumbo a sus hogares, bares o a cualquier otra parte. Yuuri lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa y tomar un baño, quitarle el olor que la cocina dejó sobre él, además de que en ese momento el sudor ya se había secado sobre su cuerpo y él encontraba eso asqueroso.

Cuando por fin llegó al departamento, entró con la copia de la llave que Phichit le había sacado, las dejó en un colgante de madera en forma de llave que estaba en la pared. Escuchó unas pequeñas y rápidas pisadas contra el piso de madera, era Vicchan quien llegó corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada para recibir a Yuuri.

Sus curiosos ladridos resonaban en la sala, dando saltitos sobre sus dos patas traseras para que el de cabello negro le levantara en brazos como un bebé.

—¡Vicchan! —dijo animado mientras se agachaba para poder sujetar firmemente al can y alzarlo. Vicchan no esperó más y empezó a dar lengüetazos a la cara de su dueño, dándole a entender que lo había extrañado durante el día.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit apareció en la sala, sonriendo amplio al ver al recién llegado.— Bienvenido, justo acabo de prender el calentador porque me imagino que quieres darte un buen baño.

—Ah Phichit, eres genial, es como si me hubieras leído la mente—dijo mientras acariciaba el pelaje rizado del perro.

—Sé lo que se siente estar todo el día en una cocina, Yuuri. Llegas oliendo a una combinación de todas las comidas del menú y no es agradable—explica entre risas—, anda, ve a ducharte y después cenamos, hoy me sentí flojo para cocinar y mejor pedí una pizza.

—Nadie se enojaría por comer pizza—Dejó al caniche en el piso con cuidado y se levantó estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo—, entonces mientras llega la pizza tomaré un baño.

—¡Ve! Nos vemos acá en la sala en unos minutos.

Asintió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación, dejó su mochila sobre la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta para poder quitarse los zapatos, suspirando de alivio.

Ahí mismo en medio de su habitación se quitó la filipina y los pantalones, tenía que ponerlos a lavar y secar después de salir del baño, ya que los usaría al día siguiente. Le preguntaría a Lilia si tenía otro juego de filipina y pantalón, no era muy conveniente lavarlo a diario, podría maltratar la tela. 

Por lo menos eso haría hasta tener su primer pago y así podría comprar él mismo más filipinas y pantalones. 

Una vez que entró al baño, se deshizo de su ropa interior y quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Sin la sangre y fluidos del vientre de su madre, obviamente. Ejem.

Entró a la ducha y giró la llave para dejar que el agua caliente de la regadera empezara a caer sobre su cuerpo, quitando los restos de sudor y olores dejados por su trabajo en la cocina. Yuuri tenía buen cuerpo, en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a practicar ballet y patinaje en hielo, aunque nunca llegó a practicarlo profesionalmente, todo gracias a que el amor por la gastronomía llenara su mundo.

Pero el amor hacia la repostería y pastelería completó su vida. O al menos Yuuri pensaba que con eso su vida se sentía completa.

Después de 15 minutos salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cintura, fue hacia uno de los cajones y sacó ropa interior limpia para poder ponérsela.

Como por fin estaba en casa, podría vestir como un méndigo sin importarle nada, así que se puso un short negro y una camisa del mismo color que le quedaba dos tallas más grande, metió los pies en sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación para ir a la sala donde comería con Phichit.

El tailandés ya había acomodado la caja de pizza en la mesa de centro frente al televisor, había sacado dos platos y servido refresco de naranja en dos grandes vasos.

—¡Vamos Yuuri! Antes de que la pizza se enfríe—Palmea a su lado en el sofá sonriendo, invitando a su mejor amigo a tomar asiento, Vicchan estaba recostado sobre la alfombra, plácidamente descansando después de un arduo día de hacer nada. 

—¿Pediste doble queso?

—Yuuri, no me ofendas por favor ¡obviamente lo hice! 

—¡Perdóneme, oh gran Phichit! 

—Perdonado, ahora comamos.

Yuuri tomó asiento a un lado de su amigo en el sofá, el señor de los hamsters abrió la caja de pizza y sirvió dos pedazos en cada plato, haciendo entrega del plato del japonés como si se tratara de una katana o algún tipo extraño y delicioso de premio. 

—Y bien…—Phichit ya quería empezar a chismear— ¿Qué tal te fue en tu día de trabajo?

—Pues…

—¿Tus compañeros son guapos?

—Phich…

—¿Ligaste a alguien?

—Yo…

—¿No te follaron en el mesón?

—¡Phichit!

—¿¡Qué!?

—Apenas fue mi primer día, es muy pronto para que alguien me folle en el mesón—Al decir eso, Yuuri se abofeteó mentalmente, le estaba dando cuerda al moreno.

—Oh ¿pero qué tenemos por acá? 

—N-nada, solamente te dije que es muy pronto para cualquiera.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, entonces cuéntame ¿Cómo te trataron? ¿Son agradables?

—Bueno, Chris, JJ y Emil son bastante agradables, congeniamos bien. Chris me dio la bienvenida apretándome el trasero.

—¡Wow! Ya quisiera yo que me hubieran dado ese tipo de bienvenida ¿es guapo? 

—Phichit, tienes novio ¿acaso lo olvidaste? —Alzó una ceja.

—Que tenga novio no significa que no pueda darme un taco de ojo de vez en cuando, querido amigo, como decía mi abuela, puedo ver el menú pero no puedo pedir. —Mordió su pizza al terminar de hablar, con un movimiento más dramático del necesario. 

Yuuri lo pensó un momento y asintió.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón—Rió un poco antes de quitar una pieza de pepperonni de la pizza y llevársela a la boca—Sí, es guapo.

—Un día debes tomarles fotos a tus compañeros y enviármelas al celular. Si es a sus traseros, mejor.

— ¿Cómo es que Seung sigue contigo? —La voz de Yuuri parecía enredarse con las carcajadas que escapaban de su pecho, agitándolo y dejándolo con una fuerte tos. Rayos, eso lo hacía sentir viejo. 

—Porque me ama y ama mis locuras—Ríe al son del ataque de tos de su amigo, llevando su mano a su espalda y golpeándola suavemente— Bueno ¿solo ellos son tus compañeros de cocina?

—Mmm…— El japonés frunce el ceño, masticando y pensando aún con las mejillas llenas como si fuera uno de los hámsters del moreno. Tragó recapacitando su respuesta. 

— ¿Mmm? ¿eso qué significa?

—El chef principal.

—¿Ajá?

—Es un maldito ogro.

—¿Tanto así? — Phichit abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Yuuri con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiendo con fiereza su rebanada de pizza, le recordó a esa historia sobre una mujer arrancando de un mordisco el pene de su esposo infiel.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano a su entrepierna. Auch. Nunca haría enojar a Seung. 

—Te lo juro, Phichit. Cuando te mira sientes como si te estuvieran metiendo unas bolas chinas en el trasero.

—¿Bolas chinas? Yuuri ¿cómo sabes tanto de juguetes sexuales?

Además ¿Las bolas chinas no deberían sentirse bien?

—¡Te juro que no sé cómo lo soportaré! —respondió ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta.

El moreno rodó los ojos, dando después un largo trago a su bebida.

—Explícame bien entonces, Yuuri ¿cómo es? ¿Por qué es un ogro?

—La mejor manera de describirlo si nos referimos a su carácter es fácil, imagínate un Gordon Ramsay ruso, Phichit.

—¿¡Un Gordon Ramsay!? Wow ¿no te puso dos rebanadas de pan sobre las orejas y te dijo que eras un estúpido sándwich? 

—¡Solo eso faltaba que hiciera! Como ya había preparado los postres que me tocaban hacer hoy, me puso a preparar un gravy de champiñón y puré de papa…

—¿Y qué pasó? —Phichit subió ambas piernas al mueble, mirando expectante a su amigo como si fuera una vieja chismosa, ya casi sacaba su celular para grabar la conversación que estaba teniendo con el pobre repostero.

—Me dijo…—Se acercó un poco más a su amigo y empezó a hablar en susurros, era parecido a si alguien más estuviera ahí con ellos. A menos que Vicchan fuera capaz de ventilar las cosas que su dueño decía — Que su semen estaba más espeso que mi gravy.

Phichit se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras formaba una “o” con sus labios y parpadeaba como si una basura se le hubiera metido en sus ojos.

— ¿¡Y qué le dijiste!?—gritó un par de tonos más altos de lo necesario. 

—N-nada…aunque en mi mente me dije que quisiera poder corroborar eso— explicó apenado, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un color rojo intenso que le llegaba hasta las orejas y el cuello.

— ¡Oh por mis hámsters! Yuuri, no conocía esa parte de ti, ahora dime ¿cómo es físicamente? 

El aludido tensó sus hombros al escuchar la cuestión ajena puesto que no sabía cómo responderle a Phichit, porque no lo podía negar, Nikiforov era extremadamente apuesto, parecía que su rostro había sido tallado por los mismos ángeles, su cuerpo a pesar de estar cubierto por la filipina se veía bien formado, los músculos de sus brazos se notaban cuando la tela se pegaba de más a su piel y algo que no le iba a decir al tailandés porque terminaría molestándolo de por vida era…

Que no pudo evitar echarle un rápido vistazo a su entrepierna, notando aquel... ¿Qué adjetivo podía utilizar? ¿Grande? ¿Hermoso? ¿Encantador? ¿Seductor? Bueno, notando aquel bulto que le hizo salivar por lo imposible que era de ignorar.

Tremenda salchicha alemana que se cargaba el chef —es gracioso porque es ruso— una salchicha divina que podría encajar perfectamente entre los bollos de Yuuri.

El repostero sonrió de forma boba sin darse cuenta mientras cerraba sus ojos, frunció levemente las cejas y un hilito de baba empezó a correr por la comisura derecha de su boca.

—¿Yuuri?

Primer llamado. No hubo respuesta.

—¿Yuuri?

Segundo llamado y sin respuesta. 

Como el amigo del moreno seguía sin responder y parecía estar en un trance, agarró el vaso con refresco que estaba en la mesa y le tiró el contenido en la cara del mayor, Yuuri se sobresaltó y aspiró fuertemente por la boca al sentir que el refresco le había entrado por sus fosas nasales y empezaba a arder.

Y eso que no era Coca Cola, o cualquier otro refresco carbonatado, esto no tiene sponsors, así que llamémosle Koka Kola. 

—¡Phichit! —Regañó a Don tira-refrescos, quien solamente empezó a carcajearse, posando ambas manos sobre su estómago.

—¡Es que no me hacías caso, Yuuri! Estuve hablándote y estabas con una cara de tremendo pervertido, eso me hace imaginar que tal está el chef, eh.

—Pues…la verdad sí, es muy apuesto. Su cabello es plateado.

—¿Plateado? ¿No parece un viejo?

—No, nada que ver. Es demasiado guapo, maldita sea, sus ojos son de un color azul hermoso, su piel es blanca y me encanta la forma de su quijada. Ese hombre es un orgasmo viviente, si solamente no tuviera esa cara de culo todo el tiempo sería realmente perfecto.

—Para que tú estés aceptando que te gusta, en verdad debe ser jodidamente guapo, me dan ganas de verlo.

—¿¡C-cuando dije que me gustaba!? Solamente estoy aceptando que es atractivo, no que me guste.

—Yuuri, en verdad que…ah, olvídalo —Movió su diestra en un ademán de desinterés— ¿En verdad no crees llevarte bien con él en algún momento?

El japonés estiró su brazo para poder agarrar otra rebanada de pizza de la caja, sirviéndose más refresco ya que el que era suyo ahora escurría de su rostro.

—No, nunca, escúchame bien Phichit —Se sentó erguido y frunció con ligereza el ceño de nuevo, iba a quedarse así si seguía haciéndolo— Viktor Nikiforov y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.

El chico hámster entrecerró un tanto los ojos, él sabía muy bien que Yuuri era capaz de ganarse a cualquier persona con la que conviviera pero no quiso decir nada en ese momento, porque al parecer al de ojos rasgados le ponía de mal humor hablar sobre el sexy ruso con el que trabajada.

_ “Nunca digas nunca, querido amigo” _ pensó Phichit.

Finalmente suspiró y asintió, sabía que no podría convencer a Yuuri de que formara una buena relación con el chef principal, pero esperaba que al menos Yuuri pudiera ganarse poco a poco al de cabello claro, por el bien de ambos, para poder tener un buen ambiente en el trabajo, sin estrés. 

—Lo que digas, Yuuri—murmuró, el sarcasmo era palpable en sus palabras y dio un sorbo a su refresco, obligándose a si mismo a callar—. Bien, ahora terminemos de cenar, ya es algo tarde y ambos debemos levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar.

—¡Es verdad! Yo aún debo poner a lavar y secar mi uniforme —Después de hablar, Yuuri empezó a comer la pizza de forma rápida como si no hubiera comido nada en un mes.

Esa noche, Phichit terminó haciéndole la maniobra de Heimlich al japonés.

Al día siguiente, el repostero llegó quince minutos antes de la hora de apertura al restaurante, al entrar por la puerta principal se encontró a Sala apuntando algunas cosas en un gran libro, donde al parecer se escribían los datos de las reservaciones, parecía algo nerviosa y apresurada.

—Buenos días, señorita Crispino.

La chica levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

—Buenos días, Yuuri, anda no seas tan formal, puedes decirme Sala.

—A-ah, está bien, Sala.

— ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu primer día? Michele me llevó muy rápido y no pude preguntarte.

—¡Oh! Me fue bastante bien, no pensaba que pudiera haber tanto trabajo pero en realidad eso me gustó mucho, estar en la cocina es mi pasión por lo que me la pasé muy bien—mintió un poquito, solo un poquito.

—Vaya, me alegra escuchar eso. —Sonrió un tanto más—. Uno de los reposteros anteriores salió corriendo de la cocina en su primer día porque no pudo con Viktor—La italiana rió como si hubiera contado un chiste—¿Tan malo es? 

—Bueno, no diría que es “malo” pero sí bastante estricto—Yuuri no era nada bueno mintiendo, evitaba los ojos de Sala al hablar porque no quería ser de esos que hablaban mal de sus jefes, menos cuando el papi ruso podía echarlo a patadas de la cocina cuando quisiera. 

—Qué bueno que aguantaste el primer día, eso significa que te seguiré viendo por acá—Le guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos violeta. 

—¡Cerdo! —Interrumpió la gata fiera, acercándose para jalarlo del brazo como si el japonés fuera su hermano mayor— ¿Qué haces ahí en pleno chisme? ¡Ve a la cocina ya! 

—¿Qué pasa? — Yuuri empezó a caminar apresurado por el salón en donde se encontraban las mesas, viendo como Minami, Otabek y Michele se encontraban agrupando las mesas para formar una sola para empezar a cubrirla con un gran mantel.

Yurio no respondió y lo empujó dentro de la cocina, sacudiendo un poco las puertas dobles cuando su cuerpo chocó con estas. El repostero trastabilló un poco pero logró mantener el equilibrio, dentro a se encontraban Emil y JJ, el primero estaba lavando una vajilla que no había visto el día de ayer, al parecer eran para alguna ocasión especial.

JJ estaba preparando unas bruschettas con un huevo estrellado y aguacate, eran más de una docena las que estaban acomodadas en unas bandejas.

El japonés iba a cuestionar qué era lo que pasaba que todos estaban tan apresurados y ocupados, pero en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par como si fuera una cantina del viejo oeste, era el suizo.

—Ya vine, estúpidas.

JJ y Emil empezaron a reírse por el gran saludo y la entrada triunfal del rubio, dio un par de pasos y tomó a Yuuri de los hombros para besar sus mejillas ruidosamente. Al parecer ese saludo se haría habitual entre ellos.

—Buenos días, solecito—dijo Chris para después nalguearlo e ir a su mesón.

El pobre Yuuri apenas y había podido reaccionar, sobándose los melocotones que habían empezado a ser manoseados desde el día anterior.

Nuevamente abrió la boca para poder hablar pero las puertas se abrieron otra vez, dejando ver la silueta del chef, quien rápidamente empezó a quitarse la gabardina para colgarla cerca de unos casilleros.

—A sus mesones—Les ordenó sin siquiera darles los buenos días, cosa a lo que los otros tres ya estaban acostumbrados. 

Todos los presentes hicieron caso a la orden del ruso, yendo a sus respectivas zonas de trabajo.

—Viktor ¿qué es lo que habrá hoy? En el grupo de whatsapp solamente dijeron que hoy vendrían personas importantes—dijo Chris.

Esperen ¿grupo de whatsapp? ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado de eso?

— ¿Grupo de whatsapp? — Yuuri alzó ambas cejas, mostrando un semblante dolido.

—¡Ow, es verdad! Perdona Yuuri, ayer olvidamos decirte sobre el grupo pero hoy mismo te agregaré. Perdóname bebé—Guiñó su ojo y le mandó un beso volado al terminar la oración. 

—Así que Katsuki no estaba enterado — Continuó hablando Viktor—. Bien, explicaré si es necesario con bolitas y palitos para que todos entiendan lo que habrá hoy, porque no quiero que suceda ninguna idiotez. —Miró de reojo al japonés, dándole a saber que se refería a él con eso último.

Hijo de perra.

— ¡Sí chef! —dijeron JJ, Chris y Yuuri al unísono.

—Hoy tendremos en el restaurante la presencia de unas personas que son parte de una producción de un anime, al parecer, sobre patinadores.

—¿Y esos patinadores son homosexuales? —Cuestionó Chris, con brillitos flotando a su alrededor. 

Viktor rodó los ojos pero decidió responderle al sub chef.

—Sí, tan homosexuales que pudieron haberse inspirado en ustedes para hacerlos.

—Debo ver ese anime —Siguió Chris.

—¡Ya! —Alzó la voz el ruso, haciendo que los demás dieran un pequeño salto.— Hoy quiero que todo salga a la perfección, que no estén cometiendo errores. Ya que Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsurou Kubo y Tadashi Hiramatsu junto con los actores de voz, estarán hoy en Le petit Eros ¿¡Entendieron!?

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y agarraron sus delantales para empezar a amarrárselos.

A excepción de Emil, quien agarró su detergente y una esponja.

—¡Sí chef Nikiforov!

¿Cómo saldría todo el día de hoy en Le petit Eros?

  
  



	7. Fraisier

Después de enterarse de lo que ocurriría ese día, Yuuri se preguntaba qué tan importantes serían esas personas puesto que la hora del almuerzo sería reservado solo para ellos. Nunca había sido un fan del anime, contrario a lo que muchas personas se imaginan al ser él un japonés, así que no tenía idea de quienes eran esas personas.

Cuando Viktor dejó de darles indicaciones con su cara de culo como siempre, el ruso salió de la cocina por unos cuantos minutos para poder verificar algunas cosas con Lilia y Yakov, quienes ese día atenderían personalmente a los invitados.

—Oye, dulzura—Escuchó decir a Chris, quien ya se encontraba a su lado rodeándole con uno de sus brazos—, siento lo del grupo de whatsapp, pero ahora mismo enmendaré todo. 

Llevó su mano libre a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, sacando de este un celular que se notaba bastante costoso.

—Dame tu número…—murmuró en la oreja del azabache, dejando caliente la piel de esa zona por su aliento.

Yuuri se tensó por completo y con un movimiento algo tosco y tembloroso al mismo tiempo, sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

—O-ok, mi número es…—Dictó los dígitos que conformaban el número de su móvil, segundos después empezó a recibir un par de notificaciones. Chris le había escrito para que tuviera su propio número, pero también adjunto una foto de él en tanga roja.

El repostero apretó los labios, guardando un silencio sepulcral e ignorando o al menos tratando de ignorar aquella foto para después agregar al suizo entre sus contactos. 

Pocos segundos después, Chris agregó a Yuuri al grupo de los trabajadores del restaurante, el cual se llamaba “Las locas de mamá Lilia” 

Ok, ahora mismo se preguntaba si en verdad quería pertenecer al grupo. 

—Listo, Yuuri, sé que te divertirás en el grupo, no solamente hablamos sobre cosas de trabajo sino que también nos enviamos memes de Viktor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no está en el grupo? 

—Yuuri, hasta la pregunta es estúpida. Si Viktor no almuerza con nosotros ¿crees que va a querer estar en un grupo de whatsapp con toooodos los trabajadores del restaurante? 

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices si pregunté algo muy estúpido. 

—Por cierto, parece que hoy también llegará un nuevo mesero, vaya sí que llega en un día bastante complicado.

—Por lo menos así se dará una idea de las exigencias del lugar…aunque yo no debería hablar así, este es mi segundo día de trabajo apenas. 

—Todo lo que te espera, dulzura — Chris sonrió y le palmeó suavemente la nalga izquierda, alejándose de él antes de que pudiera quejarse. 

Suspiró largamente y se acercó a su mesón para ver si Yakov ya le había dejado la lista de postres que tendría que preparar para ese día, fue grande su sorpresa al no encontrar aquella lista sobre la mesa de metal.

¿Ahora qué haría? No quería estar de inútil, obviamente iban a necesitar de postres ese día. 

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, dejando ver la silueta del hombre mayor que se dirigió a paso firme donde se encontraba el japonés.

—Katsuki, hoy necesitamos que hagas tres postres a tu elección, tienen que ser pequeños. Para la hora de la cena aún tenemos de los pasteles y pays que preparaste el día de ayer.

El repostero asintió, siempre le había gustado que le dieran la libertad de poder preparar algo que él quisiera.

—Está bien señor Yakov, ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar para poder tener listo todo antes de la hora del almuerzo. 

—Está bien, muchacho, entonces me retiro para que puedas ponerte a trabajar.

Dicho todo eso, Yakov dio media vuelta para poder retirarse de la cocina y pasearse por el salón junto a Lilia, ambos verificando que todo estuviera perfecto. 

Antes de empezar a hacer sus postres, Yuuri dio un rápido vistazo a lo que los otros hacían a su alrededor. JJ había terminado de preparar las bruschettas que, la verdad, se veían bastante apetecibles con esas rodajas de aguacate y el huevo estrellado con la yema a punto de reventar al no estar completamente cocida. 

En la parte del lavabo, Emil estaba peleando contra una mancha de sarro que no quería dejar el plato. Tallaba fuertemente y las gotas de sudor empezaban a correr por su rostro.

Hasta parecía que se estaba haciendo una paja si lo veías desde otro ángulo. 

—¡Yuuri! — Escuchó decir a JJ, dándose la vuelta para poder ver al canadiense.

—¿Sí, JJ? 

—¿Podrías traerme unas bolsas con filetes que hay en el congelador? 

—¡Claro, ahora mismo las traigo! 

Dicho esto Yuuri se giró para poder ir a donde le habían enseñado que estaba el congelador, llegó a una gran puerta metálica con una sola ventana, agarró la manija de la puerta y la giró con ayuda de ambas manos porque vaya que estaba algo difícil abrirla. 

Abrió todo lo que pudo la puerta y respiró profundo para poder recuperar el aliento, una vez dentro el frío le caló inmediatamente hasta los huesos. Casi no había hielo pero el aire dentro era jodidamente frío, sin perder más el tiempo se acercó a los estantes donde estaban acomodadas las bolsas con carne.

Revisó un par de bolsas hasta encontrar las que contenían los filetes, las agarró y se dispuso a salir, cuando volteó la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse hasta que una salchicha detuvo la puerta.

—¡Yuuri! —se asomó Chris por la abertura de la puerta.— ¡Ten cuidado!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué Chris? —cuestionó algo confundido mientras observaba al suizo.

—El congelador no se abre por dentro, solo por fuera. Se averió el seguro hace un par de semanas pero aún no han venido a repararlo.

—¡Vaya! Entonces si no hubieras puesto esa... —Observó el encurtido que tenía Chris en la mano, hizo una pausa larga antes de preguntar— ¿salchicha?

—Fuiste salvado por una salchicha, Yuuri. Una salchicha podrida.

—¿Qué haces con una salchicha podrida? —Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y se dispuso a salir junto al rubio.

—A alguien seguramente se le cayó cuando entraba al congelador, por suerte fui yo el que la encontró y no Viktor, él cachetearía a todos con la salchicha…oh vaya, eso sonó tan morboso.

—Demasiado —Rio un poco y se dirigió a donde JJ estaba y le entregó la bolsa con los filetes.

—Gracias Yuuri.

—De nada, ahora creo que ya debo ponerme a preparar mis postres.

El japonés llegó a su mesón y se puso a pensar en tres postres para poder hacer ese día, chasqueó los dedos en el aire y sonrió para sí mismo, yendo a la bodega por sus ingredientes.

Agarró harina, harina de almendra, huevos, leche, azúcar y demás cosas.

Al regresar al mesón agarró una pequeña olla para poder empezar, de nuevo el rubio se acercó donde el azabache sintiendo una gran curiosidad por saber qué era lo había decidido hornear.

—¿Qué vas a preparar, Yuuri?

—Choux.

—Salud.

—Gracias…digo ¡no, no estornudé! Voy a preparar pasta choux para poder hacer unos profiteroles y los rellenaré de crema pastelera.

—Nunca he sido bueno con los postres, así que espero hagas algunos de más para que podamos probarlos —sonrió y le dejó para que continuara con lo suyo o no terminaría a tiempo y Lilia lo castraría.

Además de los profiteroles, Yuuri prepararía unos macarons y también petite fours, esperando que sus jefes estuvieran satisfechos con sus elecciones y, por supuesto, con el sabor de sus postres.

Pocos minutos después entró un chico castaño algo bajito, se encontraba sonrojado e iba acompañado por Lilia.

—Él es el nuevo mesero, lo traje aquí para que sepa donde tiene que entregar las comandas. —La rusa bajó un poco la mirada para poder fijar sus ojos color aceituna sobre el chino— Las comandas se le entregan a Viktor, el chef ejecutivo.

—Hola, mi nomble es…—antes de seguir hablando tosió y carraspeó— Perdón, mi nombre es Guang Hong Ji, espero podamos llevarnos bien.

El ruso simplemente se cruzó de brazos, observando desde su lugar al nuevo chico, con ese sonrojo hasta parecería que se encontraba borracho.

Una vez que Lilia lo presentó y le indicó a quién darle las comandas y cómo usar la cafetera, se retiró junto con el chico para no estar distrayendo a los demás en la cocina. 

La hora del almuerzo por fin había llegado, Yuuri había terminado de preparar sus postres y los tenía acomodados en un par de bandejas para que la emplatada fuera rápida a la hora de servir.

Agradecía a todas las entidades que ese día no tuvieron la hora del desayuno, ya que Viktor había mantenido la boca cerrada la mayoría del tiempo. Eso era un gran alivio para sus oídos y su trasero. 

Algunas voces podían ya escucharse en el salón principal del restaurante, las personas ya habían llegado.

_ En el salón principal. _

—Bienvenidos sean a Le petit Eros —les recibió Lilia, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Gracias por la bienvenida — dijo una mujer castaña con el cabello recogido en un chongo, fleco recto y con unas gafas de sol que aún tenía puestas a pesar de estar ya dentro del local.—Soy Sayo Yamamoto, la directora del anime “Yuri on ice”, vengo acompañada por mis dos compañeros, Mitsurou Kubo.

A su lado se encontraba una mujer algo regordeta, cabello negro,portaba unas gafas y un sombrero tipo tejido en color beige. Kubo hizo una reverencia, sonriendo ampliamente. 

—Y Tadashi Hiramatsu. 

Presentó a un hombre de cabello corto y negro que parecía tener siempre una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Por favor, tomen asiento, en un momento los meseros vendrán para tomar sus órdenes—Les guió Yakov hasta la mesa que había sido preparada principalmente para todos ellos. Además de ellos tres, habían otras personas más que, por lo que sabían, eran los seiyuus de los patinadores de aquella animación.

Por un lado, los meseros estaban esperando a que todas las personalidades tomaran asiento, Minami se encontraba algo entusiasmado mientras apretaba los puños contra su pecho, ya que él había visto el anime y se consideraba un total fan, sobre todo del protagonista.

—¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! Necesito pedirles sus autógrafos, sobre todo a Toyonaga-san quien es el que da voz al protagonista —comentaba con bastante entusiasmo, después se quedó pasmado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar— Que por cierto ¡se parece a nuestro repostero! ¡debo pedirle su autógrafo a Katsuki-san! 

—¡Eso es muy estúpido! —habló Yurio, cruzándose de brazos— Se me hace muy ilógico que quieras pedirle un autógrafo solo porque se parece al protagonista, además, debes ser el único que ha visto ese anime.

—Yo también lo vi —dijo Otabek, haciendo que Yurio diera un respingo y volteara a verlo totalmente sorprendido. OH-MY-GOD.

—¿C-como? ¿Tú también has visto la animación que tiene loco a este nugget? 

—Así es, la verdad es muy buena. Además un personaje me recuerda mucho a ti, Yura, tienen los mismos ojos de soldado.

El pequeño ruso se sonrojó por completo, mirando fijamente aquel rostro serio que aunque no lo admitiera aun, le encantaba.

—Yo conocí a un soldado con estrabismo—Michele se unió, rompiendo toda la atmósfera con su comentario.

—¡Muchas gracias, Micaelo! —agregó Yurio con notorio sarcasmo y disgusto en su voz.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarles a Kubo-san Sayo-san —Otabek a paso lento y seguro se fue acercando a donde las mujeres habían tomado sus asientos. 

Cuando Kubo sintió una penetrante mirada dirigida hacia su persona, no dudó en voltear para poder ver al kazajo a los ojos. Un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de la mangaka, llevando ambas manos a su boca.

—Tú me recuerdas a alguien, a mi héroe —Kubo habló con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de Sayo, quien parecía tener los lentes de sol encarnados en su piel al nunca quitárselos.

—Buenas tardes, si no les molesta, hay algo que me encantaría preguntarles —dijo voz gruesa y profunda, haciendo que las pieles de la mangaka y la directora se erizaran.

—Adelante, adelante —Kubo hizo un ademán para animar al kazajo a que hiciera su pregunta.

Otabek respiró profundo, esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar y es que lo que quería saber, era algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Observó por unos segundos a las mujeres, hablando después de unos segundos.

—¿Fue beso o no? 

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso los seiyuus. Kubo pestañeó un par de veces antes de soltar una corta risa.

—Bueno, solo puedo decirte una cosa. Todo lo que creas es correcto.

_ Por un demonio lo que faltaba. _

—No es lo que esperaba y tampoco estoy satisfecho— continuó Otabek, desviando la mirada hacia los demás en la mesa, quienes estaban aguantando la risa. 

—¡Los de MAPPA fueron más claros! —gritó Minami en el fondo.

Sayo se mantuvo serena, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, hasta parecía que un aura de paz la rodeaba. Porque claro, ella sabía la verdad.

—Ya basta de chismes, a trabajar.—ordenó Lilia para que los meseros se fueran acercando para entregar los menúes.

A los pocos minutos los cinco meseros ya se encontraban pidiendo bebidas en el pequeño bar del restaurante, Georgi, el bartender empezaba a agitar vasos, combinar licores, jugos y demás para preparar diferentes bebidas.

Él se denominaba a sí mismo como “La bruja del licor” 

Había un seiyuu que se la pasaba tomando fotos a todo lo que se cruzara por su camino, ya fueran bebidas, bocadillos, a sus compañeros y demás, al parecer se llamaba Kensho Ono. 

De regreso en la cocina, Yuuri ahora mismo ayudaba a sus compañeros a pelar algunas verduras, porque no quería quedarse sin hacer nada y además, no quería que Ramsayforov empezara a gritarle o agarraría el pelador y le pelaría el pene. 

Estaba bastante concentrado pelando algunas papas, quitando las pequeñas irregularidades para que la superficie quedara lisa y perfecta.

—Mmm…—Un leve gemido llenó el lugar. 

Se detuvo en su labor al escuchar un sonido algo extraño, después de dejar pasar unos segundos volvió a pelar la papa, se decía a sí mismo que seguramente había sido su imaginación.

—Ahm…—¿Era él o eso sonaba erótico? 

Nuevamente dejó de pelar el tubérculo, levantando la cabeza para empezar a ver hacia los otros mesones, aquel sonido había sido bastante extraño.

—Ahh…—Definitivamente no era él. 

Su mirada se detuvo en el mesón de Chris, quien se encontraba con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados ¿qué carajos? 

Yuuri bajó un poco la mirada, encontrando que el suizo tenía un pepino en su mano que estaba ya casi pelado por completo.

—Ahh, creo que me vengo…

El rubio terminó de pelar aquel pepino verde, su respiración se encontraba agitada mientras agarraba un cuchillo, después de un solo tajo corto la punta del pepino para quitar la resina.

—¡Nghh aah! 

Chris gimió en voz alta, dejando a Yuuri con la boca abierta, completamente perplejo a lo que había presenciado.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso? 

—¡Chris, si vas a estar con tus homosexualidades no puedes cocinar! —Viktor apareció en el mesón de Chris, aporreando ambas manos sobre la superficie de metal. 

Yuuri decidió salir un momento a tomar aire, así que fue directo hacia la puerta de empleados para poder ir al callejón. Una vez fuera, escuchó a un par de personas hablando, tanta fue su curiosidad que se asomó a la calle para ver de quienes se trataban. No lograba ver a nadie, solo podía escucharlos hablar.

—Así que Guang Hong…¿te gusta mi pepino? 

—Leo…sí, es muy bonito y grande, se antoja comerlo. 

El repostero casi se atraganta, así que algo alarmado buscó al pequeño Guang al haber escuchado que el otro le había nombrado. 

Cuando por fin pudo divisarlo, notó que Guang Hong estaba parado a un lado de la parte trasera de un camión de verduras y vegetales, se encontraba hablando con el proveedor quien le mostraba un par de pepinos verdes. 

Lilia había encargado a Guang Hong que recibiera el cargamento de verduras y vegetales para ese día y este solamente se encontraba verificando que los pepinos fueran de buena calidad. 

Además de eso, parecía que el chino había congeniado bien con el proveedor.

—Chido, wey—Yuuri no entendió a qué se refería con eso, al parecer hablaron en un dialecto extraño y exótico que él no conocía en absoluto. 

Bien, tal parecía que Yuuri no encontraría un momento de paz, solo decidió regresar a la cocina para seguir ayudando a sus compañeros.

Por suerte la hora de la comida transcurrió sin problema alguno, Viktor no les había gritado tanto como lo había hecho el día anterior porque simplemente se había dedicado a emplatar todo a la perfección. 

Los postres de Yuuri habían sido todo un éxito, como habían sobrado unos cuantos, aprovechó que habían unas cuantas cajitas para meter en estas un postre de cada uno, ya que les daría a sus compañeros, incluyendo al malhumorado de Nikiforov. 

Ahora mismo el chef ejecutivo, sous chef, pinche, repostero y lavaplatos, estaban tomando un merecido descanso. Los cuatro últimos se encontraban reunidos en el mesón de JJ bebiendo unas botellas de refresco bien frío, el ruso en cambio, estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de vodka. 

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que Lilia y Yakov entraban a la cocina.

—Muy buen trabajo hoy, chicos —Les felicitó Lilia —. Ahora quiero que todos ustedes salgan, quieren conocer a los que prepararon tan deliciosos platillos y postres. Emil, tú también, eres parte muy importante del equipo.

Todos siguieron a los dueños del lugar hasta llegar al salón principal, los empleados se acomodaron en una línea a un lado de la mesa, todos sonriendo, claro, todos menos Viktor.

Cuando las personalidades se dieron cuenta de la presencia de aquellos hombres, hubo una pequeña ronda de aplausos y halagos por la maravillosa comida que habían probado en el restaurante. 

—Oh…—Kubo dejó de aplaudir y se levantó de su lugar, caminando con algo de duda hacia el de cabello plateado, de nuevo había un brillo especial en sus ojos— Oh por Kami…

Sayo siguió con la mirada a la mangaka, sorprendiéndose al ver a aquel hombre tan guapo, se les hacía bastante conocido.

—Tú me recuerdas a una de mis mejores creaciones —Sin titubear, la de lentes tomó ambas manos de Nikiforov, quien solamente de dedicaba a mirarle con una cara de enorme confusión.

¿Y esta que se fumó? Decía Viktor en su mente.

Cuando Mitsurou volteó para ver al chico que estaba parado a un lado del chef, gritó internamente como perra loca. 

—¿Es esto es un sueño? Ustedes dos son igual a ellos…—Yuuri y Viktor se miraron de reojo, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir.

De un momento a otro, Kubo tomó la mano del repostero para ponerla sobre la mano del chef ruso, luego ella apretó las manos de ambos entre las suyas.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó por todo el lugar. 

Lilia y Yakov no daban crédito a lo que veían, Yurio mantenía la boca abierta mientras observaba aquellas manos juntas, Chris se mordía la lengua para no soltar tremenda carcajada.

Viktor y Yuuri voltearon a verse algo desconcertados pero sin apartar las manos del lugar donde se encontraban.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de una cámara, Kensho Ono les había tomado una foto.

—¿¡Eh!? —Yuuri volteó a ver al seiyuu, quien sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Ya la subí a instagram! 

Ambos querían que la tierra se los tragara. 


	8. Clafoutis

¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando? De un momento a otro todo se había salido de control, las manos de Viktor y Yuuri siendo sostenidas entre las de Kubo, porque al parecer, ellos se parecían demasiado a dos de los protagonistas de su anime.

—¡Mis bebés! — dijo la mangaka mientras apretujaba un tanto más las manos sobre las de los trabajadores del restaurante. Casi tronándoles los falanges.

_ “Track, track, track” _

Ninguno de los dos podía reaccionar, se verían muy mal si de un arrebato apartaban sus manos, así que no les quedó más que esperar a que fueran liberados. Kubo pensaba que se encontraba soñando, hasta sería capaz de agarrarlos de sus cabezas para hacer que se besen, pero no lo hizo porque realmente se contuvo.

Seamos sinceros, cualquiera hubiera querido hacerlo.

Chris seguía apretando los labios para no carcajearse, temía que si lo hacía, Viktor podría sacar de la basura la salchicha podrida que encontró fuera del congelador y lo cachetearía con esta frente a todos. 

Chris prefería que lo cachetearan con otro tipo de salchicha.

Y si esa salchicha era marca Masumi, muchísimo mejor. 

—Wow! Ya muchas están comentando la foto que acabo de subir –comentó Kensho con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Suwabe y Tosshi se acercaron uno a cada lado del dueño del celular y se pusieron a leer los comentarios.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —cuestionó ahora Sayo.

Kensho carraspeó antes de empezar a leer los comentarios que los fans estaban empezando a escribir.

_ “¡El Viktuuri es real!” _

_ “¿¡Dónde está ese restaurante para ir!?” _

_ “Pero miren esas nalgas” _

_ “¡Se parecen mucho! Solo que Viktor no tiene la frente tan amplia” _

—¡JAAA!— esta vez fue Yurio quien se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, recibiendo un ligero codazo por parte de Otabek, quien a pesar de su típica seriedad, también se estaba aguantando unas tremendas ganas de reírse.

Oh Dios, se va a acabar el mundo. 

—¡Kensho-san! Por favor tómame una foto con ellos —pidió Mitsurou al soltar por fin las manos del chef y el repostero, quienes rápidamente las apartaron.

La mangaka se posicionó en medio de ellos, alzando las manos para hacer la señal de amor y paz con ambas. Yuuri forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ver a la cámara del celular sin sentir vergüenza, Viktor nunca quitó su cara de culo.

Después de que la foto fue tomada, Yuuri se apartó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que quisieran iniciar con una sesión de fotos, se sentía demasiado incómodo al estar tan cerca de Viktor. Antes de que pudiera huir a la cocina, Chris lo atrapó y lo atrajo a donde se encontraba junto con JJ y Emil

—Wow Yuuri, ahora Viktor y tú tendrán admiradoras. Me pregunto por qué es que se emocionaron tanto al verlos.

—No quiero saberlo— murmuró el japonés al cruzar los brazos.

—Preguntémosle a Otabek —dijo JJ, volteando hacia donde estaba el kazajo, llamándolo con un ademán cuando este volteó a verle.

—¿Sí? —dijo Otabek al llegar a donde los chicos se encontraban, siendo seguido por Plisetsky. Tal parecía que no le gustaba estar separado de él.

¿Por qué será? 

—Ota, tú que ya viste el anime que esas personas hicieron, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría.

—Está bien ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?

—¿Por qué esa persona —refiriéndose a Kubo— se emocionó tanto al ver a Viktor y Yuuri? 

El jefe de meseros observó por unos segundos a Katsuki, quien también se encontraba expectante ante la respuesta que les daría.

—Porque se parecen físicamente a dos de los protagonistas, además esos protagonistas se aman, aunque Sayo-san y Kubo-san no lo digan abiertamente, han dado muchas pistas en sus respuestas en entrevistas y si ven aquel anime, cualquiera se daría cuenta de la relación que hay entre esos dos. Por eso es que Kubo-san se emocionó bastante al verlos, son igual a esa pareja.

Al repostero se le fueron los colores del rostro, no podía creer que Viktor y él se parecían a una de las parejas más populares, estaba seguro de que empezaría a ser acosado de alguna manera por las fans. 

Otabek se quedó observando nuevamente a Yuuri, segundos después desvió su mirada hacia el chef ejecutivo y volvió a regresarla al japonés.

—¿Q-qué? —cuestionó nerviosamente al sentir la mirada del jefe de meseros.

—Los shippeo. 

…¿Qué está pasando? — _ Doctor García _ —

Sin decir nada más, Altin que era más bajín que nada, se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ellos junto a Yurio, quien en todo el rato no dijo palabra alguna.

Es decir, estaba sorprendido de que Otabek fuera fan de un anime, un anime donde al parecer dos hombres estaban profundamente enamorados.

Joder, que gran historia.

—¿Qué…es shippear?—Un Yuuri muy confundido observó a sus tres compañeros de cocina, quienes simplemente alzaron los hombros.

—Me suena a oveja — contestó Emil después de unos segundos.

—Luego lo puedes buscar en “Gugul” querido amigo —Sonrió Chris. 

Las sillas del lugar fueron arrastradas, logrando captar la atención de los chicos y meseros, al parecer todo el equipo ya se iba a retirar, la hora del almuerzo había llegado a su fin. 

Yakov y Lilia empezaron a despedirse de los invitados entre pequeñas reverencias, observando cómo poco a poco iban saliendo del restaurante. Cuando el salón principal se encontró vacío, Lilia se acercó a sus trabajadores.

—Bien chicos, tienen dos horas para comer y prepararse para la hora de la cena, reanudamos nuestras labores normales.

Todos asintieron para después retirarse, los meseros y demás ayudantes mayormente comían fuera del restaurante mientras que los que trabajaban dentro de la cocina, mayormente preferían preparar ellos mismos algo para poder comer dentro del restaurante, después de todo no tenían mucho tiempo y tenían que preparar los ingredientes para tenerlos a mano.

La hora de la cena llegó y terminó más rápido que un parpadeo, aquel día había estado lleno de muchas emociones y muchos malos entendidos que involucraban el doble sentido.

Aunque la vida es más divertida cuando el doble sentido se hace presente. 

Como siempre, Yurio se retiró junto a Otabek mientras sostenía un casco, el mayor sosteniéndole de la cintura con delicadeza al tiempo que caminaban hacia la puerta. 

Michele y Sala agarraron sus bolsos y se despidieron de todos al agitar las manos en el aire. Aunque la verdad Michele siempre se llevaba a rastras a su hermana para que no hablara con ningún otro hombre.

Yuuri ya había salido de la cocina, sosteniendo cuatro pequeñas cajas. Cuando vio salir a Chris, JJ y Emil se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

—¡Esperen! Eh, me sobraron un par de postres y puse uno de cada uno en estas cajitas. Ofreció las cajas a sus compañeros en conjunto lo miraron y le sonrieron gustosos.

—Ow, te acordaste de nosotros, dulzura —dijo Chris al agarrar la cajita que le era ofrecida. 

—¡Gracias Yuuri! Muero por probar uno de tus postres.—agregó Emil.

—Yuuri, tus postres llegan como caídos del cielo. —Empezó a decir JJ, observando la cajita que ahora yacía entre sus manos— Mi esposa Isabella ha estado con muchos antojos debido a su embarazo.

—Oh, no sabía que eras casado — Sonrió ampliamente, ahora sosteniendo la única caja que le quedaba.

—Así es, me casé hace tres años y ahora mi Isabella tiene 7 meses de embarazo, tendremos una niña.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso, Jean—La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri no hizo más que crecer de una forma adorable, causando que sus compañeros dijeran internamente un “Aaww”

—Bueno, dulzura, nosotros nos retiramos por hoy, tengo mi propia salchicha esperándome en casa—dijo el suizo, estirando un tanto los labios y apoyando el costado de su dedo índice sobre estos.

—No necesitaba saber eso.

—Ahora ya lo sabes~ nos vemos mañana, Yuuri. —Cuando Chris se despidió, le siguieron el pinche y el lavaplatos, saliendo por las puertas de cristal del restaurante.

Se quedó observando unos segundos la salida, las luces de los carros pasaban con algo de rapidez, alumbrando el asfalto por escasos segundos antes de desvanecerse. Poco después bajó la mirada para observar la caja que estaba sosteniendo. 

El sonido de las puertas de la cocina siendo abiertas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantando la cabeza para voltear a ver a quien había salido de la cocina. 

El repostero respiró profundo y se acercó a paso lento a donde Nikiforov se encontraba acomodándose la gabardina café, amarrando el cinto que resaltaba su cintura. 

_ “No quiero sentir la estaca en el trasero, no quiero sentir la estaca en el trasero”  _ decía Yuuri en su mente. “ _ Al menos no el tipo de estaca para vampiros.” _

—N-nikiforov —dijo lo más firmemente que pudo. Aunque con tan sensual ruso en frente, era algo difícil mantener la cordura.

Viktor dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y levantó el rostro, observando a Yuuri con algo de confusión.

El de filipina azul carraspeó un poco y extendió ambos brazos para ofrecerle la única caja que le quedaba. Mantuvo el rostro sereno, esperando a que Nikiforov agarrara la caja.

—Me sobraron algunos postres y los repartí entre quienes trabajamos en la cocina. —Explicó.

Viktor dirigió su mirada azulina hacia aquella caja, estirando un poco su brazo derecho para poder recibirla. 

El repostero la soltó lentamente, haciendo después una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, chef —murmuró antes de que Viktor pudiera agradecerle siquiera.

Sí, sorprendentemente le iba a dar las gracias. 

El japonés salió del local como alma que se la lleva el diablo, dejando al chef ahí parado. ¿Podría acaso ser esta una nueva forma de empezar para Viktor y Yuuri?

…

La verdad es que no.

_ Tres meses después. _

Una tomada de manos y una cajita de postres no iban a ser un detonante para que el chef y el repostero se hicieran cercanos con el tiempo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como en los cuentos y las películas donde bastaba un simple toque o una mirada para que los protagonistas se enamoraran profundamente.

En la vida real las cosas podían ser bastante más complicadas, no había aquel toque mágico que te hacía enamorarte al instante, aunque sonara algo duro.

Durante los tres meses en los que Yuuri seguía trabajando en Le petit Eros, las cosas entre él y Viktor no cambiaron para nada, no había tratos especiales por parte del chef para nadie, su manera de trabajar había sido la misma e incluso los demás creían que había empeorado. 

Habían días en los que Yuuri no soportaba siquiera cruzar miradas con el ruso, días en los que sus gritos y críticas le taladraban la cabeza incluso cuando ya se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama abrazando a Vicchan.

El japonés simplemente soportaba a Viktor porque nadie iba a hacer que dejara de trabajar en lo que amaba, no iba a dejar su pasión de lado y además, en Le petit Eros había encontrado buenos amigos a pesar del tenso ambiente de trabajo de la cocina.

Incluso Yurio se había hecho un buen amigo de Yuuri, a pesar de su forma algo hostil de tratarlo.

No, esto no es un Yuuyu ni lo será, nunca en la vida.

El tono de alarma de un celular resonó en la habitación del joven, frunció con levedad el ceño y arrugó la nariz, la cortina a medio abrir dejaba que por la ventana se colaran los calientes rayos del sol que empezaban a chocar contra su rostro. 

Estiró con pesadez el brazo para poder agarrar su celular y apagar la alarma, se tapó la cara con el antebrazo y suspiró largamente, ese día sentía que su humor no sería el mejor de todos, desde ya empezaba a sentir las molestias antes de que estas fueran causadas por algún agente externo. 

—Hoy es un buen día para morir…—murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba en el colchón, quedándose así por unos segundos mientras miraba hacia la nada. Ah, las ganas de vivir y salir se encontraban ausentes ese día para nuestro amado repostero.

El perrito se despertó poco después, estirándose sobre su pequeña cama para después levantarse en sus cuatro patitas y menear la cola, observando fijamente a su dueño.

Era verdad que los perros podían sentir cuando sus dueños no se encontraban dispuestos o de buen humor. 

Yuuri bajó la mirada para poder ver a Vicchan, sonriéndole muy leve porque con su pequeño caniche no podía estar de malas.

Solamente con el resto del mundo.

—Días Vicchan, hoy son solo días. —dijo Yuuri al omitir el “Buenos”— Ah, hoy será otro día donde tendré que soportar a Viktor.

Vicchan simplemente le observaba, ladeando su cabeza al escucharle hablar.

—En verdad a veces pienso que lo único bueno que tiene Viktor es su trasero o…—apretó los labios, sonrojándose con lo que estaba a punto de decir.— Su malditamente abultada entrepierna.

Vicchan ladró, mordiendo parte de la sábana que había resbalado cerca del piso para poder tirar de esta e ir destapando a Yuuri.

—Ya, ya voy, tengo que ducharme y arreglarme para poder ir a trabajar al infierno. 

Puso su pie sobre el azulejo de la habitación, sintiendo un escalofrío por lo helado que se encontraba, con pereza se levantó y estiró los brazos hacia el techo, escuchando segundos después el tronido de su espalda.

Tronido que prefería fuera de él reventándole las bolas a Viktor como si fueran bombitas.

Ah, qué ganas tenía de hacerle eso.

—Juro que podría cocer un huevo en su frente cada vez que se sulfura. Vicchan, quisiera poder tener una vida como la tuya, no tienes que trabajar ni soportar jefes que son como un grano en el culo. Solo comes, duermes…

_ “Me lamo mis bolitas…oh, espera, estoy castrado” _ pensó el can.

La bola peluda color café seguía a su dueño a cualquier parte, ahora mismo el japonés estaba buscando ropa interior en uno de sus cajones, la filipina como siempre ya se encontraba colgada y planchada a la perfección en un gancho.

Phichit había entrado más temprano que Yuuri a su trabajo, por lo que ese día el repostero desayunaría sin su amigo.

Veinte minutos después ya se encontraba duchado y uniformado, había empezado a usar lentes de contacto especiales para poder estar en la cocina sin que sus gafas llegaran a estorbarle.

Suspiró largamente al ir a la cocina para poder desayunar, por suerte, el moreno había preparado el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, un rico Omurice. 

Se sentó en su silla para empezar a comer, solo tenía media hora para llegar al restaurante, media hora que deseaba pasara de una forma muy lenta para retrasar su encuentro con Ramsayforov.

Las horas se fueron volando y ahora mismo Yuuri se encontraba ayudando a sus compañeros en la cocina, puesto que había terminado de preparar los postres que Yakov le puso en la lista de ese día. 

—¡Hey cabeza de panini! —Le dijo Viktor a Chris, quien se encontraba revisando unas pechugas de pollo que recién había sacado de la sartén, el chef ruso se dio cuenta de que habían quedado crudas, ya que al hacer un corte con el filoso cuchillo, pudo ver algo de carne rosada y un poco de sangre—¿Sabes por qué la gallina cruzó la calle? Porque no la cocinaste bien ¡idiota! 

El suizo tuvo que preparar otro nuevo par de pechugas de pollo, no quería que Viktor siguiera ahí detrás suyo, era uno de esos días en los que daba miedo.

Nuevamente a Yuuri le había encargado la preparación del gravy, nunca lo había vuelto a hacer desde la vez en la que el ruso terminó comparándolo con su semen. Solamente esperaba que no se pusiera a criticarlo y gritarle de nueva cuenta, ya que sentía como el enojo y la molestia empezaba a incendiar su ser con cada palabra que salía de la boca del chef hacia los demás en la cocina.

—¡Katsuki!

_ Bien Yuuri, cuenta hasta diez…uno, dos, tres… _

Viktor llegó a donde Yuuri se encontraba y, como la primera vez, lo apartó de su lugar cerca de la estufa para poder agarrar la cuchara y elevarla un poco sobre la preparación.

_ Cuatro, cinco, seis… _

—Como lo suponía —Prosiguió el ruso, echando la cuchara dentro de la olla del gravy.

_ Siete, ocho, nueve… _

—No eres más que un simple mediocre como todos los que se han ido de esta cocina.

_ Diez. _

Ya estuvo bueno.

—¡Ya basta! — gritó Yuuri al tiempo que aporreaba ambas manos sobre el mesón de metal, haciendo eco en toda la cocina, la cual se quedó en completo silencio.—¡Ya me harté de tus putos tratos, Nikiforov!

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, nunca nadie en los años que se encontraban trabajando en Le petit Eros, se imaginaría que llegaría alguien capaz de confrontar a Viktor.

—Oh Dios…—dijo Chris, dándole un codazo a JJ—¿Estás grabando esto? 

—Tengo el celular en el casillero —respondió Jean,

—Rayos… Quería hacerlo viral.

—¿Cómo te atreves a responderme de esa manera? —Nikiforov le contestó a Yuuri después de unos segundos de estupefacción, frunciendo profundamente el ceño sin apartar sus filosos ojos azules del japonés.

—¡Si me atrevo y ya lo hice! Está bien que seas el puto chef ejecutivo de esta cocina, está bien que quieras que todo sea perfecto pero ya me colmaste la maldita paciencia.

—¡Y por ser el puto chef ejecutivo debes tenerme respeto!

—¡No, Nikiforov! ¡Yo no voy a respetar a alguien que no se lo merece! Por más títulos que tengas, por más años de experiencia que lleves, no tienes derecho de humillar a los demás quienes también dan su mejor esfuerzo para tenerte complacido. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan…amargada como tú lo eres.

Chris, JJ y Emil querían interponerse para que Yuuri se tranquilizara, nada bueno podría salir de esto, nadie se había atrevido a levantarle la voz antes al ruso platinado. 

Viktor se cruzó de brazos, simplemente escuchando todo lo que el repostero tenía que decir, parecía que lo que había salido de la boca ajena no le había afectado en lo absoluto. 

Cuando el de filipina azul terminó de hablar, Viktor simplemente torció una sonrisa.

—¿Terminaste, Katsuki? 

Yuuri apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que su cabeza empezaba a doler y sentirse caliente debido a la furia que ahora mismo lo embargaba. Sus ojos empezaban a picar, su pecho empezaba a sentir una horrible presión.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría frente al ruso de filipina negra.

—Vete a la mierda. 

Salió de la cocina lo más calmado que pudo, no queriendo que los demás en el salón principal se dieran cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba después de haber insultado a Viktor, después de escupirle en la cara sus verdades.

A paso rápido se dirigió al baño de caballeros para adentrarse en uno de los cubículos, bajó la tapa y se sentó en el inodoro apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas. Respiró profundo y entrecortado, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus labios y un doloroso quejido que escapó de su boca después de unos segundos.

Con ambas manos cubrió su rostro, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran entre sus dedos para después caer a los azulejos del baño, esperando que con aquellas lágrimas la presión en su pecho disminuyera.

—Lo arruiné todo…

Murmuró entre leves sollozos, sintiendo miedo, angustia y duda, porque ahora no sabía si seguía teniendo un trabajo.


	9. Macarons

La presión en el pecho de Yuuri no disminuye a pesar de llevar ya varios minutos encerrado en aquel cubículo del baño, su rostro ya se encontraba algo rojo y el sudor había empezado a hacerse presente en forma de gotitas sobre su frente, el bochorno que empezaba a sentir por el llanto hizo que llevara su mano para desabotonar un poco su filipina, el alivio no fue tanto pero algo de aire pudo colarse por la abertura, chocando con su cuello y clavículas. 

Nuevamente las manos del repostero fueron a parar sobre su boca, intentando acallar los dolorosos quejidos y sollozos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera impedir que las lágrimas continuaran fluyendo, mojando más sus mejillas hasta resbalar por su quijada y morir al caer contra el piso. 

Katsuki nunca había osado el responderle a un superior, en su escuela le habían enseñado sobre el respeto hacia quienes tenían más experiencia, ya que esas personas serían la guía y el ejemplo para quienes querían seguir ese camino de éxito. 

Pero Yuuri sentía que una persona como Nikiforov no se merecía el respeto de nadie a pesar de su experiencia, a pesar de ser el chef ejecutivo de la maravillosa cocina de Le petit Eros, con su manera de ser simplemente causaba miedo, nerviosismo y ¿por qué no? También podría provocar el odio en cualquier momento. 

No odiaba a Viktor.

Pero tampoco lo toleraba. 

La palabra “odio” era un sentimiento tan fuerte y malo que no cabía en el corazón de Yuuri, él nunca ha odiado a nadie y tampoco quiere hacerlo, pero con aquel ruso podría tener el primer encuentro con ese sentimiento llamado “odio” 

Trató de enderezarse en el inodoro, apoyando los puños sobre sus rodillas, una vez que pudo sentarse algo derecho, intentó hacer un par de respiraciones para poder calmar sus nervios. 

El aire entraba y salía de forma entrecortada de sus fosas nasales, sintiendo una leve vibración en la garganta.

Escuchó como la puerta del baño era abierta y trató de silenciar los pequeños sollozos que aún lograban escapar de su boca, los pasos de la persona que había entrado se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta de su cubículo, escuchando después un gran estruendo.

Una fuerte patada contra la puerta metálica que lo hizo dar un respingo. 

Se levantó rápidamente para poder abrir la puerta, encontrándose fuera de esta a Yurio, le miraba con el ceño completamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

A pesar de ser varios centímetros más bajo y que estuviera usando su uniforme de mesero, de igual manera se veía amenazante.

Lo bueno de estar en el baño, es que solo te volteas y te orinas…o te cagas del miedo.

—Yurio…

—¡Que no me llames así! Tch…—chistó el rubio antes de volver a hablar— ¿Qué haces encerrado en el baño llorando como una nenita?

El repostero apretó los labios, desviando su mirada rojiza por el llanto—aunque podrían pensar que fumó marihuana—y sorbió apenas un poco la nariz.

—Otabek y yo escuchamos todo, estábamos a punto de entrar a la cocina para entregar nuestras comandas.

Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo mientras temblaba con ligereza.

—Siento que tengan que haber escuchado todo eso…—Suspiró profundamente.

—¿Por qué carajos te disculpas?

—¿Eh? —Yuuri estaba confundido.

—Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerle de frente a Viktor —En ese momento se aguantó la risa— ¡JA! De frente…—murmuró y carraspeó para poder continuar— así que no sé por qué carajo tienes que estarte disculpando. Tuviste los huevos suficientes para enfrentar a Viktor.

—Él es mi superior, en la carrera nos enseñaron a…

—Tch —El ruso desvió la mirada después de interrumpir al pelinegro —Pensé que eras alguien diferente, cerdo.

El aludido levantó las cejas al escuchar lo que el menor le había dicho.

—¿Diferente?...

El mesero asintió, posando las manos sobre sus caderas mientras le miraba de frente. En ese momento un cliente entró rápidamente al baño.

—Uff, uff,uff…—Apretaba las nalgas, abriendo rápido la puerta del cubículo de al lado y entró.

Yurio rodó los ojos, volviendo a ver al japonés.

—Así es, diferente, nunca pensé que llegaría un momento en el que recordarías, pensé que mantendrías tu postura firme como el día en que te di la bienvenida.

Se mantuvo callado, bajando la mirada hacia el piso después de las palabras ajenas que ahora mismo se encontraban calando en su interior. Yurio, al ver que Katsuki no decía nada, decidió continuar.

—Los otros reposteros con trabajo duraban acá una semana, no aguantaban el ritmo de trabajo y los tratos de Viktor, hubo incluso un par que el mismo día salieron huyendo. —Nuevamente cruzó los brazos— Realmente me había sorprendido que duraras tres meses, cerdo, pero veo que has llegado a tu límite y huirás igual que los otros. Es…decepcionante.

Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Yuuri, tragando grueso cuando sintió que un gran nudo empezó a alojarse en su garganta.

Iba a empezar a hablar, cuando el sonido de un tremendo pedo le hizo callarse.

—¡Uff! —decía el cliente que estaba encerrado en el cubículo.

El japonés parpadeó algo asqueado, intentó hablar nuevamente, pero ahora una buena ronda de olorosos pedos lo interrumpió.

—¿¡Qué carajo comió!? —Bramó el rubio, tapándose la nariz —¡Seguramente comió algo que preparó el imbécil de JJ! 

El cuatro ojos le tomó de la muñeca para sacarlo de ahí, quedándose en el pasillo que guiaba hacia los baños para que pudieran seguir hablando. Una vez fuera por fin pudo dejar de contener la respiración. 

—No voy a huir de aquí, Yurio, pero la que tiene la última palabra es Lilia.

—Confío plenamente el Lilia, a pesar de que Viktor es su sobrino, ella sabe separar lo personal de lo laboral.

—No sé qué cara poner ahora cuando regrese a la cocina, siento tanta vergüenza…

—No deberías sentir nada de vergüenza, cerdo —En ese momento, el menor le dio un golpe en el brazo, provocando que el otro se sobara la zona afectada —Entra a esa maldita cocina sin bajar la mirada, regresa a tu mesón y continúa con tu trabajo, verás que a Viktor no le importó nada de lo que le dijiste. 

Yuuri volvió a abotonarse la filipina, posando un puño a un lado de su cara mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de completa determinación.

—¡Lo haré! 

—¡Bien! Ahora regresaré a trabajar y si vuelves a ir de nena llorona al baño, te parto la madre.

Dicho esto último, Plisetsky se dio media vuelta para sacar la comanda del bolsillo de su delantal blanco y fue a seguir atendiendo las mesas del salón principal.

Yuuri respiró profundamente un par de veces para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina, no iba a mentir que se sentía completamente nervioso, no quería recibir las miradas de sus compañeros y mucho menos la de Nikiforov.

Sin seguir pensándolo demasiado empujó ambas puertas, entrando a la movida, para su mala suerte todos voltearon a verle, tragó con dificultad y tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto, caminó de regreso hacia su mesón donde ya habían un par de comandas, los postres estaban esperando ser servidos. 

Yuuri activó su switch de trabajo, empezando a moverse de un lado a otro para traer los pasteles, pies y demás postres que ordenaban, sacó platos, cucharas, un cortador de pastel y salsas de frutas para poder emplatar, así como chocolate derretido. 

Estar sumergido en ese ambiente donde solamente le importaba darle una buena presentación a lo que había preparado, hacía que su mente dejara de pensar aunque fuera por un momento en lo que había pasado hace no más de media hora. 

Cuando la jornada de trabajo de ese día terminó, Yuuri empezó a guardar las cosas que habían sobrado en la nevera que estaba ahí especialmente para los postres, los demás se encontraban limpiando sus mesones pero… ¿dónde estaba Viktor? Ahora que lo veía bien, el chef ruso no se encontraba en la cocina ¿acaso habrá ido a hablar con Lilia? 

Su mente empezó a divagar por unos instantes, hasta que sus compañeros se acercaron a él.

—Yuuri —dijo Chris, posando la zurda sobre el hombro derecho del japonés —Wow, en verdad nos sorprendiste hoy por cómo te enfrentaste a Viktor.

—Así es, la verdad yo pensaba que Viktor te iba a responder o te iba a correr inmediatamente de la cocina. —agregó Emil, denotando preocupación en su rostro.

—Siento que se hayan preocupado por mí, pero la verdad es que sentí que llegué a mi límite.

—Queríamos intervenir—habló JJ—, pero probablemente así la cosa hubiera sido mucho peor, Yuuri. No queríamos meterte en más problemas si nos interponíamos entre Viktor y tú.

—Está bien, yo los entiendo, además me habría sentido muy mal si a ustedes también los metían en el problema, no quisiera que despidieran a nadie por mi culpa aunque… Hoy el despedido puedo ser yo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, volviendo a ver a Yuuri segundos después.

—No creemos que te vayan a correr, Yuuri. —continuó Emil.

—¿No? ¿No me van a correr después de haberle gritado al chef ejecutivo y después de haberlo mandado a la mierda?

Comentó con notorio sarcasmo, empezando a quitarse el delantal. 

—Si lo dices de esa manera…—dijo JJ.

—La verdad esperamos realmente que no te corran Yuuri, te has convertido en parte fundamental de este equipo. —Chris sonrió, tratando de darle apoyo al japonés —Además nosotros confiamos en mamá Lilia y también en papá Yakov. 

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del japonés, el tener a sus amigos ahí mismo externando su apoyo, hacía que el miedo disminuyera un poco.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

O así era hasta que escuchó la voz de la mujer rusa, Lilia Baranovskaya había entrado ya a la cocina.

Rápidamente los demás agarraron sus mochilas para poder ponérselas en los hombros, antes de salir le sonrieron a Yuuri, porque esperaban que todo estuviera bien después de que hablara con la jefa y dueña del restaurante. 

Una vez que ellos dos estuvieron solos en la cocina, el japonés contuvo la respiración unos segundos al ver que la de cabello recogido no decía nada.

—Yo…

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?— interrumpió antes de que el repostero terminara de hablar.

—Lo siento, yo… Debí haberme contenido, pero es que Nikiforov ya me tenía harto con sus tratos, sus críticas…

Lilia asintió, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Siento que no puedo tenerle respeto a alguien quien no me respeta a mí como persona y trabajador, hay maneras de corregir a los demás sin la necesidad de humillarlos, más si nosotros estamos dando lo mejor para que el nombre del restaurante se mantenga en la cima. Fue por eso que cuando el chef Nikiforov dijo que era un mediocre, exploté, sentí como si estuviera haciendo de menos mis conocimientos y mi esfuerzo, por eso yo…—Cerró los ojos, inclinándose ante la rusa, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas— Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas.

La dueña mantuvo su semblante serio todo el tiempo en el que Katsuki habló, suspirando cuando este terminó de explicarle las cosas. Al ver lo que este había hecho, le tomó de los hombros para que no siguiera inclinado ante ella.

—No hagas eso, Katsuki. 

Yuuri pestañeó algo confundido.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —empezó a explicar— Yo misma sabía que en algún momento esto iba a pasar, yo misma le dije muchas veces a mi sobrino que tendría que cambiar un poco en su manera de tratar a sus compañeros.

El semblante de la mujer se relajó, sonriendo un poco.

—En verdad esperaba que alguien hiciera lo que tú hiciste, Katsuki. 

En ese momento, Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, completamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Viktor siempre ha hecho lo que quiere sin que nadie lo enfrente o le diga algo, estaba esperando el momento en el que alguien pudiera ponerse a su altura, para hacerle ver que la manera en la que trata a los demás es muy dura, puede incluso hacer dudar a las personas de sus habilidades.

—Uno nunca debe dejar que nadie le haga dudar de sus habilidades, si uno está confiado en lo que puede hacer y sabe que lo hace bien, nadie lo hará dudar. 

Lilia sonrió y asintió.

—Katsuki ¿sabes por qué te contraté? 

Negó, sintiendo la curiosidad crecer en su interior.

—Vi en ti las habilidades y aptitudes que necesito en mi restaurante, tu semblante seguro a la hora de la entrevista me hizo sentir segura de mi decisión, la cual fue darte el puesto que ahora desempeñas. Yuuri —Se permitió tutearlo — el trabajo que haces es maravilloso, hemos recibido tantos comentarios positivos sobre tus postres, cosa que nunca pasaba con los que antes estuvieron en tu lugar. Yakov y yo conocemos perfectamente a Viktor, por lo que no me sorprende que hayas reaccionado de aquella manera y no te culpo.

—Eso significa que…¿no me va a correr? 

—¿Correrte? No, para nada —La mujer apoyó con delicadeza su mano sobre el hombro del menor — No perderemos a un trabajador como tú, cuando sabíamos que en cualquier momento algo así podía pasar, incluso si no eras tú quien lo hacía, en algún momento Viktor tendría que pasar por esto.

Una inmensa alegría combinada con alivio se alojó en su pecho, tenía ganas de saltar, gritar y hacer una danza ridícula para demostrar su felicidad, pero tuvo que contenerse para no pasar vergüenzas frente a su jefa. 

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Katsuki. 

—¡Sí! Hasta mañana Lilia-sama y muchas gracias por sus palabras, en verdad fueron como un bálsamo para mi alma.

Baranovskaya sonrió y asintió, dando media vuelta para poder salir de la cocina, dejando a Yuuri para que terminara de guardar sus cosas.

Se había atrasado un poco al estar hablando con ella.

Cuando las puertas de la cocina se cerraron, Yuuri empezó a verificar que nada hubiera quedado sobre su mesón, agarró un paño mojado para poder pasarlo sobre el metal y dejarlo limpio.

Segundos después las puertas de la cocina se abrieron nuevamente, Yuuri levantó la mirada pensando que era Lilia o Yakov, pero su expresión cambió cuando al que vio fue a Viktor, entrando a la cocina a paso firme con su gabardina café ya puesta. 

El cuerpo del japonés se tensó y por inercia se irguió donde se encontraba, manteniendo su mirada achocolatada sobre los orbes azulinos del ruso ¿qué mierda es lo que quiere ahora?

El chef metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, forzando una sonrisa ladina al cabo de unos segundos. Yuuri no sabía cómo tomar aquella sonrisa ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él? ¿estaba buscando acaso que le pidiera perdón después de lo que hizo? 

No, nunca iba a pedirle perdón porque ahora mismo no se arrepentía para nada de haberle dicho todo eso a Ramsayforov. 

—Si fuera por mí —empezó a decir— desde el momento en que me alzaste la voz te hubiera echado a patadas de mi cocina. 

Yuuri apretó los puños, respirando profundamente para que las palabras del otro no le hicieran sulfurar de nuevo. 

—Pues para mala suerte tuya, tendrás que seguir viéndome la cara todos los días en la cocina.—Sonrió, frunciendo con ligereza el ceño—Espero no te sientas incómodo al tenerme aquí después de haberte enfrentado. 

Viktor alzó las cejas por las palabras del otro, soltando una corta risa al tiempo en que negaba repetidas veces ¿acaso el repostero creía que le habían calado sus palabras? 

—¿Crees que por haberme “enfrentado” voy a cambiar la forma en la que trabajo? No, yo nunca dejaré de trabajar de esta forma, nadie me hará cambiar por unas putas palabras que la verdad, ni me vienen ni me van. 

—Tch…—Yuuri volvió a respirar profundamente, dándose la vuelta para poder acomodar sus utensilios en los cajones correspondientes del mesón detrás de él — Si mis palabras “no te vienen ni te van” entonces no entiendo el por qué estás aquí gastando saliva al hablar conmigo, así solamente me haces pensar que realmente sentiste mis palabras, “chef Nikiforov” —Volteó para poder mirarlo nuevamente de frente. 

De frente, JA. 

—No tendrían por qué, Katsuki, solamente estoy aquí para hacerte saber eso.

Yuuri mantenía la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, acercándose al lavabo para poder lavarse las manos, agarrando una toallita que se encontraba cerca para empezar a secarlas.

—Y… ¿crees que me importa? 

Viktor apretó sus manos en puños, frunciendo notablemente el ceño antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba Yuuri para sujetarle firmemente del mentón, acercando tanto sus rostros que podían sentir como sus alientos chocaban, el japonés se quedó estático, mirando de cerca aquellos ojos que desde el principio le clavaban estacas en el trasero. 

—No te quieras hacer el interesante, Yuuri — pronunció por primera vez el nombre del menor, haciendo énfasis en la “erre”— Tus jodidas palabras no harán que nada cambie, todo seguirá siendo igual, así que no te sientas el héroe solo por dedicarme unos minutos de tu vida para darme un discurso.

—Ojalá esos minutos de mi vida no hubieran sido desperdiciados en ti, no lo vales, Nikiforov. 

—Pero los “desperdiciaste” en mí y no hay manera en que puedas regresar el tiempo. Pero creo que de alguna forma te entiendo, porque ahora mismo yo me encuentro desperdiciando minutos de mi vida contigo. 

El japonés apretó los dientes y de un manotazo apartó la mano de Viktor que se encontraba sujetándolo del mentón. Se acercó a uno de los mesones para agarrar un paquete de filetes que se había quedado afuera y sin intención de responderle al caradeculoforov, se dio media vuelta para poder ir al congelador. 

—¿Acaso no me vas a responder, Yuuri? — Decidió seguirlo a paso seguro, llegando hasta la puerta del congelador que ya se encontraba abierta.— Me imagino que a tu sí sentiste mis palabras. 

Comentó seguro de sí mismo, abriéndose paso dentro de aquella helada habitación donde Yuuri estaba acomodando la bolsa de filetes sobre un estante. 

La tensión en el ambiente era enorme que cualquiera que estuviera presente se sentiría completamente cohibido, Yuuri odiaba la tensión y el estrés, y justo ahora Viktor se encontraba estresándolo.

— ¡Ya! ¿¡Qué carajo quieres de mí, Nikiforov!? —Alzó la voz al darse la vuelta para poder nuevamente enfrentarlo. — ¿Acaso quieres que me disculpe contigo por lo que hice hoy? ¿Quieres que me hinque frente a ti? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, te recomiendo que te sientes a esperar.

—¡Lilia debió haberte despedido!

—¡Pues no lo hizo y lo siento por ti! ¡Serás muy el chef ejecutivo pero yo ya no me voy a dejar controlar por ti! 

—No vas a aguantar y tú mismo vas a terminar renunciando.

—Nunca ¿me escuchaste? Nunca renunciaré para no darte el maldito gusto.

Viktor estaba por responderle al japonés cuando un fuerte azote metálico los hizo volver a la realidad, seguido de un “clic” que los alertó y conmocionó.

El ruso volteó rápidamente mientras el otro observaba desde su lugar, atónito y tembloroso.

Se habían quedado encerrados en el congelador.

Ese congelador que desde hace meses no arreglan ahora los tenía atrapados en su helado interior. 


	10. Eclairs

Viktor podía sentir como los negros y sedosos cabellos de Yuuri daban cosquillas sobre sus clavículas, algunas veces aquellos mismos cabellos rozaban sus mejillas. Podía sentir la respiración pausada del japonés sobre su pecho desnudo, así como también podía sentir el agarre entre sus cuerpos intensificándose.

El aliento caliente del repostero chocaba de lleno contra el sensible cuello del ruso, ambos pares de manos frías se deslizaban de vez en cuando sobre la piel de sus espaldas, sus corazones latiendo a la par y los jadeos escapando de sus bocas…

_ Un par de horas antes. _

El “clic” del seguro de la puerta les hizo quedarse en una especie de trance, quedándose parados en sus lugares con la mirada fija en la gran puerta metálica. Yuuri trastabilló al dar los primeros pasos con algo de torpeza, llegando hasta aquella barrera que los mantenía atrapados dentro del congelador.

Aun sabiendo que por más que lo intentara la puerta no cedería, Yuuri agarró la dura manija para empezar a moverla, esperando que por algún especie de milagro el seguro sonara con otro “clic” que los liberaría de su helada prisión. 

—Vamos…—decía mientras aumentaba la fuerza con que giraba la manija, empezando a sentir su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Yuuri…—En esos momentos a Viktor no le importaba si lo tuteaba o no.

—Ábrete jodida puerta del mal…—empezó a tirar de la manija algo desesperado.

—¡Yuuri! — Viktor tuvo que acercarse a él para tomarle de los hombros y alejarlo. Rápidamente se zafó de su agarre.

—¡Suéltame! —Volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido, estaba completamente furioso.

¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse encerrado justo con él? ¿Por qué no fue con otro de sus compañeros? Por lo menos Chris lo haría reír y sentir tranquilo aunque se la pasara manoseándolo. 

Pero tenía que ser Nikiforov, tenía que ser justo con aquel que había discutido fuertemente, con aquel que le hizo sentirse miserable por unos minutos antes de que Yurio fuera para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Ahora no es momento para que estés de sensible — bramó Viktor como un lobo molesto.

—¿¡Por qué me seguiste hasta acá!? Si no hubiéramos entrado ambos, alguno pudiera haber ayudado al otro a salir.

—¿¡Qué iba a saber yo que la maldita puerta iba a cerrarse!?

—¡Ya basta! —Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, empezando a caminar en círculos.

Viktor se llevó una mano al rostro, sobándose el tabique nasal por unos segundos mientras intentaba calmarse. De repente le vino algo a la mente, metiendo rápido las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina. 

—El celular…—murmuró, palpando los interiores de sus bolsillos—Maldita sea…

Nada.

— ¿Qué?...—El otro volteó a verlo, notándolo frustado.

—Dejé mi celular en mi bolso—Hizo una pequeña pausa para suspirar y tomar aire de nuevo—En el salón principal.

Su mano izquierda se posó bajo su flequillo, cubriendo su ojo. En ese momento Yuuri metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de este su teléfono móvil. Sintió un rayo de esperanza llenarlo, sonriendo ampliamente antes de desbloquearlo y empezar a buscar el número de Chris.

—Llamaré a Chris…—Le informó al otro, su voz era suave, tratando de controlarse y no perder la paciencia. 

Justo cuando llegó a los contactos que empezaban con “C” y vio el nombre de Chris, la pantalla de su celular parpadeó un par de veces antes de apagarse, la batería se había acabado.

—No…—Apretó el botón de encendido que estaba a un costado, lo apretó fuertemente como si de esa manera la batería se recargaría mágicamente.— Enciende, por favor…

Titubeó, observando como la pantalla se mantenía negra. 

Acabado y triste guardó nuevamente el móvil, posando ambas manos sobre su rostro para poder respirar profundamente una, dos, tres veces o las que fueran necesarias para calmarse y poder pensar con mayor claridad.

Su garganta empezaba a sentirse seca, los temblores en su cuerpo empezaban a hacerse presentes por el helado ambiente que los rodeaba.

El chef ruso se acercó hasta la puerta para poder acechar por la ventana, todo se encontraba oscuro afuera.

Si tan solo el cristal de la ventana no fuera tan resistente, buscaría la manera de romperlo.

Pero Lilia había venido con la idea de poner vidrios diseñados para no romperse, gracias a una publicidad donde si rompías el vidrio de una ventanilla, te quedabas con el dinero que esta tenía en su interior. 

Ahora estaban jodidos por eso. 

—Tendremos que esperar a que alguien aparezca, probablemente alguno de los conserjes llegue pronto…

— ¿A estas horas de la noche? —Se abrazó a sí mismo, pudiéndose ver el vaho que salía de su boca cuando hablaba.

—No nos queda de otra, diría que apagar el congelador pero los controladores se encuentran en la parte de afuera. —Viktor suspiró sonoramente, tenía algo de suerte al ser ruso y tener más resistencia al frío, pero Yuuri era otra historia.

El japonés apretó los labios al no tener otra alternativa que esperar, esperar lo que fuera necesario pero sin tener que llegar al grado de sufrir hipotermia. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por un rato, simplemente se dedicaron a caminar por el congelador porque sentían que si se quedaban quietos, el frío era más intenso. 

Al cabo de una hora, los movimientos de Yuuri empezaban a ser algo torpes y lentos, el grosor del material de su filipina no le ayudaba en nada, era una tela delgada y el aire helado se colaba con facilidad por la porosidad de la tela. 

Su mentón empezó a temblar, sus dientes repiqueteaban y su cuerpo empezaba a encorvarse al no tener una fuente de calor rodeándolo. Su visión se a tornaba borrosa, no podía pensar con claridad. 

Viktor estaba un poco mejor, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, temblando apenas un poco. Desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo ajeno sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado, a pesar de todos los problemas y la discusión que habían tenido, el verlo de esa manera le oprimió el pecho, frunció apenas un tanto el ceño para poder pensar alguna manera para ayudarlo. 

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, teniendo una idea de lo que podría hacer para poder aportar algo de calor al cuerpo del japonés. 

Se reincorporó para poder llevar ambas manos al cinto de su gabardina, empezando a deshacer el nudo con algo de rapidez. Cuando por fin tuvo abierta la gabardina, sus dedos se dirigieron hasta los botones de su filipina, los cuales empezó a desabotonar para poder abrirla y dejar su bien formado torso al descubierto.

Sí, ese torso de lavadero donde puedes tallar tus calzones mojados sin cansancio. 

Ejem, volviendo al momento de seriedad, Viktor dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al japonés.

—Yuuri…—El aludido levantó un poco el rostro, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin decir más, el chef levantó las manos para llevarlas a la filipina ajena, empezando a desabotonarla para que sus torsos quedaran en iguales condiciones. 

—¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?— Pudo articular con dificultad, dejando que el otro le tomara de las manos para irlo acercando de forma lenta a su cuerpo. Yuuri no se negó, sintiendo como su pecho desnudo se apoyaba al de Viktor, sintiendo la calidez que este desprendía y le hacía suspirar. 

Sin esperar más, el ruso cubrió como pudo Yuri con parte de su filipina y seguido estiró tanto como pudo su gabardina para poder de igual manera rodearlo, amarrando el cinto para poder mantenerlo cerrado.

El cuerpo frío de Yuuri le hizo sentir un escalofrío, las manos entumecidas y heladas del mismo le hicieron temblar al sentir como estas se aferraron a sus omóplatos. Las mejillas suaves, su respiración caliente, verlo de esa manera, tan indefenso, tan necesitado de calor corporal.

Sin dudarlo le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la nariz entre aquellas hebras negras y de exquisito aroma, Viktor nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia una persona, nunca pensó en que aquel repostero llegaría para sorprenderlo e inspirarlo, ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó que Yuuri lograría acaparar su atención.

El ruso pudo ver el potencial de Yuuri desde sus primeros días de trabajo, pudo notar la pasión con el que este se desempeñaba en la cocina y el esmero que ponía con cada receta que preparaba, con cada plato que pasaba por sus manos para poder adornar y que después llegaría al comensal, el cual disfrutaría aquella exquisita creación.

Sin embargo, Viktor no se tenía permitido bajar la guardia ante nadie, ya que una voz de su adolescencia siempre le recordaba su meta.

_ “No te distraigas en tonterías, tu única meta es poner en alto el apellido Nikiforov, tu única meta es dar todo de ti para que la familia sea reconocida.” _

La frase atormentaba su cabeza con una voz grave, repitiéndola infinitas veces, aumentando desde que conoció a Yuuri, tanto que no era capaz de llevar la cuenta. 

Es por eso que Viktor mantenía su fuerte carácter al momento de trabajar, ya que así es como le habían enseñado a ser, no en su escuela, sino alguien de su familia. 

“ _ No sientas, no sientas _ ” Era lo que se decía a sí mismo, citando a Elsa de Frozen. 

Pero ¿qué era eso que no quería sentir? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía hacia ese cuatro ojos que se encontraba tiritando entre sus brazos? 

¿Admiración? 

¿Respeto?

¿Algo más que él no sepa? 

¿Será pariente de lejano de Onodera?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, notando como las fuerzas del otro empezaban a flaquear, cuidadosamente se fue agachando para poder sentarse en el piso sin importarle que se le congelaran las nalgas, total, ya no podían quedar más duras. 

Cuando ambos estuvieron acomodados en el piso, Yuuri se acomodó mejor entre los fuertes brazos del sensual hombre, pegándose lo más que podía a sus pectorales para que el calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo lo rodeara. Solo porque tenía frío. No había ninguna otra razón. 

Viktor bajó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro del japonés, observando como aquella respingada nariz se encontraba coloreada de un rosa pálido que se extendía ligeramente sobre sus mejillas. Se fijó en sus pestañas, abundantes, un poco largas y de un color negro hipnotizante, se veía tan tranquilo a pesar de los temblores en su boca, se veía incluso… Tierno. 

—Nh…—Se removió un poco, tensando los músculos cuando el frío empezaba a ser insoportable.

—Yuuri, tranquilo…—Y en esos momentos, el frío también había empezado a hacer de las suyas con el chef.

Viktor podía sentir como los negros y sedosos cabellos de Yuuri daban cosquillas sobre sus clavículas, algunas veces aquellos mismos cabellos rozaban sus mejillas. Podía sentir la respiración pausada del japonés sobre su pecho desnudo, así como también podía sentir el agarre entre sus cuerpos intensificándose.

El aliento caliente del repostero chocaba de lleno contra el sensible cuello del ruso, ambos pares de manos frías se deslizaban de vez en cuando sobre la piel de sus espaldas, sus corazones latiendo a la par y los jadeos escapando de sus bocas…

Necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban que alguien llegara y se diera cuenta de que ellos se encontraban en ese congelador, necesitaban salir porque Viktor estaba demasiado preocupado por Yuuri.

Aunque fuera difícil para él poder admitirlo, era difícil para él dejar entrar a alguien en su acorazado corazón.

Tan acorazado como el titán. 

Suspiró, aferrándose más a ese japonés tembloroso que empezaba a tener un tono azulado en sus labios, ya se notaban resecos.

—Maldita sea…—Elevó la mirada hacia la ventana, jadeando al ver que una luz se encendía en la cocina. Como pudo empezó a levantarse, escuchando al menor quejarse un poco debido al movimiento.

Una vez que pudo ponerse de pie, caminó lo menos torpe posible hasta la puerta para empezar a golpear el vidrio, esperando que ese alguien que había encendido la luz pudiera escucharlos, pudiera ayudarlos a salir de ese lugar.

—¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? —decía mientras los golpes que daba en la puerta no cesaban. 

Yuuri se aferró más al cuerpo de Viktor, pegando el rostro sobre aquel pecho aún cálido y desnudo. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chef pudo escuchar unos rápidos pasos que iban directo a donde ellos estaban, logrando ver después el rostro de su tío Yakov acompañado de Celestino, un amigo del matrimonio Feltsman quien les ayudó a poner el restaurante.

—¡Vitya! —Alarmado y con prisa, Yakov agarró la manija que se encontraba de su lado y la giró para después jalarla con fuerza, logrando abrir el congelador.—¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Qué hacías ahí aden…!? —El gerente se calló de forma inmediata al notar que su sobrino tenía a alguien entre sus brazos, cubierto por aquella gabardina donde solo se notaba parte de su cabello negro y su frente. 

—Yakov, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, Yuuri necesita ayuda inmediatamente—Viktor salió de la fría habitación, manteniendo al repostero pegado a su cuerpo.

—¡Llamaré una ambulancia!—decía Celestino mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso!—El chef ruso se agachó para poder tomar a Yuuri de forma nupcial, literalmente corriendo como si de forma milagrosa se hubiera recuperado después de haber pasado más de una hora encerrado en el congelador. Empujó la puerta de la cocina con una patada, ignorando por completo los gritos de su tío y Celestino.

—¡Viktor, regresa acá! ¡No puedes exponer a Katsuki de esa manera! —gritaba Yakov, saliendo de su trance para empezar a seguirlo. 

—¡Viktor haznos caso! ¡Puede ser peligroso que te lleves así al muchacho! —Celestino empezó a correr para tratar de alcanzalo, pero este ya había cruzado la calle para llegar hasta su auto.

Con la respiración algo agitada bajó cuidadosamente a Yuuri para que se mantuviera parado por unos segundos, dejando uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno para que no cayera, con su mano libre sacó las llaves del auto y quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta del copiloto rápidamente y acomodó al menor sobre el asiento, buscando abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad aún con sus manos temblorosas. 

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, tenía que calmarse si no quería tener un accidente al conducir de esa manera, ya sería demasiada mala suerte. 

Yakov y Celestino llegaron donde él cuando estaba abriendo ya la puerta del conductor para poder entrar al auto, cerrándola de un porrazo. Su tío golpeó en la ventana y no le quedó otra opción sino bajar el vidrio.

—¡Estás arriesgando la vida del muchacho! —Bramó el de sombrero con voz ronca.

—¡Más se está arriesgando su vida si ustedes no me dejan ir ya! 

El ruso mayor apretó los labios, alejándose de la ventanilla.

—Ve, nosotros te seguiremos—Una vez que el gerente se alejó del auto para acercarse al propio que estaba estacionado unos metros atrás, Viktor metió las llaves en la ranura para después girarlas y encender el auto. Tenía suerte de que a esa hora no había tantos carros, por lo que pudo acelerar sin esperar demasiado tiempo. 

El hospital más cercano se encontraba a los alrededores de la torre de Tokio, por lo que buscó la manera de llegar más rápido sin tener que detenerse en muchos semáforos.

Cada minuto volteaba para mirar de reojo a Yuuri, quien a pesar de ya estar en un ambiente con la temperatura relativamente normal, seguía temblando y sus labios mantenían un tono azulado. Apretó con fuerza la piel sintética del volante, regresando su mirada celeste hacia el frente, ya solo faltaban tres calles para llegar al hospital. 

Cuando solo faltaba una calle aceleró, rechinando las llantas sobre el asfalto para después estacionarse descuidadamente, apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta de su auto y de forma inmediata se dirigió hacia el lado del copiloto para sacar a Yuuri.

Nuevamente lo sostuvo de forma nupcial para cerrar el auto de una patada, caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas y fuerzas le permitían hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital. 

Apenas entró, aquel olor a medicamentos combinados con el aire acondicionado llenó sus fosas nasales, pidió ayuda a los enfermeros y enfermeras que se encontraban cerca. Cuando un par se acercaron a ellos con una camilla para el japonés, Viktor lo subió con cuidado, este se encontraba semi inconsciente con los temblores en su cuerpo bastante notables.

—¿Ni-nikiforov? —Pudo murmurar, abriendo apenas un poco los ojos.

Viktor no tuvo tiempo de responderle al menor, ya que las enfermeras lo alejaron para poder ingresarlo a emergencias y empezar a tratarlo de su hipotermia para saber que qué fase se encontraba.

—¡Vitya! —Cuando las enfermeras ya se habían llevado a Yuuri, Yakov llegó junto al italiano a donde Viktor se encontraba parado.

—Yakov…—murmuró el peliplata para voltear a verle— Acaban de llevarse a…Katsuki a emergencias.

—¿Cómo pasó todo eso? ¿Por qué estaban encerrados en el congelador? —cuestionó Celestino. 

—E-estábamos discutiendo —dijo en un murmullo, desviando un tanto la mirada para no ver a Yakov mover su cabeza en negación ante sus palabras.— Si yo no le hubiera seguido al congelador o si por lo menos no hubiera entrado, hubiera podido ayudarlo a salir pero no…

El ruso mayor suspiró largamente mientras se llevaba la diestra al rostro para sobarse la frente con los dedos pulgar e índice. 

—Nos quedaremos acá para saber sobre él, es nuestra responsabilidad al ser trabajador de nuestro restaurante. 

Viktor asintió lentamente, dirigiéndose a paso torpe a las sillas de la sala de espera.

— ¿Vitya? 

Toda la adrenalina del momento se había esfumado, todas las fuerzas del chef estaban desvaneciéndose de sus músculos porque él también había salido afectado, por más ruso que fuera, el frío del congelador ya empezaba a hacer de las suyas en su organismo. 

La torpeza en sus movimientos empezaba a hacerse presente, sus ojos no podían enfocar con claridad las siluetas y formas del hospital. Empezó a sentir temblores en su cuerpo, desde sus piernas, brazos y quijada, con sus dientes resonando al chocar entre ellos.

— ¡Vitya! — Su tío se acercó antes de que el cuerpo de Viktor cayera de lleno contra el piso, sosteniéndole con ayuda de Celestino— ¡Enfermeras! 

Las fuerzas de sus piernas se esfumaron por completo, su vista ya estaba borrosa y sus párpados empezaban a sentirse demasiado pesados.

Poco a poco la oscuridad lo fue envolviendo, solamente escuchando ahora los pasos apresurados de las enfermeras y las ruedas de una camilla cerca de él.

Después de eso, se desvaneció por completo. 


	11. Mille-feuille

Yakov se encontraba en la sala de espera de emergencias acompañado de Celestino, le habían entregado las pertenencias de Yuuri en una bolsa. Suspiró y sacó el móvil para poner a cargarlo, necesitaba contactar a algún familiar o la persona con la que se encontraba viviendo si es que así era. 

Las cosas de Viktor se habían quedado en el salón principal del restaurante, por lo que solamente le entregaron las ropas del chef, aún no tenía noticias concretas sobre ambos y sentía que la espera se estaba haciendo eterna. Había llamado a Lilia para decirle lo acontecido, obteniendo como respuesta un “Enseguida voy al hospital” por parte de su esposa. 

— ¿Cómo crees que se encuentren? —cuestionó el italiano, sosteniendo un vaso de unicel que contenía café.

—No lo sé… Pero Katsuki se veía peor que Vitya —El ruso se acercó a la pared, arrinconándose sobre esta mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Necesito contactar a alguien para que esté acá presente, pensaba en un familiar pero el muchacho es originario de otra ciudad, así que debo esperar a que cargue su celular para poder ver a quién puedo contactar.

Celestino asintió, dando después un pequeño sorbo a su bebida caliente mientras se recostaba un poco en la silla, por suerte esta era acolchonada y no era completamente de plástico, como en otros hospitales donde terminar saliendo con nalgas de aspirina.

Planas con una raya en medio.

A los pocos minutos unos tacones empezaron a resonar por el pasillo, el ruso levantó la mirada para ver el delgado cuerpo de su imponente esposa caminando hacia ellos. A pesar de la hora, Lilia se veía radiante con un vestido negro entallado que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, un abrigo beige de lana sintética y unos zapatos rojos de tacón número quince. Además de su siempre recogido cabello en un apretado chongo. 

—Yakov—dijo al llegar a un lado de su esposo— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? 

Feltsman se apretó el tabique nasal con sus dedos índice y pulgar, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Por lo que Viktor me pudo contar, se encontraban discutiendo dentro del congelador cuando la puerta se cerró. 

La mujer alzó una de sus muy finas cejas, negando repetidas veces.

— ¿Qué clase de irresponsables son al discutir dentro de un congelador? Pero seguramente Viktor fue el que de nuevo quiso provocar a Katsuki, ese muchacho ya se encontraba calmado. 

—Sí, me dijiste sobre la discusión que tuvo con nuestro sobrino… Sabíamos que en algún momento esto podría pasar, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría hasta este punto. 

—Espero que de una buena vez Viktor escarmiente ¿Qué será lo que pasará después? ¿Golpes?

—Esperemos que no lleguen a tanto —Yakov pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su esposa, dejándole un pequeño beso en la frente. 

—¿Ya llamaste a alguien? —Lilia subió su mano para apoyarla sobre la del mayor, la cual descansaba sobre su hombro.

—El celular de Katsuki está descargado, lo acabo de conectar para ver si tiene algún contacto al que pueda llamar.

Celestino se levantó de su asiento, yendo donde el matrimonio.

— ¿Por qué no intentan hablar a alguno de sus compañeros? Puede que alguno sepa sobre alguien cercano al chico. 

Lilia y Yakov asintieron, sacando sus celulares para empezar a hacer un par de llamadas, esperando que alguno de la cocina supiera algo.

Los minutos entre llamada y llamada fueron pasando rápido, el italiano estaba al pendiente por si aparecía algún médico o enfermera que pudiera darles noticias sobre el chef y el repostero. 

Cuando el matrimonio llamó a todos los que trabajaban en el restaurante, suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Nadie sabe, al parecer Katsuki nunca habla de su vida privada. Pero varios de ellos dijeron que vendrían al hospital.

Baranovskaya se acercó a la conexión donde el celular estaba cargando, al parecer ya tenía la carga suficiente para poder hacer algunas llamadas, solamente esperaba que Yuuri no tuviera bloqueado su celular con contraseña. 

Justo al momento de encender el celular, entraron muchos mensajes de una conversación de whatsapp, al parecer eran de la persona con la que el repostero vivía. 

Sin esperar más pulsó el ícono de un teléfono para poder llamar a aquel chico, el cual respondió después del primer tono.

_ “¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde estás que no has llegado? Me tienes muy preocupado y además Vicchan se orinó en tu cama.” _

Escuchó la rusa al otro lado de la línea, levantando una ceja.

—Buenas noches, soy Lilia Baranovskaya, la jefa de Yuuri.

_ “Oh ¿sucedió algo con Yuuri? ¿Por qué no tiene su celular?” _

La de ojos aceituna suspiró.

—Yuuri tuvo un percance en la cocina y nos encontramos en el Hospital General de Tokio.

Un jadeo salió de los labios del chico con el que hablaba, empezando a hacerle varias preguntas.

_ “¿Cómo que un percance? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Yuuri está bien?” _

—Tranquilízate muchacho —dijo la mujer aunque sabía que mantenerse tranquilo en una situación así era bastante difícil. — ¿Podrías venir al hospital?

_ “¡Sí, sí! En un momento estaré ahí, muchas gracias por avisarme.” _

Después de eso, Phichit colgó y Lilia guardó nuevamente el móvil del repostero dentro de la bolsa donde estaba su ropa.

—Ya contacté a un conocido cercano de Katsuki, viene en camino.

Los dos hombres asintieron, sentándose nuevamente en las sillas para esperar noticias sobre los trabajadores. 

Apenas diez minutos después, el tailandés apareció algo agitado en la sala de espera, se encorvó un poco y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento; al parecer había llegado corriendo.

—Hola…—Respiró profundo — Soy Phichit Chulanont, el amigo de Yuuri ¿ustedes son los dueños del restaurante? —le preguntó a los presentes.

—Un gusto, soy Lilia Baranovskaya y sí, somos los dueños del restaurante donde Katsuki trabaja. 

—¿Ya hay alguna noticia? — el moreno se reincorporó, quedando erguido frente a la mujer. 

La rusa negó, observando el semblante preocupado del recién llegado. Pero justo después de unos segundos, un doctor de apariencia mayor apareció por el pasillo, buscando a los familiares de Nikiforov y Katsuki.

De forma inmediata Lilia, Yakov y Phichit fueron donde el médico, el cual empezó a revisar unos documentos para poder explicarles a los aludidos la situación.

—Ambos ya están estabilizados.

Con esas palabras, los tres pudieron respirar aliviados.

—El señor Nikiforov llegó solamente a la primera fase de la hipotermia, por lo que fue más fácil subirle la temperatura.

Los rusos asintieron.

—¿Y Katsuki? —cuestionó Yakov.

—El señor Katsuki llegó a la segunda fase de la hipotermia, a él fue un poco más difícil subirle la temperatura, de hecho aún continuamos ayudándolo con una manta eléctrica pero ya no hay peligro de fallo cardiaco ni de ningún otro órgano. 

—Gracias al cielo — comentó Phichit, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendrán de reposo, doctor? — preguntó Yakov.

—El señor Nikiforov solamente tendrá que reposar por tres días y después podrá regresar a trabajar normalmente, sin embargo, Katsuki necesita estar en reposo por una semana, ya que su hipotermia fue un tanto más grave. 

—Entendemos…—ahora habló Lilia — ¿En cuánto tiempo podremos verlos? 

—En más o menos una hora ya estarán en una habitación compartida, solamente pedimos que la visita no tarde demasiado para que puedan descansar. 

Los tres asintieron, el doctor hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse. Lilia suspiró y fue a sentarse a un lado de Celestino.

—Por lo menos ya no están en peligro—levantó la mirada para ver a Phichit—. Señor Chulanont, no se preocupen por los gastos, el restaurante se hará cargo de todo. 

El tailandés sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Muchas gracias, señora Baranovskaya.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, Chris, Emil y JJ llegaron.

—¿Cómo está Yuuri? —preguntó el suizo por todos. 

—Ya lo estabilizaron, tendrá que reposar durante una semana antes de volver al trabajo —explicó Yakov, sentado a un lado de Lilia—. Estamos esperando a que nos avisen para poder entrar a verlos.

—¿Viktor estará en la misma habitación?— habló el checo…chequeteto.

Feltsman asintió.

—Uhm ¿no será eso algo incómodo? —murmuró Chris, llevándose el índice a los labios.

—Probablemente…pero si no fuera por Viktor, creo que el estado de Yuuri hubiera sido más grave —Informó Emil.

—Eso es cierto —Le secundó JJ, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo.

—¡Hola!—dijo Phichit acercándose hacia ellos —Me imagino que ustedes deben ser los compañeros de Yuuri —No se lo imaginaba, ya lo sabía, porque el japonés le había enviado las fotos que pidió, de sus rostros y traseros.

—¡Hola! Así es, querido —respondió Chris, batiendo sus largas pestañas con coquetería—. Me imagino que tú debes ser Phichit.

—¡Sí! Soy Phichit Chulanont—comentó sonriente.

—Yo soy Christophe Giacometti, el dueño de los sueños húmedos de todos —Guiñó su ojo derecho —. Pero nadie es dueño de los míos.

—¿Y Masumi? —cuestionó el castaño de ojos azules.

—¡Shhh! Quería hacerme el interesante, Emil —Cruzó sus brazos, levantando una ceja. 

Phichit rió un poco, ya que al estar en un hospital no podía carcajearse como era debido y como deseaba poder hacer en ese momento. 

—Me caes bien — continuó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—¡Digo lo mismo! Me imagino que Yuuri se divierte mucho con ustedes en la cocina.

—Bueno, nos divertimos en lo que cabe, ya que con Viktor en la cocina es un tanto difícil ponerse a hacer y hablar estupideces.

—Oh ¿Ramsayforov? 

—¿Ramsayforov? —cuestionaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sí! Así le dice Yuuri, por lo menos cuando habla conmigo sobre su trabajo. 

—¡Ese apodo es buenísimo! Chicos, esto merece que alguien haga un meme. —rió el checo. 

—Sí Viktor es como Gordon Ramsay entonces…— Chris se puso pensativo— Yuuri es como Buddy Valastro.

—¡Viktor Ramsay y Yuuri Valastro! —rió JJ, contagiando a los demás con su risa.

—¿Cómo reaccionaría Viktor si supiera que ya tiene apodos? — Emil se puso las manos sobre la cintura.

—Yuuri también le tiene puesto otro apodo. —Siguió Phichit.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? —al suizo le invadió la curiosidad.

El moreno miró hacia su alrededor y les pidió que se acercaran, al parecer era un apodo tipo R-18.

—Le dice...—habló en susurros—Don salchichón.

Los tres integrantes de la cocina tuvieron que llevarse las manos a la boca, aguantando las tremendas carcajadas que querían escaparse a diestra y siniestra.

—Vaya ¡JAAA! —dijo Chris, volviendo a ponerse la mano sobre su boca— Parece que nuestro repostero quiere hot dogs marca Nikiforov. Pero Yuuri ya tiene una ventaja porque él, tiene unos buenos bollos.

—Solo necesitan un empujón para encajar la salchicha en los bollos — Phichit movió sus cejas repetidas veces. 

—¡Chulanont! —replicó Emil.

—¿Quieres juntar a Viktor y Yuuri? Eso es…como tratar de mezclar el agua y el aceite. —JJ habló algo sorprendido.— Y Viktor sería el aceite.

—Además, no sabemos realmente si Viktor es gay. —El castaño metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Yo digo que es bisexual, mi sentido mariposón me lo dice. — Aseguró el de ojos verdes para después soltar un gemido. 

—Yo digo que puede ser todo menos heterosexual — el chico hámster se cruzó de brazos y sonrió al tiempo que asentía varias veces.

—Seguro hasta tiene un fetiche con el gravy. — Jean trató de mostrar un rostro serio, fallando olímpicamente. 

—Imagínate a Yuuri así de “ Oh Viktor, lléname de gravy como a tus mujeres rusas”—Chris imitó una voz muy aguda, tan aguda que no podía tratarse de una imitación de Yuuri. 

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes? Manténganse serios, estamos en un hospital —Interrumpió Lilia, dando un zape al rubio.

Los otros contuvieron la risa, observando como la mujer se alejaba nuevamente de ellos.

Minutos después una enfermera llegó donde todos ellos se encontraban, informándoles que ya podían pasar a la habitación para ver a los dos convalecientes.

Los primeros en ir fueron Yakov, Lilia y Celestino, dejando a los demás en la sala de espera.

La visita de los tres duró como 20 minutos, saliendo de la habitación para poder ir a avisar a los otros que ya podían entrar pero sin hacer escándalo. Los cuatro hombres asintieron poniendo una cara angelical, aunque Lilia no se tragaba nada.

Bien sabía que sus tres trabajadores eran como un huracán de locura y al parecer, el amigo de Yuuri ahora se había unido a ellos, se notaba lo bien que habían congeniado. 

Los cuatro aludidos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo para poder ir a la habitación, la cual estaba al final del pasillo. Al llegar al frente de la puerta blanca, Phichit giró el pomo lentamente, asomando la cabeza para vislumbrar a su amigo en la primera cama. 

Fueron entrando de forma lenta y silenciosa, Yuuri se encontraba despierto Viktor al parecer dormía.

—Yuuri —dijo Phichit para llamar la atención de su amigo.

El japonés volteo lentamente, sonriendo un poco al ver a sus amigos ahí. Yuuri se encontraba usando una bata de manga larga, estaba cubierto por una manta eléctrica y después tenía las sábanas de la cama, tenían que mantenerlo abrigado para que su temperatura regresara a la normalidad, además de tener suero conectado vía intravenosa en el dorso de su mano. Aún se encontraba algo pálido, ojeroso y con los labios algo resecos, pero a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar regalarles una hermosa sonrisa. 

—Chicos… Gracias por venir—murmuró algo ronco. 

—¡Me tenías muy preocupado, amigo! —Phichit se acercó, llevando su mano hacia los cabellos de Yuuri para acariciarlos suavemente.

—A todos, cuando Lilia y Yakov nos marcaron, pensamos lo peor. —Chris demostró preocupación en su semblante.

—Pero nos alegra saber que estás bien, Yuuri —JJ volteó hacia la cama que se encontraba a un lado del japonés, siendo seguido por los demás.— Que ambos están bien. 

El convaleciente giró un poco el rostro para poder ver el cuerpo que se encontraba reposando en la otra cama, aparentemente dormido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que tuvieron que hacer para mantener el calor, aunque no había sido nada malo.

_ “Demonios… Debí aprovechar para lamerle el pecho” _ pensó, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento morboso de su mente.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaron encerrados en el congelador? Si ambos sabían que el seguro lleva descompuesto ya unos meses. —Cuestionó Emil, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues…—Yuuri carraspeó para intentar aclarar la voz, le dolía un poco la garganta— Después de que Lilia habló conmigo, poco después Viktor entró a la cocina nuevamente, pensé que él ya se había ido —suspiró—. Nuevamente discutimos, no podíamos parar de decirnos cosas, agarré una bolsa de filetes que se encontraba sobre un mesón y lo llevé hacia el congelador, Viktor me siguió y entró igual, estábamos discutiendo cuando escuchamos el azote de la puerta y fue en ese momento en que nos quedamos atrapados—Terminó de relatar, hundiéndose más en el colchón para que el calor de la manta siguiera envolviéndole. 

—Vaya…—Chris alzó ambas cejas— ¿Cómo fue que te ayudó Viktor en el congelador? Por lo que sabemos, fue gracias a él que tu hipotermia no llegó a la última fase. 

Apenas escuchó esa pregunta, su rostro empezó a arder y no por el estar recuperando su temperatura normal, no, estaba completamente sonrojado.

Sabía que si les decía, nunca en la vida dejarían de molestarlo, sobre todo cierto chico tailandés obsesionado con las fotos. Pero también sabía que si no lo decía, lo joderían todos los días hasta sacarle la información.

Así que no le quedaba de otra.

—Nos… Abrazamos para darnos calor corporal—dijo simplemente, observando como los cuatro presentes alzaban las cejas.

—Yuuri, querido, un simple abrazo no te ayudaría tanto, a menos que fuera piel con piel, sin ropa de por medio—explicó Chris.

El repostero se quedó callado por un momento, seguido su rostro fue quedando completamente rojo y tuvo que desviar la mirada. 

En ese momento, Chris entendió.

—Oh por Dios…—El suizo llevó ambas manos a los costados de su propio rostro, con los dorsos viendo hacia el frente.— ¡Oh cielos! —dijo con voz muy aguda.

—¿¡Viktor y tú se abrazaron desnudos!? —ahora fue Phichit el que habló, tratando de no gritar a pesar de que moría por hacerlo, sentía que le iba a dar un colapso Viktuuriano. 

—¡No, no, no, no!—En ese momento Yuuri se olvidó de su debilidad física y de la aguja que tenía incrustada en el dorso de su mano para proveerle de suero, agitó los brazos y negó repetidas veces.— ¡Auch! —Pero una leve punzada en su mano le hizo parar— S-solamente nuestros torsos quedaron descubiertos y… Así nos abrazamos.

Sí, el repostero quería creer que solamente se aferró al cuerpo de Viktor para poder tener algo de calor corporal, porque claro, cualquiera quisiera abrazarse a ese bien formado cuerpo, apoyar las mejillas en esos pectorales y sentir como esos fuertes brazos le rodeaban solamente para conseguir calor.

¿Verdad? 

—Oh bueno…—Chris posó las manos sobre su cintura, estirando un poco los labios— Pero has sido el único que ha tenido ese tipo de contacto con Viktor, uhm.

—N-no sé por qué me dicen eso, si no hubiéramos buscado calor en el congelador, ahora mismo yo podría estar…—apretó los labios antes de siquiera tener el valor de terminar la oración.

—Ni lo digas, amigo—el tailandés posó su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Aunque ya casi te convertías en una paleta, Yuuri —dijo JJ.

—Así es, solamente te faltaba tener un palo clavado en tu…

—¡Chris! — el pobre Yuuri levantó la voz, posando inmediatamente las manos sobre su boca para después voltear y ver a la cama de Viktor. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tranquila.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir otra cosa, una enfermera entró y les sonrió con calidez.

—Buenas madrugadas, muchachos, las visitas han terminado por hoy —dijo la amable mujer, entrando para acomodar un poco la manta de Yuuri. Revisando cuanto suero quedaba en la bolsa que colgaba a un lado de la cama de Yuuri.

—Vendremos a verte mañana después del trabajo, amigo —JJ sonrió después de decirle aquello al japonés. 

—Mientras Viktor y tú se encuentran acá, yo me encargaré de la cocina y creo que buscarán un reemplazo por la semana que estés fuera, aunque obviamente tus postres serán mejores siempre. 

—Uhm…—Yuuri asintió, acurrucándose entre sus mantas.— Ojalá la semana pase rápido, odio estar sin hacer nada. 

—Bien chicos, es hora de salir —Interrumpió la enfermera sin parecer petulante.

—Okay! — El suizo asintió.— Nos vemos mañana, querido, disfruta la compañía —dicho esto aguantó la risa y salió junto con los demás.

Ah, hijos de puta.

Cuando nuevamente la habitación estuvo libre de visitas, suspiró por un largo momento y se quedó observando a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, cuando el ruido de la puerta cerrándose llegó a los oídos del ruso, este abrió los ojos. 

Todo el jodido tiempo había estado fingiendo dormir, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie aunque igual dudaba siquiera que sus compañeros le hablarían. De forma lenta y cuidadosa se fue sentando en la cama, observando el dorso de su mano con el suero conectado en su vía intravenosa. 

Yuuri volteó y se sorprendió un poco al verlo despierto, no pudiendo evitar sentir los nervios aflorar en su interior. 

—N-Nikiforov, no había visto que despertaste, uhmm…—Desvió su mirada cuando sus soufflés de chocolate chocaron contra aquellos zafiros. Le daba demasiada pena, pero de alguna manera quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por él.

—Me despertó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse—Mintió. 

—Ah sí…Chris, Emil, JJ y mi amigo Phichit estuvieron acá, como te vieron dormido no quisieron molestarte.

Una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Viktor.

—Sí, claro. 

—Yo… Yo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, de no ser por ti probablemente hubiera llegado a la fase tres de hipotermia…

Las pestañas de Viktor se batieron con lentitud mientras se dedicaba a escuchar al menor, observando sus mejillas rosadas, sus pequeños labios recuperando el color normal, sus largas pestañas y ese bonito perfil, por un instante se perdió en sus pensamientos, donde el rostro de Yuuri era el que reinaba. 

_ “No te distraigas en tonterías” _

Esa voz, nuevamente esa voz le hacía regresar a la realidad, a su realidad. Pestañeó repetidas veces y negó con rapidez para regresar al mundo real.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, lo hice por mí, no iba a dejar que mi reputación se manchara si algo te pasaba. 

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron con sorpresa, abriendo la boca para intentar hablar pero ninguna palabra salía a pesar de intentarlo.

Yuuri quería pensar que Viktor en el fondo era una persona bondadosa, que pensaba en los demás y no solamente en sí mismo, pero nuevamente su comportamiento le hacía ver la realidad.

Viktor no cambiaría, pero él con la buena educación con la que fue criado por sus padres, decidió igualmente volver a agradecerle.

Porque ya fuera con una buena intención o porque solamente “no le quedó de otra”, Viktor lo había salvado. 

—Igualmente gracias, Nikiforov. —Pronunció simplemente antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. No iba a discutir nuevamente con él.

Viktor desvió la mirada e imitó la acción ajena, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

_ “Nada ni nadie, hará que me distraiga, nadie me debilitará ni cambiará…ni siquiera él”  _

Fue lo último que pensó Viktor, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, esta vez quedándose realmente dormido. 


	12. Financiers

Dos días habían pasado rápidamente después del incidente, ese mismo día Viktor sería dado de alta para que pudiera ir a su departamento, al día siguiente ya podría regresar al restaurante para poder trabajar normalmente.

Sus compañeros se preguntaban si aquello era un alivio o no.

Todos pensaban que con lo sucedido, Viktor iba a bajarle un poco a sus humos estilo Ramsay, pero al día siguiente que los chicos volvieron a visitarlos, Yuuri les comentó lo que el peliplata le había dicho, dejando una pizca de decepción en los chicos de la cocina.

Al parecer seguiría siendo igual de tajante, igual de duro y ¿amargado?

Una enfermera bastante joven y guapa se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos, esperando a que el ruso saliera del baño ya cambiado —para él era un alivio quitarse esa fea bata de hospital— para poder llevarlo a la recepción y hacer el papeleo correspondiente para el alta.

La chica ya había suspirado al menos unas quince veces desde que entró a la habitación, era obvio que había agarrado un gusto tremendo por el chef.

Yuuri simplemente se dedicaba a observarla desde su cama, cruzado de brazos e intentando mantener un semblante serio.

Y es que era tan molesto el verla contoneando sus caderas, acomodarse los pechos que de por sí ya los tenía voluptuosos, jugarse un mechón de cabello rubio —teñido por cierto— cada vez que había entrado a la habitación para atenderlos…o mejor dicho, para atender a Viktor.

—Ah, su compañero es tan guapo, me pregunto si tendrá novia —Decía la chica sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama vacía de Nikiforov.

 _“Ih, si quimpiñiri is tin guipi, mi priguinti si tindri nivia ¡Bah!”_ Pensó el japonés.

—Mmm…—Yuuri tenía tanta flojera de responderle, simplemente hacía unos cuantos sonidos, además del sí y no. De repente, tuvo una maravillosa idea.—Bueno, así como es él, no creo que alguien quiera ser su pareja.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Captó por completo la atención de la enfermera.

—Tiene muy mal carácter, todo lo tienen que decir como él diga o termina castigando a las personas. —Decía el repostero quitado de la pena, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

—¿A-ah? ¿Tan así es? —La mujer regresó la mirada hacia la puerta aun cerrada del baño.

—Oh sí, una vez escuché que le gustaba echar gravy caliente sobre los cuerpos desnudos de quienes fueron sus parejas. Algunos aún tienen las marcas, un fetiche algo extraño ¿no crees?

—¿Gravy caliente? —La rubia oxigenada abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero tienes suerte de ser mujer —continuó Yuuri — Porque a él solo le gustan los hombres. —Finalizó sonriente, feliz con la mentira que le había dicho a la enfermera.

El rostro de la de uniforme blanco era tan gracioso, parecía que su última neurona había terminado por colapsar, hasta parecía que le habían puesto un _orbe de confusión_ a su lado.

A los pocos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió y Viktor salió de este con su ropa ya cambiada, maldita sea, era un jodido fashionista ¿Qué otra faceta faltaba por conocer de él?

Yuuri contuvo la respiración al verlo, estaba utilizando unos jeans casi negros que se pegaban a sus fuertes piernas, acentuando su trasero de plomo, como se encontraba usando una gabardina azul, solo logró ver que debajo de este tenía una camisa de botones blanca, con los primeros botones abiertos y de calzado tenía unos botines cafés.

Jo-der.

No parecía que estaba siendo dado de alta de un hospital, parecía que iba a caminar por una alfombra roja.

La alfombra roja de la sensualidad.

¡Rawr!

La enfermera se paró de la cama y le esperó, pero antes de salir, Viktor se acercó a la cama de Yuuri.

—Mejórate y nos vemos cuando regreses al restaurante. —Dijo simplemente, manteniendo su semblante serio.

El japonés se le quedó viendo sin saber cómo reaccionar, no pensaba que Viktor se despediría de él.

 _“¿Acaso este hombre es bipolar?”_ Se preguntó mentalmente _“Primero me dice que solo me ayudó por su reputación, nos ignoramos completamente los dos días que hemos estado acá y ahora…se despide de mi”_

Pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió un poco la cabeza _“Solo lo hace por apariencias, Katsuki, porque la enfermera nos está mirando”_

—Gracias, Nikiforov. —Murmuró, desviando la mirada.

—Nos vemos. —Fue lo único que agregó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Yuuri.

—No entiendo a este hombre…—Murmuró para sí mismo. Después, recordó lo que le dijo a la enfermera, sintiendo como poco a poco su cara empezaba a arder.— ¿¡Por qué le dije todo eso!?

Se hundió todo lo que pudo sobre su almohada, posando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, sintiéndolas algo calientes.

—No me debería importar que alguien quiera acercarse a Ramsayforov, es más, creo que lo que le hace falta para dejar de ser tan amargo como un limón, es una pareja.

 _“Pero a mí me gusta mucho el limón”_ pensó.

Se cacheteó algo fuerte, quejándose del golpe y sobando su mejilla.

—Maldito Ramsayforov…ni debería estar pensando en lo que necesitas o no.

Se acomodó bien sobre el colchón, ya se había aburrido de estar en esa habitación, aún le faltaban dos días en el hospital y tres de reposo en su departamento, odiaba estar sin hornear.

Extrañaba tener su mandil lleno de mantequilla, salpicaduras de mezcla de pastel, cupcakes y manchas de chocolate, extrañaba que sus manos se llenaran de harina y extrañaba el delicioso aroma que desprendían sus creaciones al momento de hornearse.

Extrañaba los aromas de las diferentes comidas siendo preparadas por sus compañeros de cocina, incluso extrañaba el sonido de los platos y cubiertos mientras eran acomodados para poder servir la comida.

Extrañaba el sonido del aceite al freír, el sonido del cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera al picar verduras, los gritos de Nikiforov…

Espera ¿qué?

Apretó los labios con fuerza al igual que sus puños sobre las sábanas.

—¿Acaso soy un maldito masoquista? En verdad que no me entiendo…—Murmuró, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.— Estúpido y sensual Viktor Nikiforov…

Volvió a sentarse al cabo de unos minutos, observando ahora por la gran ventana de la habitación, el sol entraba de lleno, calentando un poco las sábanas que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Yuuri ya había recuperado su temperatura normal, seguía un poco pálido y con los labios resecos, pero era cuestión de días para poder tener su semblante anterior.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y justo cuando el japonés se volteó para ver quién había entrado, un tigre de peluche le dio de lleno en la cara.

—¡Aah! —después del mini infarto que aquello le causó, Yuuri agarró el peluche y lo observó, era muy bonito y suave.

—¡Hey, cerdo! —Ese saludo era inconfundible.

—¡Yurio!

—¡Tsk! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! —Farfulló el rubio, caminando hasta la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama ajena.— ¿Cómo sigues?

Cuestionó después de haberse sentado, el pelinegro se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón y sostuvo el peluche entre sus manos.

—Mejor, mi temperatura volvió a la normalidad gracias a la manta eléctrica y… ¡oye! ¿no se supone deberías estar trabajando?

—Le pedí permiso a Lilia para salir una hora y venir a verte, toma eso en cuenta, cerdo. —Se cruzó de brazos, desviando su mirada esmeralda de la achocolatada.

—Bien, bien, gracias por pedir permiso para venir a verme, Yuri. —Sonrió.

El rubio posó su mirada sobre la otra cama, notando que estaba vacía.

—¿Y el anciano? Me dijeron que los habían puesto en una misma habitación.

—Ah, sí…hace unos minutos le dieron de alta y se retiró.

—Eso significa que mañana regresará a trabajar…

—Así es.

—Mierda.

Una corta risa escapó de la boca de Yuuri, era gracioso ver como todos sufrían ante el regreso de Viktor, y eso que el gatito no trabajaba dentro de la cocina, solamente entraba para entregar comandas y recoger la comida.

Aunque al parecer eso era suficiente para que los gritos de Viktor le taladraran el cerebro.

—Vamos, yo sé que muy en el fondo lo aman —Empezó a molestar Yuuri, después de tres meses trabajando en el restaurante, había entablado una amistad con el menor, se llevaban como si fueran hermano mayor y menor.

— ¡El que lo ama seguramente eres tú! —Respondió Yuri dando un manotazo sobre el colchón.

—¡No es cierto! ¿¡Cómo voy a amarlo después de cómo me ha tratado!?

—Del odio al amor…—Decía Yurio con una socarrona sonrisa, picando las piernas del mayor para fastidiarlo.

—¡Ya, Yuri! —Yuuri trató de cubrirse las piernas con las manos, fallando en el intento.

Las risas del rubio retumbaron en la habitación de hospital, le era tan divertido fastidiar al repostero.

—Por cierto…—Empezó a hablar el japonés cuando ya el otro se había calmado. — ¿Tú sabes si Viktor siempre ha sido así? ¿O era diferente? Digo, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo tengas de conocerlo…

El de ojos verdes se quedó un momento pensativo, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

En su mente se dibujó un recuerdo de su niñez, donde él y un animado ruso de largos cabellos color plata, le enseñaba a hacer galletas de mantequilla en forma de gatos.

“ _—¡Viktor! ¿así? —cuestionaba un pequeño Yurio de escasos 5 años, sosteniendo sobre las palmas de sus manos una porción de masa de galleta cortada en forma de gato._

_El de coleta con algunos traviesos mechones cayendo por su frente volteó a verlo, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa de corazón en su rostro._

_—¡Es perfecta, Yuri! —decía al tiempo que le ponía la bandeja cerca para que con cuidado dejara la masa sobre esta._

_—¡Es para ti! Por enseñarme a prepararlas y por ser un muy buen amigo, desearía que fueras mi hermano mayor. —El pequeño rubio se abrazó como pudo al mayor, quien no cabía en su sorpresa por las palabras del más chico, sin más, correspondió su abrazo y sonrió._

_—Puedo ser tu hermano mayor si así lo quieres, Yuri —Se separó de Yuri sonriendo ampliamente y cerrando los ojos, acentuando sus mejillas en un curioso color rosa.”_

—La familia de Viktor es muy cercana a la mía, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero…—apretó los labios y suspiró —No me acuerdo si siempre fue así. —Mintió, ya que le dolía recordar cuando es que Viktor había cambiado, como aquel feliz chico se había vuelto un ser tan duro y amargado, además de solitario.

—Entiendo…—Katsuki se dio cuenta de que su acompañante se había perdido por un momento en sus pensamientos, pero si él no quería hablar, tampoco iba a a obligarlo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos más, hasta que Plisetsky suspiró y regresó su mirada hacia el japonés.

—Hay algo que quisiera pedirte…—Dijo Yurio.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? — Se le hizo algo extraño, ya que el semblante ajeno se había suavizado, incluso un sonrojo empezaba a surcar aquellas blancas mejillas.

—Tsk…—Se quedó meditándolo unos segundos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Yurio? —Ladeó un poco la cabeza, esperando a que de una buena vez por todas, el rubio le dijera lo que deseaba.

—Enséñame a preparar galletas de mantequilla. —Apretó los puños, mirando fijamente al pelinegro a los ojos, sintiendo su cara completamente roja.

—¿Galletas de mantequilla? —Yuuri batió sus pestañas repetidas veces, no creía que llegaría el día en que aquel ruso arisco le pediría ayuda, menos para preparar unas cuantas galletas.

—¡Sí! Es que…quiero…quiero obsequiárselas a alguien. —Yurio podía sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y que su corazón podía salirse de su pecho.

El repostero se quedó un momento algo pensativo, hasta que reaccionó dando un leve respingo al unir las piezas en su cabeza.

—¿Quieres hacerle galletas a Otabek? —Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí…¡Espera! ¡N-nunca dije a quién quería dárselas, cerdo!

—Pero ya me lo confirmaste — Canturreó, soltando unas risitas.

—¡Aahh! ¿¡Pero me vas a enseñar a hacer las malditas galletas!?

El pelinegro no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada, nunca se imaginó ver al ruso menor de aquella manera, tan alterado y sonrojado, pidiéndole hacer galletas para obsequiárselas a quien le gustaba.

Porque era obvio que a Yurio le gustaba el capitán de meseros.

—¡Cállate! —El menor le arrebató el peluche para empezar a golpearlo con este, claro, teniendo cuidado de no darle en la mano donde tenía conectado el suero.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Sí te voy a ayudar! —Continuó riendo hasta que los golpes con aquella arma felpuda cesaron.

—¡Jumm! —Yurio le devolvió el peluche y se cruzó de brazos.—Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie o te parto la madre…

—Me sorprende la forma tan sutil en la que dices las cosas, Yurio —Dijo con notorio sarcasmo.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—Ya lo creo.

Se quedaron varios minutos más conversando de cosas banales, sobre qué había pasado estos dos días en los que no había ido a trabajar, sobre el nuevo gato que su abuelo le había dado de regalo al rubio, además del extraño nombre que había elegido para el peludo felino.

No era común escuchar que una gata se llamara “Puma-tiger-scorpion”

Pero para hacerlo más fácil, el abuelo Nikolai sugirió que le dijeran “Potya”

Fue así hasta que la hora de visita de Yuri terminó, despidiéndose del pelinegro con un amistoso zape.

—¡No olvides que regresando al trabajo me ayudarás con las galletas! —le recordó.

—Así como me amenazaste, no podría olvidarlo nunca —replicó entre risas— Gracias por venir, Yuri

—Sí, sí…como sea —hizo un ademán como restándole importancia antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Cuando nuevamente estuvo solo en la habitación, se recostó y levantó un poco el peluche de tigre para poder verlo, era como una versión chibi muy tierna de uno, con ojos de puntos negros, una gran cabeza y el cuerpo pequeño pero pachoncito.

Sonrió al recordar que las galletas que pronto le enseñaría a preparar, el rubio se las regalaría a aquel mesero shippeador de Viktuuri.

Le ayudaría a preparar las galletas más ricas que podría probar en su vida.

_Dos días después._

Por fin había llegado el día en que Yuuri saldría del hospital, le alegraba en demasía el ya salir de aquel lugar que tenía un fuerte olor a medicina, a veces llegaba a aturdirlo.

Se había puesto unos jeans, una camisa blanca de algodón con mangas ¾ y sus converse negros, adiós a la bata de hospital con la que se le podía ver el trasero.

Había cachado a la enfermera mirándolo un par de veces, aquella misma rubia que antes le coqueteaba a Ramsayforov.

Pero era como decía Chris, Yuuri tenía unos muy buenos y dulces melocotones.

Unos deliciosos bollos.

Cuando salió del hospital junto a Phichit, aspiró profundamente el aire fresco, aspirándose también un bicho el cual le hizo empezar a toser.

Las carcajadas de Phichit eran estruendosas, una pequeña lagrimita había empezado a deslizarse por su mejilla debido a las risas.

—Yuuri —empezó a decir entre risas. — En verdad que tu suerte no es nada para envidiar —continuó riendo, llevándose las manos al estómago.

Claro, Yuuri muriéndose por haber aspirado un bicho y su mejor amigo riéndose de su desgracia.

—Gracias por preocuparte amigo, ahora puedo sentir al bicho volando dentro de mi pulmón. —exageró el pelinegro, siguiendo a su amigo hacia el taxi que los llevaría a casa.

—Que exagerado eres, amigo —Pichit le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciendo trastabillar al recién salido del hospital.

—Si no me mató la hipotermia, tú lo harás. —Alzó una ceja y entró al taxi.

Cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, las patitas de Vicchan chocando contra el piso resonaron al igual que sus curiosos ladridos, tenía cuatro días sin ver a su dueño, toda una pesadilla para un can tan arraigado como lo era Vicchan.

—¡Vicchan! —Rápidamente el japonés se agachó para poder recibir al caniche entre sus brazos, el cual con singular alegría empezó a darle lengüetazos a diestra y siniestra en el rostro.

—Yuuri, no debes agitarte…a menos que sea teniendo sexo, ahí si te doy mi permiso de que te agites.

—¡Phichit!

—¡Jajaja! Vamos ya a tu habitación, recuerda que tienes que reposar tres días más antes de regresar a trabajar.

—Voy a sentirme como una masa madre* que tiene que reposar y doblar su tamaño…

—Pero tú no vas a doblar tu tamaño, amigo. —El moreno le ayudó a levantarse, agarrando al perrito para empezar a caminar a la habitación del pelinegro.

—Si me pongo a tragar como cerdo estos días, hasta lo triplicaré.

—Qué bueno que ya le puse candado al refrigerador y a la alacena. —Bromeó el tailandés.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Jaja! No es cierto Yuuri.

—Ya me había dicho que tenías muy poca fe en mi…

—Yo controlaré lo que comas en estos días. —Abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando que Yuuri entrara primero.

—Mmm no sé cómo sentirme con eso…

El de dieta controlada fue directo a su cama, tirándose sobre esta con cuidado, sintiendo la suavidad del colchón que tanto extrañó los cuatro días que estuvo hospitalizado.

—Oye Yuuri, quisiera que habláramos de algo. —El moreno acercó una silla con rueditas a la cama ajena, sentándose al revés en esta, de modo que abrazaba el respaldo de esta.

—¿Mm? —no tenía idea de qué era lo que su amigo quería hablar.

—¿Sientes algo por Nikiforov? —Dijo sin rodeos, yendo directo al grano como un dermatólogo.

En ese momento el otro casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¿¡P-por qué me preguntas algo así!? T-tú sabes bien que Viktor ha sido un desgraciado conmigo, sería algo ilógico que sintiera algo por él…

—Bueno, tal vez no formulé bien la pregunta —Se llevó la mano al mentón, algo pensativo.— ¿Te gusta Nikiforov?

El repostero apretó los labios, su cara empezaba a arder al estar coloreada de un rojo casi fosforescente.

—Vamos Yuuri, el tipo es atractivo y además te pregunto esto porque siempre hablas de él.

—Hablo siempre de él porque siempre me trata de la patada —se defendió.

—No eres de los que le toman tanta importancia a eso, amigo.

—B-bueno…sí, me gusta. —Admitió ¿Y a quién no le gustaba ese maldito ruso? Que ganas de darle unas buenas nalgadas hasta que sus manos quedaran rojas y le ardieran.— Pero él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Nikiforov es tan difícil de tratar…

—¿Por eso te rendirías? Wow, nunca pensé que te rindieras tan fácil, Yuuri.

—¡Phichit! ¿Sabes todas las cosas que me dijo?

—Debe de haber una buena explicación para todo eso, además…la forma en la que te mira, pude notarlo cuando te fui a visitar y él se encontraba despierto, creo que Nikiforov se resguarda bajo una capa de rudeza y amargura, como si se negara a mostrar a su verdadero yo.

—¿Y pudiste notar todo eso con solo mirarlo? —Incrédulo alzó una de sus cejas.

—Yuuri, no puedes rendirte, tú puedes hacerlo cambiar ¿no te gustan los retos? —Pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Phichit.

—Yo…sí, me encantan los retos pero ¿cómo podría acercarme a él si casi me apuñala cuando me mira?

—Pues…—Sonrió ladino.— Síguele el juego, Yuuri. Digo, no le respondas así como le respondiste antes de que pasara lo del congelador. 

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando te diga algo, síguele la corriente Yuuri, dale un giro a sus frases o qué sé yo, muéstrale que también puedes ser como él y ten por seguro, que caerá a tus pies.

—Lo dices tan fácil…

—Hazlo, Yuuri.

El pelinegro se quedó unos segundos pensativo, sí, le gustaba Viktor pero no sabía si hacer lo que Phichit le decía sería arriesgado pero ¿y si funcionaba?

Con decisión levantó la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño y asintió.

—¡Lo haré Phichit! ¡Nikiforov caerá ante mi!

—¡Ese es mi chico! —Dijo el moreno bastante animado, tirándose sobre Yuuri para poder apretujarlo.

—¡Phichit! ¡Me tronaste la espalda!

—¡Jaja! ¡Lo siento!

¿Funcionará lo que Yuuri piensa hacer cuando regrese al trabajo?


	13. Petit Fours

Los tres últimos días de reposo habían pasado ya, nuestro repostero había pasado esos tres días pensando en cómo podría poner en marcha su nuevo plan:

El cortejo para que Viktor Nikiforov le bese los pies…y otras cosas.

Ahora mismo estaba vistiéndose para poder regresar al trabajo mientras se miraba al espejo, acomodándose el cuello de su filipina, verificando que su cabello estuviera perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Como último toque, se puso los pupilentes y pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos.

—Ah…

Cerró los ojos al momento de suspirar profundamente y al abrirlos, mostró una mirada decidida frente al espejo.

Levantó el índice y lo apoyó en el espejo antes de empezar a decir:

—Tú vas a regresar con la cabeza en alto el trabajo, vas a jugar lo mismo que Nikiforov y harás que caiga ante ti, Yuuri Katsuki.

Apretó los labios y mantuvo fruncido el ceño, temblando un poco mientras su mirada se mantenía enfocada en su reflejo, picoteando el espejo con su dedo índice varias veces.

—¡Ah! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, empezando a jalarse un poco sus negros cabellos. En ese instante, Phichit estaba pasando por el pasillo y cuando vio a Yuuri al borde de un colapso Nikiforovniano, decidió entrar.

—¡Yuuri, te estás arruinando el peinado! —Le tomó las manos para que las apartara de su cabello, girándolo después de haberle tomado por los hombros.—¡Tranquilízate!

—¿¡Cómo se supone que debo de estar tranquilo!? ¡Ese hombre me va a apuñalar con la mirada, Phichit!

—Uhm…y tú quieres que te apuñale pero con otra cosa…—Agregó pícaro.

—No no no no no…bueno sí.

—Lo sabía…en las noches te he escuchado hablar mientras duermes. —Una sonrisa maquiavélica se apoderó del rostro del tailandés.

—¿¡Qué!? —Dijo alarmado.

—¡Sí Yuuri! Así…—El hermoso hombre de chocolate se recostó en la cama ajena y empezó a retorcerse con los ojos cerrados.—¡Oh sí! ¡Viktor así! ¡Contra el mesón Viktor! ¡Contra el mesón aunque después nos caiga salubridad! 

El rostro del bello durmiente hablador enrojeció por completo, quería pensar que su amigo estaba simplemente exagerando en sus acciones; cosa que era muy probable.

Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado porque sí, había soñado varias veces con Nikiforov, antes y después de lo que pasó en el congelador.

Lo que no recordaba, es si esos sueños habían sido clasificación R-18 o no.

—¡Basta Phichit! —Yuuri agitó los brazos frente al otro, queriendo que ya dejara de hacer esos movimientos sobre su cama, parecía el exorcista.— ¡Llamaré al padre Merrin!

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y se reincorporó, rodeándole por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, verás que las cosas simplemente fluirán, no lo pienses demasiado.

Katsuki tragó sonoramente, sintiendo como si el cuello de su filipina empezara a sofocarlo.

—Además…—continuó Phichit — ¿No quieres conocer otra faceta de Nikiforov? ¿Una faceta que probablemente solo tú puedas sacar a la luz? —alzó una de sus cejas, sonriendo ladino.

A pesar de encontrarse nervioso, podía sentir una pizca de adrenalina empezar a florecer en su interior, una pizca que poco a poco iría incrementando. Quería conocer a Viktor como realmente era, si es que Phichit estaba en lo correcto, el ruso simplemente usaba esa capa de rudeza y amargura para no mostrarse débil ante nadie, para no mostrar su verdadera esencia.

Pero también Yuuri se preguntaba, si es que eso era verdad…¿Por qué Viktor querría ocultar su verdadera forma de ser? ¿Qué o quién fue lo que le hizo ser así?

Eso también era algo que moría por averiguar y, es por eso, que hoy mismo empezaría a buscar la manera de acercarse a él, buscaría la manera de romper esa barrera que el propio Viktor había levantado, rogaba a todas las entidades poder hacerlo.

Pero…¿y si Viktor era solo amargado sin un pasado traumático?

—….uuri…¡Yuuri! —Casi gritó el dueño del departamento, sacando de su trance al pelinegro, quien parpadeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces para aclarar su mente.— ¿En que tanto piensas? Seguramente te andas planteando muchas cosas…como si no te conociera —cruzó los brazos, torciendo leve la boca.

—Ah…es que…

—¡Es que nada! Hace días que aceptaste que te gustaba y que intentarías hacer que cayera a tus pies ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión ahora?

Algo pensativo desvió la mirada, Phichit tenía razón, no podía arrepentirse ahora después de estar los últimos días pensando cómo seducir a Viktor, cómo podría llamar su atención.

Ah, querido Yuuri, si supieras…

—Tienes razón, no es momento de echarme para atrás.

—¡Bien dicho Yuuri! ¡Ahora ve a trabajar y a seducir a ese ruso con nalgas sabrosas!

—Phichit…—Podía jurar que ya había un tic en su ojo.

—¿Te pusiste la tanga roja de encaje que te compré?

—¡PHICHIT, DEJA DE JUNTARTE CON CHRIS!

Minutos después, el que NO se puso la tanga de encaje empezó a caminar rumbo al restaurante, sus pasos eran seguros y trataba de caminar con la frente en alto y el pecho hinchado.

El aura que soltaba era de pura sensualidad que incluso atraía las miradas de mujeres jóvenes y algo ancianitas, claro, tampoco podía negarse que atraía las miradas de uno que otro Sugar Daddy en busca de su Sugar Baby.

Atrás perras, este japonés ya está apartado.

Yuuri podía jurar que incluso escuchaba de fondo _“Eye of the tiger”_ al tiempo que sus pasos resonaban sobre la acera, denotando seguridad en su semblante.

En un instante como si lo hubiera previsto, Katsuki se hizo a un lado conforme caminaba y de repente, una caca de pájaro cayó por el lado donde había estado caminando. Su cabeza se había salvado de otro baño en la fuente.

Sonrió ladino y alzó el rostro, apuntó al pájaro que se había detenido sobre el cable de contención de un poste y le dijo:

—¡Hoy no se te hizo, maldito pájaro!

Fue imposible evitar las miradas de la gente que pasaba por donde estaba el japonés discutiendo con esa ave.

Aunque posiblemente eso en Japón, era lo menos extraño que podrías ver en la calle…

Poco después llegó a la fachada del restaurante, apretó los puños y respiró profundo para inflar de nuevo su pecho, abriendo las puertas como si estuviera entrando a un bar del viejo oeste.

Pero no contaría que con la primera persona con quien se toparía, sería su jefa.

Se encogió avergonzado en su lugar, dibujando un intento de sonrisa en sus labios.

—B-buenos días, Lilia-sama.

La imponente mujer alzó una de sus finas cejas, observando al que anteriormente había estado convaleciente.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Katsuki. —Saludó la mujer con voz neutral. Detrás de la jefa se encontraban casi todos los trabajadores —faltaba Viktor, como siempre—

—¡Yuuri! —Sala se acercó animadamente hacia el japonés y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.— Me alegro tanto de que estés de nuevo por acá, realmente estaba preocupada por ti. —Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven.

—¡Sala! —Bufó Michele desde una de las mesas.

Nuestro querido repostero sonrió un poco, observando a la Hostess.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Sala, pero ya estoy perfectamente bien y listo para trabajar.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y se tiró para darle un fuerte abrazo, a Michele casi se le explotaba una vena de la frente.

—¡Yuuri, querido! —Ahora habló el suizo, apartando sin delicadeza a Sala para apachurrar al pelinegro.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la italiana.

—C-chris…no puedo respirar…—Dijo como pudo el menor.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Le soltó, viendo como este daba un largo y profundo respiro cuando el aire pudo entrar de nuevo en sus pulmones.

—Katsuki —La jefa llamó la atención de Yuuri, el cual la volteó a ver.— Les estaba diciendo a los chicos que hoy no tendremos las horas del desayuno, Yakov y yo tenemos asuntos que atender y abriremos hasta el almuerzo.—Dijo Lilia.

—¿Entonces vinimos temprano en vano? —El que habló ahora fue Yurio.

—Ustedes pueden trabajar aún sin tener las horas del desayuno, pueden limpiar, acomodar las cosas en la bodega, Katsuki tiene que reabastecer los postres.

—Cierto, yo aun trabajaría sin las horas del desayuno.

—Así que confío en todos ustedes, en que no estarán holgazaneando por las horas en el que el restaurante no esté en servicio. —Continuó la rusa.

—Puede confiar en nosotros plenamente. —JJ habló, mostrando su sonrisa “kolgate”

—Eso espero. —La jefa agarró su bolso, saliendo para ir al auto donde Yakov se encontraba esperándola.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos en el salón principal, empezaron a parlotear como niños de primaria cuando el profesor salía del salón.

—Yuuri, Phichit me contó por whatsapp lo que pretender hacer…al principio no estaba seguro pero, creo que todos nosotros queremos ver una faceta de Viktor que seguramente tiene escondida. —Dijo Chris con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del ajeno, susurrando con voz grave y sensual.

—¡Ah! Phichit parece vieja de vecindad, no puede estar sin regar chismes…—Comentó, alejándose del suizo para cruzarse de brazos.

—Pero resulta ser que este chisme es verdad, querido. —El rubio le guiñó el ojo. —Además, queremos ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? —Confundido frunció el ceño.

—Ya verás…—Chris se alejó un poco de Yuuri y aplaudió, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros— ¡Chicos, atención!

—¿¡Q-qué haces, Chris!? — El rostro del pobre Yuuri estaba de un rojo fosforescente.

—Ya le he dicho a Yuuri que queremos ayudarlo ¿Verdad que es así?

—¡Claro Yuuri! —Un animado Minami levantó los brazos, mostrando su colmillito.

—Tsk…ya qué. —Dijo Yurio.

—Yo ya les había dicho que los shippeaba…así que cuenten conmigo. —Dijo Otabek.

—Ah sí, tú y tus ovejas, Otabek —Respondió PewDiePie ¡digo! Emil algo confundido, seguidamente cambiando su semblante a uno feliz.— ¡Claro que queremos ayudarte, Yuuri!

—¡Por eso es que aprovecharemos una o dos horas para poder ayudarte!

—A-aun no entiendo cómo es que me quieren ayudar…

—Verás…chicos, ayúdenme ya saben qué hacer.

Después de que el corridas pepinos locos habló, los demás empezaron a mover las mesas y sillas para crear un espacio. Chris fingió ser Noe y agarró una escoba para levantarla cuando alzó los brazos mientras los demás seguían en su labor.

—No entiendo…

—¡Shhh! ¡Yuuri! ¡Haremos una “pasarela” para enseñarte cómo debes actuar para conquistar a Viktor!

—¿Pasarela? ¿¡Qué!? —Dijo alarmado, empezando a negar rápido.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Vas a negarte a recibir nuestra ayuda? —Preguntó JJ.

—N-no es eso…es que…me da demasiada pena todo esto.

Y al parecer el Yuuri seguro y listo para la acción, se había quedado afuera cuando abrió las puertas para entrar al restaurante.

—Oh, Phichit me había dicho que estabas dispuesto a conquistar a Nikiforov, pero tu lenguaje corporal me dice otra cosa, querido —Negó suavemente, estirando un poco los labios y denotando tristeza.

—¡Claro que estoy dispuesto!

Emil se acercó, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda.

— ¡Así se habla, amigo!

—Bien Yuuri, ahora tendrás que observar todo lo que estaremos haciendo y tomarás notas mentales, porque obviamente te daremos los mejores consejos para que conquistes a Don salchichón.

El aprendiz de “conquista” dio un respingo al escuchar como el sub chef le había dicho al platinado, solo hubo una manera en la que él pudo haberse aprendido ese apodo…

—Voy a matar a Phichit…—Murmuró, cubriéndose la frente con una mano.

—¡Bien! Primero vamos a enseñarte cómo es que debes caminar frente a Viktor. — Chris tomó de nuevo la palabra, pasando un brazo por los hombros del menor.

—¡Yo le ayudo con eso! —Dijo una entusiasmada Sala, quien ignoró completamente a su hermano, el cual sacaba espuma por la boca.

—¡Entonces ven aquí, Sala! —Animó el suizo.

Todos habían tomado asiento en los costados de la “pasarela” improvisada.

—Me voy a reír como nunca…—Comentó Yurio cruzando sus brazos, mirando después a Otabek que se había sentado a su lado.

—Va a ser muy divertido. —Dijo el kazajo, con toda la seriedad del mundo. 

—Espero no tarden demasiado…en un rato llegará Leo y debo ir a verificar su pepino…—Dijo un sonriente Guang.

Yurio y Otabek se le quedaron mirando en silencio.

—¡Debo verificar que los pepinos que trae estén perfectos para el consumo en el restaurante! —se apresuró a agregar, quedando más rojo de lo que normalmente estaba.

—Aahh…—Asintió el ruso menor no muy convencido, ya que había veces en las que Guang tardaba más de lo necesario cuando Leo llegaba.

—¡Chido! —Además se le estaban pegando sus palabras raras.

—¡Ánimo Yuuri! —Minami agitó una pequeña pancarta con el nombre de Yuuri y una foto de él.

—¿¡De dónde rayo sacaste eso!? —Cuestionó alarmado el gatito gruñón.

—Oh, sabía que en algún momento podría necesitarlo. —Respondió el nugget como si nada, como si fuera lo más común del mundo tener una pancarta con la foto del repostero en tu mochila.

—Que miedo…—Nuestro rubio mesero arrimó un poco su silla, alejándose lo más que podía de Guang y Minami, quedando más pegado a Beka.

De regreso con Sala, Chris y Yuuri, la italiana se encontraba acomodando un poco su falda lisa, sacudiéndola con las manos como si tuviera polvo.

—Bien Yuuri, primero tienes que pararte derecho y sacar un poco el pecho, no demasiado para que no te veas exagerado. —Explicaba la morena, haciendo las cosas al mismo tiempo que las explicaba.

—Eh…—Al de ojos chocolate no le quedó de otra que obedecer lo que la otra decía, tratando de tragarse la vergüenza.

—Y saca un poco el trasero.

—Demonios…— Dudó en hacer aquello.

—Mmm no creo que sea necesario que Yuuri saque más el trasero, si lo hiciera parecería que tiene un enorme tumor. —Agregó Chris, apretando uno de los glúteos de Yuuri, haciéndolo temblar y erizarse.

—¡Aaahh aaahh Chris! —Unos grititos muy homosexuales salieron de la boca del repostero.

—Siguen firmes, querido.

—¡Chris, ya deja de lado tus homosexualidades por un rato! —gritó Plisetsky desde su lugar.

—¡Imposible, querido gatito!

—¡No me digas gatito, por una mierda!

—¿Con esa boca besas a Otabek? —Unas risas contenidas pudieron escucharse.

—¡C-cállate y sigan ayudando al cerdo! —Yurio se hundió en su asiento. Otabek a su lado continuaba serio…pero sonrojado.

—Sala, continúa por favor. —Le pidió amablemente Chris a la italiana, la cual asintió.

—Bien Yuuri, debes caminar con seguridad, meneando un poco las caderas, con la mirada al frente y segura, moviendo un poco los brazos para adelante y hacia atrás alternadamente mientras caminas. —Sala parecía realmente una modelo, caminando por aquella pasarela imaginaria, teniendo la mirada de todos sobre ella.

Algo que a Michele, no le hacía mucha gracia.

—…¿Es necesario eso? N-no soy una mujer…¡No me lo tomes a mal! Pero siento que si caminara así me vería muy femenino…—Explicó el aprendiz algo sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos.

—En eso tiene razón —secundó el rubio mayor.— Sala, gracias por mostrarnos, ahora me diste una idea de cómo ayudar a Yuuri a caminar frente a Nikiforov.

—¡Bien! Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda aunque sea un poco —Dijo la morena sonriente, yendo a sentarse a un lado donde se encontraba su gemelo.

—Sala, te prohíbo volver a hacer eso frente a muchos hombres…

—¡Micky! —Bramó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.— Ya te he dicho que empezaré a buscar novio.

—¡Sala! — Su hermana le ignoró, posando ahora completamente su atención en lo que el sub chef le enseñaría al repostero.

El pelinegro seguía jugando con sus dedos, no sabía que esperarse de Chris ya que de este todo era posible, incluso podría desnudarlo en la pasarela justificando que era para “ayudarlo”

—Bien, querido…—La gruesa voz de Giacometti le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole tragar grueso por la brillante mirada que ahora este tenía.

El sexy rubio con su Eros maduro se plantó en medio de la “pasarela” , frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y sonriendo ladino, al parecer había entrado en modo “perra” para poder enseñarle al japonés.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso algunos sacaron sus celulares y pusieron la cámara, porque sabían que lo que ocurriera ahora, sería algo que tendrían que recordar una y otra vez, y ¿qué mejor que recordarlo con fotos y videos?

—Ahora verás actuar mi Eros maduro…

—¿Eros? ¿Por qué mencionas el nombre del restaurante?

—¡Yuuri! Es más que el nombre del restaurante, Eros es amor sexual…sensualidad —Decía esto mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer su propio cuerpo, cerrando los ojos mientras lanzaba un gemido al detenerse sobre sus pectorales.— ¡Ah! ¡Mis pezones!

Desde su lugar, Katsuki pudo ver como Yurio se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro después de escuchar y ver lo que Chris hizo.

—Eh…C-chris…

Algo jadeante, Chris empezó a caminar a paso seguro y sensual por la pasarela, tratando de no verse demasiado femenino para el gusto del conquistador, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia el frente, con los labios entreabiertos, cruzando un poco los pies al momento de dar cada paso.

—Aahh…— Un sonido muy erótico salió de los labios del suizo.

—Oh, no de nuevo…— Un avergonzado Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. 

Los demás estaban que se querían morir de la risa, posando las manos sobre sus bocas para no arruinar las tomas que hacían con sus celulares, incluso Yurio estaba grabando y Otabek también.

—Y-yo…¡aah! —El señor orgasmo llegó hasta el final de la pasarela imaginaria, jadeando un tanto más rápido, entrecerrando los ojos.— ¡Creo que me vengo!

Puso una pierna estirada delante de la otra y se inclinó, recorriendo la longitud de su pierna con un brazo.

—¡Nggh aahh! —Gimió, respirando agitadamente mientras se quedó en aquella posición.

—¡Chris! ¡Deja de hacer eso! — El avergonzado japonés continuaba cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Viste el movimiento que hice? — Se reincorporó, regresando la mirada hacia su compañero de cocina y amigo.

—La verdad me cubrí el rostro cuando empezaste a gemir…

—¡Yuuri! —Rodó los ojos y regresó donde estaba el menor. —Bien, lo haré de nuevo.

—Esta vez sin correrte, por favor…

—Lo intentaré. —Batió sus pestañas de forma rápida. —Bien, así Yuuri —Nuevamente empezó a caminar por la pasarela, esta vez evitando excitarse.— ¡En perra, Yuuri, en perra! — Dijo caminando con seguridad, llegando nuevamente hasta el final del camino.— Aquí es cuando haces el movimiento especial…

—¿Movimiento especial? —El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Así…estiras una pierna delante de la otra y te inclinas, tu mano recorriendo la longitud de la pierna que estiraste —Explicaba al tiempo que hacía el movimiento.

—Chris, eso…

—¡Shhh! ¡Cuando llegas a tu pie te levantas de un saltito! — Hizo lo que dijo, con sus manos a cada lado de sus pectorales— ¡Y pose!

Las carcajadas de los trabajadores no se hicieron esperar, importándoles un carajo que las tomas de video que hacían se arruinaran.

—¡Pedazo de animal eso es de una película! —Bramó Yurio, alzando su puño en el aire.

—¡Tú cállate _Elle_ _Woods_! ¿¡O quieres venir tú a enseñarle a Yuuri!

—¡Aaaagh cállate! —Nuevamente el ruso menor se cruzó de brazos, era imposible tratar con todas esas personas…aunque era bastante divertido.

—Bien Yuuri, es tu turno de hacerlo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Dio un respingo.

—¡Vamos! — El suizo corridas locas tomó de los hombros al conquistador de rusos, plantándolo en medio de la “pasarela” —¡Ahora!

—¡Ah, bien! — El rostro de Yuuri Valastro cambió de semblante, fijó su mirada al frente y una lasciva sonrisa surcó su rostro. Intentando mostrar una absoluta seguridad, empezó a caminar como su amigo le había enseñado, en perra y con sensualidad, con el Eros apoderándose de él.

—¡Haz la pose Yuuri!

—Eso es ridículo…—Murmuró para sí mismo pero decidió complacer a su amigo, ya que frente a Viktor no planeaba hacer eso.

Se detuvo al final y posó su pierna delante de la otra, inclinándose para que su mano recorriera toda la longitud de esta, cuando llegó hasta su pie dio un saltito y posó las manos a cada lado de sus pectorales.

—¡Y pose!

En ese momento las puertas del restaurante se abrieron.

—Cuando Yuuri volteó su rostro palideció, ya que en la puerta se encontraba un sorprendido ruso platinado con algo parecido a un tic en el ojo.

 _“¡Oh Dios mío, mátenme!”_ pensó el pobre intento de modelo avergonzado.

Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tirándose al piso para terminar hincado y hacer como que buscaba algo.

—¡Oh, mi lente de contacto!


	14. Tarte tatin

La vergüenza se lo estaba comiendo vivo, sentía gotas de sudor frío correr por su espalda después de ver que, quien se encontraba parado en la puerta del restaurante con un tic en el ojo, era Viktor, era aquel ruso por quien se encontraba haciendo el ridículo frente a todos, bueno, no le había importado mucho el que sus compañeros de trabajo le vieran.

¡Pero que Viktor le viera en esa situación era completamente diferente!

¡Por las bolitas inexistentes de Vicchan!

Respiró profundamente aún con sus manos en el piso ¿¡por qué había dado la maldita excusa del lente de contacto!? Ahora estaba en problemas, en serios y vergonzosos problemas frente al hombre que le había torcido la vereda permanentemente.

Por aquel hombre a quien quería torcerle la ramita de su tronco.

—Pero Yuuri, tienes puestos ambos lentes de contacto. —Dijo un “inocente” Chris.

El repostero se tensó completamente, no sabía si Chris lo había dicho “accidentalmente a propósito”, mierda.

Giró su cabeza como exorcista y mostró una sonrisa que hizo temblar al suizo, este juró escuchar “crack” en el momento en que Yuuri torció su cuello.

Todos estaban en completo silencio, esperando que Viktor empezara a regañarlos por andar perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar trabajando, estaban completamente seguros que ese día serían tratados como esclavos por ser descubiertos en la jugada.

Por ser descubiertos con el pájaro en mano…ah, no, eso todavía no.

Los segundos parecían horas, el silencio era una tortura para el japonés quien seguía hincado en el piso, dejando de buscar su lente de contacto.

Después, una risa que nunca habían escuchado inundó el lugar, era aterciopelada, un deguste para los oídos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharla.

Cuando Katsuki levantó la mirada, se encontró a Nikiforov riendo abiertamente, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas pero esta vez no denotaban molestia, sus manos sobre su estómago y sus hombros sacudiéndose un poco por las risas.

Todos estaban perplejos, Chris se puso dos dedos sobre las venas de su muñeca para verificar que estaba vivo. Respirando aliviado al sentir el pulso.

Nuestro japonés se levantó lentamente para sacudirse los pantalones sobre el área de las rodillas, sintiendo aún sus mejillas arder después de la escena montada.

—Beka, Beka —decía Yurio sacudiendo un poco al Kazajo— ¿Esto es real? ¿En verdad el anciano senil está riéndose?

Otabek asintió manteniendo la mirada fija en lo que había sido el lugar de la pasarela de la vergüenza.

Yurio abrió un poco más sus ojos, volviendo su mirada esmeralda hacia el ruso mayor. Ese Viktor era el que recordaba en el tiempo que compartieron en su niñez, su risa había cambiado al ser ya un adulto, pero seguía conservando aquella esencia.

—Alguien que me pellizque un pezón. —Dijo Chris, recibiendo un pellizco por parte de Emil. — ¡Aaay!~ lo decía a modo de juego.

—Oh, lo siento. —Rió el checo, rascándose levemente la nuca.

Poco después Viktor calmó su risa, cuando recuperó la compostura sintió las miradas de todos clavadas sobre su sexy ser.

Carraspeó y volvió a su semblante serio.

—¿Qué demonios hacen perdiendo el tiempo? Lilia me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que verificará que TODOS se encontraban trabajando ¿qué rayos están esperando? ¡todos a trabajar!

Todos se levantaron e inmediatamente se pusieron a reacomodar las mesas y sillas, Otabek reunió a los meseros para poder repartir tareas entre el salón y la bodega.

Guang seguía pendiente para recibir el pepino y las papitas cambray de Leo.

Yuuri, Emil, JJ y Chris se quedaron donde Viktor, esperando a que este les diera las órdenes a seguir.

—Chris, Jean, ustedes esperarán a una persona por la puerta de empleados, vendrán a reparar finalmente la puerta del congelador. —Dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojarse, apartando la mirada cuando se topó con la de Yuuri, quien estaba igualmente sonrojado.

—Claro, no es buena idea que Yuuri esté cerca de un congelador. — Dijo el rubio sexual sin importarle las miradas de reproche. Amaba molestarlos.

—Emil limpiará los mesones. —Continuó Viktor al ignorar lo dicho anteriormente por el otro.— Yuuri reabastecerá los postres, el repostero que estuvo esta semana fue un completo desastre —Comentó, pasándose la mano por el flequillo, cubriéndose el ojo.

—Pobre, ya mero no esperaba a que terminara su semana para huir. —Ese fue nuevamente Giacometti.— No soportó que le dijeras que su pastel parecía el vómito de tu perro y que tus nalgas estaban más firmes que su mousse de chocolate.

Yuuri volteó a ver a Chris ¡demonios! Si hubiera estado cuando Viktor había dicho aquello, hubiera rematado la frase con un:

_“¿Puedo tocarlas para corroborarlo? Así me doy una idea de cómo me debe quedar la próxima vez”_

—¡Basta de chismes! ¡Váyanse a trabajar! —Lo sacó Viktor de sus pensamientos donde ya se encontraba tocándole las nalgas, aprovechando para apretarlas.

No se dio cuenta cuando un hilillo de baba había empezado a escurrir por su comisura, por lo que elevó la mano para limpiarlo disimuladamente.

—¡Sí chef! — dijeron los trabajadores de la cocina al unísono, yendo directo a hacer las tareas que les había dado el chef.

El de pensamientos semi-eróticos trastabilló, aporreándose con una silla para continuar con sus momentos penosos frente al platinado.

Entró a la cocina para acercarse a su mesón y ponerse a pensar qué postres podría hacer para reabastecer el refrigerador. Llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, pensando por unos segundos.

Desde la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina podía ver a Viktor, el cual verificaba que todos hicieran su trabajo a la perfección.

_Ba-dump._

—Pastel de ángel con compota de moras azules…—Murmuró sin despegar la mirada de aquel hombre, como si hubiera sido hipnotizado.

Cuando Viktor desapareció de su campo de visión, parpadeó repetidas veces y después de unos momentos, sonrió.

—Hasta para hacer un postre me inspiras —Murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la bodega donde tenían los ingredientes, agarró una rejilla de huevos, azúcar, harina, una cajita con moras frescas y demás para poder preparar el pastel que había mencionado.

Separó las claras de las yemas y puso las primeras en el tazón metálico de la batidora, el cual se aseguró que estuviera muy limpio ya que si tenía grasa o estaba algo sucio, las claras no subirían.

Pasaron los minutos y tenía la mezcla lista para ser horneado en su molde especial para pasteles de ángel, el cual tenía unos tipos de “patitas” porque cuando el pan saliera del horno tenía que ser enfriado “boca-abajo” para que no se bajara.

Mientras su postre se horneaba, Yuuri ya tenía lista la compota de moras en el refrigerador, solamente sería poner un par de cucharadas sobre el pan cuando fuera a servirse.

Cuando volteó para regresar a su mesón, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios y saltó un poco al ver nuevamente al dueño de sus sueños húmedos.

Viktor le miraba desde el otro lado del mesón, con ambas manos apoyadas en este.

—Katsuki, necesito saber que postres tendrás para poder tener al tanto a los meseros de la disponibilidad.

—¡Aaah! Pues…ya hice un pastel de ángel servido con compota de moras azules.

 _“Inspirado en ti, papi”_ Pensó. 

—Bien…¿qué más harás? —Cuestionó el chef, sacando una comanda de su delantal y una pluma para apuntar lo que el repostero le decía.

 _“Comerte”_ Se dijo nuevamente.

Carraspeó un poco y relajó su postura, apoyando las manos sobre el mesón e inclinando un poco el cuerpo, quedando más cerca del ruso para poder hablar.

—Pues…— Puso su voz un poco ronca, tosiendo al haberla forzado.

Su jefe de cocina simplemente levantó una ceja, esperando a que el otro siguiera hablando mientras mantenía la punta de la pluma pegada al papel.

Sin queriendo verse avergonzado, regresó a su postura, inclinando el rostro hacia Viktor, sonriendo ladino y levantando una de sus cejas.

Rayos, sentía que se cargaba tremenda cara de pervertido en esos momentos.

—Verá, chef…—dijo aquello último, casi como un suspiro, manteniendo su mirada achocolatada sobre la azulina del mayor.

Viktor simplemente se quedó quieto, jurando que sus ojos podían secarse al no haber parpadeado desde hace ya varios segundos.

 _“Vamos Yuuri, tú puedes hacerlo”_ Se echaba porras mentalmente, un mini Yuuri con sus pompones de porrista brincaba y agitaba sus brazos.

 _“¡Vamos Yuuri!”_ Dijo ese mini Yuuri con voz de ardilla.

—Pienso hacer Eclairs con crema pastelera de vainas de vainilla, macarons con agua de rosas, tarta de frutas, el pastel “Devil’s food” no puede faltar al ser el favorito de los clientes. —Murmuró, acercando más su rostro al de Viktor.

—A-ah…¿algo más? —Titubeó, apartando la mirada de la ajena.

Joder, su salchichón se estaba alborotando.

¡Quieto Fifi!

—Ehm…—Los nervios regresaron al repostero, quien se encogió en su lugar— ¿Sí?

—Bien, entonces te dejo para que puedas seguir trabajando. —Rápidamente el ruso salió de la cocina.

El japonés soltó un suspiro exasperado, aporreando su cabeza contra el mesón.

—¡Wow Yuuri, tranquilo! —Dijo Chris al salir del pasillo donde estaba el congelador, JJ guió hacia la salida a un señor con algunas canas, seguramente era el que arregló por fin el congelador.

—Ah, hola de nuevo Chris — Con la diestra se sobaba la frente, por idiota se aporreó con fuerza de más contra el mesón.

—Así que…¿ya empezaste con tu cortejo hacia Nikiforov? —Movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—Eh, podría decirse que sí pero…me siento como un ofrecido. —Se sonrojó por completo.

—¡Yuuri! Mon cherie! No tienes porqué ofrecerte a Viktor ni nada de eso, además creo que a él no le gustan ese tipo de cosas tan “descaradas” por así decirlo.

—Ah, con razón salió casi huyendo de la cocina…—Se tensó. Pues claro, si casi se subía en el mesón para desabotonarse la filipina y hacerle un baile erótico.— ¡P-pero tú me dijiste que debía ponerme en modo “perra” para empezar a acercarme a Viktor! —Dijo algo alterado y confundido.

—Exacto, Yuuri, modo perra no modo pu…

—¡Ya, ya entendí! —Le calló antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.— Entonces nada de insinuaciones…

—Así es ¿qué es lo que te recomendó Phichit?

—Pues…me dijo que podía rematar sus frases o darles otro sentido, seguirle la corriente…

—Pues eso es lo que debes hacer, amigo mío. —Le palmeó la espalda…y las nalgas — Debo aprovechar a seguir manosearte antes de que estos melocotones le pertenezcan a Viktor.

—¡Chris!

—No sé tú Yuuri, pero en mi mente Viktor ya te dio diez veces contra el mesón.

—¡Ya quisiera que lo hubiera hecho aunque sea una vez! —Dijo algo alterado, cubriéndose enseguida la boca con ambas manos.

—Uh la la~ pequeño masoquista —El suos chef rió abiertamente — Déjame decirte, que yo también le he echado unas cuantas miraditas a la entrepierna de Viktor…no le digas a Masumi.

¿Y quién no le miraría la entrepierna a tremendo ruso semental? Grrrrr.

Muchas miradas habían sido atraídas por Viktor, muchas personas habían tratado de acercarse a él —mujeres en su mayoría— en estos años que había estado trabajando en el restaurante, ya fueran comensales que iban seguido a comer o los mismos trabajadores que iban y venían por esas puertas.

Nadie sabía nada de la vida personal de Viktor —obviamente solo Yakov y Lilia, ni siquiera Yurio sabía— no sabían si había tenido parejas anteriormente, solo sabían que vivía con su perro en un área cerca de la torre de Tokyo.

—¿Y qué haces mirándole ahí? — Alzó una ceja, tenía ganas de decirle que solamente él podía mirarle la entrepierna, pero se contuvo.

—Quería comprobar que su apodo “Don salchichón” tenía una razón de ser para su origen…y sí, lo he comprobado.

—Bien…pues ya puedes dejar de estarlo mirando. —Estiró un tanto los labios y volvió la vista a sus ingredientes, tenía que terminar los postres antes de la hora de almuerzo.

—Que posesivo saliste, querido —Rió nuevamente, dando una palmada en el hombro del japonés.— Te dejo trabajar, iré a preguntarle a Viktor qué más puedo hacer…y aprovecho a mirarle la entrepierna. —Corrió antes de que la mano del japonés le asentara un buen zape.

Yuuri bufó, amarrándose bien el delantal para seguir con su trabajo, esos postres no se harían solos.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron al público, Yakov y Lilia habían regresado hace media hora y quisieron ver con sus propios ojos que los demás se habían dedicado a trabajar.

Por lo que verificaron que la bodega y demás, estuvieran relucientes de limpios.

Los meseros estaban empezando a entrar a la cocina, entregando las comandas a Viktor quien se encargaba de decirlas en voz alta para que Chris y JJ pudieran empezar a cocinar y emplatar.

Cuando el trabajo se acumulaba, el chef ejecutivo ponía manos a la obra para que los platillos no dejaran de salir, claro, sin dejar de verificar que cada plato estuviera hecho a la perfección, que todas las carnes estuvieran perfectamente cocidas.

Después de todo, su trabajo era que la cocina estuviera funcionando a la perfección.

Lo siguiente que había en la comanda para preparar, era una berenjena a la parmesana, así que él mismo se encargaría de hacerla ya que Chris y JJ tenían otros platillos por preparar.

Cuando Yuuri vio que Viktor tenía una berenjena en la mano, supuso que sería buena idea para empezar con su intento de “cortejo”

—Oi, Viktor! — Dijo Yuuri con aires de inocencia.

El aludido volteó para mirarle, frunciendo un tanto el ceño al ser interrumpido en su labor.

 _“Aquí voy”_ Se dijo mentalmente.

 _“¡Vamos Yuuri!”_ le animó nuevamente el mini-Yuuri con voz de ardilla.

—¿Por qué no haces una berenjena al gratín con la que tienes entre las piernas? —Sonrió ampliamente.

De repente, toda la cocina se quedó en silencio…o al menos los trabajadores, ya que podía escucharse el sonido del agua caer de la llave —¡Estúpidos, el agua, idiotas!— el sonido del aceite al estar friendo unas papas.

Chris había estado picando un par de zanahorias y cuando volteó al escuchar lo que Yuuri dijo, el filo del cuchillo pasó sobre su piel, haciéndole una cortada.

—¡AAAHH! —Gritó muy gaymente, sonando casi como el grito de una mujer, el cual llamó la atención de todos.

—¡C-chris! —Dijo Yuuri para acercarse al rubio.

—¡YUURI, SE ME VA A SALIR MI ALMA, ME DESANGRO! —Decía en un drama muy exagerado, sujetándose la mano izquierda, la cual tenía el dedo lastimado.

—¡No seas un exagerado es solo una cortada! —Dijo Viktor desde su lugar, dejando la berenjena sobre el mesón para buscar el botiquín.

—¡Díganme que no perderé la movilidad de mi dedo! ¡Masumi no lo soportaría! —Decía entre lágrimas.

JJ y Emil se acercaron también, tratando de tranquilizar al suizo.

—Chris, es algo muy superficial, solo necesita lavarse y una bandita…—Comentó el japonés, sosteniendo al mayor, sintiendo como este casi se dejaba caer al piso.

—¡Oh Yuuri, se me va la boca de lado, se me va la boca de lado!

—¡Basta, Chris! —Al japonés no le quedó de otra que soltarle una buena cachetada.

Chris gimió por la cachetada ¿qué demonios?

—¡No te vayas a correr, por favor! —Comentó muy avergonzado.— ¡Lo siento por pegarte pero era necesario!

El sous chef dejó de llorar, simplemente sorbiendo la nariz mientras Viktor les entregaba el botiquín.

El cacheteador ayudó a Chris con la herida, lavándola y poniéndole un par de banditas para que no se infectara y de esa manera su amigo podría seguir trabajando.

Ya hasta habían olvidado el incidente de la berenjena o eso era lo que Yuuri estaba pensando en ese instante. Para él era mejor si nadie lo recordaba, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido muy atrevido de su parte el decirle algo así a Viktor cuando debía empezar por cosas leves y no tan subidas de todo, lo que menos quería era que el platinado se alejara de él, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Yuuri. —Escuchó a Nikiforov hablarle. Oh, mierda mierda mierda.

¡Esperen! Nuevamente le había dicho Yuuri…aunque en la mañana también lo había llamado por su nombre.

Quería hiperventilar pero se contuvo tanto como pudo.

Fingió no recordar lo que había dicho antes de que Chris se cortara y volteó a verlo, manteniendo un semblante “normal”

—¿Sí, chef?

Viktor levantó su mano y le mostró la berenjena.

Oh rayos, Viktor no había dejado de lado aquello.

—Sobre lo de la berenjena… ¿por qué no intentas pelarla con tus propias manos? —Sonrió ladino, dejando descolocado al de cabello negro.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, sus pómulos estaban completamente rojo al igual que su cuello y orejas, el aire se había atorado en su garganta y no sabía cómo responderle.

 _“Piensa, piensa”_ Se dijo como si fuera Jimmy Neutrón, mientras dentro de su cabeza solo había una caja de leche marca “Nikiforov” volcándose.

—¡Oh! ¿no preferirías que te ayudara con el gratín? —Habló sin pensarlo mucho, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.— Puede ser un gratin abundante, escurriéndose por esa berenjena…

—No suena nada mal, eh —Sonrió ladino.

Yuuri estaba que no se la creía, estaba entablando una conversación con Viktor —algo extraña— sin gritos de por medio, solamente palabras en doble sentido. Se sentía jodidamente exitoso.

El rostro del ruso se acercó al de Yuuri, desviándose hacia su oreja para poder susurrarle con su caliente aliento chocando contra la piel de Yuuri.

—Regresa a trabajar, te daré algunos trabajitos que necesitan mucho de tus manos.

—E-está bien…—El japonés sonrió y regresó a su mesón.

Pero Yuuri no pensó que en verdad, Viktor lo pondría a pelar papas

—Maldito y sensual Viktor Nikiforov —Murmuró enojado, pasando con furia el pelador sobre la papa que tenía en su mano.

Las horas pasaron y el final del día llegó, todos ya estaban listos para poder partir a sus casas.

Isabella, la esposa de JJ, había venido a cenar al restaurante junto a unas amigas y aprovechó a quedarse al terminar para poder irse junto al canadiense.

Entre los brazos de la hermosa mujer, yacía una bebé de un poco más de un mes de nacida, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello tenía el mismo tono que el de su progenitor.

Jean se despidió de todos y salió del restaurante junto a su esposa e hija, eran una familia hermosa.

Georgi había terminado de acomodar las botellas del bar, en ese momento una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, con labios pintados de un rojo intenso entró.

Cabe decir que se encontraba usando un vestido bastante corto y ceñido a su cuerpo, además de un abrigo de piel sintética color café.

—¡Anya! —Dijo un muy enamorado Georgi, yendo donde su novia.

Viktor salió de la cocina con su gabardina puesta, observó a Anya de pies a cabeza al tiempo que alzaba una ceja y arrugaba la nariz.

Esa era una señal de desagrado por parte del ruso, quien simplemente pasó de largo.

— Que mujer tan vulgar —Dijo Chris en un susurro a Yuuri.

—Tiene boca de mamadora. —Agregó el japonés y apretó los labios para no reír, gesto imitado por su amigo.

El novio de Chris, Masumi, había pasado ese día por el suizo, el cual al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y mostrarle su dedo vendado, aquel dedo recibió un par de besitos por parte del castaño.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, dirigiendo después su mirada hacia la puerta por donde Viktor había desaparecido.

Esperaba que lo que se encontraba haciendo por el mayor no fuera en vano.


	15. Canelés

Después de un día lleno de cosas vergonzosas, Yuuri por fin había salido del restaurante para poder caminar hasta el departamento. Aún sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar aquello que le había dicho a Viktor sobre la berenjena ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando!?

Fue una completa idiotez el haber empezado de manera tan brusca ¿Qué es lo que pensaría el ruso ahora? ¿Qué era un ofrecido? ¿Un urgido?

Lo último probablemente era verdad…probablemente, eh.

Ahora mismo sus pasos resonaban por la acera, manteniendo la mirada baja…pobre diablo, se dice que se le ha visto por la calle vagando…

¡Ah! Eso no iba.

El señor berenjenas locas suspiró sonoramente, levantando por fin la vista después de varios segundos de reflexionar sobre qué es lo que haría ahora, si bien, para algunos sería demasiado ilógico el querer acercarse a Viktor después de cómo le ha tratado en estos meses y sobre todo, en estos últimos días.

Pero la curiosidad del japonés creció al escuchar lo que Phichit le había dicho, al principio Yuuri no sabía si creerle al tailandés sobre que Viktor le miraba de una forma en la que solo miras a esa persona especial, a esa persona que te ha cautivado por completo ¿Podría ser aquello cierto? Nuestro japonés nunca pudo notar aquellas miradas, aunque claro, tampoco podía negar que era bastante distraído.

Si no fuera porque Phichit le dijo sobre las miraditas que el ruso le echaba, nunca se hubiera animado a tratar de acercarse a él, probablemente ahora mismo seguiría ignorándole y se seguirían “odiando”.

Odiar, era una palabra muy fuerte para el azabache, hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que por fin conocía el significado de esa palabra, pensó que por primera vez ese sentimiento tan negativo florecía en su interior, pero ahora mismo no quedaba nada de aquello en su corazón.

Se sentía masoquista al haberse sentido atraído por Viktor aun cuando este le trataba mal, pensaba que solamente era por su físico, por aquel rostro que podría haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles, por aquel trasero redondo y que se notaba duro, bueno para propinarle algunas nalgadas, apretones y arañazos.

Por esos brazos que se notaban fuertes, esos músculos mordibles…ah, de pronto empezó a tener calor.

Pero no era simplemente por eso, Yuuri no entendía muy bien el por qué y no estaba seguro de si algún día lograría comprender como surgió tal atracción.

¿Destino, quizás?

No, esto no es omegaverse, no se emocionen.

¿O es que de forma inconsciente también sentía que esa no era la verdadera forma de ser de Viktor?

Un puchero apareció en sus labios, rascándose un poco la nuca, tendría que hablar con Phichit ahora que llegara al departamento, tenía que contarle la tremenda cagada que se había aventado frente a Viktor y sus compañeros del restaurante.

De pronto un mensaje llegó al grupo de whatsapp, era Yurio quien había adjuntado una imagen, se detuvo para poder abrir la ventana del chat y ver de qué se trataba.

Ese yankee ruso había mandado un meme sobre Yuuri.

—¡AAAHH, ESE *piiiiiiii*.

Todos los que se encontraban transitando por la calle se le quedaron viendo al escucharlo gritar.

Una anciana que pasaba justo a su lado le dio un bolsazo en la nuca.

—¡Grosero! — Se sobó la nuca después del golpe recibido.

Genial, ahora había pasado vergüenza en la calle.

—Hoy no es mi día ¿qué más Kami-sama? —Levantó el rostro, mirando hacia el cielo.— ¿¡Qué más!?

De pronto sintió algo extraño en su pierna izquiera, la orilla de su pantalón empezaba a sentirse caliente.

—¿Eh?...

Al bajar la mirada encontró que un chihuahua estaba marcando territorio en su pierna, lo estaba orinando.

—¡Oooooe! — Sacudió su pierna y el can se fue chillando.

Decidido, tenía que llegar rápido al departamento, hasta pensaba que ese día sería posible que un tornado de tiburones se lo llevara solo a él.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez acelerando un tanto más el paso ya que su hogar se encontraba ya a dos calles, una vez dentro estaba seguro que se sentiría completamente protegido.

Cuando llegó al edificio, decidió tomar las escaleras porque tenía miedo de que el elevador se atorara si se subía en él y lo que era peor, se quedaría encerrado con esa musiquita del infierno y seguramente cuando lo encontraran, estaría desmayado con espuma saliendo de su boca.

Diferente sería la cosa si se quedaba encerrado con Viktor, ejem.

Pero claro, el ruso ni siquiera sabía dónde es que el repostero vivía, pero quería hacérselo saber un día de estos.

Después de haber subido las escaleras rápidamente, llegó al piso donde estaba el departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo.

Jadeó por unos segundos y buscó la llave dentro de su mochila, era una suerte que no la hubiera perdido.

Insertó la llave en el seguro y la giró, escuchando el “clic” que le hacía saber que ya podía abrir.

Empujó la puerta y entró con una sonrisa al departamento, sonrisa que se borró al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala.

—¡Aaahh! —Yuuri gritó, alertando a Phichit y Seung, quienes se encontraban en una escena bastante comprometedora en el sofá, hasta juró que la música de “psicosis” sonaba de fondo acompañando su grito.

— ¡Yuuri! —Phichit se enderezó en el sofá, observando algo sorprendido a su amigo. — N-no te escuchamos llegar —dijo algo nervioso.

— ¡P-perdón, no quería interrumpirlos! —Desvió el rostro, completamente sonrojado.

Seung estaba recostado en el sofá y no tenía su rostro serio, al contrario, tenía una mueca de dolor.

—Aunque no es la primera vez que nos encuentras así…—Dijo el moreno, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—S-sí, pero eso es algo íntimo entre ustedes…

Y si, Yuuri los había interrumpido en un acto, un acto que no se hacía con cualquier persona, un acto que demostraba por completo la confianza que había entre la pareja.

Ese acto era la muestra más pura de amor.

—Q-quería hablar contigo, Phichit, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación para que ustedes puedan seguir…

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Phichit, está bien! — Levantó las manos en señal de paz. — Pueden seguir, puedes terminar de exprimirle ese barro a Seung.

El rostro del cocinero se iluminó y volvió a inclinarse, estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su novio coreano, exprimiéndole un barro que le había salido entre las cejas.

Parecía el ojo del milenio de _Yu-gi-oh!_

—¡Ah! —Se quejó el coreano, pataleando un poco.

—¡Ya está! —Dijo Phichit, pasándole una toallita húmeda sobre el volcán rojo que tenía entre las cejas. Acto seguido, se bajó del cuerpo ajeno y fue a la cocina para poder lavarse las manos.— ¡Ahora mismo hablamos, amigo! —dijo desde la cocina.

El coreano se levantó, sobándose la frente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —Le dijo al japonés, quien solamente inclinó un poco la cabeza como respuesta.

—¡Phichit, me daré una ducha rápida!

—¡Está bien! —Dijo desde la cocina, escuchando el quemador de la estufa siendo encendido, seguramente iba a calentar la cena.

Cuando por fin estuvo desnudo bajo el chorro de la regadera, suspiró profundo y destensó su cuerpo, dejando que el agua se llevara los rastros de sudor y demás.

Luego recordó la escena de Phichit y Seung en la sala… ¿Algún día sería capaz de poder hacer eso con Viktor? ¿Algún día tendrían la confianza para explotarse los barros?

Pero la pregunta más importante que se hacía el japonés era…¿A Viktor le salían barros? Porque nunca le había visto alguna imperfección en el rostro, al contrario, parecía que tenía cara de muñeco.

En fin, decidió dejar de pensar tanto y terminar de ducharse, tenía que hablar con Phichit sobre todo lo que aconteció ese día.

Quince minutos después ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto con su amigo, al parecer el novio de este ya había cenado y se había ido a dormir, ese día tuvo doble turno y estaba muerto del cansancio.

Seung trabajaba como mesero en el mismo restaurante donde Phichit trabajaba, se veían seguido y a veces dormían juntos, unos días Phichit se quedaba en el departamento del coreano y otros días, como este, Seung se quedaba en el departamento de los chicos.

La cena de ese día era “Gyudon” y tenía una apariencia completamente apetecible. Yuuri agarró sus palillos al igual que su amigo.

—¡Itadakimasu! —dijeron al unísono antes de dar el primer bocado a la comida, el repostero le había pegado la costumbre al otro de decirlo antes de cada comida.

Después de tragar, el dueño del departamento por fin habló.

—Y bien, Yuuri ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? —Alzó una ceja con picardía, moría de ganas de saber.

El aludido masticó por unos segundos más para después tragar, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Fue un desastre.

—¿¡Eh!? —Se alarmó el de delineado natural perfecto.

—¡Hice el ridículo frente a Nikiforov, Phichito-kun! —Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. —Chris y los demás me hicieron una “pasarela” imaginaria para enseñarme a conquistar a Viktor, Chris se excitó por milésima vez y se toqueteó los pezones, me hizo hacer una pose que parece que es de una película y…¡Viktor me vio cuando hice esa maldita pose! —Dijo todo aquello de forma rápida, siendo algo difícil para el otro el entender lo que su mejor amigo se encontraba explicándole.

—Wow! En verdad que hiciste el oso frente a tu ruso nalgón y…—Iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido por Yuuri.

—¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡En la cocina le seguí el juego con una de sus frases y me vi como un ofrecido!

—¿Pues qué fue lo que le dijiste? —A partir de ahí, la comida había sido dejada de lado.

El chisme era más importante.

—Pues…Viktor tenía una berenjena en la mano y…

El tailandés desde ya había empezado a aguantarse la risa.

—Le dije que por qué no preparaba una berenjena al gratín con la que tenía entre sus piernas…—Enrojeció por completamente, por Dios, que vergüenza.

—… — Chulanont estuvo por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en carcacajas.— ¡Dios mío Yuuri! ¡Que vergüenza, hasta yo me puse rojo! —Dijo como pudo entre sus carcajadas, poniéndose ambas manos sobre el estómago.

—¡Yaaa! —Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, quería que la tierra se lo tragara…y lo escupiera en el departamento de Viktor.— ¡Basta! Ahora no sé qué hacer para ver a Viktor a la cara sin morirme de la vergüenza…

El dueño del señor cachetes se limpió unas lágrimas que salieron a causa de la risa.

—Ah, Yuuri…pues simplemente no ser tan “aventado” al momento de seguirle el juego, por lo menos por ahora, ya cuando haya más confianza entre ustedes, puedes seguirle el juego con frases así como la que me dijiste hace unos momentos.

—Ah…no lo sé.

—¡No vayas a empezar con tus inseguridades!

—Es que no es algo tan fácil…

—Escúchame ¿tú quieres conocer bien a ese hombre?

—Sí…

—¿Quieres que te tenga confianza?

—Sí…

—¿Quieres que se enamore de ti?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues dale dale todo tu Erooooos! ¡A los rusos les gusta lo sensual!

—Estaba pensando en si ir a trabajar mañana —Meditó por unos segundos.—Podría decir que me dio Chikunguya…

—Ah no, ni siquiera lo pienses Yuuri, mañana volverás a ese restaurante con tu aura sensual y volverás a intentar acercarte a Viktor por medio de sus frases. —Se cruzó de brazos, alzando una de sus cejas pobladas.

—¡Bien,bien! —Rodó los ojos, volviendo a agarrar los palillos para retomar su comida.

—Mañana te ayudaré a arreglarte antes de que te vayas al trabajo.

—No creo que…—Alzó la mirada, viendo a Phichit rodeado de una aura oscura a pesar de estar sonriente, algo que le hizo estremecerse.— E-está bien…

—¡Perfecto! Entonces terminemos de cenar para luego irnos a dormir.

El repostero suspiró y asintió, agarrando el vaso donde tenía servido un poco de jugo de uva, dándole un par de sorbos.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri ya se encontraba poniéndose la filipina, solamente estaba abotonándola para tener listo el uniforme, su amigo le ayudaría a peinarse y demás, así que también se puso de una vez los lentes de contacto.

Phichit entró a la habitación con un peine en la mano y una crema para el cabello, indicándola a Yuuri que se sentara en una silla que tenía frente a la cama, el azabache obedeció y el moreno prosiguió, untando algo de crema en sus manos para después empezar a masajear el cabello de su amigo, procurando que cada hebra de cabello tuviera crema

Olía bastante bien, como a uva con menta y además le hacía sentir fresco, pronto sintió como las cerdas del peine empezaron a deslizarse con mucha facilidad por su cabellera, esa crema era maravillosa.

Phichit le peinó como el japonés siempre acostumbraba para ir a su trabajo, solo que esta vez le dejó algunos cuantos mechones rebeldes caer por su frente. Cuando terminó su momento de estilista, agarró una loción que estaba sobre el buró y roció un poco en el cuello ajeno, al igual que en parte de su pecho y hombros.

—Listo, ahora puedes mirarte en el espejo.

Yuuri se levantó de la silla y fue hacia donde se encontraba su espejo de cuerpo completo, al ponerse frente a este empezó a posas.

—Uuhh…aahh….uhhh~ —En su última pose se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando tener una mirada provocativa.— Correcto, no iré a trabajar. —Se encorvó y estaba a punto de empezar a quitarse el uniforme, hasta que Phichit lo detuvo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le jaló de la oreja como si fuera un niño chiquito haciendo berrinche.— ¡Ahora vete a trabajar! ¡Le diré a Chris que ya estás yendo, así no podrás huir!

—¡Itai, itai, itai! — Se quejó con voz forzada, hasta que su amigo le soltó y pudo sobarse la oreja maltratada. —¡Está bien, tú ganas! Además, tengo que enseñarle a Yurio a hacer galletas de mantequilla…

Dicho eso agarró su mochila y se la puso sobre el hombro, fue hasta donde su perrito se encontraba recostado hocico arriba y le acarició la panza, haciéndole agitar su colita y que sacara la lengua como muestra de felicidad.

—Nos vemos en la noche, Vicchan, cuida bien al señor cachetes y al señor dientes. —Refiriéndose a los hamsters de su amigo.

El camino hacia el restaurante ocurrió sin ningún problema, ya estaba algo temeroso de pisar nuevamente caca de perro o que un pájaro le hiciera encima.

Cuando estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la puerta principal de su lugar de trabajo, prefirió ir con sigilo, empezando a caminar de puntas y algo encorvado, posicionando las manos como si fuera a asustar a alguien.

—Dubidubi du ba dubidubi du ba —Empezó a decir conforme avanzaba, empujando lentamente la puerta de cristal para entrar al lugar.

—¡Yuuri! —Apareció repentinamente Sala, haciendo brincar al azabache.— ¡Buenos días! —Saludó sonriente la muchacha de ojos violeta.

—¡B-buenos días, Sala! —Todos en el restaurante voltearon a verle, algunos no pudiendo evitar soltar algunas risitas, sí, se habían enterado de lo de la berenjena quien sabe cómo, cofcofChriscofcof. No pudieron evitar sentir vergüenza ajena, así como muchos de ustedes.

—¡Oe, pela papas! —Dijo el rubio, quien se acercó a grandes zancadas.— ¿Vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste? —Alzó una ceja.

Yuuri sonrió, sabiendo que se refería a lo de preparar las galletas de mantequilla. Asintió.

—¡Sí! Cuando termine la hora del desayuno ve a la cocina.

Yurio simplemente asintió algo sonrojado, dándose media vuelta para poder regresar a arreglar las mesas junto con sus compañeros.

No podía negarse que los meseros se veían muy bien con su uniforme, pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca de botones, chaleco negro al igual que un moño en vez de corbata, zapatos perfectamente lustrados en los cuales casi casi podías ver tu reflejo y, para terminar el conjunto, un delantal blanco que les llegaba un tanto debajo de la rodilla.

Yuuri decidió seguir su camino hacia la cocina, sus compañeros ya habían llegado y eso incluía a tal ruso.

Cuando entró fue directo a su mesón, no queriendo dirigir la mirada hacia Viktor, el cual le daba la espalda al estar acomodando algunas cosas sobre la estufa, aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a aquel redondo trasero.

Demonios, que ganas de nalguearlo.

—Hola, señor berenjena —…¿Ese había sido Nikiforov?

—Oh my god…—Pudo escuchar susurrar a Chris, el cual se llevó una mano al pecho, algo sorprendido.

Yuuri no sabía que hacer ¿Saludarlo como si nada? ¿Rematarle la frase? ¡Dios!

—E-eh…hola, chef —Pronunció simplemente, acobardándose y quedándose con la mente en blanco.

El de filipina negra se acercó dónde Yuuri, dejándole una hoja de papel donde tenía escrito los postres que tenía que hacer para ese día, Lilia la había hecho.

Sin querer socializar más, decidió que era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

La hora del desayuno finalizó sin contratiempos, JJ, Emil y Chris iban a salir a tomar un bocadillo a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca, a veces resultaba fastidioso quedarse a comer en su lugar de trabajo y, salir a otros lugares era como un respiro para los chicos.

—¡Yuuri! ¿No vas a ir con nosotros? —Cuestionó Emil, quitándose los guantes de hule y el delantal.

—¡Ah! Hoy no podré ir, tengo algo que hacer.

—Uy ¿Viktor también se va a quedar? Si utilizan mi mesón, solo asegúrense de limpiarlo muy bien —dijo un Chris muy pícaro.

—¡N-no! —Se sonrojó por completo— Yurio es el que se quedará conmigo en la cocina.

—¡Yuuri, él es casi solo un niño! —dijo alarmado el suizo.

—¡Basta! Solamente le voy a enseñar a preparar galletas de mantequilla, es todo.

Además a la autora no le gusta el Yuuyu.

—Ah, bien…procura guardarnos algunas galletas entonces. —Se encogió de hombros y empezaron a caminar para salir de la cocina.— Nos vemos en unas horas, querido.

Minutos después entró Yurio con su misma cara de odio al mundo, acercándose al mesón de su amigo azabache.

—Bien…empecemos. La receta que te voy a enseñar es muy fácil y además lleva pocos ingredientes. —Empezó a explicar mientras iba acercando los ingredientes a la batidora de pedestal negra, el sueño de todo repostero.

Sí, también es mi sueño.

—Bien. —Dijo simplemente el pequeño ruso, pero poniendo total atención al japonés.

—Necesitas 250 gramos de mantequilla fría, normalmente se pide a temperatura ambiente pero con estas galletas es lo contrario, ya que queremos que conserven la forma al hornearse. —Agarra un pequeño cuchillo y se lo entrega a Yuri, acercándole el plato que contenía el bloque de mantequilla fría.— Córtalo en cubos, podría decirse que de un tamaño mediano.

Obediente, el mesero asintió y empezó a cortar la grasa animal en cubos.

—Ahora ponlo en la batidora.

Yuri agarró el plato y con ayuda de una espátula de silicona, puso los cubitos dentro del bowl de metal de la batidora.

—Ahora, pesaré 250 gramos de azúcar blanca. —Agarró una báscula electrónica, pesando el ingrediente para después agregarlo a la mantequilla. Movió la palanquita para poder encender la batidora, observando como la mantequilla y azúcar empezaban a combinarse. —Hay que dejarla así por dos minutos, hasta que la mantequilla agarre un color pálido.

Yuuri pensó que iba a ser un poco más complicado el enseñarle a Yurio, pero parece ser que el menor estaba realmente interesado en aprender, porque no rechistaba, hacía pequeñas notas en el celular y obedecía cuando le pedía hacer algo.

Era algo extraño, pero le agradaba.

—Ahora agrega un huevo, pero hay que romperlo en un recipiente aparte, porque si el huevo sale podrido, arruinará la mezcla. —Detuvo la batidora.

—Bien, pásame tu huevo.

—Oh, pero Yurio~ —Dijo el repostero algo cantarín, el aprendiz se sonrojó por completo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, haciéndole reír para después pasarle el huevo y el recipiente.

Cuando verificó que el huevo estaba en perfecto estado, lo agregó a la mezcla junto con un chorrito de vainilla, Katsuki puso a andar de nuevo la batidora.

—Ahora solo falta un ingrediente, 500 gramos de harina. —Nuevamente agarró la báscula digital y con ayuda de una taza, empezó a pesar aquel polvo blanco compuesto de gluten y trigo.

Yuuri agregó la mitad de la harina, iba a decir algo pero Yurio encendió nuevamente la batidora.

—¡Espera!

POOF!

Por la velocidad de las aspas de la batidora, sus rostros se cubrieron de harina que salió volando del bowl.

—¡Genial! —Yurio empezó a limpiarse el rostro con su delantal.— Ahora parecerá que me di un pericazo*

Yuuri empezó a carcajearse, yendo al lavabo para poder lavarse la cara.

—Iba a decirte que primero se ponía a velocidad baja o eso iba a ocurrir. — Una vez limpio, regresó al mesón, bajando la velocidad para poder combinar bien los ingredientes.

—¡Ya entendí! —dijo el yankee, pareciendo una geisha o fan del visual key al tener aún el rostro cubierto de harina.

Yuuri se encargó de agregar lo sobrante de la harina y batió hasta que la mezcla estuvo lista, formó una bola con la masa y la envolvió en papel plástico, metiéndolo al congelador por cinco minutos.

—Yurio, sobre el estante hay una caja con cortadores de galletas, elige los que quieras utilizar.

Con un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, el rubio agarró la caja y empezó a buscar entre los muchos cortadores que había, agarró unos de gatos y, aunque le daba algo de pena, algunos en forma de corazón.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura cuando vio los que había elegido.

Al sacar la masa del congelador, la cortó a la mitad para que fuera más fácil aplanarla con el rodillo, no sin antes espolvorear algo de harina sobre la superficie metálica para que no se pegara.

El rubio fue quien expandió la masa y cuando tuvo el grosos adecuado, como niño chiquito agarró rápidamente los cortadores para poder empezar a sacar las galletas.

El repostero simplemente le observaba, pero después tuvo una idea y fue por algunos cortadores, regresando para cortar más galletas junto al menor.

Llenaron una bandeja, las galletas separadas unos tres centímetros entre cada una. Las hornearon por 10-12 minutos a 180° o hasta que los bordes quedaron ligeramente dorados.

—Y así es como se hacen, solamente falta decorar pero no sé si nos de tiempo…—observó el reloj de pared, faltaba poco para que la hora del almuerzo empezara.

—No importa, así están bien. —Dijo Yurio mirando fijamente el horno, como si de esa manera las galletas estuvieran listas más rápido.

El creador de arte comestible asintió y sonrió, ya quería ver como Yurio entregaba las galletas a Beka.

El final de la jornada de trabajo terminó, Yuuri había decidido no rematarle ninguna frase ese día a su jefe, además habían tenido un trabajo descomunal a las horas de almuerzo y cena, ya que empresarios y demás habían ido a comer con varios invitados, además de un par de cumpleañeros.

Cuando Yuuri salió de la cocina sujetando una bolsa de celofán llena de galletas de mantequilla, se quedó parado en el umbral al observar que a unos metros de distancia, Yurio se encontraba entregándole las galletas a Otabek.

Un curioso sonrojo cubría la blanca piel de las mejillas ajenas y Otabek estaba igual, vio sonreír primero al kazajo y después a Yurio.

De un momento a otro, el jefe de meseros sujetó la mejilla del menor y se acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un cariñoso roce, Yuuri quería gritar como perra loca, pero prefirió hacerlo internamente.

No se dio cuenta que había alguien parado a su lado, hasta que miró de reojo y vio que era Viktor, dio un respingo.

—¡E-eh, Viktor! —Dijo algo nervioso. Demonios, esto no era como lo que había planeado, pero ya qué.— Y-yo…—No podía articular nada elocuente, así que simplemente extendió sus brazos para entregarle la bolsa llena de galletas en forma de copos de nieve, caniches y corazones.

El peliplata parpadeó algo sorprendido, con un sonrojo empezando a cubrirle las mejillas y el tabique nasal.

—Gracias…Yuuri. —Dijo al agarrar la bolsa de celofán.

—Y-yo…etto…—Los nervios empezaban a comérselo entero ¿dónde había quedado ese Yuuri seguro? Rayos, se encargaría de traerlo de vuelta…pero no esa noche. —¡Nos vemos mañana! —Una rápida reverencia fue su despedida y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Dejando a un Viktor sonrojado y con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos azules.


	16. Gâteau opéra

**_Viktor._ **

A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el japonés se fue del restaurante esa noche, no se había movido del lugar donde se encontraba parado, con una mano sosteniendo aquella bolsa de celofán llena de apetecibles galletas.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para poder volver a la realidad, suavizó el rostro y suspiró para después empezar a caminar para salir del restaurante rumbo a su auto.

Estaba confundido, sí, antes se había admitido a sí mismo el hecho de que el japonés le llamaba la atención como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, pero también se había dicho que las cosas no debían pasar de eso, un simple y pequeño interés. Y así seguiría, porque no estaba enamorado, él creía que nunca se había enamorado…

Viktor era bisexual y sus padres lo apoyaron desde el momento en el que se enteraron.

Le atraían hombres y mujeres por igual, había tenido parejas por un simple “interés” donde la palabra “amor” no era la adecuada para describir esas relaciones, a Viktor le atraían las personas que, por más descabellado que pareciera, le llevaran la contraria.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar los intentos del azabache por hacer que de alguna manera se acercaran, aunque era obvio que solo en el sentido de “amigos” y además, Yuuri tampoco había mostrado el tener otro tipo de interés.

¿No es así? Solamente para que pudieran llevar una relación más amena en el trabajo.

Porque se le hacía algo ilógico y algo imposible el que Yuuri le viera con otros ojos después de todo lo que han pasado, de las discusiones, el congelador y sus palabras sobre que solamente lo ayudó en el congelador por su “reputación”.

Entró a su auto y dejó la bolsa de galletas sobre el asiento, al día siguiente se aseguraría de agradecerle de mejor manera a Yuuri y también, aceptaría que se tratasen de una forma más amena, no le veía el problema a eso.

Porque no habría nada más entre ellos.

Condujo a su departamento, las calles estaban algo transitadas pero no tanto como para tardar en llegar a su destino.

Después de meter el auto y estacionarlo en su lugar del edificio, agarró las galletas y salió, puso la alarma y se dio media vuelta para poder subir hasta su piso.

Utilizó su juego de llaves para quitar el seguro, escuchando algunos ladridos por parte de Makkachin detrás de la puerta, sonrió, le encantaba que su fiel amigo le diera la bienvenida después de un arduo y cansado día de trabajo.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta, el can le recibió al pararse en sus dos patas traseras, apoyando las delanteras sobre el pecho de su dueño mientras intentaba lamerle la quijada, demostrando su alegría al tenerlo de nuevo en casa.

—Makkachin~ —Le habló cariñosamente y de forma estúpida, así como todos los que tienen mascotas.

De pronto Viktor sintió un extraño olor, por lo que arrugó la nariz y se quedó en silencio observando a Makka.

Hasta que un gas resonó en la sala.

—¡Makkachin! ¿Qué rayos comiste? —Se tapó la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar de su diestra, estaba completamente seguro que cerró bien el refrigerador para que su mascota no pudiera abrirlo fácilmente y robara la crema de champiñones.

Makka solo ladró y movió la cola de un lado a otro, jadeando al dejar su lengua por fuera.

Se le veía muy satisfecho y orgulloso de echarse pedos.

El ruso fue directo a su habitación para buscar la ropa que usaría para dormir, agarró una toalla, ropa interior cofcoftanganegracofcof y entró al baño para poder darse una ducha rápida.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Viktor salió del cuarto de baño ya con su ropa de dormir, tenía el cabello algo alborotado y eso le daba un aire de más sensualidad.

Sí, más sensual aunque parezca imposible.

No se vayan a mojar o ustedes lo trapean.

Ejem, el tono de llamada de celular hizo que Viktor fuera hasta la sala para poder agarrar su aparato —el celular, no sus genitales— observó el nombre que aparecía escrito en la pantalla y sonrió un poco.

—Mamá —Dijo una vez que apretó el botón para contestar la llamada y llevárselo al oído.

—¡Vitenka! —la voz de una animada mujer se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, Vera, la madre de Viktor. —Hijo, lamento tardar en llamarte, tu padre y yo hemos estado ocupados con el restaurante ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días? Lilia me contó sobre lo que ocurrió en el congelador… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿cómo está el otro chico? —Su voz ahora sonaba preocupada.

Suspiró un poco y se acomodó el flequillo, tomó asiento en el sofá y Makkachin le siguió al subirse a su lado, acomodando la cabeza sobre el muslo de su dueño.

—Bien, ambos estamos bien, solamente necesitamos de reposo pero no hubo ninguna secuela después de lo que pasó.

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó.

—Me siento tan aliviada ahora que me lo dices tú, Vitenka —La voz de su progenitora se tornó cariñosa, no podía negar lo mucho que la extrañaba a ella y a su padre,Sacha.

—Sí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mamá —Pronunció Viktor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Por cierto! —Nuevamente la voz de su madre sonaba animada.

—¿Sí, qué pasa? Te escuchas bastante animada —Dijo entre cortas risas, acariciando el pelaje de su can.

—¡Cariño, alguien regresó a Rusia y está muy entusiasmada por verte de nuevo! ¡Le encantaría poder hablar contigo ahora mismo!

El aire se le atoró en la garganta y un tipo de brillo muy especial apareció en los hermosos ojos azules del chef.

—…¿Está ahora mismo contigo? —Apretó el celular contra su oreja, no pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz, emocionado ¿podría tratarse acaso de ella? Desde que vino a vivir a Japón no la había vuelto a ver, solo algunas veces mantuvieron contacto por el celular pero después, simplemente dejaron de hablar.

Pero ahora que sabía que en ese momento estaba con su madre, le aceleraba el corazón de una manera inimaginable, sí, quería hablar con ella, lo necesitaba.

—Entonces…—volvió a hablar Vera — ¿Sí quieres hablar con ella? —cuestionó algo esperanzada.

—Sí —Dijo sin pensarlo de más y sonrió. —Pásamela, mamá.

**_Yuuri_ **

Corrió todo el camino a casa y por suerte, nada le ocurrió esa noche, ninguna anciana le dio un bolsazo en la nuca, ningún perro lo orinó y ningún tornado de tiburones se formó para llevárselo.

En cambio, una genuina sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro sonrojado…claro, estaba sonrojado por tanto correr.

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con su amigo, se aseguró de entrar con cautela, no quería sorprenderlos en otra sesión “exprime barros a tu novio” , cuando verificó que todo estaba en su lugar, entró con confianza para dejar la mochila sobre el sofá, unos pasos resonaron como si una manada de rinocerontes se acercara, Phichit y Vicchan llegaron corriendo a la par hasta el japonés.

—¡Yuuri! ¿¡Cómo te fue!? —Preguntó un desesperado Pichit, parecía que había estado esperando por el chisme mil años.

—Pues…¿cómo tendría que haberme ido? —Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su emoción, manteniendo un semblante tranquilo.

—Pues, no lo sé…tú dime, querido amigo. —Alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ladino. —¿Hoy si te dieron en el mesón?

—¡NO! —Negó al dar un respingo.— Tampoco creas que las cosas irán así de rápido…—Hizo un leve puchero.

—Pero ¿hay algo más?...

—Mmm le enseñé a hacer galletas a Yurio…

—¿Y?...

—Hice unas galletas extras para Viktor…

El famoso e icónico “gay gasp” salió de los labios del moreno, se contuvo a decir algo hasta que su amigo terminara de contarle bien el chisme.

—Ajá…

—Se las regalé en una bolsa de celofán y…¡LAS ACEPTÓ! —Dijo aquello último para después dar un salto que espantó a su amigo, aunque después se recuperó y lo tomó de las manos, ambos empezaron a dar grititos agudos y a saltar.

Parecían de esas chicas que hacen pijamadas y brincan en ropa interior sobre la cama.

—¡OH-POR DIOOOOS! —Phichit se agachó para poder cargar a Vicchan, lanzándolo repetidas veces en el aire, el can solo se retorcía cuando llegaba a cierta altura y se quedaba quieto cuando caía —por suerte— en los brazos del tailandés.

Después de unos segundos donde la euforia seguía en su cumbre, Phichit dejó al can en el piso, el cual se tambaleó un poco y huyó de donde se encontraban.

—¿¡Y que más pasó!? —Tomó de los hombros a su amigo repostero, casi zarandeándolo para que hablara de una buena vez.

—Yo…¡YO! —La sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pelinegro se convirtió en una línea recta— Me fui corriendo.

Phichit juraba que logró escuchar como si una cinta de video se cortara.

—…¿Es en serio Yuuri? —Phichit moría de ganas de cachetearlo.

—¡Lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa!

—¡Claro! ¿No se te ocurrió el quedarte para ver que más te decía? ¿No se te ocurrió esperar a que te declarara su amor?

—Phichit, solo han pasado dos días desde que empecé a intentar acercarme a él…

—¡Aún así! Ah ¿cómo vas a verlo a la cara mañana?

—Pues…ahora sí trataré de no huir y tampoco lo evadiré.

—¡Más te vale que hagas eso, Yuuri! En verdad que a veces me desesperas. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¡Lo haré, Phichit! ¡Eso te lo juro! —Alzó su puño a la altura de su pecho, frunciendo un tanto el ceño y dibujando un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso espero, casi mato a Vicchan al aventarlo en el aire como para que me salgas con que te fuiste corriendo.

El mayor se sintió algo avergonzado, sintiendo como casi empezaba a salir humo de sus orejas como si fuera una locomotora.

Pobre de su perrito, quien sabe dónde se hallaba escondido en estos momentos.

—Ve a ducharte mientras preparo la cena ¿quieres crepas de pizza?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

De forma rápida se retiró hacia su habitación para poder buscar su ropa y encerrarse en el baño mientras su amigo cocinaba.

Phichit mezcló en un tazón media taza de harina, una taza de leche tibia, un huevo a temperatura ambiente, una pizca de sal y una pizca de orégano para dar ese sabor “italiano” a la mezcla.

Movió bien todo con un batidor globo hasta que la mezcla se volvió homogénea, levantó un poco el batidor para dejar escurrir un poco mezcla y verificar la consistencia, no tenía que ser espesa ni liquida, necesitaba estar en un punto medio.

Puso a calentar su sartén crepera mientras sacaba del refrigerador una bolsa de queso rallado, salsa para pizza y pepperoni rebanado

Puso un chorrito de aceite sobre la sartén y la repartió por este con ayuda de una servilleta, aprovechando a retirar el exceso.

Con ayuda de un cucharon puso la mezcla y agarrando el mango del sartén, hizo movimientos circulares con la muñeca para distribuir la mezcla por la superficie, obteniendo una crepa perfectamente redonda y delgada.

Cuando vio que la parte superior de la crepa ya estaba “seca” agregó un poco de salsa para pizza, queso mozzarella rallado y pepperoni. Cuando el queso empezó a derretirse, dobló la crepa por la mitad para hacer un semicírculo, volvió a doblar ese semicírculo a la mitad para obtener un triangulo.

Sacó la crepa en un plato y repitió ese proceso un par de veces más hasta tener todas listas.

El señor huidas locas llegó a la mesa ya con su ropa de dormir, aspiró profundamente aquel delicioso aroma a pizza y su estómago gruñó.

Agarró el control remoto y prendió la tele, haciendo “zapping” para encontrar algo interesante que ver en la tele.

Para su mala suerte las pilas del control se gastaron,la tele se quedó en el canal Golden…y ya pasaban de las once de la noche.

_“Yes! Yes! Aaahhh yes, more more!”_

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit llegó a la mesa, dejando los platos sobre esta, mostrándole una picarona sonrisa a su best friend.

—¡Aaah! ¡Las baterías se gastaron! —Aventó el control al sofá y corrió hacia unos cajones, sacando un nuevo paquete de baterías.

De fondo aún podían escuchar los agudos gemidos de una mujer a la cual parecía más que la estaban matando y no penetrando, acompañado de los “Ooh, ohh” de un hombre con voz bastante grave.

Era de esas películas porno donde extrañamente el cartero termina siendo un hombre súper guapo con cuerpo de modelo, quien extrañamente acepta tomar una taza de café con la dueña de la casa quien extrañamente se encuentra utilizando mini-falda, tacones de aguja del número quince y una blusa con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Qué extraño ¿verdad?

Cuando por fin pudo cambiar las baterías, siguió haciendo zapping hasta dejarlo en un canal donde apenas estaba empezando “The devil wears Prada”

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa y empezaron a devorar sus crepas.

—Yuuri —Dijo el hombre de chocolate con la boca llena.— ¿Te imaginas que Viktor fuera el editor en jefe de una revista?

Katsuki pestañeó repetidas veces, imaginándose a Viktor portando un elegante traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo.

—Sería un jefe muy caliente…—Murmuró después de haber tragado.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri entró al restaurante con su postura de siempre, saludó a Sala, a sus jefes y al grupo de meseros quienes estaban acomodando las sillas y mesas.

No se resistió en guiñarle un ojo a Yurio después de lo que vio anoche, este simplemente le devolvió el guiño al levantarle el dedo corazón.

Cuando entró a la cocina, el primero en recibirlo fue Viktor, quien le regaló una radiante sonrisa. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y una mosca se metió en la boca de JJ, el cual empezó a toser y rompió el silencio sepulcral.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —Le saludó el ruso con una voz suave, una voz muy rara en él.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Así de fácil y rápido había sido el que Viktor aceptara que se acercase a él?

Había que aprovechar el bug.

—Buenos días, Viktor —Sonrió amplio, dejando ver sus dientes blancos y parejos, su dentista seguro se sentía muy orgulloso.

—Por cierto, las galletas de mantequilla estuvieron deliciosas. —Continuó hablando y sonriendo.

Chris estaba mirándolos fijamente, con uno de sus codos apoyados sobre el mesón y su otra mano cubriéndole la boca ante tal impacto de ver a Viktor tan sonriente y amable, incluso a ellos los había saludado de manera cordial al entrar a la cocina.

—Me alegra tanto que te hayan gustado —Replicó Katsuki, mostrándose entusiasmado ante las palabras del jefe de la cocina.

Viktor había cambiado súbitamente de un día para otro, no sabían qué es lo que le había pasado.

¿Acaso había sido abducido por extraterrestres?

¿Lo habían clonado pero con otro comportamiento?

Lo único que Yuuri sabía, era que se encontraba jodidamente feliz por esto.

_Dos meses después._

—¡Yuuri! —Dijo Viktor de repente, lanzándole un par de huevos de gallina al japonés, quien gracias al tener buenos reflejos, los atrapó. —Necesito que nos apoyes haciendo unos huevos estrellados.

Y algo que también había cambiado en este tiempo, era que Yuuri ya no se avergonzaba para nada al momento de responderle al mayor en doble sentido, ahora lo encontraba divertido.

—Viktor, los únicos huevos estrellados que quiero son los tuyos en mi cara —Guiñó su ojo.

Viktor pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió, ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿No prefieres unos huevos duros atorados en tu garganta?

Y en ese momento, todos en la cocina se carcajearon.

El japonés levantó uno de sus pulgares y se acercó a la estufa para poder hacer lo que su jefe le había pedido, pronto fue alcanzado con Chris.

—Oye Yuuri, no sé qué hiciste con Viktor en estos dos meses, pero wow…parece que todo lo que te enseñamos aquella vez en la pasarela ha funcionado.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Si hay algo que puedo decirte…—Ahora el suizo empezó a hablar en susurros.— Es que Viktor tiene la mirada de alguien que está enamorado.

El corazón del repostero casi explota y casi tira uno de los huevos al querer romperle la cáscara.

Sonrió un poco y volteó para poder ver a Viktor, quien estaba concentrado preparando algunas salsas, friendo tiras de tocino y jamón, turnando sus tiempos para poder echarle un vistazo a los platos que ya estaban listos para ser llevados a los comensales, dándoles el visto bueno.

—Algunas veces lo he observado sonriéndole a su celular cuando apenas llegamos en las mañanas al restaurante y quiero suponer que está hablando contigo, porque siempre que hace eso, tú no has llegado al trabajo.

Yuuri estaba también casi seguro que era así, ya que con la confianza que habían creado entre ellos, se animaron a darse sus números de celular y sí, habían veces en las que se mandaban mensajes cuando Yuuri estaba yendo camino al trabajo platicando de cosas banales, recetas y programas de cocinas.

Viktor le había contado que estaba muy emocionado por la nueva temporada de Hell’s Kitchen.

—Espero que sea así…

Ese día los habían retirado dos horas antes, no tendrían la hora de la cena por cuestiones de trabajo de Lilia y Yakov, quienes no se preocupaban del dinero que perderían en esas dos horas, pues estaban conscientes de que podían recuperar el doble e incluso el triple, en un día normal de trabajo.

Yuuri suspiró y se desparramó en el sofá a un lado de su amigo, quien había tenido el turno de la mañana y había llegado un par de horas antes que él.

—Phichit…

—¿Sí, Yuuri? —Phichit dejó de lado su celular por un momento, observando a su amigo.

—Mañana le diré a Viktor lo que siento. —Dijo completamente decidido.

—Oh por Dios…¿¡En serio!? —Subió ambas piernas al sofá, abrazándose emocionado a sus rodillas.

—¡Sí! Chris me dijo que Viktor tiene la mirada de alguien enamorado y…siento que ya no puedo esperar más para decirle, mañana entre las horas del desayuno y almuerzo hablaré con él.

—¡AAAHH! —Phichit gritó como perra loca, aventándose sobre su amigo quien simplemente empezó a reír.

Vicchan se acercó ladrando, pensando que su dueño estaba siendo atacado.

—¡Tranquilo Vicchan! —dijo al tomar a su perrito en brazos. — ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Le cuestiona al caniche, quien solo empieza a darle lengüetazos en la cara. —Phichit, aprovecharé que no es tan noche para poder pasear a Vicchan en el parque ¿quieres venir?

—Oh Yuuri, me encantaría pero debo revisar unas cosas del trabajo, me mandaron a hacer la lista de la despensa y debo empezar a hacerlo, pero ve y diviértete con Vicchan…y piensa bien en cómo le dirás tus sentimientos al ruso sensual. —Movió las cejas.

—Bien, entonces regreso en menos de una hora —Se levantó del sofá para ir a ponerse unos tenis y ponerle la correa a su perro, quien al entender que iba a salir a pasear, casi arrastró a su amo a la puerta, a pesar de ser pequeño tenía mucha fuerza.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo, el cielo estaba pintado de colores rosados y naranjas, todo era muy bello.

Al llegar al parque, Yuuri fue guiado por Vicchan por un caminito lleno de árboles, habían algunas bancas y al final había una fuente con luces azules, se veía maravilloso ahora que el sol se estaba ocultando.

A lo lejos, pudo divisar una figura conocida, entrecerró los ojos para tratar de “enfocar” mejor la vista y sonrió al reconocer quien era.

Viktor estaba parado a un lado de la fuente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra.

—¿Para qué esperar hasta mañana? —Se dijo a si mismo y sonrió, empezando a caminar hacia donde el peliplata estaba parado, estaba a punto de decir su nombre pero abruptamente se detuvo…

Y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Vio como Viktor alzó la mirada pero sus ojos no fueron a parar sobre su persona, vio como Viktor sonrió pero esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a él.

La mirada llena de afecto de Viktor, aquella perfecta sonrisa iban dirigidos a una hermosa chica pelirroja quien se acercaba al ruso, la chica tenía agarrada una correa que estaba amarrada en el cuello de un gran caniche, el cual se acercó al chef para poder pararse en sus dos patas y apoyar las patas en los bíceps de este.

La pelirroja de hermosos y profundos ojos azules rió, contagiando a Viktor quien le acompañó con su propia voz en forma de risas.

Yuuri sentía que sus ojos empezaban a arder, que su mirada se volvía acuosa y que sus fuerzas empezaban a esfumarse, con el dorso de la mano se cubrió los ojos para poder secarse las lágrimas que no llegaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero se quedó pasmado al ver que los rostros de Viktor y la chica, parecían estarse separando después de algo, algo que Yuuri juró debió haber sido un beso.

Estaba seguro que el cambio de Viktor se debía a ella, que la mirada enamorada de Viktor le pertenecía.

Y se sentía tan estúpido al haber pensado que Viktor se había interesado de una forma más profunda en él.

Los vio unos segundos más, Viktor pasó uno de sus brazos por la delgada cintura de la pelirroja y ambos empezaron a alejarse del lugar en compañía del can más grande que Vicchan. Cuando salieron del parque los perdió de vista.

Y ellos ignoraban por completo, que dejaban atrás a un repostero con el corazón completamente roto.


	17. Croissants

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no sabía porque sus piernas no le respondían justo en este momento en el que solo quería darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.

Vicchan estaba tirando de la correa, quería avanzar pero no podía hacer que su dueño moviera aunque sea un músculo, sus curiosos ladridos hicieron que Yuuri regresara a la realidad.

A su cruel realidad.

El cielo ya estaba cubierto por aquel manto oscuro lleno de estrellas, el único sonido que escuchaba además de los ladridos de su can, era del agua que salpicaba dentro de la fuente frente a él.

Parpadeó y nuevamente empezó a sentir el picor, el ardor que avisaba sobre las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en los bordes de sus ojos. Tragó con dificultad y tomó a su perro en brazos para empezar a caminar de regreso a casa.

Sus pasos hacían un ruido sordo sobre el pavimento, no quería y ni le interesaba ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente bien ese día, todo había ido de maravilla.

Pero ahora todo se le había derrumbado.

Justo ahora que pensaba hablar con Viktor y decirle lo que sentía, justo ahora que ambos habían avanzado muchísimo como para tenerse la confianza de mandarse mensajes, de hablar en doble sentido, de platicar de cosas banales.

Pero tal parecía que eso no era suficiente, o tal vez era que Viktor no era para Yuuri.

Apretó los labios y apresuró el paso, lo único que quería ahora era llegar al departamento para encerrarse en la habitación junto a Vicchan.

El camino le pareció malditamente eterno, pero por fin estaba caminando por el pasillo en donde se encontraba el departamento, sacó su juego de llaves con un adorno de onigiri y abrió la puerta, tratando de ser silencioso, no quería que Phichit lo viera en ese estado, no quería derrumbarse frente a él.

—¿Yuuri?

Mierda.

—¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano? —cuestionó el moreno sentado en el sofá con la laptop en su regazo. Levantó la mirada y su rostro cambió a uno que demostraba preocupación.— ¿Qué te pasó, Yuuri? —Dejó la laptop en la mesa de centro y se levantó para acercarse a su amigo.

—Yo…—Desvió un tanto la mirada, solo quería irse a su habitación.— Después de cuento ¿sí? Ahora mismo solo quiero irme a…dormir.

Phichit asintió comprensivo, dándole un suave abrazo al pelinegro para después soltarle.

—Sí, amigo, entiendo que quieras estar solo por ahora. —Sonrió levemente.— Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme.

El repostero asintió, intentando sonreír aunque sea un poco.

—Gracias Phichit…

El chico ramen se hizo a un lado para que Yuuri pasara, caminando directo a su habitación aún con Vicchan entre sus brazos.

El pequeño can presentía que su dueño se encontraba mal, puesto que no había dejado de darle unas cuantas lamidas a sus mejillas, restregando también el hocico contra esta.

Cuando Yuuri entró a su habitación que se encontraba a oscuras, se sacudió los pies para quitarse los tenis sin siquiera desatarlos, después caminó su cama y tanteó para ubicar el colchón, tirándose sobre este al encontrarlo, abrazando al caniche contra su pecho.

—Vicchan…esto duele…—Murmuró contra el suave pelaje café del perro, el cual hizo un sonido que denotaba tristeza, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del japonés.

No aguantó más y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos, pasando por su tabique nasal al encontrarse recostado de lado.

Cerró los ojos y enterró su cara contra el pelaje de Vicchan, empezando a sollozar mientras su cuerpo sufría de pequeños temblores.

Le dolía, le dolía tanto el corazón como nunca se imaginó que podía doler.

La presión que sentía en el pecho era como si unos ladrillos estuvieran sobre él, presionando su caja torácica, haciéndole difícil el respirar sin tener que sentir un temblor en su garganta que lo hacía hipar.

—Pensé que todo sería diferente —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, enredando sus dedos en el pelaje del caniche, el cual solo observaba curioso a su dueño, lamiéndole las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Se sentó repentinamente al pensar en algo.

—Pero…¿qué tal si esa chica es su hermana o algo? Puede ser que no se dieron un beso y esté acá sufriendo como idiota sin razón alguna…

Llevó su mano a su bolsillo trasero, sacando su celular para poder desbloquearlo, le bajó al brillo pues no quería quedar más ciego de lo que ya estaba.

Buscó el número de Viktor y tardó unos cuantos segundos para apretar el botón de llamada.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente cuando empezó a escuchar los tonos de llamada, sentía que podía darle una taquicardia si seguía latiendo así.

 _—¿Hola?—_ Escuchó por fin del otro lado de la línea…pero esa no era la voz de Viktor. Era la voz de una mujer joven.

Se quedó petrificado ¿por qué estaba contestando el celular de Viktor con tanta confianza?

— _¿Hola?—_ Preguntó de nuevo la chica al no escuchar respuesta alguna, Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, quería colgar ¡quería colgar ya!

—¡Mila— Se escuchó la voz de Viktor de fondo — _¡La cena está lista!_

 _—¡Ya voy, cariño!—_ Fue lo último que escuchó de la chica antes de que esta colgara.

Cariño, fue la única palabra que quedó resonando en la mente del japonés. Sin más apagó su celular, ya inventaría alguna excusa cuando Viktor le preguntara para qué había llamado, obviamente lo sabría porque tenía registrado su número.

Se tiró en su cama, abrazando ahora su almohada.

Yuuri lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, con Vicchan acurrucado a su lado.

Al amanecer, Phichit decidió entrar a la habitación de Yuuri sigilosamente, no estaba seguro de si su amigo había activado la alarma para ir a trabajar, por como lo vio en la noche, lo dudaba mucho.

Vio como el japonés respiraba acompasadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma lenta, al acercarse pudo notar una hinchazón debajo de los ojos ajenos.

—Oh,Yuuri…—Suspiró largamente y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió despertarlo.

Estiró su mano para posarla suavemente sobre el hombro ajeno, moviéndolo con suavidad, primero escuchó un quejido y después un bostezo.

—Yuuri…—Le habló con suavidad cuando empezó a abrir los ojos.

—Phichit —dijo con la voz algo ronca. Se sentó con suavidad, sobándose un poco el cuello con la zurda.

Se sentía fatal física y emocionalmente, le dolía la cabeza, los ojos le ardían y sus párpados pesaban, estaba completamente seguro de que su rostro tampoco lucía de la mejor manera.

—Wow, te ves terrible Yuuri. —Y Phichit tampoco era muy disimulado que digamos.

—Me lo imagino…—Carraspeó un poco, estaba seguro que Phichit le iba a preguntar en 3…2…1…

—¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó anoche?

Yuuri aún no tenía ganas de hablar, por lo que solo resumiría todo en una simple frase.

—He decidido dejar lo de Viktor por la paz.

El tailandés abrió mucho los ojos, quedando estupefacto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Viktor no me necesita a mí, con eso te digo todo.—Se levantó de la cama para abrir su armario, sacando una filipina limpia y sus pantalones, se acercó a uno de sus cajones para agarrar ahora su ropa interior.

Un suspiro por parte del moreno se escuchó en la habitación, sabía que Yuuri era muy terco y no le diría más que eso.

—Está bien, pero si en algún momento te quieres desahogar…

—Lo sé…gracias Phichit. —Volteó a verle, sonriendo un poco.

Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Phichit ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar, se encontraba usando una filipina verde limón con los bordes blancos y un delantal negro amarrado a su cintura.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos? Seung vendrá en su auto.

—¡Sí! —Dijo el japonés ya dentro de la ducha.

—¡Bien! Prepararé un par de sándwiches porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para desayunar, te veo en el comedor.

Después de un rato, el repostero ya se encontraba uniformado, peinado y listo, se miró al espejo unos instantes, tenía algo de ojeras pero no eran tan notorias, además de que sus ojos ya no se veían tan hinchados como cuando despertó.

—La vida sigue.

Murmuró para sí mismo, agarrando su mochila para salir de la habitación.

Phichit y él se encontraban terminando su sándwich de queso cheddar blanco con salami y jamón serrano, cuando Seung abrió la puerta de entrada con su juego de llaves, portaba su uniforme, camisa blanca de botones con chaleco rojo, pantalón negro y delantal blanco.

—Hola. —Dijo simplemente con aquel semblante serio. Podría competir contra Otabek.

—¡Hola, cariño! —Saludó Phichit.

Y Yuuri sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esa palabra.

—¿Ya están listos? — ambos asintieron y salieron del departamento, el repostero se aseguró de dejar croquetas y agua servida para Vicchan.

Subieron al auto y partieron, llevando a Yuuri hacia el restaurante. El camino fue corto ya que Le petit Eros no se encontraba lejos de donde vivían, por eso el repostero siempre se iba caminando…pero hoy no estaba de ánimos.

Bajó y cerró la puerta del auto, Phichit le habló desde la ventanilla.

—Que te vaya bien hoy amigo y…cualquier cosa que te haya pasado anoche, en verdad espero que mejore o tenga solución. —Sonrió.

—No sé si tenga solución…pero puedo jurarte que trataré de mejorar —Sonrió de regreso, agitando un poco la mano cuando el auto empezó a avanzar.

Chasqueó los labios y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada del local, topándose con Yurio quien también estaba a punto de entrar.

El rubio se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y chistó.

—Cerdo, te ves fatal.

Yuuri parpadeó sorprendido, estaba completamente seguro de que su rostro ya no demostraba lo que realmente sentía, no podía ser que Yurio le dijera eso.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—…Nada —desvió la mirada, escuchando después un tipo de gruñido por parte del otro.

—¡Ahora me dices! —Sin darle tiempo de negarse, el ruso menor le tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que entraran al restaurante, guiándolo a una de las mesas del salón principal.

Yurio se sentó rápido, obligando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo.

—Yurio, yo…

—¿Qué pasó con Viktor? —soltó repentinamente, tal parecía que era obvio que el pelinegro se encontraba mal por el chef ejecutivo.

—…Realmente Viktor no me hizo nada. —Al final decidió que le diría a Yurio, además él conocía al peliplata desde antes que él, así que esperaba pudiera decirle algo o sacarle de la duda.

—¿Entonces qué carajo pasó? — Ah, esa manera tan sutil de Yurio de sacar información.

—Ayer…vi a Viktor con una chica en el parque, una chica pelirroja.

—¿Una chica pelirroja? —El rubio alzó una ceja, no sabía a quién se refería, tampoco conocía a ninguna chica pelirroja.

—Sí…los vi muy felices. —Apretó los labios, tratando de no volver a derrumbarse, no quería hacerlo y menos en el trabajo.

Yurio nunca lo admitiría, pero no le gustaba ver al repostero tan decaído, pero tampoco sabía que hacer porque no conocía a esa persona que Yuuri decía.

—Yo…quería preguntarte…

—¿Sí?

—Sé que tiene muchos años de que te distanciaste de Viktor pero ¿sabes si en Rusia tuvo alguna novia o algo?

El mesero se quedó pensativo, se llevó la mano al mentón y cerró sus ojos, al parecer estaba tratando de recordar algo.

—Antes de venir a Japón, Viktor tenía una novia, nunca la conocí por si te lo preguntas.

El azabache apretujó la tela de su pantalón, desviando un poco la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas su nombre? —Yuuri le rogaba porque no le dijera el nombre que escuchó ayer por el celular.

—Mmm…

Se quedó pensando por otros segundos y tronó los dedos cuando recordó el nombre de la novia de Viktor.

—Mila —Pronunció con seguridad— La novia del anciano se llamaba Mila Babicheva.

Se quedó callado, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse al carburar las palabras que habían salido de la boca ajena, había visto a Viktor con su ¿aún ex novia?, aquella chica le había contestado el teléfono y gracias a eso podía confirmar su nombre.

—¿Cerdo? —El mesero pasó una de sus manos frente a los ojos del azabache, el cual parpadeó y volteó a verlo.

—Yo…gracias por decirme sobre eso, Yurio.

—Uhm…no te desanimes —Le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a animar a las personas, se le hacía algo incómodo pero tampoco iba a dejarlo así.—Seguramente ahora que entres a la cocina y empieces a trabajar, te vas a poder distraer un rato…bueno, eso supongo porque verás a Viktor todo el día.

Y como había dicho, Yurio no era bueno para dar ánimos a sus contrarios.

—Sí, claro…—Intentó sonreír y se levantó de la silla, respiró profundo, era hora de entrar a la cocina.— Entonces nos vemos después, entraré ya para empezar a hornear.

El ruso menor asintió y se levantó también, dio media vuelta y se acercó a sus compañeros para seguir trabajando y acomodando las mesas.

El repostero entró a la cocina de forma silenciosa, dibujando una sonrisa para que sus amigos no sospecharan y le empezaran a invadir con preguntas o explotaría.

—Yuuri, querido —se acercó Chris y le rodeó por los hombros, dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, apachurrándola debido al beso.— Hueles a devastación.

—…¿Qué? —Yuuri dio un respingo y empezó a olfatearse, no, no había olvidado ponerse desodorante ese día.— ¿A qué huele la devastación?

Chris movió las cejas y sin decir nada más, se acercó con sigilo a su mesón, haciendo como si esquivara infrarrojos mientras tarareaba la canción de “Misión imposible”

—Chris, es estúpido que hagas eso si no tienes objetos que esquivar más que el aire —Le dijo JJ antes de carcajearse.

—¿Acaso nadie aquí tiene imaginación? —Dijo un ofendido suizo, posando las manos en sus caderas. —Acá nadie me comprende.

Yuuri rió un poco, quitándose la mochila para ponerla en su casillero y acercarse a su lugar.

Ese día quería preparar macarons de chocolate y menta, así que puso manos a la obra, al menos se distraería un rato como Yurio le había dicho.

Primero reuniría los ingredientes como la harina todo uso, harina de almendras, azúcar glass, vainilla, cocoa, sal y finalmente los huevos.

Yuuri tenía en sus manos una rejilla de huevos mientras caminaba de regreso a su mesón, justo cuando las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y Viktor entró junto a Lilia…y Mila.

Esperen…¿por qué Mila se encontraba usando una filipina negra con los bordes rosa?

—Chicos. —Les llamó la jefa, a lo que todos guardaron silencio y escucharon a lo que tenía que decirles. — Ella es Mila Babicheva —Hizo un ademán presentando a la pelirroja.

Mila sonrió amplio y levantó un poco su mano para ondearla en el aire.

—A partir de hoy, la señorita Babicheva trabajará en este restaurante. Ella tiene una certificación en pastelería y panadería.

Al escuchar eso, Yuuri se quedó helado, ladeando un poco la rejilla de huevos haciendo que uno a uno fueran cayendo al piso.

—Pero como el señor Katsuki ya funge como nuestro repostero y pastelero, Babicheva se encargará de la panadería.

Yuuri recobró su compostura, enrojeciendo por la vergüenza de haber tirado algunos huevos.

Mientras los suyos los sintió en su garganta ¿qué más faltaba?

—Tu lugar de trabajo será en esta área. —Lilia guió a la pelirroja hasta un mesón que se encontraba a un lado de Yuuri.

Eso, eso era lo que faltaba.

Mientras tanto Viktor se quitó la gabardina, Yuuri no se dio cuenta de cuando es que este había llegado a su lado..

—Yuuri. —Escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre no le hacía bien, no después de haberlo escuchado diciendo el nombre de esa chica.

Se sentía tan estúpido de pensar así.

—¿Para qué me llamaste anoche? —cuestionó el peliplata, sonriéndole un poco.

Yuuri chistó por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar un trapeador.

—No te marqué, seguramente mi perro se recostó sobre mi celular y se apretó algo. —Dijo más tosco de lo que había deseado.

Viktor se sintió confundido y algo sorprendido por la forma en que el azabache le había respondido.

Cuando Yuuri regresó, se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, el chef ejecutivo seguía ahí observándole.

—¿Me permites? Tengo que limpiar y después ponerme a trabajar. —Le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus compañeros habían logrado escucharle y se encontraban igual de sorprendidos, mirándose algo incómodo entre ellos.

Nikiforov decidió no decir nada más y se dio la vuelta para ir a su mesón y empezar a tener listo todo antes de que abrieran.

Katsuki no sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿tristeza, enojo, confusión? Posiblemente era una mezcla de todo.

Cuando Lilia le explicó todo a la nueva en el restaurante, los dejó para que pudieran empezar a trabajar ya que la hora de desayuno por fin había llegado.

Había metido a hornear un cheesecake a hornear hace casi una hora, ya debería estar listo para poder sacarlo y dejarlo enfríar un poco antes de refrigerarlo.

Volteó hacia el mesón que tenía a un lado, la panadera se encontraba haciendo unas cuantas bolitas de masa ya fermentada, seguramente haría unos bollitos para la hora de la cena, además en otra bandeja ya tenía dejando levar algunos panes rústicos, podía distinguir unos de ajo, otros de cebolla y unos cuantos más de frutos secos con aceitunas.

Al parecer Mila sintió la penetrante mirada de Yuuri, ya que volteó para mirarle y le sonrió ampliamente, marcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Era una chica hermosa…y se veía muy bien junto a Viktor.

Desvió la mirada de la pelirroja y abrió el horno, buscó uno de sus guantes especiales para poder agarrar el molde, lo sacudió un poco para verificar la consistencia el cheesecake.

Ya estaba listo, así que lo sacó con cuidado.

La risa cantarina de Mila llegó a los oídos de nuestro pobre pelinegro, sabía que no debía voltear pero aún así lo hizo.

Viktor estaba sacudiéndose la filipina que se le había llenado de harina, llegando un poco a su rostro.

La de ojos azules agarró un trapito húmedo y sujetó a Viktor del mentón para ayudarle a quitar aquel polvo blanco.

Que no era cocaína.

La mano de nuestro protagonista empezó a temblar, lo que causó que el molde se le resbalara y , al estar aún caliente el cheesecake, todo el contenido se desparramó sobre los azulejos de la cocina.

El estruendo que provocó el metal al chocar contra el piso llamó la atención de todos, Yuuri inmediatamente se agachó para recoger el molde, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras su mirada empezaba a ponerse acuosa.

—Yuuri, déjame ayudarte… —Viktor se inclinó para poder juntar la mezcla tirada con ayuda de un trapo húmedo.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo solo —Le respondió, tratando de que su voz se mantuviera firme, cosa que no estaba logrando muy bien.

—Yuuri…

—Viktor, déjame solo. —Dijo firme sin llegar a gritar. Solamente siendo escuchado por el peliplata.

El ruso frunció confundido el ceño, asintiendo segundos después para levantarse, tirando en el lavabo el trapo que tenía algo de la mezcla de cheesecake, la cual había logrado pegarse en su piel y quemarle un poco, dejándole algunas marcas rojizas.

Desde atrás, Mila observaba con curiosidad a Yuuri, levantó la mirada para observar ahora a Viktor.

Y frunció el ceño al regresar la vista a su mesón.


	18. Paris-Brest

Después de que Yuuri terminó de limpiar su desastre provocado por el cheesecake desparramado en el piso, trató de mantenerse tranquilo a pesar de que por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba la...pero tampoco quería mantenerse en evidencia.

Si Chris podía sentir aquel olor a devastación en él —aun no tenía idea de cómo es que huele la devastación— con su comportamiento cualquiera se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando con él y que, obviamente, incluía a Viktor y a la pelirroja.

La cual sentía que le estaba mirando las nalgas…¿qué se traen todos con sus melocotones? el único que desearía se las mirara, las tocara, lo nalgueara y las mordisqueara, al parecer ya tenía novia.

Una novia panadera que seguramente podía amasarle la entrepierna.

“Concéntrate, Yuuri” se decía a sí mismo, inflando los mofletes mientras se dirigía a la bodega para poder sacar los ingredientes para otro cheesecake.

Hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Viktor para limpiar…con la condición que el ruso lo limpiara con la lengua.

Durante el tiempo que duró el desayuno, se dedicó a ignorar a Viktor y a la pelirroja, la cual cada tanto se encargaba de bromear con el peliplata, se le colgaba del brazo, se le acercaba a susurrarle cosas al oído y demás, a Yuuri le daban ganas de tirarles agua helada.

O de echarles gasolina y quemarlos…¿o eso es muy exagerado?

Dales más gasolina~

¡Oh! Incluso podría pregarles con una sartén como Rapunzel, estaba tan tentado…pero debía ser profesional o por lo menos intentarlo.

Rayos.

Ya estaba volviendo a pensar en ellos y su ¿relación? ¡patrañas! Mejor se iba a dedicar a preparar su último postre del día, decidió hacer brownies que serían servidos como “Brownies a la mode” ya que les pondrían una bola de helado de vainilla o chocolate y lo bañarían con salsa de chocolate o caramelo.

Yuuri puso en una pequeña cacerola una taza de azúcar, una barrita y media de mantequilla y ¾ de taza de cocoa natural. Lo llevó a la estufa para poder derretirlo a baño María, lo cual consistía en poner la cacerola dentro se otra que contenía agua hirviendo, pero el agua no debía tocar el fondo de la otra cacerola.

Con ayuda de una cuchara de madera se ayudó para poder mezclar todo hasta que se formó una especie de pasta muy chocolatosa. En un bowl más grande, puso otra taza de azúcar —sí, en total son dos tazas, Cuídense de la diabetes— 4 huevos a temperatura ambiente, un chorrito de vainilla, una pizca de sal y cernió una taza de harina. Mezcló todo con un batidor globo hasta que se incorporó.

Se supone que al hacer brownies no es necesario cernir la harina, pero Yuuri siempre lo hacía ya que aprendió a la mala cuando en sus primeros intentos, al morder un brownie también mordía una bolita de harina.

Yuuri, casos de la vida real. —Inserte música de fondo—

A continuación, agregó la pastita chocolatosa a la mezcla del bowl y con una espátula de hule lo incorporó todo, hasta obtener una mezcla espesa.

Finalmente agregó media taza de nuez picada.

En un molde rectangular de 30 cm de largo y 20 cm de ancho, previamente engrasado con mantequilla y enharinado, Yuuri vació la mezcla de brownies y lo metió al horno precalentado, lo dejó hornearse a 180° por 25-30 minutos.

Pinchó los brownies con un palillo para verificar su cocción y al ver que este salía _casi_ completamente limpio, los sacó del horno para dejarlos enfriar.

Cuando la hora del descanso llegó, Chris, JJ y Emil se acercaron hacia Yuuri, quienes se imaginaban como este se encontraba, ya que ellos también habían notado la interacción entre el chef ejecutivo y la panadera.

—Yuuri ¿cómo estás? —Emil fue el primero en hablar, dando una suave palmada en la espalda del repostero.

—Yo…más o menos. —Eran sus amigos, sabían bien como se encontraba al saber lo que había empezado a sentir por Viktor.

—Oh, querido —Chris le abrazó por la espalda en un abrazo tronador, además de que le sacó el aire.

Yuuri se sentía como esos muñequitos que aprietas y se le salen los ojos.

A algunos también se les sale la caquita…pero ese no fue su caso…

Supongo.

—Ven, vamos a almorzar —Dijo JJ.

—Está bien, me hará bien el poder distraerme un rato.

—¡Exacto! Nosotros haremos que te la pases bien, Yuuri ¿acaso no siempre lo hacemos? —Chris pestañeó repetidas veces con un aire coqueto, el japonés casi podía jurar que quedó cubierto con brillos. —Además debes estar bien para cuando empieces a ayudarnos en la hora del almuerzo.

—Así es —Continuó Jean —O en vez de cocinar, terminarás invocando a un demonio.

Chris asintió a lo dicho por el canadiense.

—Un demonio que usa _Calvin Klein_. — añadió JJ.

Yuuri elevó una de sus cejas, lo que decían sus amigos no tenía sentido alguno.

—¡Vámonos! —Dijo Emil al ver que Viktor y Mila pensaban salir juntos de la cocina. Los tres hicieron bolita alrededor de Yuuri y salieron de la cocina tan rápido como un pedo.

Mila observó con algo de confusión como es que los demás salían de la cocina, ella sabía por Viktor que los chicos de la cocina eran muy divertidos y sociables, pero ella no había notado nada de eso en su primer día de trabajo.

—Son algo extraños, sobre todo el repostero….¿Yuuri, no? —La panadera levantó la mirada para poder observar a Viktor, el cual asintió a su cuestión.

—No sé qué les ocurre hoy…—Murmuró el chef ruso, acercándose a agarrar su gabardina, saldría a comer con Mila.

—Espero que no sea por mi…—Igualmente agarró su gabardina, empezando a ponérsela para después amarrarse el cinto en su delgada cintura.

—Cuando Yuuri llegó, lo recibieron de la mejor manera —Viktor terminó de acomodarse la ropa.

La pelirroja estiró un tanto los labios y entrecerró los ojos, aun manteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta de la cocina.

—Creo que me encantará trabajar acá —Sonrió ladino y se acercó al peliplata para abrazarse a su brazo, pegando la mejilla a su hombro. —¿No te parece, Vitya?

Viktor sonrió un poco al mirarla con cariño y asintió, saliendo poco después junto a la rusa para que pudieran ir a comer algo rápido.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, todos regresaron casi al mismo tiempo al restaurante.

Yuuri fue a verificar que los brownies ya se encontraban fríos para poder desmoldarlos y empezar a cortarlos.

Agarró un cuchillo algo grande, le recordaba a la entrepierna de Viktor cofcofcof quitando lo filoso.

Primero marcó los bordes para saber cuántos brownies podía sacar, dejando una parte pequeña porque claro, Yuuri se iba a comer esa pequeña parte que sobraba.

Cosas de gordos, como tú y como yo.

En total cortó 12 panecillos de chocolate, se veían tan jugosos y apetecibles, muy chocolatosos y con esos pedacitos tronadores de nuez, además a pesar de ya no estar calientes emanaban un delicioso aroma, el cual inundaba la cocina por encima de los demás deliciosos olores de comida siendo preparada.

Aquel aroma llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Babicheva, la cual aspiró profundamente como si se estuviera inhalando unas buenas líneas de cocaína.

Dejó de lado los panes de molde que se encontraba cortando en rebanadas y se acercó hasta el origen de aquel delicioso olor.

—¡Hola! —dijo Mila y el japonés dio un respingo, volteando hacia donde ella se encontraba y apuntándola con el cuchillo.— Wow, tranquilo —alzó las manos en señal de paz.

Yuuri enrojeció completamente por lo que hizo, dejando el cuchillo sobre su lugar de trabajo.

—No pude evitar acercarme por ese delicioso aroma —Se acercó más y se inclinó un poco para poder oler mejor los brownies y también observarlos, realmente se veían deliciosos.

—Ah, g-gracias. —Por un demonio, se supone que iba a ignorarla todo lo posible y ahora ella se acercaba para hablar con él y, además lo halagaba por sus brownies.

Estúpido y sensual Flanders ¡digo! Estúpidos y sensuales brownies.

—¿Te sobró algún pedacito? En verdad me encantaría probarlos —Frotó sus manos entre sí, mirando esperanzada al pelinegro.

 _“Deberías tener suficiente con el pedazote de Nikiforov”_ pensó nuestro inocente repostero.

Suspiró y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, asintiendo para después cortar un poco de lo que le había sobrado. Mila agarró la parte correspondiente y no tardó en darle una pequeña mordida, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba.

Yuuri parecía indiferente, solamente se dedicó a llevar la bandeja sucia a donde Emil se encontraba lavando y la dejó junto con el cuchillo.

Regresó a su mesón y Mila le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules casi brillando, sus mejillas estaban infladas mientras masticaba y un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—¡Son los brownies más deliciosos que he probado! —Gritó la chica, llamando la atención de los demás en la cocina.— Tiene una textura densa y perfecta, se te derriten en la boca, el sabor a chocolate es muy intenso y las nueces picadas le dan un plus…oh por Dios, Yuuri —Mila estaba ensoñada con los pastelillos, procurando dar mordidas chiquitas para que el pedazo que tenía no se le acabara pronto.

Tip de gordos, dar bocados pequeños para que la comida dure más.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, se sentía halagado pero también se sentía confundido, Mila le empezaba a caer bien…la novia del hombre del cual estaba enamorado le caía bien.

—Mila —habló Viktor desde su lugar donde estaba haciendo algunos cortes de carne. —Deja trabajar a Yuuri. —Dijo con algo de ¿enojo? En su voz.

Claro, seguramente a Viktor le molestaba que su chica empezara a tener confianza con otro hombre.

Yuuri no pensaba que el ruso fuera así de celoso. Pero también le dolía al saber que sentía celos hacia él por otra persona.

—Okay~ —Dijo la pelirroja con simpleza, regresando a seguir rebanando el pan de molde y las chapatas.

Viktor frunció levemente el ceño al ver a Yuuri, quien solo dejó de mirarlo para volver a trabajar, tenía que partir en rebanadas los pasteles y tartas, además de emplatar cuando los pedidos de postres empezaban a llegar a la cocina.

Entonces para aligerar un poco el ambiente, Chris decidió hacer de las suyas.

Dejó de lado las verduras que estaba picando y se acercó a un horno, empezando a bailarle, tocándose sensualmente hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales pellizcó y gimió.

—Chris…¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —cuestionó Viktor.

—¿Qué no lo ves, Viktor? —Dijo lo más normal posible— Estoy precalentando el horno.

Nikiforov se aporreó tan fuerte la mano sobre la cara que resonó en toda la cocina.

—¡Viktor! —Mila se llevó las manos a la boca —¡Si te golpeas así se te va a hinchar más la frente!

Chris no se aguantó las carcajadas, así como tampoco lo hicieron Emil y JJ, el que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse era Yuuri, ya hasta casi se le saltaba la vena de la frente.

Los pómulos de Viktor se tiñeron de rosa, si fuera como el de antes ya les hubiera dicho hasta de lo que se iban a morir, pero había una razón por la que había dejado de serlo.

La sabrán más abajito.

—¡Yo tengo un chiste! —Chris levantó la mano, podía ver que el ambiente gracioso hacía que Yuuri se sintiera mejor, ya que él les había contado todo a la hora del almuerzo.

Pero si podía hacer reír a su amigo para que se sintiera mejor, lo haría.

—…Cuéntalo. —secundó el peliplata, haciendo que todos prestaran atención. Debían aprovechar que no tenían tantos platos para preparar en ese momento.

—Había una vez un caníbal que tenía a un humano en una olla con agua, ya saben iba a hacer un caldo con él. —Todos asintieron y le miraron con curiosidad para que siguiera.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó el pinche.

—Después el humano se empezó a reír dentro de la olla y se acerca el caníbal a preguntarle _“¿Tú de qué te estás riendo si te voy a comer?”_ —El suizo intentó poner una voz grave para imitar al caníbal— Y el humano responde _“Jajaja es que me cagué”_

Las carcajadas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, incluso Yuuri ya no estaba reteniéndose, cosa que hizo sentir bien al rubio ojiverde.

Yuuri tenía muy buenos amigos, los cuales hicieron lo posible por mantenerlo distraído durante toda la jornada restante de trabajo.

**_Viktor_ **

Al contratio de Yuuri que se sentía algo mejor, el chef ejecutivo seguía bastante confundido debido al cambio tan drástico de Yuuri para con su persona, no sabía qué es lo que había hecho, no tenía idea de por qué es que lo había ignorado todo el día.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de limpiar su área de trabajo,se acercó para agarrar su gabardina y ponérsela, Mila le estaba esperando en el salón principal donde hablaba con Sala.

Ya tenía como diez minutos que los demás se habían retirado, haciendo lo mismo que en la hora del almuerzo, rodearon al repostero y salieron rápidamente.

¿Qué carajo había hecho?

Apagó las luces de la cocina al verificar que ya todo estaba en su lugar y salió, encontrando sola a Mila en el salón principal.

—Vaya, hasta que sales. —La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hacia él y tomarle del brazo. Viktor tanteó el bolsillo de su gabardina para sacar las llaves de su auto.

—Tenía que verificar que todo estaba en orden antes de irnos —Comentó como si nada, empezando a caminar junto a Mila para salir y dirigirse al lugar donde había estacionado su automóvil.

—Me ha encantado el lugar, tenías razón tus compañeros son bastante divertidos a pesar de todo. —Empezó a contarle, Mila era como un loro cuando empezaba a hablar, nadie podía detenerla. —Los chistes que decían y todas esas bromas, además de que son muy buenas personas. Vitya, me alegro tanto de poder trabajar a tu lado ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando estábamos en Rusia?

Viktor abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarla entrar y sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo, asintió y le cerró la puerta para después dirigirse a su lugar.

—“Un día trabajaremos juntos en el mismo lugar y será maravilloso”—comentó Viktor, recordando como él y Mila hicieron su promesa sentados en el jardín de su casa en Rusia, con Makkachin correteando pájaros.

En ese entonces, Viktor tenía el cabello largo y normalmente se lo sujetaba con una coleta, dejando algunos traviesos mechones caer por su frente. Había veces en las que Mila le hacía peinados, como trenzas, las cuales Viktor deshacía apenas la chica terminaba con su labor.

La gente siempre decía que ellos hacían una pareja envidiable y hermosa.

Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha para ir al departamento.

—Oye Mr. Forehead —Le dijo Mila, haciéndolo bufar. No evitó soltar una risita ante la reacción de Viktor.— Creo que ya encontré un departamento, la vista es preciosa y pienso mudarme esta semana.

Viktor sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose bien de ver a Mila disfrutando su nueva vida en Japón.

—Así que ya no me tendrás ahí de fastidiosa en tu departamento —dijo entre cortas risas.— Por cierto…¿recuerdas la vez que hablamos por teléfono cuando tu mamá me comunicó contigo?

Asintió.

_“¡Hola Viktor! —Saludó enérgicamente Mila a través del celular— ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Nunca te perdonaré el no haberte comunicado conmigo en estos años._

_Ramsayforov rió unos segundos, estaba feliz de poder hablar nuevamente con su mejor amiga._

_—¡Mila tequila! — Respondió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá._

_Hablaron por un buen rato de diferentes cosas, como el trabajo de ambos, sus vidas…hasta que llegaron al tema amoroso._

_—Y dime, Mr. Forehead…¿ya hay alguien que te guste?_

_Viktor lo dudó por unos segundos, pero decidió que le contaría a Mila, posiblemente ella le podría dar algunos consejos, claro, omitiría de quién se trataba._

_—Sí…hay…un chico._

_—¡Oh por Dios! —Se le escuchó emocionada.— Cuéntame todo, oh Viktor, ya iba a enviarte a 12 corazones si no encontrabas a alguien…aunque ese programa es pura puter…_

_—¡Sí Mila! Te contaré…_

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, donde Viktor le contó a Mila sobre aquel chico que lo tenía encantado y que le había llamado la atención desde aquel primer momento en que lo vio._

_Nikiforov le dijo que estaba seguro de que aquella persona solo quería verlo como un amigo, que nunca podrían tener nada más allá de una amistad, pero debido a esto sumado a que también le contó la forma en que lo trataba, recibiendo una buena regañada por parte de la pelirroja._

_—Si quieres acercarte a él, debes empezar a tratarlo bien, pero YA, AHORA MISMO. —Enfatizó aquello último.—¡Viktor! ¡Deja de negarte a conocer a alguien!_

_—V-voy a intentarlo…_

_—Y no vayas a poner de excusa lo que te dijo tal persona…que estoy completamente segura que eso te viene sonando en la cabeza._

_Mila lo conocía tan bien, tanto como para hacerle notar que realmente le gustaba Yuuri._

_Y que tenía que dejar de darle tanta importancia a aquella voz en su cabeza._

_No, no es esquizofrénico.”_

—Bueno…¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que me dijiste te gustaba? — Se sentó de lado, sonriendo con picardía y elevando una de sus finas cejas.

Salchichoforov glúteos de acero se ruborizó.

—Él…está actuando algo extraño.

Cabe resaltar que no le reveló a Mila el nombre de aquel chico, sabiendo cómo era ella de disimulada, no quería que estuviera haciendo preguntas incómodas y menos se lo dijo al enterarse de que Lilia la había contratado en el restaurante.

No quería que lo delatara frente a Yuuri, porque primero quería acercarse al japonés.

—¿Extraño? ¿Acaso lo has tratado hostilmente cómo me decías que hacías? —Mila frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—La verdad después de esa noche que hablamos, al día siguiente cambié drásticamente mi manera de ser con él. —Babicheva asintió.— Pero ahora me está ignorando y no sé qué hacer…

—Ah Viktor…—La mirada de la panadera entristeció y suspiró.— Primero tendrías que averiguar por qué se está comportando así contigo.

—Lo haré, supongo que tendré que hablar con él…

—Te estaré echando porras —levantó ambos pulgares en señal de apoyo.— Ya quiero verte realmente enamorado de alguien. Porque ya sabes, lo de nosotros no fue realmente una relación —y se carcajeó.

El chef le acompañó al reírse con ella y asintió.

—Tienes razón, solamente nos hicimos novios porque la gente decía que nos veíamos “bien” juntos…aunque ni siquiera un beso pudimos darnos, siempre nos ganaba la risa.

Mila rió un poco más, recordando aquellas veces en las que le decía a Viktor _“Oh, es verdad, somos novios ¿no deberíamos besarnos?”_ y cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, terminaban carcajeándose.

Y si nunca pudieron besarse, menos pudieron acostarse.

Viktor y Mila siempre fueron más mejores amigos que una pareja en sí, su “relación” si es que podía llamarse así, no duró más de dos meses.

—Oye Viktor —dijo al poder ya controlar su risa.

—Dime.

—Me.

—¡Hablo en serio _Ginger_!

La panadera se carcajeó antes de poder hablar.

—Ya, ya…solo quería decirte que ese chico Yuuri, es algo interesante.

Al escuchar que su amiga nombró al repostero no pudo evitar tensarse y apretar con fuerza el volante de su auto, tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

— Además sus postres son deliciosos, fue en serio cuando dije que los brownies de Yuuri son los mejores que he probado.

En un semáforo en rojo se detuvo y volteó para ver a Mila, esta se encontraba viendo hacia el frente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tenía algo rosadas las mejillas y sus ojos se veían diferentes, Viktor conocía bien esa mirada…porque era la misma con la que él veía al azabache.

A Mila le gustaba Yuuri. SU Yuuri.


	19. Niflettes

Las manos de Viktor apretaron con fuerza el volante después de haber descubierto que a Mila, en su primer día de trabajo ya le había echado el ojo a Yuuri.

¿Qué iba a hacer? La conocía muy bien y sabía lo terca que era para conseguir lo que quería, Mila iría directo al grano y se iría acercando a Yuuri y lo haría pronto.

—¿Viktor? —Mila pasó su mano frente a los ojos del peliplata al ver que este se había quedado perplejo, pálido, se parecía a Gasparín, el fantasma amigable…bueno, Viktor podía ser todo menos amigable en un principio.

Debía decirlo, tenía que decírselo…

—Mila…no te acerques a Yuuri. —Dijo firmemente al pisar el acelerador para poder avanzar ahora que el semáforo estaba en verde.

—¿Eh? —Babicheva se quedó perpleja y algo confundida, nunca había visto a Viktor cambiar tan radicalmente de un momento a otro.—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Yuuri tiene novia o algo?

Preguntó mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

—Porque él…yo…—Balbuceó nervioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Mila pestañeó un par de veces, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Yuuri es quien te gusta. —No lo preguntó, se lo afirmó.

No le quiso responder, se supone que tenía que decírselo pero era tan difícil hacerlo, nunca había afirmado en voz alta que alguien le gustaba, nunca había sentido esos murciélagos o albatros haciendo desastres dentro de su estómago.

Esperaba que no fueran gases o podría competir contra Makkachin.

Viktor aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía y donde actualmente Mila se hospedaba, su amiga aun le estaba diciendo aquello, ella ya lo tenía bien claro pero era tan terca que quería que él lo admitiera.

—¡Viktor!— Mila le tiró la mochila que tenía cargando cuando entraron al departamento.

—¡Eso es maltrato doméstico!—Dijo el peliplata para intentar cambiar el tema aunque sabía muy bien que no podría zafarse tan fácil.

Makkachin fue donde estaba Mila y solo pasó por su lado para tirarle un pedo por haber maltratado a su dueño.

—¡Puaj, Makkachin! ¡Deja de estarte tirando pedos! —Dijo la pelirroja al cubrirse la nariz.

¿Qué se trae la autora con los pedos? Nada realmente, solo se le ocurren muchas cosas que tengan que ver con pedos.

—¡Mila! —Viktor se hincó y le tapó las orejas a Makkachin.— ¡No le digas pedos! —volteó para ver a su can, juntando su nariz con la de Makka—No le hagas caso Makkachin, ya te he dicho que no es un pedo, es el alma de un frijol que se va al cielo.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que sean llamados pedos vulgarmente…—Murmuró Mila.

Ok ya, dejaré los chistes de gases de lado.

—¡Pero no es de eso de lo que estábamos hablando! —Se acercó Mila y le tiró de la oreja para hacer que se levantara.

Quien viera a una chica del tamaño de Mila jalarle la oreja a Viktor, el temible Ramsayforov.

—¡Mila, basta!

—¡Dímelo, Viktor!

—¡SÍ, CARAJO, ME GUSTA YUURI! —Dijo con voz fuerte y firme, sonrojándose por completo y desviando la mirada.

Mila aún le tenía tomado de la oreja, ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, de fondo solo se escuchaban los jadeos de Makkachin y el golpetear de su cola contra el piso.

La mano de la chica dejó en paz la oreja de su amigo, dejando sus brazos laxos a los costados de su cuerpo, se le hacía tan raro escuchar a Viktor decir sus sentimientos al aire…aunque ella lo forzó a hacerlo, porque quería darse ese pequeño gusto.

Ella había estado bastantes años a lado de Viktor cuando se encontraban en Rusia, conoció a quienes fueron pareja de aquel nalgas de plomo, pero Viktor nunca reveló tener algún sentimiento “fuerte” para con aquellas personas. Incluso para él no fue algo importante haber perdido la virginidad, no lo sintió como algo especial o importante, simplemente se dejó llevar con quien aquel entonces era su pareja.

Como la panadera no decía nada y solamente se le quedaba mirando con sorpresa, decidió que era buen momento para huir, moría por darse una buena ducha y tirarse directo en su cama.

Se sentía extraño, ya que pensaba confesarle a Yuuri sus sentimientos pronto…pero ahora que el azabache lo estaba tratando de una manera tan fría repentinamente, se preguntaba si eso sería lo correcto.

 _“Primero tienes que hablar con él para saber qué es lo que le pasa_ ” se dijo, yendo hacia su habitación para buscar su ropa y meterse directo al baño.

Agradecía que Mila no le hubiera seguido cuestionando por lo de Yuuri y se imaginaba que la chica dejaría de lado sus intentos por acercarse al repostero.

No la creía capaz de intentar acercarse a él ahora que sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

No la creía capaz…eso quería pensar.

_Yuuri_

Estaba que se lo llevaba el maldito diablo, pasó de estar de un estado depresivo a uno en el que ni él mismo se soportaba, se sentía tan enojado, tan rabioso que pensaba en algún momento le saldría espuma por la boca.

A pesar de que se decía a él mismo que Viktor era tan lento como para no darse cuenta de lo que Yuuri sentía por él, nunca pensó que de una manera tan sorpresiva el peliplata metería a su “novia” a trabajar con ellos.

Se las metió a todos y sin vaselina.

Yuuri desearía que le metiera otra cosa, pero no, les encajó a la pelirroja así nada más.

Pero también intentaba pensar en que Mila no se tenía la culpa de nada, ella no lo conocía y tampoco sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el ruso mayor…pero aún así su humor de mier…coles nadie se lo quitaba.

Caminaba algo lento, retumbando sus pies en la acera mientras tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía “Ramsaytsuki”

Se detuvo cerca de un poste y vio al chihuahua que una vez lo orinó, se estaba acercando nuevamente a él, con esos ojos saltones y diabólicos…ah, pero Yuuri podía ser más diabólico.

Simplemente se le quedó mirando al perro y le gruñó, mostrando los dientes, el pobre chihuahua casi sufre un infarto pero logró huir de ahí, chillando mientras corría por la calle.

En eso, un chico pasaba cerca de Yuuri y se le quedó mirando con confusión, el azabache sintió aquella mirada sobre su sexy cuerpo y volteó para mirarlo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¿¡Qué me ves!? ¿¡Te gustó o qué!? —Le dijo al desconocido sin pudor alguno.

Aquel sujeto abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero después relajó el rostro y me sonrió con picardía, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Ay…la verdad sí. —Admitió con un tono de voz tirando a lo femenino.

El repostero bufó y apretó los puños.

—¿Eres ruso? ¿Tienes cabello plateado y una salchicha alemana en la entrepierna? —Le preguntó muy estrepitosamente.

—Uhm…no, tengo una salchicha que podría ser de coctel pero es muy bonita…

—No me interesa. —Dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta para poder seguir con su camino.

—¡Adiós guapo! —Dijo aquel sujeto, lanzándole un beso volado, Yuuri volteó e hizo como que lo recibió en su puño.

El japonesito sonrió ilusionado…pero Yuuri terminó por romperle la burbuja al acercarse a un bote de basura y “tirar el beso” en este.

Cuando por fin llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta de golpe e hizo que Phichit, quien estaba en la mesa cortando unos pimientos, diera un brinco por la sorpresa, además de que el peludo can se fue corriendo y chillando hacia el cuarto del japonés.

—¡Yuuri me asustaste! — El tailandés se llevó una mano al pecho en modo “ _Ay, loca”_

—¡Mhh! —Katsuki dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y fue directo a la mesa, jalando una silla para poder sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

—Wow…hueles a devastación —Continuó con su tarea de seguir cortando algunos pimientos, luego seguiría con unas cebollas.

—¿Acaso tienes alguna conexión telepática con Chris? Me dijo exactamente lo mismo…

—Bueno, es que después de cómo llegaste anoche…

—Viktor tiene novia.

Soltó sin más, dejando a Phichit con la boca completamente abierta. Sin querer decir más, agarró una de las salchichas italianas que había en la mesa para empezar a quitarle la “tripita” que la recubría. Seguramente Phichit iba a preparar un platillo italiano que literal, su nombre era “Salchichas, pimientos y cebolla”.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Phichit apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se levantó de su silla.

—¡Eso! ¡Ayer los vi muy contentos en el parque caminando junto a Makkachin! —Viktor le había llegado a hablar del can, hasta tenía unas cuantas fotos en su celular.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Cualquiera que los escuchara, pensaría que son un par de histéricos por hablar a gritos.

¿¡VERDAD!?

—¡Pues créelo! Además…hoy entró a trabajar al restaurante…

El moreno dejó salir un jadeo, llevándose las manos a la boca, arrepintiéndose al recordar que había estado cortando pimientos.

—¿En serio? Oh por Don cachetes…Yuuri, eso es tan terrible e incómodo pero ¿estás completamente seguro de que es su novia?

—Pues…creo que ayer se besaron o eso pareció porque sus rostros se estaban separando cuando fijé la mirada en ellos, además llamé a Viktor anoche y Mila fue la que contestó…

—¿Mila?

—Así se llama la chica, es muy hermosa, Phichit…

—Amigo…creo que te estás adelantando a todo…

—Yurio me dijo que antes de venir a Japón, Viktor tenía una novia llamada Mila, es ella, Phichit ¿no crees que es demasiado obvio que regresaron?

—Bueno, puede que las cosas parezcan de una forma y sean de otra…la mirada de Viktor hacia ti era tan profunda…

—Supongo que a ella la ve de una manera más profunda…

Dicho esto, el japonés agarró una salchicha y de un solo tajo, la cortó a la mitad con ayuda del filoso cuchillo. Sí, se imaginó lo que ustedes están pensando.

—Hasta este maldito cuchillo me lo recuerda…

—¿Por el tamaño? —El moreno levantó una ceja.

—No, por la marca. —El repostero le mostró el mango del cuchillo donde venía la marca _“Victorinox”_

—Bueno, la verdad no sé qué decirte de todo esto, no estás completamente seguro de que sea aún su novia, puede que solamente quedaron como muy buenos amigos, no lo sé…

—Quisiera poder pensar como tú, Phichit —Suspiró, cortando la salchicha a lo largo por la mitad después de haberle quitado el recubrimiento.

—¿Y ahora qué harás si estás tan seguro de lo que dices? —Cuestionó curioso, pasando a cortar ahora una cebolla grande.

—Supongo que…alejarme de él y dejar que estos sentimientos se vayan esfumando. —Murmuró, acomodando los pimientos y salchichas en un refractario rectangular, empezando a sazonarlo.

—No lo sé…siento que te estás precipitando ¿y si al final resulta que ellos no son novios?

—Esa posibilidad la veo muy remota, pero si fuera así…moriría de la vergüenza porque hoy lo traté muy mal…—Dicho esto, sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho, recordando la manera en que Viktor le había mirado cuando le habló de aquella forma tan fría y cortante.

—Ah, veremos entonces que pasa…

Phichit no seguiría diciéndole nada, pero él mismo estaba completamente seguro de que la mente de Yuuri le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, porque primeramente tendría que hablar con el chef platinado antes de dar por hecho que tenía una relación.

Phichit podría apostar a sus hamsters sobre que Yuuri estaba malinterpretando todo, solamente esperaba que las cosas entre el chef y repostero, no volvieran a ser igual de tensas y difíciles como antes.

Después de cenar y hablar de otras cosas que no siguieran jodiendo el corazón de Yuuri, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el tailandés dormiría para poder levantarse sin problema en la mañana y el japonés se tomaría una buena ducha, quería pensar que el agua se llevaría los rastros de ese mal día.

Una vez todo fresco en su cama, Vicchan subió y se acurrucó a su lado, no sin antes darle unas cuantas lamidas en el rostro, como si le estuviera preguntando _“¿Estás bien hoy?”_

Suspiró y abrazó al perro contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el reconfortante calorcito que esa bola peluda emanaba.

—Debo dejar de sentir esto por ti, Viktor…—Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en el restaurante, Yuuri llegó cuando ya todos estaban en la cocina, incluidos Mila y Viktor.

Estos dos últimos, se lanzaban miraditas, Yuuri empezó a sentirse incómodo, vaya manera de empezar el día.

Lo que nuestro querido Valastro no sabía, era que Viktor amenazaba con la mirada a Mila para que no estuviera de impertinente con el menor, la conocía muy buen como para saber que hablaba de más “sin darse cuenta”

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para poder ir a su mesón, saludando solamente con la mano a Emil, JJ y Chris. El peliplata bufó por lo bajo y se acercó a donde se dejaban las comandas, el restaurante acababa de abrir sus puertas y los pedidos no iban a tardar en llegar, así que lo mejor sería distraerse.

Mientras tanto Yuuri se pondría a preparar más brownies, macarons y demás pasteles, ya que casi siempre todos sus dulces se agotaban en las horas de almuerzo y cena, hasta habían algunos clientes que preguntaban por él para hacerle pedidos de pasteles de cumpleaños, cupcakes y demás cosas.

Yuuri tenía una buena clientela debido a su excelente trabajo.

En un momento en el que Yuuri no se dio cuenta, Mila se acercó al mesón de este y probó con una cucharita un poco de la mezcla de merengue italiano que acababa de hacer, tenía un delicioso sabor a limón, opacando el sabor del huevo que muchas veces resultaba desagradable.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Este merengue está delicioso! —Dijo la pelirroja, agarrando un poco más con la cucharita, esperó a que Yuuri volteara a verla para lamer lentamente aquella cuchara.

El repostero se tensó y tragó grueso, dejando la bandeja con pan genovés sobre el mesón para dejarlo enfriar. Mila rió un poco y dejó la cucharita sobre la mesa metálica, acercándose a Yuuri para poder abrazarse a su brazo cuando este dejó las bandejas calientes.

—En verdad que me has sorprendido, apenas ayer te conocí y ya pienso que eres el mejor repostero de Japón.

El azabache no sabía qué hacer, miraba de reojo a Viktor, el cual mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras trabajaba, después a Mila quien le observaba con unos enormes ojos azules, parecía cachorrito maltratado.

—Yo…gracias —Dijo sin más y se safó como pudo sin llegar a ser brusco— Yo…debo preparar crema de limón para rellenar el pastel así que…—Y rápidamente se esfumó hacia la bodega para ir por más ingredientes.

La panadera sonrió complacida y regresó a su mesón para meter al horno los panes que ya habían fermentado y sacó los que ya estaban listos, unos deliciosos roles de canela con chispas de chocolate, ya que no quiso ponerle pasas.

—Mmm huele delicioso —Hablo el suizo desde su lugar donde se encontraba preparando unos waffles belgas.

—¡Gracias! Es mi receta favorita de roles de canela —Acomodó la bandeja sobre la mesa para dejar que enfriaran unos minutos antes de cortarlos.

—Deben estar muy buenos —Sonrió ampliamente, luego vio a Yuuri saliendo de la bodega.— Pero yo quiero a ese rol de canela —dijo refiriéndose al repostero.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quién no lo querría? —Y guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Viktor chistó y agarró una de las comandas que habían sido traídas por Otabek y Michele.

—¡Chris! Prepara otros waffles belgas, JJ un smoothie de frutos rojos.

Chris aguantó la risa y regresó a su labor, agarrando un poco más de la mezcla de waffles para poner en la otra wafflera. Jean agarró frutos rojos congelados, leche de coco, vainilla y demás ingredientes para preparar un delicioso smoothie.

Durante la hora del desayuno, Mila se la pasó casi pegada a Yuuri, solamente alejándose de él cuando tenía alguna bandeja o molde caliente en sus manos para poder evitar un accidente.

—Mila ¿Viktor no se enoja de que te la pases tanto tiempo conmigo? —Le cuestionó cuando por fin terminó de hacer sus postres.

Babicheva ladeó un poco el rostro, algo confundida por la cuestión escuchada.

—¿Por qué tendría que enojarse?

—Pues…¿no es…tu novio? —Le preguntó por fin, apretando su par de guantes especiales entre sus manos.

—¿Viktor mi novio? —Y en ese momento, la hermosa chica se puso a reír, llevándose ambas manos hacia su estómago.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, apretando los dientes y mirando hacia todas partes, no sabía el por qué Mila había reaccionado de esa manera.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Digo, cuando estábamos en Rusia se supone tuvimos una “relación” —Enfatizó aquella última palabra con los dedos, simulando comillas.— Pero solamente fuimos novios para complacer a la gente a nuestro alrededor, gran error. Él y yo solamente somos mejores amigos.

Al japonés le agarró “la garrotera” y empezó a encogerse en su lugar extremidad por extremidad como tal chavo del nueve menos uno.

Viktor y Mila no eran novios…NO ERAN NOVIO Y LO HABÍA TRATADO MAL.

Que maldita vergüenza se encontraba sintiendo en esos momentos, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y volteó a verlo por unos segundos ¿ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿cómo rayos iba a disculparse con él después de lo que hizo el día anterior?

Sus ojos regresaron a tener ese brillo habitual al observarlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y su corazón empezó a latir…

A mil, a mil por horaaaaaa~

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio mientras le miraba, así que sin más le preguntó:

—¿Te gusta Viktor?

Yuuri casi sufre una embolia al ser descubierto por la mejor amiga de quien le alborotaba el chorizo, no quería que ella fuera a decírselo.

—Yo…—Solo tenía que negarlo, tenía que hacerlo pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Sí, te gusta. —La pelirroja lo afirmó, ni siquiera le preguntó de nuevo, ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Pero en ese momento a su mente llegó una idea, si ella era la mejor amiga de Viktor, entonces debía saber si al peliplata le gustaba algo, solo era cuestión de preguntarle.

—Mila…¿hay alguien que le guste a Viktor?

La ojiazul abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, apretó los labios por unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada hacia la de color chocolate.

—Lo siento Yuuri…pero no, a Viktor no le gusta nadie.

—Oh…— Si bien el corazón de Yuuri había empezado a recuperarse apenas hace un par de minutos atrás, ahora mismo se había vuelto a romper por la confirmación de la rusa.

Sin más, fingió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y-ya veo, pues…que mal —Dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno.— Ah, debemos regresar a trabajar…

Yuuri volvió a su mesón, tenía que cortar en rebanadas los pasteles, así se distraería un poco con lo que acababa de enterarse.

Cuando la hora del desayuno terminó y por fin llegó el descanso para que pudieran comer algo, Viktor se quedó unos minutos más con Mila en la cocina, la había visto hablando mucho con Yuuri.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con Yuuri? —Preguntó a su amiga mientras se quitaba el delantal blanco.

—Oh…le sacaba algo de información y déjame decirte que estoy feliz.

—¿Ah, sí? — La curiosidad iba en aumento, probablemente Mila se había enterado de algo muy importante.— ¿De qué?

—Pues de que tengo el camino libre.

—…¿A qué te refieres con eso de camino libre? — Viktor apretó los puños, un nudo había empezado a formarse en su garganta conforme la panadera hablaba.

—Pues que entre tantos temas que platicamos, me enteré de que a Yuuri no le gusta nadie.

Aquella noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría al chef, resonando aquellas últimas palabras en su cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más miserable.

_“A Yuuri no le gusta nadie”_


	20. Puits d'amour

Viktor y Yuuri estuvieron completamente ausentes en los siguientes turnos de almuerzo y cena, sus miradas estaban apagadas y en sus labios solamente se dibujaba una línea recta que denotaba “neutralidad”

Mila estaba campante cuando la jornada laboral terminó para todos en el restaurante, se puso su gabardina y salió al salón principal para poder esperar a Viktor.

El pastelero salió rápidamente del lugar, teniendo en mente que lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a casa y abrazar a su caniche, probablemente contarle a su amigo tailandés sus desgracias y como sus esperanzas se fueron a la olla de gravy con lo que Mila le dijo.

El peliplata ató el cinto de su gabardina y salió para encontrarse con su amiga, la cual estaba fastidiando a Yurio.

—¡Ya déjame maldita bruja! —Decía el rubio gruñón mientras se retorcía en el abrazo estrangulador que la pelirroja le daba, ella apenas tenía dos días de conocer a Yurio, pero cuando Viktor aún estaba en Rusia, le habló de él por lo que moría de ganas de conocerlo.

Cuando vio salir al chef de la cocina, soltó al mesero quien le sacó la lengua y huyó de ahí rápidamente, tomándole el brazo a Otabek quien le esperaba en la entrada del restaurante.

—¿Qué tienes? — Posó ambas manos en la cintura al fijar la vista en su amigo.

—…Nada. —Respondió simplemente y sacó las llaves de su auto para ir hacia la salida.

Mila se sentía un poco mal, pero ella quería tomar la oportunidad que Viktor no había aprovechado bien, se sentía una vil perra pero así era cuando tenía que ver con cosas de atracción y sentimientos hacia otra persona, ella era muy terca y no paraba hasta tener lo que realmente quería.

Y ella quería tener a Yuuri.

Se sentía la peor de las amigas, pero Viktor conocía esa faceta de ella.

Bueno, se sentiría peor si se enterara que ellos estaban de maravilla sin su presencia y que todo se jodió cuando llegó, aunque hayan sido malos entendidos por parte del repostero, ella ya había creado uno mucho más grande y que, si el peliplata se enteraba, sería muy difícil el perdonarla.

Sin más empezó a caminar detrás del ruso hasta que llegaron al auto, el cual abordaron en silencio para después ponerlo en marcha.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Viktor, la chica fue directamente a la habitación que se encontraba ocupando, se daría una buena ducha y seguido se acostaría a dormir.

Mientras tanto el dueño del departamento saludó a su caniche, hincándose con una rodilla posada en el piso.

—Makkachin…—Murmuró, estirando los mofletes de su perro que se veía curioso al tener la lengua por fuera.

El can bufó un poco y ladeó su cabeza, notaba extraño a su amo y su aura parecía carecer de color, se acercó a él para lamerle un par de veces el mentón y la mejilla, recibiendo una pequeña risa a cambio.

—Iré a ducharme Makkachin. —Le palmeó suavemente la cabeza y se levantó.

Cuando por fin salió de la ducha y estuvo vestido solamente con su pantalón de pijama, se tiró en la cama donde en seguida estuvo acompañado por el caniche.

Makkachin se acurrucó muy cerca de Viktor, porque podía sentir lo mucho que lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Hey…—Viktor sonrió levemente y abrazó la cabeza de su peludo amigo.— Gracias por estar conmigo —Murmuró, su aliento caliente chocando contra el pelaje del can.

El caniche olfateó la piel de su dueño, tenía un aroma floral por el jabón que había utilizado en la ducha.

Rosa venus…ah, no.

—¿Sabes? Siento que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, mis intentos por acercarme de una forma más profunda a Yuuri no funcionaron…Mila me dijo que a él no le gusta nadie…sí, logramos llevarnos muy bien en estos dos meses desde que empecé a tratarlo de una manera diferente, pero…no sé qué le pasa, desde ayer se está comportando frío, cortante…

Makkachin le miraba fijamente, jadeando un poco, su cola golpeteando contra el colchón provocando un sonido hueco.

—Probablemente Mila si tenga más oportunidad con él ¿debería dejarlo, Makka? —Murmuró y su voz empezó a sonar temblorosa y cortada.

Su perro hizo un sonido que denotó tristeza y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Viktor.

—No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, tengo que dejar todo esto que siento por Yuuri…

Y sin esperarlo, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, una deslizándose hasta perderse en la tela de su almohada y la otra se deslizó por su tabique nasal hasta llegar a su mejilla, teniendo el mismo destino que la otra.

—Lo mejor será volver a ser como era antes. —Se limpió esas lágrimas con su mano hecha puño, tallándose como si le estuvieran quemando el rostro con ácido.

Mientras tanto en otro departamento, un tailandés trataba de entender a su amigo al creerle a una chica que acababa de llegar.

—Es que Yuuri…¿solo porque dice ser su mejor amiga le crees? Que yo sepa, ella no tiene mucho que llegó a Japón y no creo que esté enterada de todo lo que Viktor ha vivido estos años…

—Es su mejor amiga y ex novia, Phichit, es como si yo me fuera a vivir a otro país y no te contara todo lo que vivo.

—¡No te lo perdonaría nunca!

—Por eso mismo te lo digo, los mejores amigos saben todo, se cuentan hasta sus más vergonzosas vivencias, secretos, absolutamente todo…

Y Phichit estaba empezando a dudar un poco, no podía contra todo lo que Katsuki le estaba diciendo, porque tenía razón, los mejores amigos aunque estén lejos y no hablen tan seguido, en algún momento encuentran el tiempo para poder contarse todo.

Y probablemente Mila y Viktor eran ese caso.

Pero la parte más terca de él, se negaba a creer todo lo que estaba pasando, su sentido de cupido no le permitía creerlo por completo…pero apoyaría a Yuuri en lo que él decidiera.

—Bueno Yuuri…sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré.

El azabache sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Phichit…

Vicchan ladró y Yuuri lo tomó entre sus brazos, ya era hora de irse a dormir porque como cada día, tenía que levantarse temprano para irse al restaurante.

Tres semanas pasaron de una forma tortuosamente lenta para Yuuri, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el ruso, ya no había mensajes matutinos, ya no había bromas laborales entre ellos dos…y aquel ceño fruncido que había desaparecido por casi dos meses del rostro del ruso, había regresado.

El viejo Viktor había regresado casi por completo, solamente que este, mantenía una mirada triste que trataba de ser escondida detrás de órdenes y regaños severos hacia ellos en el trabajo.

A Yuuri le sorprendió que igualmente a Mila la estaba tratando así.

—¡Viktor, ya deja de tratarnos como si fuéramos tus esclavos! —Mila le lanzó un trapo, el cual Viktor atrapó rápidamente.

—Cállate y sigue con tu trabajo, Mila.

Yuuri apretó un poco los labios y sacó una tarta mousse de fresas frescas de la nevera, mientras humedecía el cuchillo para poder hacer un corte limpio suspiró.

—Tanto que habíamos avanzado…—Murmuró para sí mismo, dando un respingo cuando sintió la mano de la panadera sobre su hombro.

Chris, JJ y Emil se veían entre sí, ellos también habían pensado que el cambio positivo del chef platinado iba a ser permanente, no sabían qué era lo que había pasado.

Los tres se habían puesto felices cuando se enteraron de que Mila y Viktor no eran novios, pero tal como le pasó a Yuuri, su felicidad se opacó cuando les dijo que a Viktor no le gustaba nadie. Pero como le pasó a Phichit, el lado mariposón y cupido del suizo, no se creía aquello por completo.

Chris elevó la mirada de la olla donde se encontraba friendo un T-bone, llevándola hasta la estación de Yuuri, algo que había sido bastante notable para todos dentro de la cocina —bueno, para todos excepto para Yuuri— era que aquella chica pelirroja se la pasaba coqueteándole al repostero, se acercaba demasiado a él y tenía era mirada que alguna vez, Viktor le había dedicado al japonés.

Para Chris todo esto le resultaba muy extraño, era obvio que a Viktor le había afectado el como aquel japonés con nalguitas de melocotón se había alejado de él en estas semanas, aunque el ruso también había hecho su parte al hacer el distanciamiento más fácil.

—JJ…—llamó al cocinero en un susurro, el cual se acercó sigilosamente.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que hacer algo para abrirle los ojos a Viktor.

—Pero…Yuuri decidió alejarse de él, Chris ¿no sería algo demasiado arriesgado? ¿Qué tal si Viktor en verdad no siente ese tipo de atracción por él?

De nuevo la mirada del señor orgasmo se elevó, observando primero a Viktor y después a Yuuri, sonrió un poco y negó leve.

—Sé lo que te digo, amigo.

Jean se mordió con ligereza el labio inferior, pero decidió confiar en ese loco suizo.

—Suerte entonces, Chris. —Le palmeó el hombro antes de regresar a su labor.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo estaba por finalizar, los chicos ya no tenían tantos pedidos por lo que estaban tomando un descanso hasta que pudieran salir de la cocina.

Chris, sin deberla ni temerla, se acercó campante hasta donde el ruso se encontraba apoyando la espalda en una pared, teniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Viktor— Dijo cantarinamente, apoyando su espalda en la pared igual que el ruso.

—¿Qué quieres Chris?

—Uhm…pues…—El suizo miró a su alrededor, necesitaba utilizar una buena jugada. Y el ver a Mila y Yuuri platicando y riendo, sería una buena arma a utilizar.—Parece que Yuuri y Mila no tardarán en hacerse más cercanos…

El chef sintió algo parecido a una patada en el estómago, más decidió fingir que aquello no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, se llevan muy bien…además, Yuuri nos ha dicho que le encantan las personas con cabello y ojos de colores exóticos ¿quién tiene eso?

La mirada azul del aludido se quedó prendada en la escena de Yuuri y Mila, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Mila…

Chris rodó los ojos y quiso hacerse un tremendo _facepalm._

_“Este hombre no puede ser más idiota y ciego…”_

—Sí, claro, Mila…—Hizo un ademan de desinterés y negó suavemente.—Viktor, estás perdiendo a alguien excepcional, los dos son unos idiotas por no darse cuenta.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Exacto. —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de regresar a su lugar.

La hora de la cena fue bastante extraña, Viktor estaba demasiado tranquilo comparado con los turnos anteriores ese día, ahora mismo se encontraba emplatando una pechuga cordon bleu con gravy encima y con una ensalada de acompañamiento.

Se dio la vuelta para revisar las demás carnes que estaba friendo y dejó ese plato en espera por unos instantes mientras los meseros venían.

Yuuri, quien estaba regresando a su lugar con algunos platos limpios en ambas manos, observó de reojo el platillo y frunció el ceño con extrañeza, se apresuró a dejar los platos que sostenía en su estación para evitar un accidente y regresó a donde el plato.

—V-viktor…—le llamó con algo de duda, solamente se comunicaban por cosas de trabajo.— Esta pechuga está cruda…

Un jadeo provino de los labios de JJ, Emil y Chris al escuchar a Yuuri, el suizo terminó llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho en forma dramática.

Viktor abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se aceró con un cuchillo para poder comprobar lo que el menor decía, cuando vio el interior supo que el japonés tenía razón, era demasiado obvio que estaría cruda porque ni siquiera había alcanzado el dorado perfecto.

—Y el gravy está aguado…—Dijo Yuuri y se alejó con rapidez de ahí, sentía mucha pena y se sentía mal por el ruso. Desde que había entrado a trabajar con ellos, nunca lo había visto fallar y eso le resultaba algo increíble.

Sin decir nada más, agarró aquel plato y tiró la pechuga junto con la ensalada al bote de basura, fue hacia Emil y se lo entregó para después regresar a la estufa para poder preparar rápido otra pechuga o se atrasaría con el pedido.

Viktor andaba distraído y ese plato no fue el único que arruinó en la hora de la cena, unos filetes se le pasaron de cocción y otros salían sin sazón.

Nadie sabía qué decir, incluso Chris empezaba a sentirse algo culpable, porque Viktor se puso así desde que cruzaron unas palabras hace apenas unas dos horas.

Cuando la jornada de ese día terminó, se fueron retirando poco a poco, Mila se fue junto a Sala y Michele, la panadera ya se había mudado a su propio departamento y ya Viktor no tenía que estar al pendiente de ella.

Yuuri fue al congelador a meter algunos cortes de carne _T-bone, rib eye y filet mignon_ , los estaba acomodando en los estantes cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, no le tomó importancia porque el seguro ya había sido reparado.

Cuando terminó de acomodar los cortes de carne envueltos en plástico adherente, se limpió las manos en su delantal y volteó para poder salir del congelador.

Lo que no se esperaba es que ahí parado frente a la puerta, estaría aquel chef del cual con todo el dolor de su corazón, tenía que alejarse, contuvo la respiración y dio un paso hacia atrás.

¿Acaso iba a regañarlo por decirle que su plato estaba mal en frente de todos?

¿Para qué lo siguió hasta ahí?

¿Por qué nuevamente tenían que estar “encerrados en el congelador”?

—V-viktor, tengo que salir, debo irme ya a casa…—Murmuró, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, tragó grueso y trataba con todas sus fuerzas tener la mirada apartada del rostro de aquel hombre que había hecho tantos revoltijos en su corazón.

El ruso no dijo nada y llevó su mano hacia el seguro interno de la puerta para poder ponerlo, dejando más confundido y escandalizado al pobre pastelero.

—Yuuri…—La voz de Viktor sonó apagada, triste, como nunca antes la había escuchado.

El aludido podía sentir y juraba casi escuchar como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su caja torácica, si fuera posible estaba seguro que podría salirse de su pecho.

A pesar de estar dentro del congelador, sus manos empezaron a sudar, su respiración trataba de mantenerse acompasada pero los nervios estaban haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo y mente.

—Ya no puedo más con esto…—Esa frase que dijo el peliplata, le dejó descolocado y un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios.

¿A qué se refería?

¿¡Acaso iba a despedirlo!? Pero él no podía hacer eso si Lilia no se lo permitía…

—Ya no puedo aguantar todo esto, Yuuri…el verte cada vez con Mila, el como ella puede abrazarte, como ella si puede estar cerca de ti…

—Viktor…—Todo era un remolino de sentimientos en Yuuri, en Viktor, en ustedes y también en mí.

—Me alejé de ti porque pensé que con eso iba a poder olvidar esos sentimientos que empezaron a florecer desde el día en que te conocí, pero no funcionó y no funcionará nunca…todos los días siento una jodida presión en el pecho, mi respiración se corta por el nudo que se forma en mi garganta cada que noto que Mila ha ido ganando terreno contigo…

—¿Mila?...—Murmuró para sí mismo, todo estaba sucediendo de golpe y rápido, estaba pasmado y no podía pensar siquiera en qué responder, porque de alguna manera, Viktor le estaba correspondiendo sin que este supiera que él sentía lo mismo.

—Necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, necesitaba decírtelo para poder aunque sea sentir un poco de tranquilidad —Rió con desgano, posando su mano para cubrir su ojo izquierdo por debajo de su flequillo —Solamente espero que no te cause ¿asco? Con respecto a mi orientación sexual…

Eso no se lo esperaba, nunca podría haberse imaginado a Viktor sintiendo ese temor por su orientación sexual, Yuuri nunca sentiría asco por eso…porque él era igual. Necesitaba responderle, necesitaba decirle que no le daba asco y que nunca le daría, pero su cuerpo no respondía por el shock del momento ¡joder, no quería que Viktor malinterpretara su silencio!

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue intento de sonrisa que salió más como una mueca.

Mueca que Viktor malinterpretó.

Ya que vio la sonrisa más triste dibujada en los labios de aquel hombre, también lo vio dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

Fue en ese momento en que su mente hizo “clic” y dio unos pasos para poder alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la manga de su filipina.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, Yuuri estaba temblando porque ya empezaba a sentir el frío del ambiente, pero necesitaba aclararle a Viktor, necesitaba decirle que…

—Lo siento, Yuuri… —En un rápido movimiento, Viktor tomó la mano ajena que le sostenía la manga y tiró de esta para poder rodear al menor con sus brazos, la mano izquierda la posó sobre la mejilla de Yuuri y en ese mismo instante sus labios chocaron.

En ese momento sus labios se fusionaron en un beso, un beso desesperado que desbordaba de sentimientos guardados, de sentimientos que inútilmente trataron de dejar de lado pero que el final no pudieron ser contenidos.

El pastelero no pudo reprimirse más y aferró sus manos a la tela negra de la filipina de aquel chef, sus labios sobre los suyos eran como la gloria misma, su suavidad era exquisita.

No era el primer beso de ambos en sus vidas, pero si era el primer beso con el que verdaderamente sentían algo, en ese beso las dudas y malentendidos se podían ir a la mismísima mierda.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos daban bocanadas pero Viktor movía un poco el rostro de lado a lado para que sus narices chocaran mientras juntaba sus frentes, el vaho de sus alientos chocaba convirtiéndose en uno solo.

El agarre de Yuuri seguía fuerte, sus labios ahora fueron a parar a la mejilla del ruso la cual no dudó en besar repetidas veces. Ambas manos del peliplata le sostuvieron las mejillas, juntando sus labios en varios besos cortos los cuales llenaban de chasquidos el congelador.

—Viktor, Viktor…—Repetía una y otra vez, abrazando con fuerza aquel fornido cuerpo, escondiendo la mitad de la cara sobre su hombro, sintiendo como después esos brazos le rodearon con fuerza para apegar todo lo posible sus cuerpos.

Sentía tanta dicha y felicidad que tenía miedo de que todo se tratara de un sueño del cual en cualquier momento podría despertar, lloró, lloró en medio de ese abrazo porque no quería que eso pasara, no quería despertar y ver que en verdad Viktor le seguiría hablando solamente por cosas de trabajo, no quería que su felicidad se esfumara porque todo respecto a sus sentimientos siempre le salía mal.

El chef se separó un poco para poder mirarle directo sus acuosos ojos y le sonrió con tanto amor que Yuuri sintió moriría.

No, no era un sueño.

El repostero sonrió de la misma manera mientras Viktor le limpiaba las lágrimas suavemente con sus pulgares, después de eso, sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso más calmado, sin prisa, en el cual podían disfrutar aquellos sentimientos.

Mila le debía una explicación a Viktor.

Pero ahora las únicas dos verdades absolutas que en este momento importaban son estas:

Yuuri está enamorado de Viktor.

Y Viktor está enamorado de Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FIIIIIN JAJAJAJA <3


	21. Tarte aux fruit

Tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos fue algo que llevaba deseando desde hace un par de meses, así que el poder tenerlo ahora mismo le parecía un sueño, aunque el escenario de las reses colgando a sus espaldas era algo raro, el frío del congelador empezando a cobrarles factura haciéndolos tiritar entre los brazos del otro, pero para ellos era el momento perfecto.

Pero tenían que salir si no querían terminar de nuevo en el hospital.

Viktor hizo ademán de querer soltar al menor, pero este se lo impidió, sosteniéndole de las mejillas para que continuaran besándose, un poquito más, solo quería besarlo un poquito más.

Eso para el ruso no fue ningún problema, ya que él quería lo mismo, por lo que simplemente sonrió entre el beso y volvió a rodearle suavemente por la cintura, ladeando el rostro para profundizar un poco más aquella unión entre sus labios.

Fuera del congelador, en la ventanilla, se encontraba un sensual espía suizo con el celular en manos, apuntando hacia la parejita que yacía dentro de ese frío cuarto.

Era obvio que se encontraba sacando unas cuantas fotos.

Era obvio que se las iba a enviar a cierto tailandés.

Y lo hizo.

—Creo que me voy a venir…—Comentó completamente sonrojado, llevándose la mano a la boca.

No, no se estaba masturbando…es simplemente Chris.

De regreso en el congelador, Viktor y Yuuri tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar bien, sonriendo como estúpidos sin alejar demasiado sus rostros.

—Todo…—empezó Yuuri algo jadeante…por el beso y el frío del lugar — Todo esto ha sido muy rápido y confuso, hay varias cosas que aún no entiendo…

—Lo sé, me siento igual…—Murmuró Viktor, dejando un pequeño beso sobre la punta de la nariz ajena, haciendo que el otro riera un poco.

—Creo que ya deberíamos salir de acá, estoy empezando a temblar.

—Vamos. — Dijo gentilmente, tomándole suavemente de la mano para ir hacia la puerta.

El ruso quitó el seguro interno y giró la perilla.

—Y-yuuri…

—Oh por Kami…no me digas que se quedó atorada de nuevo —Dijo temeroso.

Viktor movió la manija un par de veces más…hasta que soltó una risotada.

—Estoy jugando. —Y abrió la puerta fácilmente, riendo por unos cuantos segundos más.

—¡Viktor! —El japonés infló un tanto las mejillas, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en el brazo.

El chef volteó a verlo y le sonrió, haciendo que a Yuuri se le fuera el aliento al ver la forma tan peculiar de aquella sonrisa, parecía un corazón.

Aun en modo estupidus, se acercó a él para sobarle el lugar donde le había golpeado, aprovechando para masajear esos músculos.

Oh por Kami ¿será que ahora tendrá la oportunidad de morderlos? Sería un sueño hecho realidad, algo que tachar de su lista.

 _“No te vayas a babear, no te vayas a babear Yuuri_ ” Murmuró mientras se afirmaba al brazo del peliplata, saliendo del congelador junto a él.

—¡Aaaahh! —Gritó Chris al no darse cuenta de que ya había salido.

—¡Aaahh! —Gritaron al unísono chef y pastelero.

—¡Chris! ¡Pensé que te habías ido! —Dijo Viktor, sonrojándose al momento porque se le hacía muy obvio el hecho de que los estaba espiando.

—Les diré la verdad, Viktor…—Dijo serio de un momento a otro.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio sin soltar el brazo del mayor, se le hacía raro el que su amigo rubio se pusiera serio.

—¿Y cuál es esa verdad, Chris? —Habló de nuevo el ruso.

—Mi sentido mariposón me pidió que regresara —Puso sus manos sobre la cintura al decir esto.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, apretando los labios para formar una línea recta, no querían reírse.

—Y me alegro tanto de haberle hecho caso —El suizo suavizó el rostro y se acercó a ambos para rodearlos en un abrazo, casi tronándoles los huesos.

—¡Chris, no nos dejas respirar! —Yuuri habló como pudo.

—¡Ya era hora, malditos estúpidos! —Decía el rubio ignorando las quejas de los otros dos, fingiendo llanto…o posiblemente no lo estaba fingiendo.

—…¿Estás llorando? —Esta vez fue el peliplata quien habló, soltándose del abrazo para poder ver a Chris.

—¡Se tardaron demasiado! —El señor orgasmo sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y se secó primero las lágrimas, después se sopló los mocos- Ah, adoro los finales felices.

—Uhm…Chris, tenemos que irnos, ya es algo tarde —Dijo Yuuri abochornado, saliendo del pasillo que daba al congelador.

—Sí, sí…—El suizo se secó bien el rostro y asintió.

Los tres juntos salieron de la cocina cuando estuvieron listos, en el salón principal se despidió Chris de ambos, no sin antes repetirles lo feliz que se encontraba por ellos dos.

Cuando los dejó solos, Viktor volteó para ver a Yuuri.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento? —Cuestionó mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

El azabache se sonrojó un poco y dio un pequeño respingo, pero sí quería, aun no quería separarse de él y aprovecharía el momento para poder estar juntos aunque sea un rato más.

—Me encantaría…—Murmuró y el otro le sonrió levemente, empezando a caminar hacia la salida para poder cruzar la calle y llegar al automóvil.

Desde la distancia, Viktor quitó la alarma del auto y primero se dirigió junto al pastelero a la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió para dejarlo entrar.

Yuuri le agradeció y sonrió, entrando al auto para poder acomodarse en el asiento y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Desde adentro pudo ver como el ruso rodeó el auto, la emoción lo invadió momentáneamente y se cubrió la boca con las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos.

—Está pasando…—Se dijo a sí mismo, ahogando un chillido de perra loca.—Phichit se va a morir cuando se entere…

El ruso entró al auto y nuevamente le regaló aquella sonrisa matadora, metió las llaves y las giró para poder encender el motor.

—Sé que vives cerca, pero la verdad es que aún no quiero dejarte en tu departamento…antes creo que tenemos muchas dudas acerca de todo lo que pasó.

El corazón de Yuuri se aceleró más que el auto de Viktor ¿acaso se había arrepentido de besarlo o algo así?

Iba a empezar a torturarse mentalmente, cuando sintió la cálida mano del ruso sobre la suya, dándole un apretón.

—No te preocupes…no me arrepiento de nada, solamente creo que tenemos muchas dudas.

Yuuri asintió y lo primero que se le vino a la mente al escuchar a Viktor, fue lo que Mila le había dicho hace tres semanas.

—Sí…tenemos dudas que aclarar. —Sonrió levemente, se sentía tranquilo porque sabía que lo que hablaran no los iba a separar ahora que podían estar juntos.

Por fin puso el auto en marcha, desviándose hacia otra parte más alejada de la ciudad (Aquí ayúdame a describir las calles de Tokyo jaja eso de si están concurridas o no ;-; por fis asjndajskda)

El aire les daba al tener abajo el techo del auto, el cabello de ambos ondeándose en el viento, refrescando sus rostros y relajándolos. En el camino estaban en silencio, sabían que lo que tenían que hablar necesitaban hacerlo con calma y no en un auto en movimiento, así que Viktor siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un parque que estaba algo alejado de la Torre de Tokyo.

El ruso buscó un lugar para aparcar el auto y cuando lo hizo, antes de apagar el motor puso el techo. Salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, quien bajó sonriente y enseguida buscaron tomarse de las manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

Caminaron aun en silencio hasta ese casi solitario lugar, normalmente a esa hora las personas preferían ir a comer a puestos callejeros o a pasear por las calles más transitadas con montones de tiendas.

El viento soplaba suavemente, Yuuri bajó la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas y las observó por unos segundos, no pudiendo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al despertar esa mañana, nunca se imaginó que su día terminaría de aquella manera.

Llegaron hasta una fuente donde había algunas cuantas bancas alrededor, Viktor lo guio hasta una de ellas para que se pudieran sentar.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono, teniendo de fondo solamente el sonido que producía el chorro de agua en aquella fuente.

—Yuuri, se me hace difícil el saber que ahora estamos aquí y de esta manera —Empezó el ruso, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano del japonés.

—Lo sé…—se animó a hablar— Me siento de la misma manera, nunca pensé que después de todo lo que pasamos, cosas buenas y malas, podríamos llegar a esto.

Viktor asintió, llevando la mano hacia la mejilla de Yuuri, dedicándole una suave y cariñosa caricia.

—Yuuri, quiero preguntarte algo que me está carcomiendo por dentro.

El aludido le miró directo a los ojos, asintiendo después de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué cuando llegó Mila me empezaste a tratar extraño?

—Aaah…—dio un respingo desde su lugar, volteando hacia todas partes completamente sonrojado.

Si iban a empezar algún tipo de relación, necesitaban decirse todo.

—P-porque…pensaba que Mila era tu novia y me sentía muy celoso, porque un día antes de que ella llegara, los vi en el parque junto a Makkachin.

Viktor escuchaba atento y algo sorprendido al no haber visto a Yuuri esa vez.

—Yo estaba pensando en acercarme a ti para hablarte de algo y…pensé que se habían besado, hubo un momento en que los dejé de ver y sus rostros se estaban separando…—Le huyó a la mirada azulina, apretando los labios y apretujando también la mano del otro con la propia.

—¿Mila y yo besándonos? —Viktor negó varias veces, él nunca había besado a Mila, ni siquiera cuando fuero, supuestamente, novios.— Yuuri, en verdad creo que malinterpretaste todo, posiblemente fue cuando Mila se acercó a mi para limpiarme la gracia que un pájaro hizo en mi flequillo…

Al escuchar lo último, Yuuri volteó para verlo a los ojos, sin duda se encontraba muy avergonzado, ambos se encontraban muy avergonzados.

Pero al imaginárselo, el pastelero no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¡Un pájaro hizo popó en tu flequillo! —Decía entre risas, llevándose ambas manos al estómago.

—¡Yuuuuuri! —Viktor estaba tan rojo como un tomate, pero prefería haberle dicho la verdad a Yuuri a que este siguiera pensando cosas erradas.

El pastelero rió por unos cuantos segundos más, secándose una lagrimita que había logrado escapar.

—Sí, un pájaro me hizo popó, pero prefiero que lo sepas porque Mila y yo no nos besamos, ella solamente es mi mejor amiga. De hecho…—Desvió un poco la mirada— Ella me aconsejó que debía empezar a tratar mejor al chico que me gustaba, al principio ella no sabía que me refería a ti, pero luego fue imposible ocultarlo —Murmuró.

Katsuki suspiró al escucharle, sonriendo como bobo y con su corazón retumbando como un enorme tambor, pero luego su mente hizo “clic” y dejó de sonreír, dejando ver ahora un deje de confusión.

—Espera…¿me estás diciendo que Mila sabía que yo te gustaba? —preguntó consternado.

—Sí, ella lo sabía…

Iba a seguir hablando cuando el pastelero le interrumpió.

—Pero Mila me dijo que no te gustaba nadie, yo mismo se lo pregunté cuando me enteré de que ella no era tu novia.

El silencio fue lo que los rodeó ahora, mirándose a los ojos como si en ellos pudieran encontrar las respuestas a los interrogantes que los albergaban.

—Mila me dijo que a ti no te gustaba nadie…—Habló por fin el ruso.

—¿Qué?...ella supo que tú me gustabas en ese mismo momento cuando le pregunté sobre ti.

Viktor se levantó de la banca y caminó hasta situarse cerca de la fuente, se puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza y cerró los ojos, respirando profundo uno y otra vez.

Mila le había mentido.

No solo le había mentido a él, sino que también a Yuuri.

Su supuesta mejor amiga le había mentido en algo que era tan valioso para él, nunca pensó que ella pudiera hacerle eso, después de años de conocerse, tratarse y contarse sus secretos, después de apoyarse cuando aún vivían en Rusia, todo eso le estaba cayendo como un balde de agua helada.

Como si hiciera el _Ice bucket challenge._

Sí, él sabía que la pelirroja era muy terca cuando se trataba de alguien que le gustaba, pero nunca en la vida se imaginó que a él pudiera hacerle eso.

Mila le había mentido y no se lo iba a perdonar.

—Viktor…—No se dio cuenta cuando Yuuri ya había llegado a su lado, tomándole del brazo para después apoyar su mejilla sobre el brazo de este, suspirando largamente.— Mila hizo muy mal…sé que querrás hablar con ella, pero en este momento no pensemos en eso, no dejemos que se nos amargue este rato en el que podemos estar juntos

Murmuró y levantó el rostro, dejando unos cuantos besos en la mejilla del entristecido chef.

Yuuri le llenó de besos la mejilla hasta hacerlo sonreír y voltear un poco para que pudieran abrazarse. El pastelero sabía que se volvería adicto al calor que esos brazos le proporcionaban, a los latidos de sus corazones retumbando al mismo tiempo entre sus pechos, a esos suaves labios que apenas había besado y ya eran como su droga.

Viktor buscó los labios ajenos con los propios, rozándolos un poco antes de darle unos cuantos “piquitos”, los cuales se convirtieron en muchos que los hicieron reír entre cada tanto. El pelinegro tenía razón, no debían amargarse en ese momento, ya después arreglarían esos asuntos…o después, él mismo se encargaría de arreglarlo.

Sus labios se movían de forma lenta, los brazos de Yuuri abrazando por el cuello a Viktor, mientras que los brazos de este estaban rodeándole fuertemente la cintura al pastelero.

Yuuri dio unos pasos hacia atrás para buscar un lugar en donde sentarse sin tener la necesidad de separarse del beso, uno, dos, tres pasos más…

Y lo que después se escuchó en el parque, fue un gran chapoteo del agua de la fuente.

Los muy idiotas enamorados estaban empapados dentro de la pequeña construcción, Yuuri sentado dentro del agua y Viktor hincado entre sus piernas, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Se miraron por unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, el agua escurría del cabello del japonés y también del mentón del ruso, después simplemente se soltaron a reír como niños chiquitos después de hacer una travesura.

El mayor se levantó y ayudó a su acompañante, saliendo cuidadosamente de la fuente para empezar a exprimir parte de su filipina, escurriendo todo lo que pudiera del agua.

—Lo bueno es que a esta hora no hay nadie en el parque, todos prefieren irse a pasear a otros lados —Dijo el pelinegro, haciéndose el cabello para atrás, haciendo resbalar el exceso de agua.

—Así es, solamente somos tú y yo —Murmuró y terminó de exprimir su ropa, dejándola un poco arrugada.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, ahora sí sentándose en el borde de la fuente, Yuuri se puso algo pensativo… ¿Qué serían ellos ahora? ¿Acaso Viktor le pediría que fueran novios? ¿Él debía hacerlo o cómo?

—Ya se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que trabajar temprano ¿quieres que te lleve ya? —Cuestionó Viktor, observando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Un Rolex, porque es obvio que caga dinero.

—Viktor ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Dijo Yuuri repentinamente, apretando la tela de su pantalón con sus manos hechas puño, su rostro parecía un fósforo encendido y los latidos de su corazón parecían más como los aleteos de un colibrí.

Los ojos de Viktor ahora parecían dos puntitos mientras observaba al pastelero, quería gritar gaymente, empezar a bailar adentro de la fuente, agarrar a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí para decirle _“Hey, este hermoso pastelero me pidió ser su novio”_

El chef suavizó la mirada y sonrió levemente, llevó la zurda hacia la mano de Yuuri para posarla sobre esta, dándole un apretón seguido de una caricia.

—Yuuri, sería un idiota si no aceptara serlo…

Respondió simplemente, con esa respuesta el mundo de Yuuri se iluminó por completo, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y no pudo evitar el lanzarse sobre Viktor, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, quedando sentado sobre su regazo.

—A veces me sentía como un masoquista al tratar de acercarme a ti, pero quise confiar en que conocería a tu verdadero yo…—Le murmuró al oído, ladeando un poco la cabeza para poder volver a besarle la mejilla, juraba que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

—Lo siento tanto, Yuuri, siento todas las veces que te traté mal, la vez en el hospital cuando te dije que solo lo hacía por mi reputación —Respondió en voz baja, buscando aquella mirada que era su soufflé de chocolate favorito.

El pastelero le sonrió, apoyando la diestra sobre la mejilla de su novio.

—La verdad es que estaba muriendo de preocupación por ti, pero…aquella voz de mi pasado me hizo una mala jugada.

—¿Voz? —Frunció el ceño extrañado.

—Una persona…

Yuuri no quiso preguntarle más, no era el momento para que hablaran de cosas que seguramente eran muy difíciles para Viktor.

—¿Algún día podrías contármelo? —Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió con dulzura, asintiendo como respuesta a su cuestión.

—La persona más importante para mí, debe saberlo todo.

Sin decir más, ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso lento, suave y lleno de sentimientos fuertes, sentimientos que los llenaban de dicha y felicidad, teniendo de fondo aquella fuente con luces en morado y azul.

Cuando estaban de vuelta en el auto, Viktor volvió a bajar el techo y encendió su radio, escuchando que empezaba a sonar _A thousand miles_ de V _anessa Carlton_

 _—_ Oh por Dios…—Dijo frunciendo un tanto el ceño, Yuuri lo miraba confundido.— ¡Amo esta canción!

El pelinegro se carcajeó por la referencia, empezando a cantar junto con su novio cuando la letra empezó, ambos mirándose divertidos y haciendo gestos conforme la canción iba avanzando.

— _Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…_ —ambos voltearon a verse, moviendo las cejas y sonriendo ladino.— _Tonight._

El ruso puso en marcha el auto, conduciendo hacia el edificio donde Yuuri vivía después de que este le dijo la dirección.

Cuando llegaron por fin, Viktor aparcó frente al edificio y bajó para abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, ayudándolo a salir.

—Gracias por traerme —Murmuró sonriente, ambos tomándose las manos por las puntas de los dedos.

—Ha sido un placer…—Respondió el otro, atrayéndolo a otro abrazo el cual no dudó en corresponder con fuerza, enterrando la mitad de su rostro en el hombro del mayor, suspirando como idiota.

Se quedó así por unos segundos, después alzó un poco la mirada sin despegarse del cuerpo ajeno, desde ahí pudo visualizar la ventana que daba hacia el departamento, logrando ver la mitad de una cabeza asomada por la ventana.

Oh no, Phichit lo molestaría por toda su vida.

Se separó lento de Viktor y ambos se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios.

El ruso no se fue del lugar hasta asegurarse de que Yuuri entró al edificio.

Cuando por fin llegó al piso correspondiente al departamento, respiró profundo y alistándose para ser recibido por un muy emocionado tailandés.

Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente, Phichit le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá individual, con una maldita sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y un shot de tequila en su mano.

—Yuuri.

—Phichit…—Se puso algo nervioso, viendo como su moreno amigo empezaba a acercarse después de que dejó el shot sobre la mesa, agarrando en cambio dos rebanadas de pan de molde.

¿Acaso iba a…?

—Yuuri…—cuando estuvo cerca del japonés, le puso los dos panes sobre sus orejas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Qué eres?

—…Soy el novio de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Repítelo…

—Soy el novio de Viktor Nikiforov —dijo con más seguridad, sonriendo amplio.

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Soy el novio de Viktor Nikiforov! —Gritó y empezó a saltar junto a Phichit, quien enseguida agarró la botella de tequila y le sirvió un shot.

Vicchan llegó corriendo, mordiendo el pantalón de Yuuri cuando llegó a donde se encontraban, este lo levantó entre sus brazos y empezó a girar con él mientras el tailandés se bebía otro shot.

Phichit querría saber los detalles y el pastelero no podría irse a dormir hasta contárselo todo.

Cuando Viktor llegó a un semáforo en rojo, sacó su celular y lo llevó a su oreja para hacer una llamada, después de tres tonos fue respondida.

—Mila, estoy yendo a tu departamento, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, frunciendo el ceño y apretando con fuerza el volante.


	22. Far Breton

Yuuri agarró el shot de tequila que le era ofrecido por Phichit y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo, seguidamente chupó un cuarto de un limón e hizo muecas como si tuviera estreñimiento. Phichit ya iba por su tercer shot, ambos habían acordado el no pasarse con el alcohol porque al día siguiente debían trabajar.

—¿Estás feliz, amigo? —Phichit pasó un brazo por los hombros del japonés, el cual sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —dijo emocionado, agarrando la botella de tequila que había dejado el otro en la mesa, se sirvió otro shot.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Tendrás que contarme cuando lo hagan por primera vez!

Al escuchar aquello, el azabache escupió lo que había sorbido del tequila, haciendo malabares con el vasito, apenas se habían hecho novios y el tailandés ya los estaba casi llevando amarrados a la cama. 

—¡Phichit! ¡Es demasiado pronto para que Viktor y yo nos acostemos!

—Oh Yuuri, que aburrido eres…—rodó los ojos, cruzando las piernas al sentarse en el sofá individual.— ¿Acaso no te mueres por hacerlo ya?

El sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Yuuri era tan llamativo como las llamas del infierno, lugar donde seguramente iría si seguía imaginándose con Viktor en una situación demasiado íntima.

 _“Perdóname Kami-sama”_ dijo en su mente.

—Pues…sí, pero también me dan muchos nervios, sabes muy bien que nunca lo he hecho —Murmuró, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Te va a gustar —movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

—Como tú ya tienes experiencia…

—Pues por eso mismo te lo digo, amigo —suelta una carcajada y se levanta del sofá para ir rápidamente a la cocina, regresando con una bolsa de frituras.

—¡Phichit es muy tarde para comer frituras!

—Es una noche importante, no me salgas con tus cosas que bien que andas tomando también tu tequilita. —entrecerró los ojos y abrió la bolsa, sirviendo unas cuantas papitas en un bowl.

—Hmm…—no dijo más y se acercó a la mesa para agarrar unas cuantas y empezar a comerlas, Phichit ya lo había puesto nervioso con lo de su primera vez.

—¿Quieres que te explique cómo hacerte un _enema_?

—¿¡Un enema!? —dijo escandalizado.

—Sí Yuuri, si en algún momento quieres hacerlo con Viktor, un enema para hacerte una limpieza rectal no estaría nada mal.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso! —llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

—Y debes tener muy buena higiene, ya sabes por si te quiere hacer una felación o un beso negro.

—¿¡Un beso negro!? ¿¡Viktor lamiendo mi ano!? —se cubrió la boca con una mano, completamente sonrojado.

El moreno no pudo evitar empezar a carcajearse.

—¡Phi! Esto es muy vergonzoso, él y yo apenas nos hemos hecho novios hace un par de horas, por lo menos necesito no sé…¿seis meses antes de hacerlo?

—¿¡Seis meses!?

—¿Crees que es poco?

—No, no es poco tiempo…es demasiado…bueno, supongo que cada quien a su ritmo, por ejemplo, Seung y yo lo hicimos el mismo día en que nos hicimos pareja. Además… ¿Cómo es que te pones así si siempre andabas comentando cosas obscenas sobre él? Además de que lo apodaste “Don salchichón”

—¡Pues no es lo mismo pensarlo que hacerlo! Además, no te estoy diciendo que no quiera hacerlo…pero si esperaré un poco.

—Pareces monja…¿quieres que te compre una bici sin asiento para que vayas practicando? ¿no quieres un _Sybian_?

—¿Qué es un _Sybian_?

No dijo nada y sacó su celular para poder enviarle a Yuuri la foto de un _Sybian_ en el _whatsapp_.

El tonito que avisaba un nuevo mensaje sonó en el celular del japonés, lo agarró dudoso y abrió la conversación con Phichit para ver la dichosa imagen.

—¡PHICHIT, QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¿¡Cómo rayos encuentras esas cosas!?

—No preguntes Yuuri, no preguntes.

Ustedes tampoco pregunten.

—…¿Lo has usado?

El tailandés simplemente sonrió ladino.

—Bien…ya no preguntaré más. —Agarró la botella de tequila para poder beber directamente de ella.

El tailandés aprovechó la distracción tequilezca de su amigo, así que se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta donde estaba la mochila de Yuuri a un lado de la puerta, se agachó y la abrió rápidamente para buscar la cartera de este.

Cuando por fin la encontró, la abrió y metió en esta un condón que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de sus jeans, lo puso ahí desde que se enteró por Chris sobre las buenas nuevas, tenía que tener preparado a su amigo para eso.

—Listo, luego me lo agradecerá —Dijo sonriente y dejó las cosas como estaban para después volver al sofá con el japonés y seguir celebrando el noviazgo.

El peliplata estaba esperando a que la luz de un semáforo cambiara a verde para poder avanzar, ya faltaban pocas calles para llegar al actual departamento de la pelirroja.

Estaban tan colérico que sus nudillos estaban blancos por apretar con tanta fuerza el volante, trataba de respirar profundo para poder tranquilizarse, tampoco quería tener un accidente de carretera, sería demasiada mala suerte ahora que apenas se había hecho pareja del repostero.

Avanzó apenas la luz del semáforo cambió y suspiró, pensar en Yuuri le tranquilizaba fácilmente y además le hacía sonreír como un estúpido enamorado.

Solo que el gusto no le duraba mucho, ya que recordaba el tiempo que perdieron por a mentira de Mila, aquella a quien no sabía si volvería a llamar mejor amiga…ya ni siquiera sabía si la podía considerar una, lo que hizo fue bastante grave.

Cuando por fin pudo visualizar el edificio donde la pelirroja tenía su departamento, fue bajando la velocidad hasta aparcar en un espacio vacío al otro lado de la calle. Se aseguró de cerrar bien su auto y le puso la alarma.

Cruzó la calle aprovechando que no había autos pasando por el lugar a esa hora, llegó al edificio y buscó el elevador para subir al piso correspondiente.

Una vez hecho el recorrido, por fin estaba parado afuera del hogar de la rusa, sin esperar más tocó el timbre y esperó paciente mientras la chica llegaba para abrir la puerta.

Escuchó el seguro de la puerta y alzó la mirada cuando se abrió, Mila le sonrió ampliamente, era obvio que ella no sospechaba absolutamente la razón de su presencia ahí.

—Viktor, la verdad me sorprendí mucho de que me llamaras diciendo que estabas en camino ¿pasa algo?

—Mila, necesitamos hablar. —Dijo con un semblante serio, volviendo a ser Ramsayforov.

—Oh…pasa —se hizo a un lado y Viktor entró.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala de estar, Viktor tomó asiento en el sofá y la pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mila ¿por qué me mentiste? —dijo yendo directo al grano como un dermatólogo.

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron con sorpresa, respiró profundo y sus hombros se alzaron un poco haciendo resaltar sus clavículas.

—¿Mentirte? No sé de qué me estás hablando Viktor…

—¡Sobre Yuuri! —dijo exaltado.— Me dijiste que a él no le gustaba nadie.

Se quedó callada, encogiéndose un poco en su lugar al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, ella nunca había visto a Viktor así de molesto, en verdad le daba miedo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?...—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Yuuri y yo estuvimos juntos hace unos momentos y hablamos. Ambos sabemos que nos mentiste, le dijiste a Yuuri que a mí no me gustaba nadie y a mí me dijiste que a Yuuri no le gustaba nadie.

Se quedó petrificada apretando la piel del sofá con una de sus manos, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y podía sentir el nerviosismo empezando a propagarse, su respiración se volvió pesada y las palabras no querían salir de su boca, igual su mente no quería cooperar para hacerla pensar en una respuesta.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo…

—¿Solo porque Yuuri te gustaba? ¿Acaso no te importó nada el que supieras que yo ya sentía algo por Yuuri? —a pesar de que su mirada y tono de voz eran fríos, podía palparse el notable dolor que sentía.

—Lo siento Viktor, en verdad no pensé…

—No Mila, tú si pensaste, pero solo en ti —bramó.— No pensaste en lo afectados que podríamos salir Yuuri y yo, no pensaste en el daño que podrías causarnos…

—Viktor…—No sabía que decir, si antes se sentía mal, ahora estaba mucho peor.

Pero se lo merecía.

—Pero ¿sabes algo? Al menos Yuuri y yo pudimos hablar y ahora…él y yo estamos juntos.

Mila sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago, le dolió en verdad enterarse de aquello, porque en verdad le gustaba Yuuri.

Pero ella hizo todo de una manera completamente errada y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sus grandes ojos azules se empezaron a poner acuosos, pero eso no hizo sentir a Viktor ni siquiera un poco culpable, si a ella no le había importado causarle dolor, entonces él tampoco sentiría empatía.

—Después de esto…ten por seguro, que no te considero ya mi mejor amiga, Mila, nosotros…ahora solamente somos conocidos.

Se levantó del sofá para poder caminar a la salida, Mila reaccionó rápidamente y se paró para poder seguirlo, abrazándolo por la espalda y hundiendo el rostro entre los omóplatos del peliplata.

—¡Perdóname Viktor! —Dijo entre sollozos, arrugando la parte delantera de la gabardina del chef con sus manos.

El aludido tomó las manos de Mila para poder hacer que lo soltara, volteó para poder mirarla y sintió una punzada en su corazón al verla así, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, sus mejillas y nariz roja con los labios en una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento…—Dijo sin más y se retiró del hogar ajeno.

Mila se quedó observando la puerta abierta, cerrándola poco después y apoyó su espalda sobre esta, empezando a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada sobre el piso.

Un jadeo quebrado salió de su boca, dobló las piernas para poder abrazarlas contra su pecho y escondió el rostro entre sus mejillas, dejando salir en forma de lágrimas y sollozos, todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía.

Viktor regresó a su auto, respirando profundamente una vez estuvo dentro, iba a encender el auto cuando repentinamente su celular empezó a sonar, avisándole de una llamada.

Agarró el aparato y sonrió, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Yuuri le estaba llamando.

—¿Yuuri, qué pasa? —dijo con un suave tono de voz.

—¡ _Viktooooruuuuu!_ —respondió con una voz demasiado ¿alegre?

El peliplateado alzó una ceja al escucharle.

—¿Estás borracho? —cuestionó divertido.

— _Noooooo…siiiiiii_ —empezó a carcajearse, de fondo se escuchaba la risa de Phichit.

—¿Cuánto ya tomaste? Recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo —trató de reprenderle, pero le era imposible porque se estaba aguantando la risa.

— _Mmmm siii~ lo sé, ya quiero verte Viktoooruuuu._

—Cariño…deberías ducharte y acostarte a dormir. —aguantó la risa.

_—¡Waaaaa! ¡Viktor me dijo cariño! Soy feliz~ seguro tendré sueños mojados con Viktor hoooooy_

_~_ —Seguía diciendo quitado de la pena.

Ahí Viktor ya casi se atragantaba con su saliva.

—Yuuri, no sigas tomando, te va a doler mucho la cabeza mañana —trató de convencerlo, usando un tono de voz suave.

— _Viktooooor ¿mañana en el trabajo me vas a dar muchos besos?_ —rió estúpidamente.

Lo que sintió Viktor en su pecho no podía explicarlo, era como si algo floreciera y le hiciera suspirar.

— _Todos los que quieras, Yuuri…_ —murmuró, apretando un poco más el celular con la mano. Yuuri sí que lo había hecho caer a sus pies.

—Viktor…

—¿Sí?

— _Tengo algo que_ —hipea— _siempre he querido decirte_ —dijo con voz gangosa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso que siempre has querido decirme?— sonrió ampliamente.

— _Me gusta tu salchicha._

—…¿Disculpa?

 _—¡Waaaa a Yuuri le gusta la salchihoooota de Viktor!_ —dijo un muy alegre y borracho Phichit de fondo.

 _—¡Siiii me gusta la salchicha de Viktor! ¿Sabías que te puse Don Salchichón? —_ contó como si fuera algo sin importancia.

—¿Pero que…?

— _Chris dice que tengo unos bonitos melocotones_ —siguió hablando, sin dejar a Viktor decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que él sabe eso? —alzó una ceja, inclinándose para poder apoyarse un poco en el volante, exaltándose cuando apretó el claxon con su pecho, dando un respingo que le hizo golpearse con el techo.

— _Le gusta tocarme el …—_ fue bajando la voz, como si fuera a decirle un secreto— _tra-se-ro._

El chef frunció el ceño y estiró un poco los labios, hablaría con Chris porque ahora que Yuuri era su pareja, las cosas iban a cambiar, no le gustaría ver que otras personas toqueteen a su novio bajo sus propias narices.

—¿Viktooor? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te enojasteeee? —canturreó.

—No —respondió al salir de su trance, aunque mintió porque sí se molestó un poco.— Cariño, ve a dormir, mañana nos veremos temprano.

—Está bieeeen —parecía niñito regañado.— Entonces nos vemos mañana…

—Descansa, cariño.

—Viktor.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero muuuuuuucho~ —soltó unas cuantas risitas al dejar de hablar.

Viktor suspiró al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, en verdad Yuuri le había cambiado la vida.

Tú me cambiaste la vidaaaa, por ti he vuelto a creer~ (8) ejem…

—También te quiero mucho, Yuuri, descansa.

Y la llamada finalmente acabó.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri despertó todo contorsionado en su cama, como si hubiera hecho el kamasutra con él mismo.

—Uhm…—poco a poco fue recuperando su postura, cubriéndose los ojos con la almohada porque la cabeza le dolía mucho.— Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer…

Vicchan, quien estaba durmiendo en su camita en el piso, se impulsa para poder subirse a la cama de su dueño y empieza a darle lengüetazos en todo el rostro.

—¡Vicchan! —dice entre risas, abrazando a su perro contra su pecho.

—¡Buenos días! —entra Phichit muy campante, como si no hubiera tomado nada de tequila la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo puedes amanecer tan deslumbraste cuando tomaste incluso más que yo?

—La costumbre —se encogió de hombros.

El azabache se levantó pesaroso de la cama, sacando ropa interior y un bóxer de sus cajones, por suerte tenía una filipina limpia y planchada junto con un pantalón.

Se duchó rápidamente y por suerte aquello le hizo bajarle un poco la resaca.

Desayunaron unos sándwiches y pronto ya estuvieron listos para salir a trabajar.

Ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo, riendo un poco y platicando camino hacia la salida del edificio, cuando salieron, Phichit no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de tailandés loco al ver lo que había en frente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Yuuri alzó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Ahí en frente de ellos se encontraba Viktor, apoyando su espalda sobre su auto mientras tenía los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia donde Yuuri estaba con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh por Don cachetes…—Phichit sonrió pícaro, no pudiendo evitar pokear a Yuuri en las costillas con sus dedos.

—¡Ya, Phichit! — se defendió como pudo y después se acercó a donde Viktor estaba, no iba a negar que su corazón parecía sufrir una taquicardia al ver a ese hombre tan guapo esperándole.

—Hola, Yuuri —le saludó y extendió sus brazos para poder tomar las manos de Yuuri, quien sonrió tímido y se fue acercando más hasta que quedaron abrazados.

—Hola Viktor ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa ¿lo fue?

El pastelero rió y asintió, volteando un poco para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su novio, Viktor le sujetaba suavemente de la cadera, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo.

—¡Ejeeemm! —Phichit carraspeó y rió— Nos vemos en la noche, Yuuri —le guiñó y se acercó a la acera, Seung también ya había llegado para poder recogerlo y llevarlo al trabajo.

Yuuri se sonrojó un tanto, pero no se separó ni un momento del chef platinado, quien le sujetó la mejilla para después juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

El otro no se quejó, sería muy imbécil si lo hiciera, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó así unos segundos, disfrutando de la unión de sus labios en una muestra de afecto.

Cuando se separaron se miraron por un instante a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Vamos al restaurante. —Se despegó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar que el menor entrara, tenía el techo puesto porque el sol estaba algo intenso.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a Le petit Eros, Viktor no tardó en tomar de la mano al pastelero para poder entrelazar sus dedos, quería que todos vieran que Yuuri era suyo y que él, era de Yuuri.

El japonés gritaba internamente, disimulándolo con una genuina sonrisa, ambos entraron al lugar y las miradas sobre ellos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Hola! —saludó Sala, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos al ver como ellos estaban sujetados.

—Hola chicos —dijo Yuuri, apretujando la mano de Viktor, quien sonrió abiertamente.

—Hey, katsudon…¿están juntos ahora? — ese fue el inconfundible Yurio, quien pasó casi caminando sobre todos hasta llegar a la nueva parejita.

—Sí —ahora fue Viktor el que habló.— Yuuri es mi novio.

Y el jadeo colectivo no se hizo esperar.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Sala, abrazando a ambos mientras Michele casi sacaba espuma por la boca.

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo Yurio sin poder ocultar su emoción, le había alegrado demasiado que, quienes consideraba sus hermanos mayores, estuvieran por fin juntos.

Juntos después de tantas idioteces y malos entendidos por parte de ambos.

A lado del gatito se encontraba aquel Kazajo jefe de meseros, el rubio volteó a verlo y notó que el labio inferior de este estaba algo tembloroso.

—¿¡Otabek!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —cuestionó alarmado.

Otabek volteó a verlo y se secó una lagrimita que apenas se había asomado por sus ojos.

—Mi ship es canon...

—¿¡Hah!? — Yurio casi se cae al piso por lo que escuchó, sí que su novio estaba algo obsesionado con aquel anime de patinadores que, por lo que le dijo, próximamente tendría una película sobre la adolescencia de uno de los principales.

Cuando Viktor y Yuuri entraron a la cocina, Emil, Chris y JJ les miraron emocionados, era obvio que Chris ya les había ido con el chisme.

¿Qué si su instinto mariposón le dijo que lo hiciera? Oye, no lo sé.

—¡La nueva parejita! — el suizo les tiró un puñado de arroz.

—¡Tú vas a limpiar eso Chris! — le reprendió Viktor, quien lo mandó rápidamente por la escoba y el recogedor.

—Viktor y Yuuri, son novios~ —empezó a cantar Emil— se abrazan, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se tocan sus cosas~

—¡Nekola! —Viktor frunció el ceño bastante sonrojado.— Ve a ayudar a Chris, no quiero que se corra en la bodega buscando las cosas. Y de paso que JJ también vaya.

—¡Se deshacen de nosotros! —dijeron Emil y JJ al unísono, abrazándose por los hombros.

—Ah…—suspiró y nuevamente atrajo al pelinegro hacia su cuerpo, llenándole las mejillas de besos.

—Viktor, me haces cosquillas —dijo entre risas, abrazándole por el cuello.

Unos cuantos besos más fueron dados en sus mejillas, hasta que los que seguían fueron a parar en sus labios, los cuales correspondió gustoso.

—Yuuri, anoche me hablaste.

El japonés dio un respingo, no se acordaba de haberlo hecho, oh por Kami…

—¿¡En serio!? —dijo exaltado. —¿¡Dije algo vergonzoso!?

Viktor alzó una ceja confundido, después carburó y se dio cuenta de que la memoria de Yuuri era mala si se había emborrachado la noche anterior.

 _“Me gusta tu salchicha”_ vino a su mente y sonrió.

—No, cariño, no dijiste nada vergonzoso.

Y le atrajo nuevamente para besarlo, aprovechando que estaban solos en la cocina.


	23. Crêpes

Se dieron unos cuantos besos más mientras se encontraban solos en la cocina, ya se habían hecho adictos a los labios del otro, sentían la imperiosa necesidad de juntarse en tantos besos como pudieran.

Y eso que solamente llevaba medio día siendo novios.

El azabache se separó y rió un poco, apoyando la zurda sobre la mejilla derecha de su pareja, aquellos ojos azules le invitaban a perderse por unos cuantos minutos, eran como su cielo personal.

—Viktor, la verdad es que aún no me creo que estemos así…—Murmuró y con el pulgar acarició la mejilla del peliplata.

—La verdad…tampoco yo me lo imaginaba —rió leve, acomodando un mechón rebelde de Yuuri que había caído sobre su frente.—Pero no me arrepiento de nada, Yuuri.

El corazón del pastelero revoloteó como loco, sintiendo algo maravilloso florecer en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, eso junto con la voz de Viktor estaban a punto de hacerlo desfallecer, la felicidad era tan grande que ni parecía que hace dos días se habían estado ignorando por un mal entendido.

El chef le apretujó la cintura, acercando los labios ahora a su mentón donde dejó unos cuantos besos que le arrancaron un par de suspiros, los besos fueron a parar hasta la barbilla de Yuuri y subió un poco para nuevamente juntar sus labios, moviéndolos de forma lenta y cariñosa.

Mientras en las dos ventanillas de las puertas de la cocina, había tres cabezas asomadas, una rubia, una castaña y otra de un tono azulado.

—Me siento como un voyeurista —dijo JJ, pero a pesar de eso, continuó observándolos desde la ventana.

—Puedo aprender de ellos para poder acercarme a Micky —Murmuró Emil, entrecerrando un tanto los ojos.

—Esto es muy buen material —Habló el suizo, teniendo el celular en sus manos mientras sacaba unas cuantas fotos.

—¡Te van a joder si te descubren! ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas fotos. —Emil se notaba confundido.

—Puedo vendérselas a Otabek —Rió— Esta limpieza de anginas de Viktor y Yuuri puede hacerme ganar un dinerito extra…—continuó observándolos— Oh por Dios Chris, piensa en la biblia…

Se dijo a si mismo y cerró los ojos, pero en vez de pensar en algún pasaje bíblico, lo único que se vino a su mente fueron las posiciones del kamasutra.

—Mmm…esa posición no la he hecho —susurró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.—He fallado, pensé que había hecho todas…

—¿Dijiste algo Chris? —JJ volteo a verlo, alejándose de la ventana.

—¡Oh! Dije “solo falta que Yuuri le apriete las bolas” solo míralos —apuntó hacia la ventana, donde esos dos continuaban haciéndose arrumacos.

—Buenos días…—una voz femenina les hizo distraerse de lo que veían, volteando para encontrarse con Mila.

Chris frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordando la conversación que había tenido anoche con el tailandés por whatsapp, él le había contado lo de Yuuri, Viktor y Mila.

¿Por qué no fue Yuuri el que se lo contó? Pues porque la borrachera lo noqueó al momento en que su cabeza chocó contra la almohada de su cama.

Chris prometió no decírselo aun a sus compañeros, eso ya dejaría que Viktor y Yuuri lo hicieran si eso era lo que deseaban.

Aun así no podía evitar empezar a comportarse algo arisco con la panadera.

El suizo dio un paso y tronó los dedos, ondeando aquella mano a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras los seguía tronando.

—Me protejo me protejo me protejo —Se dio media vuelta, haciendo un desdén con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para entrar sin más a la cocina no sin antes agarrar la escoba y el recogedor para el arroz que tiró.

El lavaplatos y el ayudante de cocina, voltearon a verse algo confundidos.

Mila en cambio, mantenía la mirada baja y evitaba ver a la cara a los demás, le fue algo difícil decidirse por ir a trabajar ese día pero no quería que cosas personales afectaran su vida laboral, aunque sería complicado estar en la presencia de Viktor y Yuuri, ya que sabía lo molestos y decepcionados que estos se encontraban de ella.

No sabía si algún día podrían perdonarla, Viktor le había dicho que nunca lo haría, pero ella haría méritos para poder ser merecedora de su amistad nuevamente.

Cuando Chris entró, la parejita se separó rápidamente y cada quien se fue por su lado, Yuuri fue a la bodega a buscar los ingredientes para sus postres, Viktor agarró un trapo para poder limpiar la mesa metálica mientras esperaban a que la hora de abrir llegara, no faltaban más de 5 minutos para eso.

Mila entró silenciosamente y se dispuso a empezar a trabajar, hacer pan llevaba algo de tiempo, ya que empezaba haciendo una pequeña mezcla a base de levadura, luego la agregaba a una masa y tenía que dejarla reposar por lo menos dos horas para que aumentara su tamaño.

El día anterior había dejado levando un pan rústico que necesitaba más reposo de lo normal, así que ya lo tenía listo para hornearlo. Solo tenía que empezar a precalentar el horno.

Nikiforov miraba de reojo a la pelirroja, sintiéndose bastante dolido de solo recordar la mentira que les había dicho a él y a Yuuri, no podía perdonarla.

Katsuki hacía lo mismo, la observaba de reojo y lograba notar como esta le huía la mirada, era una pena porque pensó que podrían ser muy buenos amigos, pero tampoco le sería fácil poder perdonarla.

Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en eso para enfocarse en sus tareas.

Emil y JJ entraron después de Mila y se fueron a sus puestos, empezarían a cortar algo de fruta y rebanar pan de molde, puesto que lo que mayormente pedían de desayuno en el restaurante era fruta fresca, tostadas francesas en diferentes variaciones y crepas, ya sean saladas o dulces, además de paninis y croissants con algo de café.

Normalmente Yuuri solamente abastecía nuevamente la nevera de postres, pero a veces se le antojaba preparar algo que no estuviera en el menú y lo ofrecieran como _“El favorito de hoy del repostero”_

Cuando la jornada laboral empezó, los meseros empezaron a entrar a la cocina para entregarle las comandas a Viktor, quien las leía en voz alta y dividía los trabajos para que todo fuera eficiente.

A Yuuri le encantaba verlo trabajar, verlo moverse de un lado a otro para agarrar cuchillos, espátulas y sartenes, le gustaba ver ese inevitable ceño fruncido que hacía cuando se encontraba bastante concentrado en su trabajo.

Además que cuando sudaba por el calor del fuego, se le hacía tan sensual ver como las gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y algunas por aquel blanquecino cuello, perdiéndose en la tela de su filipina negra.

Su Viktor era maravilloso.

Viktor sintió la mirada de Yuuri hacia su persona mientras estaba rebanando unos finos cortes de carne, elevó el rostro y le miró, sonriéndole un poco y haciendo que este se sonrojara, correspondiéndole con una adorable sonrisa.

Su Yuuri era maravilloso.

Cuando el pastelero terminó sus deberes, ahora se dedicaría a emplatar los postres, pero primero tendría que cortar los pasteles.

Agarró un cuchillo grande y además un pañuelo, antes de hacer los cortes definitivos, dividió perfectamente las porciones para que todos fueran del mismo tamaño, todo esto gracias a una herramienta que tenía la forma redonda del pastel y estaba dividido en triángulos.

Cortó las rebanadas con el cuchillo, quitándole los restos de crema de mantequilla cada vez que hacía un corte, de esa manera la rebanada quedaba impecable.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el ruso había llegado a su lado y observaba muy atentamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Viktor ¿qué haces? —cuestionó y rió un poco.

—¿Qué preparaste? — Le rodeó con su brazo suavemente por la cintura.

—Este es un pastel de limón con arándanos, cubierto de crema de mantequilla de limón. —explicó y dejó de lado el cuchillo, ya había terminado de rebanarlo.

—Huele delicioso, que suerte tienen los clientes que podrán probarlo.

—Pues…—Yuuri levantó el índice y guiñó, sin decir nada más se separó de Viktor y fue a la nevera, de esta sacó un cupcake que había hecho con la misma mezcla del pastel.

El pastelero despegó parte del capacillo para dejar ver el pan, pudiendo notarse algunos arándonos jugosos y reventados, la crema de mantequilla formaba un simple pero bien estilizado espiral sobre el panecillo.

—Si podrás probarlo —Completamente sonrojado, acercó el cupcake hacia la boca ajena.

Viktor abrió la boca y dio una mordida, la miga del pan era tan suave y esponjosa, todo el sabor del limón llenaba su boca junto con la acidez de los arándanos, siendo balanceado con la crema de mantequilla que tenía una textura bastante tersa.

—¡Vkusno! —dijo completamente extasiado y en voz demasiado alta, haciendo que sus compañeros voltearan a verlos.

Yuuri dio un saltito porque se asustó, seguido su rostro se tiñó de carmín al sentir las miradas sobre ellos.

Viktor masticó, disfrutando los sabores. En definitiva su novio era el mejor pastelero que había conocido.

—¿Eso significa que quedó bien? Es mi propia receta —murmuró, esperando la respuesta del mayor.

El chef asintió repetidas veces, dejando después un sonoro beso en la rosada mejilla de su novio.

—¡Es delicioso! ¡El mejor cupcake que he probado! —Y mostró esa sonrisa de corazón.

Desde su lugar, Chris ahogó un grito de suizo loco, incluso se le veía saltada una vena de la frente por tanto que se estaba aguantando.

JJ aguantaba la risa al ver al sous chef, juraba que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, Emil estaba igual aguantando unas cuantas carcajadas, aunque ninguno podía negar que les encantaba el ambiente de la cocina.

¿Mila? Ella estaba sumida en su miseria, rebanando algunos panes de molde mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba.

Cuando por fin el trabajo llegó a su fin ese día, JJ, Chris y Emil estaban platicando un poco en el salón principal, luego salieron Viktor y Yuuri de la cocina, ambos ya listos para retirarse.

—Bueno chicos —habló Chris. —Debo irme ya, Masumi me prometió depilarme las piernas con una pinza.

—¡Auch! —dijeron los otros cuatro al unísono.

—La belleza cuesta —Les lanzó unos besos volados antes de retirarse.

Ya en el auto, la parejita se puso a platicar de trivialidades y cosas que habían ocurrido ese día en el trabajo. Hasta que llegaron al tema importante:

La cita.

La cita que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente que no irían a trabajar, Viktor se había encargado de convencer a sus tíos para que les dieran el día, cosa que no fue muy difícil, puesto que ellos igual se encontraban muy felices de ver a su sobrino sonreír.

—Cariño, mañana pasaré a buscarte a las 9:00 am.

—¿En la mañana?

—Así es…es algo que nos tomará todo el día. —Explicó manteniendo su mirada al frente, pero siempre sonriendo.

—¿Ah sí? —se sintió extrañado, rascándose la mejilla.

—Sí, te sugiero llevar ropa cómoda cariño, probablemente vayas a sudar mucho.

El menor apretó la tela de su pantalón, con su rostro completamente rojo ¿qué es lo que haría con Viktor en su cita?

—Probablemente esta será tu primera vez y te cansarás, así que pararemos cuando tú me lo digas.

Oh por Dios.

Yuuri ahogó un jadeo, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Me voy a esforzar mucho mañana, cariño, todo para que la pasemos de maravilla.

En ese momento, Viktor le tomó de la mano aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, igual que la cara de su novio.

—B-bien, entonces mañana estaré listo —sonrió nervioso.

Antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde, aprovecharon a darse un rápido beso, estaban seguros de que el día de su cita sería algo inolvidable, querían pasarla bien.

Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Viktor dejó en la puerta del edificio al menor, se dieron un fuerte abrazo que duró un par de minutos, seguido de unos besos para por fin despedirse, tenían que dormirse pronto para que se despertaran frescos al día siguiente.

El pastelero se había vestido como se lo sugirió su pareja, se puso unos tenis converse, unos jeans y una camiseta azul marino con cuello en “V” y manga ¾.

Iba a ponerse unos pantalones de algodón, pero prefirió usar jeans porque era una cita, a una cita no iría con pants.

Ese día Phichit se había ido a trabajar temprano, no sin antes desearle suerte al azabache y decirle una buena marca de lubricantes.

Aunque lo negara, Yuuri tenía muy presente aquella última información.

Se puso algo de perfume, se peinó un poco pero esta vez dejando caer su flequillo libremente por su frente, además de que utilizaría sus anteojos, a veces le resultaba molesto utilizar sus lentes de contacto por varias horas.

Suspiró nervioso y verificó tener su cartera y celular en su bolsillo, cosa que así era. Finalmente le sirvió a Vicchan sus croquetas y suficiente agua, le dio algunas caricias y abrazos antes de bajar para poder esperar a su novio.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero más que eso estaba emocionado.

Estaba en el elevador cuando recibió un mensaje, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

Oh, no, eran esos malditos mensajes que envían las compañías telefónicas, mensajes que no te interesas ni pides que te lleguen.

Volvió a llegar otro mensaje, desinteresado miró el remitente pero luego lo abrió rápidamente al verificar que esta vez si se trataba de su novio.

_“Ya llegué cariño, te espero abajo”_

El azabache sonrió sonrojado, tecleando rápido para poder responderle.

_“¡Ya voy saliendo!”_

Apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Yuuri salió casi corriendo para ir hacia la calle, salió del edificio sonriente y visualizó a Viktor estacionado en frente, pegando la espalda a su auto.

Joder, se veía tan sexy con esos jeans, botines cafés, una camisa blanca con cuello en V y un abrigo ligero en color beige, además de que utilizaba unos lentes de sol que lo hacían parecer una bomba sexual.

Y Yuuri quería que esa bomba explotara con él. 

Sorbió la baba que amenazaba con salir de su boca y se acercó donde Viktor, quien le recibió inmediatamente en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —Murmuró en su oído, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla que le hizo reír.

—Buenos días, Viktor —Le miró directo a los ojos.

—Te ves precioso, me encanta verte con tu cabello así —Apartó unos cuantos mechones negros de la frente del menor, dejando ahí otro beso.

Yuuri se veía hermoso con lentes o sin ellos, con su cabello perfectamente peinado o alborotado cayendo sobre su rostro, Yuuri era perfecto para Viktor y eso nadie lo podía negar.

Se había enamorado de un japonés sumamente hermoso, tan sencillo y único, que tan solo con una sonrisa podía iluminar su día, sin importarle que apenas llevaran un día de ser pareja, el ruso sentía como si ya llevaran meses saliendo.

—¿Listo? A donde vamos tengo que conducir por un rato.

Yuuri asintió y esperó a que su pareja le abriera la puerta del coche para poder entrar.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, el chef se inclinó para robarle un corto beso en sus labios, provocando un chasquido cuando sus bocas se separaron.

El camino fue bastante entretenido, escuchaban canciones y cantaban en voz alta las que conocían, hablaban de sus perros y acordaron que en su próximo día que tuvieran libre, saldrían a pasear junto con Vicchan y Makkachin, a ambos les daba algo de nervios que los canes no se llevaran bien, era por eso que querían hacer que se conocieran pronto.

—Ya casi llegamos. —Murmuró Viktor.

En ese instante Yuuri se puso algo pensativo, obviamente no reconocía por donde su novio conducía ya que aún no conocía gran parte de la ciudad.

Parpadeó con curiosidad varias veces y empezó a divagar ¿irían a algún restaurante?

¿Algún parque?

¿Visitarían acaso otra prefectura para ir de compras?

¿Sería necesario que compre de una buena vez el lubricante?

 _“¡Yuuri! Recuerda que dijiste que esperarías por lo menos seis meses para hacerlo con Viktor”_ se cacheteó mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza para no empezar a pensar cosas que tuvieran que ver con sexo y la entrepierna del mayor.

Hizo un pequeño puchero y se hundió en su asiento para poder cerrar los ojos, a los pocos minutos pudo sentir como la velocidad del auto fue disminuyendo hasta que el motor fue apagado, seguramente Viktor ya se había estacionado en el lugar donde pasarían su cita.

—Llegamos —le confirmó.

El pastelero abrió los ojos y observó cómo el techo del auto ya estaba puesto, así que no podía ver bien aun en donde se encontraban.

Viktor le abrió la puerta para después extenderle la mano y ayudarlo a salir, una vez fuera el menor sonrió y se giró para poder ver donde había aparcado.

Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, sintiendo la emoción empezando a recorrer su cuerpo.

Casi ahoga un grito al leer el nombre del lugar en la espectacular entrada.

—V-viktor…—volteó a mirarlo y se llevó una mano a la boca, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que ese lugar era el que su novio había pensado.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que hayamos venido? —cuestionó algo alarmado al ver la reacción ajena.

El aludido negó varias veces y agitó las manos para sacarlo de su error.

—¡No no! Es absolutamente todo lo contrario, cariño yo…la verdad no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz y emocionado que me encuentro.

Viktor suspiró aliviado y después fue abrazado eufóricamente por el japonés, quien empezó a llenarle ambas mejillas con muchos besos cortos.

—Entonces no esperemos más —dijo entre risas antes de sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, juntando sus labios nuevamente.

Al separarse Yuuri asintió, tomando la mano ajena para que pudieran ir a las taquillas a comprar sus entradas.

Una vez que las obtuvieron y estuvieron más cerca de la entrada, el pastelero no pudo evitar el sacar su celular para poder sacar una foto y subirla inmediatamente a instagram, se sentía como Phichit.

Era inevitable emocionarse.

¿Quién no se enamoraría si su novio lo llevara a _“Tokyo Disneyland_ ”?


	24. Tarte bourdaloue

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, quería saltar, correr, gritar, la emoción estaba que lo carcomía por dentro, ese día sería sumamente maravilloso y estaba completamente seguro de aquello, además de que todo sería mejor con Viktor a su lado.

Cuando tuvieron sus tickets, ambos fueron por un pequeño camino que guiaba hacia un gran jardín, había muchísimas personas entrando al mismo tiempo que ellos, parejas, familias, padres con sus hijos, etc.

Llegaron hasta una especie de glorieta, donde en medio de esta se encontraba podada la imagen de Mickey Mouse, Viktor tomó la mano de su novio para poder acercarse lo más que pudieran y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros ajenos, iba a sacar una selfie de ellos en aquella obra de arte.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente, abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor mientras este sostenía el celular frente a ellos y tomaba la primera foto del día.

Solo que atrás de ellos aparecía una persona rascándose el trasero…y lo peor era que tenía la mano dentro de su pantalón.

Rayos, se llevó la mano a la nariz.

Ambos ignoraron aquel hecho y después de unas cuantas fotos más, siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a un gran edificio que tenía escrito “Tokyo Disneyland”, ahora todo esto se sentía más real, tan real como el rozón que dio Yuuri contra la nalga de su novio.

 _“Rayos, que duro está…”_ pensó y aguantó la risa nerviosa que quería escapar, pero al parecer su pareja no le tomó importancia o no lo sintió.

 _“Ojalá lo haga otra vez…”_ pensó el chef.

—Yuuri —Llamó al pastelero quien había estado observando las tiendas que habían dentro del edificio principal — No sé tú pero…creo que a fuerzas tenemos que comprar unas orejas de Mickey.

—¡Sii, siiii! —Dijo un Yuuri muy emocionado, apretando los puños sobre su boca y con sus ojos tan abiertos y deslumbrantes.

—Wow —soltó una carcajada y le tomó de la cintura para que pudieran entrar a una de las tiendas.

Cuando entraron, Yuuri sintió que estaba a punto de colapsar, todo estaba lleno de peluches de las diferentes películas, distintos diseños de orejas de Mickey y Minnie, había zapatos, llaveros, bolsos, etc.

Los ojos de Viktor fueron a fijarse en unas orejas en particular, eran de diadema y tenían de adorno un curioso gorro de chef, era obvio que iba a comprarlos.

—¡Mira Yuuri! —le mostró aquellas diademas.

—¡Me encantan! —dijo sincero acercándose donde su pareja.

—Iré a pagarlas y después vamos a desayunar, tenemos mucho por recorrer y necesitarás energía, por eso te pedí la ropa cómoda.

—¡O-oh! Así que a eso te referías con la ropa cómoda…sí, sí claro. —sonrió nervioso intentando borrar los pensamientos pervertidos de su mente.

¿A quién engañaba? No podía ni quería borrarlos.

Y sé que ustedes tampoco quieren borrarlos, cochinones.

—Por supuesto ¿A qué más podía referirme? —sonrió ladino y se acercó a la caja registradora para pagar las diademas.

—A que me tires en tu cama y me hagas tuyo…—murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nada! Oooh que hambre tengo ¿qué vamos a comer?

Viktor sacó unos cuantos yenes de su billetera y pagó, pidió que le entregaran las diademas sin bolsa porque de todos modos ya iban a usarlas.

—Estuve investigando en la página del parque y vi que tienen una tienda solamente de waffles ¿se te antoja? —Le puso las orejas a Yuuri, sonriendo al notar lo tierno que se veía.

—Me encantan los waffles. —Asintió un par de veces y agarró las otras orejas para poder ponérselas a Viktor, dejándole un corto beso en la punta de la nariz.

Viktor suspiró, sintiendo el regocijo en su pecho ante las muestras de afecto del japonés.

—Te quiero, cariño. —Murmuró, acunando el rostro del menos entre sus manos para después juntar sus labios en un suave beso.

—También te quiero, Viktor —respondió cuando se separaron.

La cajera tenía un pañuelo sobre su nariz, el cual estaba algo manchado de sangre.

—Q-que lindos…—Se aguantó a chillar, tenía que comportarse en su trabajo pero con ellos así, era bastante difícil.

Salieron de la tienda tomados de la mano, se acercaron a uno de esos mapas donde te decían “Usted se encuentra aquí” para poder buscar aquella tienda de waffles.

Una vez que vieron que no se encontraba para nada lejos, emprendieron su camino. Aprovechaban a ver lo que se encontraba por ahí aunque el camino fuera algo corto.

—Aquí es —apuntó el mayor con su índice el local— _“Great American Waffle Company”_ —dijo con un fuerte acento.

Entraron al lugar e hicieron cola por unos minutos, Viktor pidió un waffle simple con sirope de chocolate y Yuuri uno con salsa de fresa y crema pastelera, ambos iban ligeramente espolvoreados con algo de azúcar glass.

Y no cocaína ¿qué? ¿Qué ya deje los chistes de cocaína? Ok…

Además de que pidieron dos vasos de jugo de naranja natural, era un desayuno que se veía demasiado apetitoso.

—¡Me encanta que todo tenga forma de Mickey! — Exclamó el pastelero, sentándose en una de las mesas que encontraron vacías.

—Se ve bueno esto, el waffle está crujiente por fuera, espero que por dentro esté esponjoso…—Agarró sus cubiertos para empezar a cortar el waffle.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír un poco, ya que el instinto de chef de su novio siempre estaría ahí.

Ambos dieron el primer bocado y cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutarlo, como había dicho el ruso, aquel waffle era crujiente por fuera pero en su interior era húmedo y esponjoso.

 _“Yo también estoy húmedo por dentro…”_ se dijo Yuuri.

—Está muy bueno — Yuuri dio otro bocado seguido de un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Viktor aprovechó lo distraído que se encontraba su pareja para poder sacarle un par de fotos.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos…bueno, Yuuri casi se ahoga al comer muy rápido porque quería ir a saludar a las princesas, solo eso.

—¿¡Dónde están las princesas!? —Decía muy ansioso, apretando fuerte la mano de su novio.

—Están dispersas por el parque, cariño, ahora buscamos información ¿ A cuál quieres conocer? —Trató de no poner muecas de dolor por la fuerza con que Yuuri le apretaba.

¿Será que también le apretará bien fuerte otra cosa?

—¡A Rapunzel!

—Bien, entonces preguntemos donde se encuentra Rapunzel —soltó una carcajada.

Aunque no lo dijera, Viktor también estaba muy emocionado por conocer a las princesas.

Pudieron guiarse gracias a un folleto que traía un mapa incluido, ahí decía en donde se encontraban cada una de las princesas. Empezaron a recorrer el parque, observando los globos y puestos que había dispersados, ambos seguían tomados de las manos pero en sus manos libres traían sus celulares, querían tomar todas las fotos posibles ese día.

Llegaron a un tipo de “escenario” que parecía una selva, Yuuri se acercó curioso para poder acechar un poco pero fue sorprendido por el mismísimo _Tarzán_ , quien salió de entre los árboles, asustando al pobre japonés.

En seguida el ruso le cubrió los ojos a Yuuri para que no viera al hombre musculoso en taparrabo.

—Yuuri, si quieres ver a alguien en taparrabo ahora mismo me quito la ropa y me pongo uno —dijo Viktor denotando seriedad.

El japonés dio un saltito, erizándose como si fuera un gato.

—¡N-no Viktor! ¡No te pongas uno! —Estaba a punto de decirle que desnudo estaba bien, pero se contuvo.

Viktor no podía ponerse celoso de un actor de Disneyland, tenía que controlarse.

¿Dónde rayos estaba Jane?

—¡Tarzán! —Oh, ahí estaba Jane, con su vestido amarillo y su inolvidable sombrilla, solo esperaba que esa vez no se la robara un babuino.

El ruso suspiró aliviado, tomando de la cintura a Yuuri para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, este se encontraba tomando unas cuantas fotos de Tarzán y Jane, teniendo de fondo la casa del árbol en la selva y el puente de madera.

Podía leerse claramente el letrero que decía _“Tarzan’s threehouse”_

—Yuuri, te tomaré una foto con ellos.

—¡Sí! —rápidamente se acercó a Tarzán y Jane, acomodándose en medio de ellos para posar y que Viktor les tomara la foto.

—Listo —sonrió.

Yuuri agradeció a ambos personajes y se acercó de nuevo con su novio, tomándole la mano.

—¡Sigamos! ¡Aun nos quedan muchas cosas por ver! Todavía quiero conocer a Rapunzel.

La princesa Rapunzel se encontraba dentro de una casa especialmente para ella, ahí los niños y demás personas podían pasar y saludar personalmente a la rubia, solamente que no se encontraba sola.

Oh, pero claro que no.

Si estaba Rapunzel, no podía faltar el gran Flynn Rider o simplemente…Eugene.

Cuando llegó el turno de Yuuri, este se encontraba casi llorando a moco tendido, fue donde la princesa y esta lo recibió con un abrazo.

Eugene y Viktor alzaron sus cejas y se cruzaron de brazos mientras esperaban.

Rapunzel le comentaba a Yuuri que si su pareja llegaba a comportarse como un patán, le podría prestar su amada sartén a la que Eugene le temía.

El ruso le tomó varias fotos al pelinegro junto con la princesa, al final Eugene también se unió y salió una maravillosa selfie como un hermoso recuerdo de ese día.

Debido a la fasninación que el japonés había tenido con el largo cabello de la princesa perdida, Viktor le contó a Yuuri que cuando era adolescente su cabello era bastante largo.

Después de saber aquello, el de cabello negro no pudo evitar empezar a imaginarse a un Viktor adolescente al cual peinaba mientras le cantaba “Flor que da fulgor~” para ser…

Eternamente bello bello, con un hechizo de gitana~ cofcofcof.

Además de que también hubiera aprovechado a peinarlo con una gran trenza y flores.

—Aaahh no puedo creer que conocí a Rapunzel —Yuuri aún no salía de su ensoñación.

—¿Quieres conocer a alguna otra o vamos a las atracciones? —entrelazaron sus dedos.

—¿¡Que venden en ese vagón!? —Casi arrastró a su novio, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta.

Cerca de una jardinera había un pequeño vagón de tren, era de color verde con detalles en dorado y rojo. Por lo que pudo ver de las personas que se iban alejando, estas tenían churros en sus manos.

—¡Churros! —Yuuri se puso en la fila sin preguntarle a Viktor.

Cuando se trataba de comida, Yuuri no se la pensaba ni un segundo.

En la vitrina había tres tipos de churros, unos con azúcar púrpura, otros con azúcar rosa y otros normales pero estos tenían la forma de Mickey. Eran bastante largos, medían un poco más de 30 cm.

Decidieron comprar los de forma de Mickey, porque obviamente todo lo que comerían ese día tenía que tener forma de Mickey.

—Por cierto…creo que ya quiero ir a las atracciones, porque probablemente más tarde habrá mucha cola…

 _“Como la que te cargas, Viktoruuuu”_ pensó.

—Bien, entonces vayamos a las atracciones, hay demasiadas por lo que pude investigar — Yuuri le dio un beso a Viktor en la comisura de su labio, dejando un rastro de azúcar y canela.

El ruso sacó un poco la lengua para lamer aquellos cristalitos de azúcar.

 _“Ay ay ay ay ay aaay heeey aaaahh_ ~” —inserte canción del comercial de _Canelitas._

Siguieron caminando mientras observaban a su alrededor, comiendo sus churros y disfrutando de su compañía, si bien habían dicho que irían directo hacia las atracciones, era bastante difícil no detenerse en cada puesto por el que cruzaban para comprar algunos recuerdos.

Yuuri ya tenía colgado en su hombro un bolso plástico que servía como contenedor de palomitas y sí, tenía la forma de Mickey, también decidieron comprar llaveros de parejas para poner las llaves de sus departamentos, unos peluches de Pluto y para Yuuri una camiseta que tenía a Rapunzel, Eugene y Pascal en la impresión.

Estaba siendo realmente el mejor día de sus vidas.

A la primera atracción que subirían era una llamada _“Alice’s tea party”_ la cual consistía en unas tazas color blanco con detalles en tonos pastel de rosa, morado o azul, que giraban una y otra vez, no recomendable para alguien que había terminado de comer.

Por suerte no tuvieron que hacer fila por mucho tiempo, así que subieron al juego y se sujetaron de una rueda que estaba en medio de la taza, con ella podían intensificar o disminuir la velocidad de las vueltas que daban.

Cuando terminó bajaron tambaleándose, Viktor se fue caminando de lado poco a poco hasta caerse dentro de unos arbustos, Yuuri en vez de ayudarlo empezó a carcajearse.

Para su mala suerte —y buena de Yuuri— se le había clavado una astilla en el trasero y su novio tuvo que removerla manualmente. Mentiría si dijera que no aprovechó a manosear un poco aquel trasero de acero.

La siguiente atracción a la que fueron era una llamada _“Splash mountain”_ una de las más utilizadas por los visitantes del parque, esta era del típico trondo que caía con una pequeña bajada llena de agua, la cual te salpicaba casi por completo cuando llegabas al final.

Yuuri no quería que Viktor comprara la foto que les tomaban automáticamente en la atracción; el ruso había salido con su cabello completamente hacia atrás dejando su frente brillas en todo su esplendor, mientras que el japonés tenía los ojos más rasgados de lo normal por la velocidad y además un hilo de saliva escurría por un costado de su boca.

Quedaron completamente empapados, ahora fue Viktor quien se dio un buen taco de ojo, porque la camisa húmeda de Yuuri se le pegó por completo al torso y podía ver sus pezones erectos.

Quisieron subir a una más antes de ir a buscar algo que comer, porque sus estómagos ya estaban empezando a rugir como Simba, así que el más les gustó fue uno que se llamaba _“Dumbo the flying elephant”._

Ambos subieron al elefante metálico que se elevaría por los aires, no iría demasiado rápido y podían aprovechar para poder abrazarse mientras disfrutaban la vista desde esa altura.

Cuando el juego inició, Viktor tomó con cuidado una selfie y guardó su celular, rodeando ahora a su novio por los hombros y dando unos cuantos besos en su mejilla, a lo cual este rió.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien, Yuuri? —Cuestionó sonriente.

El aludido volteó para verlo y le sonrió con ternura antes de asentir, el peliplata sentía que podía ser feliz toda la vida mientras la sonrisa de Yuuri estuviera presente día a día.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, ambos con las mejillas arreboladas y sus corazones sincronizando sus latidos para hacerse uno solo. La distancia entre sus rostros poco a poco fue haciéndose nula, hasta que la delgada y delicada piel de sus labios, se unieron en un suave beso lleno de amor, en el cual pretendían desbordar sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que no podían explicar con palabras.

Se amaban, aunque aún no hayan sido capaces de decirlo, realmente se amaban.

Se separaron cuando el Dumbo empezó a descender, sonriendo y con Viktor aún rodeando al menor por los hombros.

Fueron a comer a un local llamado _“Tomorrowland’s terrace”_ donde vendían diferentes especialidades de sándwiches y hamburguesas con papas.

Cuando les entregaron sus hamburguesas…estas también tenían la jodida forma de Mickey Mouse. Viktor fue primero en dar un bocado, masticando bien antes de tragar.

—Wow, siento que estoy comiendo ratón. —dijo mientras veía la forma de la hamburguesa, haciendo reír a su novio.

—Que exagerado —Yuuri llevó una papa a su boca y después dio un sorbo a su bebida.— Ah, siento que el día está pasando demasiado rápido y no hemos podido ver todo.

Estiró un poco los labios, gesto que mató de ternura al mayor.

—Otro día que tengamos libre podemos regresar. —tomó delicadamente su mano y la llevó a sus labios para darle un beso en el dorso.

—¿¡En verdad!? Pero no quiero que gastes tanto…¡es más, yo pagaré esta comida! —Sacó su billetera y la abrió para poder sacar unos billetes, al momento de hacer esto un empaque metálico salió volando y cayó a los pies de Viktor.

Yuuri vio con cara de confusión al piso y casi pega el grito al cielo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Un condón, un jodido condón que había caído a los pies de su novio.

Se quería morir, quería salir huyendo de ahí, esconderse o que la tierra se lo tragara…aunque no quería irse de este mundo siendo virgen.

Viktor se inclinó y agarró el condón.

—¡Wow Yuuri! No sabía que tenías tantas ganas, pero por mí no hay problema —guiñó.

El pastelero se llevó las manos a las mejillas, quedando casi morado por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ¿¡Cómo rayos había llegado un condón a su cartera!?

Oh…Phichit.

—¡Pervertidos! —dijo una señora que pasaba por esa mesa, tapándole los ojos a su hijo para que no viera el condón en la mano del chef.

—¡Aaahh! —Yuuri le arrebató el condón a su novio y volvió a meterlo en su cartera, sentándose ahora todo nervioso en su silla. —¡L-lo siento! En verdad no sabía que ese condón e-estaba ahí, seguramente Phichit…

—Yuuri. —Le tomó del mentón para que le mirara.— No tienes porqué disculparte, cariño…

—E-es que…yo sí quiero estar contigo, en algún momento…

—Y yo también contigo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar, quiero que te sientas seguro en ese momento. Nunca voy a presionarte ni obligarte, cariño, cuando sea el momento adecuado…simplemente sucederá.

El pastelero se tranquilizó por completo ante las palabras de su pareja, Viktor era un hombre increíble, un hombre que estuvo ocultando su verdadero ser bajo una coraza de fingida dureza.

Pero Yuuri se sentía tan afortunado de haber logrado que el ruso saliera de todo aquello, de que volviera a integrarse en el trabajo y que conviviera con sus amigos.

Yuuri sabía que con Viktor siempre estaría seguro y que cada día que pasaba, se enamoraba cada vez más.

Llegó la noche y con ello el espectáculo en el castillo llamado _“Happily ever after”_ donde aquel icónico castillo era iluminado por luces azules, para que después en el cielo reventaran montones de fuegos artificiales, retumbando en los oídos de todos los presentes mientras música icónica de Disney se reproducía de fondo.

Los ojos de Yuuri destellaban con los colores de los fuegos artificiales, se sentía tan feliz y pleno, abrazándose al torso de su pareja quien también observaba el show, a su alrededor había muchísimas familias sonrientes, tomando fotos, disfrutando de la agradable compañía.

Sacó su celular e hizo que se dieran la vuelta, necesitaba una foto de aquel paisaje con su pareja. Posicionó su celular frente a ellos y tomó la foto, ambos sonriendo a la cámara, luego otra con Viktor besándole la mejilla, una más ahora siendo Yuuri el que le besaba la mejilla y al final, una donde ambos se daban un beso en los labios, justo en el instante en el que un fuego artificial asemejaba la forma de dos corazones, uno azul y otro rosado.

Ese día, sin duda alguna sería inolvidable.

Ese día tuvieron la cita perfecta, ese día su amor creció un poco más.


	25. Parfait aux fraises

Cuando el show de fuegos artificiales en el castillo llegó a su fin, era la hora de que la pareja se retirara porque al día siguiente sí tenían que trabajar a pesar de ser domingo, el restaurante no cerraba porque la gente siempre buscaba algún lugar donde comer sin importar el día de la semana.

Era por eso que Le petit Eros era de los mejores restaurantes en Tokio, muchos otros no abrían los domingos o si lo hacían era solo por medio día, Lilia y Yakov querían abrir todos los días en el mismo horario, claro que le daban descansos a sus trabajadores, ellos se lo merecían.

Claro, lo más importante era lo deliciosa que era su comida y selección de postres, además de la buena atención con la que eran tratados los clientes.

Incluso Yurio sonreía cuando tomaba órdenes, cautivando a todas las personas con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Siendo el más cautivado, cierto kazajo fanboy.

Viktor tomó la mano de su novio para que pudieran empezar a caminar hacia la salida del parque, si bien hubiera sido buena idea que se quedaran aquella noche en uno de los hoteles que eran de la franquicia Disney, el ruso no quería hacer sentir incómodo o nervioso al japonés al tener que compartir una habitación, porque las únicas que quedaban disponibles eran con cama matrimonial.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera, iba a darle su tiempo y espacio hasta que el momento fuera el indicado.

Yo sé que ustedes esperan que no se tarden mucho, grrr.

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba aparcado el auto del chef y antes de abrirle la puerta a Yuuri para que entrara, le dio un corto beso en los labios que fue correspondido gustosamente.

—Espero hayas disfrutado mucho este día, cariño —Le acomodó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, aprovechando a dar un par de caricias en la blanca y tersa piel de su pareja.

—Por supuesto que lo disfruté —Le abrazó por el torso, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, aspirando su delicioso perfume y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Me alegra saber eso, Yuuri —Correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y le besó la cabeza.

Ambos escucharon un gritito proveniente del otro lado del estacionamiento, se separaron un poco para poder buscar quién lo había hecho, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la chica que había sido su cajera en la mañana cuando compraron las orejas.

—¡Oficialmente ya no estoy en horario laboral!—gritó la chica—¡Hacen una pareja tan hermosa! ¡Me encantan! —un hilito de sangre empezó a escurrir de su nariz.

Yuuri se puso algo nervioso con la reacción de la mujer, le daba algo de miedo que sufriera un colapso ahí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo el escuchar que eran una hermosa pareja lo hizo muy feliz.

—M-muchas gracias —Dijo algo sonrojado.

—¡De nada! —La trabajadora agitó su mano en el aire antes de irse corriendo hacia la parada de autobús que había fuera del parque.

—Wow—Viktor soltó una carcajada— Parece que poco a poco iremos juntando personas para nuestro club de fans, necesitamos un presidente.

—Uhm, creo que a Phichit le encantaría ser el presidente— Rió un poco, robándole un beso al peliplata antes de que este abriera la puerta de auto para dejarlo entrar.

Yuuri suspiró cuando su melocotón se acomodó en el suave asiento, estaba bastante cansado.

Aunque todos deseamos que ese melocotón se acomode sobre algo duro y de nacionalidad rusa.

Viktor había cumplido con lo que le había dicho, iba a hacerlo sudar y terminaría exhausto al ser su primera vez…en Disneyland.

El camino fue silencioso pero no por eso era incómodo, al contrario, para ambos fue agradable el poder disfrutar el silencio que había entre ellos pero con sus manos tomándose de vez en cuando, porque el mayor no podía dejar la palanca de velocidades sin atención.

Al llegar al edificio departamental donde habitaba el de cabello oscuro, el ruso bajó para ir hasta el lado de su novio y abrirle la puerta para ayudarlo a salir.

Apenas Yuuri puso un pie fuera del auto fue jalado del brazo por Viktor, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Fue un día maravilloso, gracias por hacerlo perfecto, Yuuri —Juntaron sus frentes y las frías puntas de sus narices se rozaron.

—Viktor…gracias a ti por hacerme feliz este día —Sonrió ampliamente, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su pareja.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso lento y suave, separándose poco después para sonreír.

—¿Paso en la mañana por ti?

—Me encantaría.

Compartieron un beso más antes de separarse, Yuuri caminó hasta la puerta principal del edificio y volteó, agitando su mano para despedirse del mayor que ya se encontraba dentro de su auto.

Viktor le devolvió el gesto y partió después de que Yuuri entró.

Suspiró como estúpido y fue al elevador, apretó el botón correspondiente a su piso y cuando llegó, abrió cautelosamente porque era algo tarde y se imaginaba que Phichit ya se encontraba durmiendo…o eso creía.

—¡Aaahh Seung!

Yuuri se quedó estático.

—¡Phichit! Tú quisiste hacerlo y ahora te aguantas.

Escuchó a la pareja, estaban en la habitación.

—¡Pero me duele! —se quejó el tailandés.

—Es que esto está atascado…—Decía Seung.

—¡Hazlo rápido!

—Te va a doler mucho si lo hago así…

Yuuri tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca, pensaba que nunca iba a pasarle algo así, que era nuevamente un mal entendido pero esas frases no le hacían pensar nada bueno, se sentía todo un pervertido al imaginar lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡Aahh Seung! ¡Yaaa no puedo más, llevo media hora así!

Vicchan empezó a ladrar al ver a Yuuri, el cual se agachó para abrazarlo e intentar callarlo, no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que ya había llegado y los había descubierto.

—¿Yuuri? —Muy tarde, Phichit se dio cuenta.

—S-sí, soy yo, emm…lamento interrumpirlos y-yo ya me voy a mi habitación. —Empezó a caminar al pasillo.

—¡No Yuuri, espera, quizá entre tres nos salga mejor esto!

El japonés casi se atraganta con su saliva ¿acaso su amigo lo acababa de invitar a…un trío?

¡Pero él era virgen! ¡Quería que el primero en profanarlo fuera Viktor!

Oh por todos los dioses…¿Qué debía hacer?

—Yuuri, si no entras a mi habitación yo saldré por ti y no estoy en las mejores condiciones.

—¡P-pero Phichit! —dijo algo alarmado, apachurrando al caniche contra su pecho.

—¡ENTRA YA!

Suspiró y dejó a Vicchan en el piso, con su mano temblorosa tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para entrar.

Nunca se esperó encontrarse con lo que vio ¿Quieres verlo? Haz clic en el siguiente enlace…¡oh! Lo siento, emm…

Yuuri se quedó estupefacto en la puerta…

—¡No te quedes ahí parado y ven a ayudarnos!

Phichit estaba sentado frente al tocador, utilizaba un short verde y una camisa sin mangas blanca mientras Seung intentaba quitarle una mascarilla negra de la cara.

—…¿Eh?

—¡No me puedo quitar la mascarilla Yuuri! Además también se pegó un poco en mis cejas…¡no quiero tener que pintarme las cejas estilo _Sharpie_!

—Sí, sí…etto…tú quieres que te ayude a ti y a Seung a quitarte la mascarilla, no me estabas invitando a un trío…

—¿Qué? —Seung alzó una de sus gruesas cejas.

—¡Nada! —Fue donde ellos para auxiliarlos.

Con cuidado empezó a levantar un poco de la mascarilla en el pómulo de su amigo, el cual enseguida se empezó a quejar.

—Bueno, para distraerme del dolor ¿por qué no me cuentas como te fue en tu cita?

—Pues…fue maravillosa —Un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas, levantando poco a poco la mascarilla.

—¡Aauuuch! Me jalaste un pelito de mi ceja —Lloriqueó— Pero me alegro que la hayas pasado bien —Volteó a verlo y notó las orejas que aún tenía en su cabeza— ¿¡Te llevó a Disney!?

—¡Sí! Todo fue tan perfecto…

—¡Wow! Eso si es un novio, sin ofender Seung. —Volteó a ver a su pareja coreana.

—Mm…—Este lo ignoró y solo continuó con su labor de remover la mascarilla.

—Me alegra que te haya ido bien, amigo —Sonrió amplio el tailandés, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se notaran.

Hasta que Yuuri recordó algo.

—¿¡Tú metiste un condón en mi cartera!?

El moreno rió abiertamente y así se delató, Yuuri se vengó quitándole de un jalón toda la mascarilla.

El grito que Phichit dio se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

—Yuuri, eso que hiciste fue muy cruel…-Phichit se estaba lavando la cara —la cual le quedó roja y algo hinchada— con agua fría.

—Te lo merecías, el condón se me cayó cuando estaba sacando dinero de mi cartera y cayó a los pies de Viktor. —De solo recordarlo se moría de la vergüenza.

—Bueno, al menos Viktor ya sabe que estás con protección en la cartera…

El japonés entrecerró los ojos, ya se había duchado y puesto su ropa para dormir.

—¿Quieres que termine de quitarte la ceja?

El aludido se cubrió la mitad de la ceja izquierda que le quedaba.

—Perdón, perdón…pero mira, al menos te estoy ayudando por si te dan ganas pronto, así no tendrán que preocuparse por la falta de condones.

—…¿Con un condón es suficiente? —Cuestionó curioso el pastelero.

—Wow Yuuri, que goloso. —Movió las cejas. Se veía gracioso porque solo una de sus cejas estaba entera y la otra a la mitad.— Por el momento sí, con uno está bien…aunque luego seguramente tendrás que comprarte una caja con 100 piezas.

—¡Buenas noches Phichit! —Dicho esto, se fue hecho una bala a su habitación.

Una vez en su cama, agarró su móvil para ponerlo a cargar, no sin antes leer un mensaje que tenía en la pantalla.

Sonrió ampliamente y le respondió, esa noche Yuuri durmió como un angelito, feliz después de aquella cita junto a su amado chef.

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en semanas y luego en dos meses, la relación de Viktor y Yuuri andaba viento en popa, su amor iba creciendo cada día que pasaba, salían a pasear cuando tenían tiempo libre junto con los caniches, los cuales por suerte se llevaron muy bien, se habían vuelto mejores amigos.

El trabajo en el restaurante era bueno como siempre, algunas veces reservaban horarios completos ya sean de almuerzo o cena, Yakov y Lilia no podían estar más felices con el éxito de su local.

Ese día andaban en la hora del almuerzo, era un día ajetreado, Viktor decía en voz alta los pedidos escritos en las comandas, repartiendo las tareas entre Chris y JJ. Los deliciosos aromas de las comidas se mezclaban en el aire, el ruido del aceite hirviendo burbujeaba en las sartenes, el filo de algunas cuchillas resonaban en la parrilla y los cubiertos resonaban cuando eran acomodados sobre los platos ya servidos.

Yuuri se encontraba decorando un pastel de chocolate como el de la película “ _Matilda”,_ ya que esa noche después del trabajo, todos se quedarían en el restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de Minami, aquel alegre mesero con mechón rojo y colmillito que sobresalía de su boca.

Seguramente Minami moriría de alegría porque de un tiempo a acá, podría decirse que idolatraba al pastelero.

Y él decía que no tenía nada que ver con su parecido físico con aquel patinador, no, para nada.

—Se ve delicioso —Viktor aprovechó a abrazar por la espalda a su novio, ya que había salido el último platillo de la cocina.

—Espero les guste, es mi receta favorita. —Dijo sonriente, dejando que el ruso le diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Seguramente así será, Solnyshko. —Murmuró, hace poco le había empezado a decir así a Yuuri, porque para él, su pastelero era como su sol.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando y haciéndose cariños, Lilia entró a la cocina para darles un aviso.

—Todos atención.

Chris algo exagerado, se puso en posición de firmes.

—¿Sí, Lilia? —Viktor se alejó del pastelero para ir donde su tía y jefa.

—No sé si han estado escuchando en estos días que varios críticos están yendo de restaurante en restaurante, algunos han sido masacrados con los comentarios que les han hecho a las comidas y postres.

Los trabajadores de la cocina se sorprendieron un poco, sí habían escuchado algunas cosas, pero no sabían que tan duros estaban siendo aquellas personas.

—Yo me llevaría bien con un crítico porque soy bien criticón. —Dijo Chris, posando las manos en la cintura.

—Giacometti, esto es serio —Lilia frunció un tanto el ceño, mandando un escalofrío a la columna del suizo.— Un crítico posiblemente venga la próxima semana y es uno de los más duros.

—Te apuesto 1000 yenes que se llama Ego. —Dijo Emil en un susurro a JJ.

—Eso sería muy estúpido —Dijo JJ y aguantó la risa— ¿Cómo se llama ese crítico?

—Ego Lattra. —Dijo Lilia.

La sonrisa de Jean se borró instantáneamente de sus labios.

—Me debes —Rió el castaño.

Ambos volvieron a poner atención a su jefa, la cual iba a decirles algo más.

—Así que quiero que el día que ese crítico venga al restaurante, todos den su mejor esfuerzo, no queremos que el restaurante caiga por los comentarios que esa persona es capaz de hacer.

—No se preocupe por eso, Lilia —Dijo Viktor con seguridad y determinación.— Todos nosotros nos aseguraremos de dejar el nombre del restaurante en alto ¿verdad, chicos?

—¡Sí, chef! —Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Muy bien, sigan con su trabajo.

La pelinegra se retiró de la cocina y todos empezaron a murmurar, nunca habían recibido a algún crítico y no sabían cómo sentirse.

El suizo se acercó a Yuuri, quien estaba dándole los últimos toques decorativos al pastel de chocolate.

—Por mis pezones, ese pastel se ve delicioso.

—Gracias Chris — Sonrió con ternura, haciendo que Chris sonriera estirando un poco los labios y llevándose la mano a la mejilla.—O-oye, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte..—dijo con una notoria disminución en su tono de voz.

—Adelante ¿qué te aqueja? —Posó la mano sobre el hombro del japonés.

—Quería preguntarte cómo…¿cómo se siente tener sexo? —La cara de Yuuri estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Mon Dieu! —Gimió, haciendo que Yuuri casi explotara de la vergüenza. —Yuuri ¿tienes planeado hacerlo con Viktor?

—¡N-no! Digo, aún no creo que lo hagamos…—Se acomodó un poco el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Uuhm, Phichit me dijo que le dijiste que esperarías seis meses. Ese día me oriné de risa.

—¡Ese Phichit es un chismoso!

—Pero ya, ya…a ver ¿cómo podría explicarte lo que se siente tener sexo? —Se sujetó el mentón con el índice y el pulgar.

Pasaron como dos minutos de silencio bastante incómodos para Yuuri, hasta que el rubio tronó los dedos.

—¡Ya está! ¡Encontré la explicación perfecta!

—Por fin...¿y cómo se siente?

—Fácil Yuuri —Carraspeó.— Es como defecar pero para adentro.

Un silencio sepulcral fue el que envolvió a Yuuri, se arrepentía muchísimo de haberle preguntado aquello al sous chef.

—…Bien, gracias Chris. —El repostero agarró el pastel para meterlo a refrigerar hasta que fuera necesitado.

—¡De nada, amigo! — Chris sentía que había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

La jornada terminó, los clientes se habían retirado y ahora tenían el restaurante para poder festejar tranquilamente al mesero.

—¡Camisetas mojadas! —Dijo Chris al abrir una botella de champagne, bañando con esta a sus compañeros, a TODOS, incluyendo a Viktor.

El pastelero no podía apartar la mirada de su novio, su filipina se le había pegado al cuerpo, pudiéndose notar lo bien formado que estaba.

Phichit había llegado hace algunos minutos junto a Seung, él había sido invitado debido a que se llevaba bastante bien con varios del restaurante, era muy amiguero.

—¡Bien! Antes de empezar con el desmadre —siguió Chris.

—¡Wuuu desmadre! —Dijo Leo, había sido invitado por Guang.

—Debemos cantarle el pastel al cumpleañero.

Dicho esto, Yuuri salió de la cocina siendo ayudado por Viktor, sosteniendo el pastel de chocolate con un par de velitas encendidas.

Los enormes ojos de Minami brillaban mientras aplaudía, estaba usando un gorrito de fiesta.

Cuando Yuuri puso el pastel frente al nugget, todos empezaron a cantar “Happy Birthday” , terminando la canción las velitas fueron sopladas y todos aplaudieron, Chris, JJ y Emil se pusieron en grupito antes de empezar a gritar:

—¡Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce! —Gritaban mientras levantaban los puños.

Yuuri rió mientras negaba y sacó el cortador para pastel, empezando a repartir las rebanadas en varios platos para que a todos les tocara.

—¡Yuuri-kun! ¡Está delicioso! —Minami tenía la boca manchada con ganache de chocolate —¡Muchas gracias!

—No hay de qué, Minami —Sonrió el pastelero.

—Solnyshko — Le llamó Viktor, tomándolo de la cintura antes de darle un corto beso en los labios— Tus postres son los mejores.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse, abrazándose al torso de su pareja.

—Gracias, Vitya…—Murmuró, se sentía tan contento cuando el ruso le alagaba.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta! — Dijo Chris, quien repentinamente se encontraba usando una simple tanga roja que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Incluso su cuerpo brillaba.

—¡Chris! ¿Por qué estás en tanga y tu cuerpo está brillante? —Preguntó JJ, tapándole los ojos a su esposa Isabella.

—Porque con el uniforme no voy a poder bailar bien pole dance. —Dijo mientras apuntaba un tubo que se encontraba en medio del salón.

—¡Oooeee! ¿¡De donde salió ese tubo!? —Cuestionó un confundido Yurio.

—No preguntes, gatito.—le guiñó.

—Bueno Chris, entonces ¿puedes decirme como tu cuerpo está así de brillante?—cuestionó Phichit, quien estaba acompañado de Seung.

—Me unté aceite de Yuuri.

—¿Eh? — Phichit, JJ, Emil, Viktor y Yuuri alzaron confundidos una de sus cejas.

—Sí, me unté aceite extra virgen.

—¡CHRIS! —Yuuri estuvo a punto de darle un zape, pero la vergüenza fue tan grande que solo pudo esconder su rostro en el pecho de su novio, el cual le abrazó mientras se carcajeaba.

—Así que…mi hermoso Yuuri es virgen. —A pesar de tener dos meses de ser pareja, Yuuri nunca le había dicho que era virgen, le daba mucha pena porque se imaginaba que su novio tenía algo de experiencia.

—Cállate…—Dijo sobre el pectoral del ruso, quien solamente se dedicó a reír.

—Yuuri. — Chris lo jaló de los brazos de Viktor.— Acompáñame en el tubo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡Tú eres buenísimo en el pole dance!

—¡Phichit!

Sin esperar a que le diera una respuesta afirmativa, Chris lo llevó hasta en medio del salón.

—Chris, no puedo hacer esto, que vergüenza…además frente a Viktor.

—Yuuri, querido, estoy completamente seguro de que en estos momentos Viktor me lo está agradeciendo mentalmente. Más porque te tendrás que quitar el pantalón, necesitas libertad para poder hacer las acrobacias y estiramientos.

Si Yuuri estuviera borracho, no le daría tanta pena el poder hacerlo, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en sus cabales.

—Está bien…—Pero se iba a arriesgar, quería divertirse después de tanto trabajo.

De forma rápida el pastelero se quitó el pantalón para quedar en ese ajustado bóxer, sus piernas torneadas y fuertes eran envidiables. Chris subió al tubo con maestría y después estiró la mano hacia el menor, el cual la tomó para poder subir con él.

Nadie sabía cómo es que el sous chef y el pastelero se coordinaron tan bien para lograr las poses, algunas ni siquiera sabía que existían. Yuuri tenía con la boca abierta a su novio, el cual no podía apartar la mirada de sus movimientos, de su cuerpo al tener que desabotonarse la filipina y como los músculos de sus muslos se tensaban por el esfuerzo.

Yuuri era varonil y hermoso, tan guapo y con un carácter amable, era un tesoro de persona y no sabía cómo agradecerle a la vida el haberlo conocido.

Cuando Yuuri y Chris bajaron del tubo, el japonés de forma rápida volvió a ponerse el pantalón y fue con su novio.

El peliplata contuvo la respiración al verlo, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, las mejillas rosadas por el ejercicio y una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel, joder, estaba a punto de sufrir una erección.

—Viktor..—Dijo jadeante, llevándose la mano hacia el cabello para reacomodarlo.— ¿T-te gustó?

—Cariño…me dejaste sin palabras. —Dijo con sinceridad, pues no era más que la verdad.— No sabía que podías bailar tan bien y que eras tan flexible…

 _“Eso servirá de mucho”_ pensó el chef.

Yuuri sonrió completamente sonrojado, la felicidad era notoria en su rostro.

Repentinamente la música cambió, ahora era una lenta, ideal para las parejas. Esa canción era una versión de “ _Can’t help falling in love_ ”, Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri para ir de nuevo con él al centro del salón principal, siendo seguidos por Phichit junto a Seung, Chris y Masumi quien no tenía mucho de haber llegado y sorprendentemente, también Otabek y Yurio.

El ambiente de locura se había calmado, ahora todo era tranquilo mientras las parejas se abrazaban y mecían sus cuerpos de forma lenta de un lado a otro, disfrutando el estar así con la persona que amaban.

Viktor abrazó firmemente a su pastelero, el cual le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

 _— Some things are meant to be…—_ Empezó a cantar Viktor en susurros, solamente para que su novio le escuchara.

— _Take my hand, take my whole life too —_ Siguió Yuuri, acariciando la mejilla ajena con los nudillos de su mano derecha.

— _For I can’t help falling in love with you… —_ Esta vez los dos cantaron, sonriendo ampliamente antes de juntar sus labios en un beso profundo pero igualmente suave.

Se abrazaron sin separar sus labios, porque cuando se encontraban entre los brazos del otro, sabían que estaban en su hogar.


	26. Bugne

Cuando la velada terminó en el restaurante, todos empezaron a retirarse porque al día siguiente debían trabajar, irían algo ojerosos pero no les importaba, porque se habían divertido de lo lindo en el cumpleaños de Minami.

—Te acompaño a tu hogar —se ofreció Viktor.

Ese día no había llevado el auto porque le tocaba mantenimiento y se lo devolverían al día siguiente, esa mañana Yuuri y él fueron caminando al restaurante.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el menor, sonrojándose levemente y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Además no vivimos tan lejos el uno del otro y el acompañarte no es ninguna molestia.

Chris pasó a lado de Yuuri junto con Masumi, el rubio le guiñó el ojo al repostero y simuló una penetración con sus dedos, haciendo que la cabeza casi le estallara al menor por lo rojo que se puso.

Viktor no se dio cuenta de aquello, así que quitado de la pena salió junto a su novio.

El repostero se sentía algo nervioso sin saber realmente el por qué, Viktor y él ya eran novios, para él ya debería ser bastante normal el que el peliplata haya decidido acompañarlo hasta su departamento.

Era obvio, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y Viktor no iba a dejar a Yuuri solo caminando por las calles, a pesar de que Japón era de los países más seguros del mundo, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que realmente pueda pasar.

Un yakuza puede salir de la nada o alguien puede abrirse la gabardina frente a ti para venderte relojes.

Los pasos de ambos resonaban sobre la acera al ser los únicos que se encontraban caminando por la calle, Yuuri miraba de reojo al ruso sintiendo como un calorcito se instalaba en sus mejillas y pecho.

No podía ocultarlo, le gustaba demasiado, incluso estaba seguro que era más que gustar, más que querer.

Estaba enamorado.

Yuuri y Viktor habían crecido demasiado como personas, como trabajadores, como algo más.

Viktor sintió la mirada de Yuuri sobre su sensual persona, volteando para verlo y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que hizo enloquecer al pobre corazón de Yuuri.

Las puntas de los dedos de ambos se rozaban al caminar tan cerca, la tentación de entrelazarlos y caminar así lo que quedaba de camino era enorme.

Y así lo hicieron, Viktor ofreció su mano al japonés sin apartar la mirada, siendo aceptada por este con seguridad para después entrelazar sus dedos, dándose leves apretujones como para asegurarse de que sus manos no se separarán.

Los corazones de ambos latían como locos, la calidez en sus pechos les daba un sentimiento de felicidad, ese sentimiento que solamente tienes con esa persona especial.

Y ellos sabían que en este momento se encontraban con su persona especial.

Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en los labios del repostero, regresando su mirada al frente por unos segundos, se sobresaltó un poco cuando una gotita chocó contra la punta de su nariz, haciéndolo mirar hacia el cielo para darse cuenta de que la lluvia estaba empezando a caer.

Claro, había olvidado que al salir del restaurante el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

Fue en ese momento en el que su sentido del olfato empezó a percibir el aroma a tierra mojada antes de que la lluvia empezara a caer con fuerza.

—¡Rayos! —Yuuri apretó la mano de Viktor, volteando a verlo para saber qué iban a hacer porque aún faltaba camino para llegar al departamento donde se alojaba el japonés con Phichit.

Viktor continuó mirando hacia el cielo por algunos segundos, hasta que abrió un poco más los ojos, al parecer algo había llegado a su mente. Bajó su cabeza y la giró para que sus zafiros se posaran sobre los soufflés de chocolate de Yuuri.

—Vayamos a mi departamento, queda más cerca y cuando la lluvia disminuya, te llevo a tu casa.

¿Ir al departamento de Viktor? ¿Al lugar donde vive? ¿Solos?

Al demonio, no iba a negarse, además solamente iba a pasar ahí un rato hasta que la lluvia pasara ¿verdad?

—Está bien, vamos —Asintió, tratando de sonar lo más seguro que podía.

Cuando obtuvo la respuesta afirmativa del menor, afianzó más el agarre entre sus manos para empezar a correr, ya que las gotas habían aumentado su intensidad, resonando cuando chocaban contra el pavimento.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al edificio donde el ruso residía, se encontraban solamente a cuadra y media, pero la lluvia caía a cántaros sobre sus cuerpos, sentían que ya no tenía sentido el que se apresuraran a llegar, si de todos modos ya estaban completamente empapados.

—Ya no tiene caso que sigamos corriendo— Dijo entre risas aun sujetando la mano de Viktor y con la otra sujetaba la correa de su mochila; no se preocupaban porque protegían bien sus pertenencias contra el agua al ser impermeables.

—Tienes razón —Viktor le acompañó con su risa.

Ambos tenían el cabello pegado a sus frentes, el agua escurría por todas las partes visibles de su piel, los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando el cielo.

—Siempre quise hacer algo como esto…—El pelinegro le observó fijamente, acunando el rostro ajeno con ambas manos.

Podían decirle cursi, pero un beso bajo la lluvia era algo que le parecía bastante romántico, así que no esperó más para unir sus labios con los de su novio, abrazándole por el cuello.

El platinado correspondió y ladeó el rostro para profundizar, las gotas de agua impactaban sobre sus rostros, algunas llegaban a colarse en sus bocas y además el respirar era algo difícil por lo fuerte que estaba la lluvia.

Bueno, besarse bajo la lluvia al parecer no era como lo pintaban en las películas.

Se separaron entre risas, a pesar de que el beso fue algo torpe, para ellos había sido maravilloso, se tomaron nuevamente las manos para poder caminar lo que faltaba para llegar al hogar del chef.

Tuvieron que escurrir un poco sus ropas cuando estaban en la entrada, no querían dejar un rastro de agua por donde pasaran.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento del ruso, este sacó las llaves para poder abrir, pudiéndose escuchar detrás de la puerta algunas pisadas y unas garritas que golpeteaban el piso.

—Alguien estará feliz de verte —Abrió la puerta y entró primero para sostener a Makkachin, el cual ya había empezado a saltar para aventarse al primero que pusiera un pie dentro.

Yuuri sonrió ampliamente al ver al gran can tan animado a pesar de la hora, cuando este vio al repostero se abalanzó sobre él para poder lametearle algunas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su rostro.

—¡Makka!— Entre risas abrazó al perro, el cual ya le había dejado la cara toda babeada.

—Makkachin, tranquilo —Viktor cerró la puerta de su departamento antes de acercarse a ayudar a su novio, quitándole con cuidado a Makka de encima.

—También estoy feliz de verte —Sonrió y dio unas caricias más a la cabeza del can.

—Yuuri, será mejor que tomes un baño, te puedes resfriar por lo fría que estaba el agua de la lluvia.

—Eh…¿seguro? No tengo ropa aquí…

—Por eso no hay problema, cariño, debo tener alguna por ahí que te quede pero no dejaré que te enfermes. —Le acarició la mejilla y dejó un besito en su nariz.

El menor asintió sonriendo y se quitó la mochila, dejándola en el piso a un lado de la puerta para que no mojara nada.

—Puedes usar el baño de mi habitación, yo iré al de invitados.

—¡Cómo crees, Viktor! —trató de refutar pero Viktor levantó la mano frente a él.

—Insisto — Y a Yuuri no le quedó de otra más que suspirar y asentir antes de empezar a seguirlo.

Era la primera vez que iba al departamento de su novio en los dos meses que tenían de relación, todo era bastante cómodo, se notaba que Viktor tenía dinero pero tampoco era muy extravagante.

La decoración era sobria pero elegante, abundaba el negro en los muebles y eso le gustaba al japonés. Viktor se separó un momento de él para ir en busca de algo, regresando a los pocos segundos con una bata de baño.

—Aquí tienes —Le dio un beso en la frente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y Yuuri inhaló, olía a Viktor y a su perfume, era un aroma delicioso que nunca se cansaría de oler.

—Aquí está el baño —Abrió otra puerta para dejar ver el interior, el baño estaba muy limpio, el aromatizante era delicioso y había una tina.— Te dejaré bañarte tranquilo.

—Gracias, cariño —Sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a robarle un beso.

El ruso correspondió el beso y se separó sonriente antes de darse media vuelta para dejar al menor ducharse.

Yuuri suspiró y dejó la bata de baño colgado en una barra de la pared, se miró al espejo y rió un poco, su cabello estaba completamente desaliñado. Empezó a desabotonarse la filipina para quitársela, dejando su torso al descubierto para después seguir con sus zapatos y finalmente con su pantalón, el cual bajó junto a su ropa interior.

Una vez desnudo caminó hacia la ducha, poniéndose debajo de la regadera para poder abrirla y regular la temperatura del agua hasta obtener la deseada.

—Ah, qué alivio…—Apoyó la frente en la pared y dejó que el agua se llevara su cansancio, su cabello caía grácilmente por los costados de su cabeza.

Observó los azulejos del piso y suspiró.

—Yo…quiero estar con Viktor. —Se dijo en un susurro, luego recordando que le había dicho a Phichit como seis meses para entregarse al ruso.

Sí como no, como si esas cosas pasaran.

Incluso su amigo lo molestaba diciéndole “Mr. Six months”

—¡No sé cómo decirle! Nunca he tenido sexo, muero de nervios pero…confío completamente en él — Agarró el jabón, empezando a pasarlo por su cuerpo, quería estar muy limpio de todas partes si iba a pasar la noche con su novio.

A su entrada le dio mayor atención con la limpieza.

Rayos, lástima que no tenía lo necesario para hacerse un edema.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, esperó a que escurriera un poco de agua de su cuerpo para después ponerse la bata de baño y mirarse al espejo.

—Viktor…yo…quiero pasar la noche contigo.

Decidió que lo mejor era practicar lo que diría.

—Viktor…yo quiero subirme al guayabo…—se palmeó el rostro.

—¡Ah! Ya sé cómo, ya sé cómo…—Se echó su húmedo cabello hacia atrás, respiró profundamente. — Viktor, esta noche quiero ser tuyo…—Se desató la cinta de la bata y la dejó caer al suelo.

—¡Yuuri, te traje tu…! —Viktor había entrado repentinamente para entregarle a Yuuri una muda de ropa pensando que seguía en la ducha, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con su novio, el cual mostraba una cara de espanto y con la bata cayendo al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Como el ruso estaba saliendo de la ducha, solamente estaba usando su pantalón de pijama gris, tenía sus pectorales mordibles a la vista.

—¡Vi-vi-vi-viktor! —Yuuri trató de agarrar la bata de baño del suelo, pero su movimiento fue tan apresurado que terminó resbalando y cayendo de nalgas, como estaba desnudo sentía toda la frialdad del piso en sus melocotones.

—¡Yuuri! —A pesar de que Viktor estaba igual de rojo que su pareja, se acercó a él para tomarlo de los brazos y ayudarlo a levantarse, desviando un tanto la mirada para no incomodar al menor al verlo desnudo.

—Cariño…yo…—Era ahora o nunca.— Yo quiero pasar la noche contigo, Viktor. —Evitó que le pusiera nuevamente la bata encima.

La sorpresa en el rostro del chef no se hizo esperar, al igual que aquel notorio sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas, resaltando así el color azul de sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Algo dudoso le tomó de la cintura, haciéndole estremecer ante su tacto. —No quisiera que te sintieras presionado…

—Estoy completamente seguro. —Le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

El mayor no dudó en corresponder de igual manera el abrazo de su pareja, sintiendo como sus torsos desnudos se tocaban, olfateó el cabello y cuello de su novio, olía tan bien su propio jabón en el japonés.

Se encargaría de hacerlo pasar una noche inolvidable.

—Ven…—Viktor lo tomó en sus brazos al estilo princesa, sacando un gritito de la boca ajena por lo repentino de la acción.

—Viktor —Rió unos segundos y se aferró al cuello de su amado, repartiendo tímidos y cortos besos en la marcada quijada del ruso. Olía tan bien, a crema corporal mezclado con su jabón.

De forma lenta el mayor fue acomodando a su novio sobre la cama, el cual estaba ligeramente tembloroso por los nervios, el colchón se hundió un poco debido al peso de ambos sobre este.

—Viktor, yo…nunca he hecho esto, n-no sé si podré hacerte sentir bien o…o ni siquiera sé si lograré hacerlo bien porq…—Le calló poniendo el índice sobre los labios del menor.

—Tranquilo, cariño…—Se inclinó para dejarle un beso en el centro de su pecho.

Ese simple beso lanzó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, empezó a sentirse ansioso y deseoso. Algo tímido llevó su mano hacia el pecho desnudo de su novio, acariciando esos pectorales que desde hace tiempo se le antojaban, podía sentir los músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—Cariño… ¿conservas el condón en tu cartera? —Preguntó con un tono burlón.

—Mmm sí…—Desvió un poco la mirada sin apartar las manos del cuerpo ajeno.— Está en mi mochila que dejé en la sala —Hizo por levantarse pero el ruso lo detuvo.

—Iré por él, quédate aquí —Murmuró con voz ronca, robándole un corto beso de los labios antes de quitarse para ir a la sala por la mochila.

Yuuri se quedó recostado en la cama, tratando de calmar sus nervios y la vergüenza de saberse desnudo frente a su novio. Respiró profundo un par de veces hasta que escuchó los pasos de Viktor dirigiéndose a la habitación.

—Aquí está —Le mostró el empaque metálico y sonrió para acercarse de nuevo a él.

El pastelero bajó un poco la mirada, notando como la entrepierna del platinado se encontraba abultada debajo de ese pantalón de pijama. Tragó en seco, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Viktor…ven— Mantuvo su rostro sereno, moviendo el índice en señas de que se acercara y su pareja lo hizo, se acercó.

Cuando el mayor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Yuuri le tomó de la cadera para poder acercar su rostro al firme abdomen, empezando a dejar unos cuantos besos en aquellos abdominales no muy marcados pero igual de duros.

Incluso la tentación le ganó y terminó dándole una mordida a uno de estos, haciendo jadear al chef.

—Yu-yuuri…— El aludido fue descendiendo, agarrando el elástico del pantalón e igual de la ropa interior, para empezar a bajarlos con cautela y casi en cámara lenta. Un poco de vello empezó a visualizarse y Yuuri empezó a salivar.

Cuando el falo estuvo a la vista, bajó de golpe las prendas y en su mente escuchó un “boing” cuando este fue liberado y rebotó un poco al estar ya erecto. Tuvo que aguantar la risa por sus pensamientos, no era momento para eso.

Se quedó observando unos segundos el pene de su novio, estaba grande y no se imaginaba como aquello podría caber en su pequeña entrada.

_“Solo con verlo ya me duele el trasero…”_

Agarró el falo con su diestra, sintiéndolo caliente al tacto e incluso palpitante, podía sentir cada vena y pliegue con solo acariciarlo, se relamió un poco los labios y elevó la mirada con algo de duda, nunca había hecho un oral pero quería hacer disfrutar a su pareja.

—Imagina que es tu paleta favorita…—Murmuró al ver la duda en los ojos color chocolate de su novio, le acarició la mejilla y apartó un mechón de cabello para verle mejor el rostro.

Yuuri asintió y llevó la punta de aquel miembro a su boca ¿tenía que moverla circularmente? Cerró los ojos y lo hizo, metiéndola un poco más para después sacarla, escuchando los jadeos que empezaban a salir de la boca ajena.

_“Como si fuera mi paleta favorita…”_

Con eso en mente empezó a saborearlo de manera gustosa, apretujándole un poco la base para mantenerlo firme, su lengua se movía sobre el glande, lo pegaba a su mejilla haciendo que esta se abultara en la parte exterior y después lo volvía a sacar.

En una de esas, Yuuri pasó la lengua a lo largo del pene manteniendo la mirada fija y llena de deseo en su novio, el cual tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, sus manos se habían posado sobre el cabello negro del pastelero y una fina capa de sudor empezaba a cubrirlos.

Viktor cerró los ojos cuando Yuuri volvió a meter el miembro a su boca y nuevamente utilizó la lengua, solo que después de unos segundos…

—¡Aaahh!— Se separó rápidamente, observando sorprendido a Yuuri.

Lo había mordido.

—Lo siento…—Dijo Yuuri juntando sus dedos índices— Es que mi paleta favorita tiene centro líquido…

Viktor no sabía si reír o llorar, su novio era tan tierno y gracioso, pero el dolor en su pene lo estaba matando.

—Yo…¿ya no quieres seguir? — La incertidumbre era visible en su rostro.

—No es eso cariño —Dijo reprimiendo el dolor en su voz, tomó a Yuuri de la cadera y lo llevó hasta el centro del colchón.— Mejor déjame hacerte sentir bien…—Murmuró y le besó la frente.

—Esta bien…—Le rodeó el cuello para estampar sus labios en un beso fogoso y lleno de deseo.

Viktor fue bajando sus labios del mentón de su pareja hasta su cuello, donde dejó algunas marcas visibles que no sabía si la filipina de su trabajo podría cubrir pero…ahorita todo eso le valía un carajo.

—Mmm, Viktor…—Las manos de Yuuri se fueron deslizando lentamente por aquella formada espalda, sintiendo cada músculo tensado por la fuerza que hacía el mayor para sostenerse con sus brazos.

El aludido dejó en paz aquel blanquecino cuello el cual ahora estaba adornado con pequeñas marcas rojizas, para poder bajar hasta el pecho, específicamente a uno de los pezones del pelinegro.

Primero dejó un beso que hizo erizar completamente al menor y después lo metió a su boca para mover la lengua circularmente sobre este, dejándolo erecto y duro. Sonrió para sus adentros y lo tomó entre sus dientes para poder tirar del mismo, mientras tanto su novio empezaba a retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo, llevando los brazos hacia atrás para poder sujetar las sábanas, apretujándolas con fuerza.

—Ahh, Viktor, se siente…se siente bien…—Dijo con un tono de voz que no sabía que podía hacer, era un poco rondo, necesitado, lleno de deseo por aquel ruso que lo había enamorado.

—Ahora te haré sentir más…— Dejó aquel pezón para pasar al otro y hacer lo mismo, dejándolo brilloso por su saliva y algo hinchado por las succiones y leves mordidas.

Viktor siguió su camino de besos por el abdomen de su repostero, el cual se contrajo por inercia y Yuuri rió un poco, tensándose cuando el caliente aliento de su novio se sintió sobre su entrepierna.

—Hah…—Jadeó pero se sorprendió cuando Viktor siguió de largo y de un repentino movimiento, flexionó las piernas de Yuuri al tiempo que las abría para dejar a la vista su rosada y palpitante entrada.— ¿Qué haces? Viktor…

Empezó a sentirse nuevamente nervioso a pesar de saber que se había aseado perfectamente, igual no es como que alguien se quede mirando fijamente tu ano algo cotidiano, estaba avergonzado por sentir la penetrante mirada de su pareja y dio un respingo cuando el aliento empezó a sentirlo alrededor de ese anillito de carne.

—¡N-no hagas es…aah! —Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Viktor pasó de lleno sobre su entrada. Siempre pensó que los besos negros eran asquerosos, pero oohh realmente se sentía muy bien.

El chef lamió unas cuantas veces más, metiendo de vez en cuando la punta de su lengua para empezar a dilatar la entrada ajena, Yuuri jadeaba y uno que otro gemido hacía acto de presencia en su boca.

—V-viktor, ya, por favor…me voy a correr —Dijo entre suspiros, pellizcándose los pezones sin pensarlo.

—Uhm…solo porque no quiero que te corras aún —Se separó de aquellas nalgas, relamiéndose los labios.— Ahora, solnyshko, voy a ponerme el condón…

Agarró el empaque metálico que había dejado sobre la cama y lo abrió cuidadosamente. Yuuri le miraba curioso, se sentó y tomó el paquetito sin aviso alguno.

—¿Puedo ponértelo? — Lo sacó de su empaque y le miró expectante, Viktor pestañeó un par de veces pero al final sonrió y asintió.

Cuando obtuvo la respuesta afirmativa, Yuuri se puso el condón en la boca y se fue acercando al pene mientras lo sostenía de la base.

—¡Yuuri! ¿¡Qué haces!? —Viktor lo detuvo sin ser brusco.

El menor se reincorporó y se sacó el condón de la boca, sonrojándose por completo.

—Es que así vi que lo pusieron en una película porno…

Nuevamente Viktor tuvo que aguantar la risa al apretar los labios, agarró el condón y se lo puso en la punta de su virilidad, Yuuri llevó su mano para empezar a bajarlo y cubrir el falo hasta la base.

—Listo…— Le tomó del rostro una vez finalizada la tarea, besándolo con mucho amor y profundidad. Su pareja correspondió al instante, acariciándole los músculos de los brazos, suspirando entre el beso cuando sus penes se rozaban entre sus vientres. —Ahora…ponte en una posición cómoda…

El repostero pestañeó un par de veces y asintió, acomodándose en posición fetal sobre la cama porque así se sentía cómodo…cuando dormía.

—Yuuri…—Ahora sí no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa.— Me refería a que te pusieras en cuatro.

—Oh…—Murió por milésima vez de vergüenza y se levantó de la cama.

Viktor le miró con confusión cuando Yuuri se paró frente a la cama, este levantó su pierna y la flexionó, haciendo que su pie quedara apoyado en el costado de su rodilla, formando un perfecto cuatro con sus piernas.

 _“¿Por qué Viktor me hace la prueba del alcoholímetro?”_ Pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido, una risotada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?— Bajó la pierna y miró al ruso, quien se estaba carcajeando sobre la cama.

—Amor…eres único —Se limpió una lagrimita y se incorporó para poder tomarle de las manos y jalarlo hacia él, tumbándolo a su lado sobre la cama. No le dejó decir nada puesto que volvió a atacar sus labios, besándolo por largos minutos para poder retomar el “momento”.

Cuando se separaron, el mayor le tomó por la cadera y lo volteó para que quedara con su pecho pegado al colchón, por inercia Yuuri levantó su trasero para dejarlo a disposición del platinado.

Sintió a Viktor moverse un poco para abrir un cajón y sacar algo, lo que después escuchó fue una pequeña botellita siendo abierta con un “pop”. Cuando volteó para ver sobre su hombro, pudo notar como Viktor embadurnaba tres de sus dedos con lubricante, sintiendo su estómago contraerse por la emoción y los nervios.

—Si te duele me dices…—Se inclinó sobre aquel cuerpo, besando la parte trasera de su oreja y su hombro.

—Está bien…— Poco después sintió como un dedo empezaba a hurgar en su interior, era extraño, le dolía un poco pero era más incomodidad que eso.

Pero cuando Viktor empezó a mover su dedo circularmente, no pudo evitar jadear, más cuando un segundo dedo empezó a adentrarse en él haciendo que esta vez si sintiera algo de dolor.

—Mmmm…duele un poco...—Apretó las sábanas, pegando la mejilla al colchón.

—Lo siento, cariño…prometo que el dolor irá pasando…—Murmuró y se acercó a besarlo como pudiera por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Empezó a meter y sacar ambos dedos, abriéndolos como tijeras para poder hacer espacio en aquel apretado lugar, los gemidos de Yuuri empezaban a subir de tono y su cadera empezaba a moverse en busca de más.

Con algo de dificultad empezó a meter el tercer y último dedo, Yuuri se quejó nuevamente porque ahora había sentido dolor mezclado con placer.

—¡Ahh Viktor! —Con el pasar de los minutos, el mayor pudo ver como sus dedos empezaban a resbalar con facilidad, saliendo y entrando de aquel lugar, su Yuuri estaba listo para recibirlo.

Los sacó y apoyó su mano en la cadera de Yuuri para poder sujetarlo, mientras que con la otra mano posicionaba su pene en esa húmeda y preparada entrada.

El pastelero respiraba algo agitado, el sudor empezaba a escurrir por su piel la cual se sentía caliente. Sintió como la punta del miembro de su pareja acariciaba su esfínter para después empezar a sentir un tipo de presión, siendo después llenado poco a poco por su novio, cada centímetro que se deslizaba para adentrarse en su cavidad era exquisito.

Pero un punzante dolor también se había hecho presente en su espalda baja, algo normal al ser su primera vez, solamente deberían esperar un par de minutos para que el pelinegro se acostumbrara a la intromisión, mientras tanto su pareja se inclinó para poder pegar los labios a aquella sudorosa piel, dejando varios besos cortos que resonaban como chasquidos en la habitación, llevó la diestra al hombro de su novio y la fue deslizando hasta llegar al dorso de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—El dolor pasará, precioso…—Besó su hombro, echando un poco para atrás la cadera sacando la mitad de su miembro, estremeciendo por completo al cuerpo debajo suyo.

—Aahh…—Yuuri apretó con fuerza las sábanas, sacando su trasero y empezando a moverlo hacia adelante y atrás, dándole a entender al ruso que podía continuar.

Viktor dio un último beso al omóplato de su novio para volver a erguirse y sujetarlo con firmeza de la cadera, entró nuevamente de forma lenta y volvió a salir, así repitió un par de veces hasta que Yuuri se fue relajando.

Los quejidos de dolor se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos del más puro placer.

—Aahh, Viktor, más…se siente tan…tan bien —Decía con dificultad entre jadeos y gemidos. Su pecho seguía pegado al colchón y su trasero estaba a merced del mayor, el cual iba aumentando la fluidez de las penetraciones.

—Aagh Yuuri, me aprietas deliciosamente…—Viktor llevó su mirada hacia la parte donde sus cuerpos se unían, deleitándose con la vista de cómo su pene era tragado por el cuerpo de su novio al desaparecer su pene entre esas redondas nalgas.

Viktor salió de Yuuri, quien se quedó algo confundido y algo frustrado por el repentino vacío. El mayor se recostó sobre la cama y le sonrió ladinamente a su novio.

El japonés entendió lo que su novio quería y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre la cadera de este, llevó la mano hacia atrás para poder sujetar el miembro ajeno y lo acomodó en su entrada para sentarse en este, resbalando con facilidad en su interior.

Las manos el repostero fueron a parar sobre el abdomen de Viktor, apoyándose un poco para poder mover su cadera circularmente.

El mayor gimió con voz grave, sujetándole de las caderas para poder ayudarlo con sus movimientos. Después el repostero se impulsó con sus piernas para dar pequeños saltos, dejando la mitad del miembro por dentro para caer de lleno en este.

Incluso tenía la tentación de gritar _“¡Dime vaquero!”_

—¡Aah joder! —Yuuri estaba muriéndose por el placer por todas esas sensaciones que estaban siendo provocadas en su cuerpo, el pene de Viktor por ratos golpeaba aquella zona sensible dentro suyo,nublándole la vista y tensando su cuerpo.

—Aahh…ven, Yuuri —Le tomó de los brazos para jalarlo hacia su cuerpo, chocando sus labios para empezar un salvaje beso del cual ambos estaban necesitados.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda sudorosa del menor hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó con fuerza y amasó, separando aquellas nalgas para empezar a mover sus propias caderas y embestirlo desde su posición.

—Mm…—Yuuri gemía entre los besos, acariciando el pecho del ruso, desviando ahora los labios a su cuello para mordisquearlo.

En un rápido movimiento, Yuuri quedó ahora abajo con la espalda pegada al colchón, la posición del misionero no podía faltar.

Rodeó el cuello de su novio, enredando las piernas en la cadera del peliplata quien seguía bombeando, yendo cada vez más rápido y duro, chocando su pelvis contra las nalgas del pelinegro.

—Aahh..aah y-ya no puedo…—Katsuki empezó a estremecerse y a tensar los músculos de su cuerpo, doblando los dedos de sus pies, rasguñando la espalda de Viktor cuando empezó a dar de lleno en su próstata, causando un placer indescriptible.

—Me voy a venir, cariño…—Jadeó en la oreja del menor antes de dar las últimas estocadas.

Yuuri gimió sin pena cuando su orgasmo se presentó, aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para dejarse llevar por aquella deliciosa sensación, era tanto placer que sonrió, corriéndose entre sus vientres.

Viktor pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Yuuri, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de correrse y gemir gravemente.

Ambos dejaron que las fuerzas de sus cuerpos se esfumaran, Viktor se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Yuuri respirando agitado mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y de igual manera trataba de recuperar la respiración.

Pocos minutos después se incorporó para poder salir del cuerpo ajeno, ambos jadearon cuando eso sucedió. Se quitó el condón y lo amarró para tirarlo en el bote de basura que tenía a un lado de su cama, abrió un cajón y sacó una caja de pañuelos para poder limpiar su cuerpo y el de su novio, quien se dejó hacer gustoso porque estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse.

Cuando terminó su labor, se recostó a un lado de Yuuri y lo atrajo para acomodarlo sobre su pecho, este no tardó en aferrarse y enredar sus piernas con las del peliplata.

—Fue maravilloso…—Murmuró adormilado. Afuera la lluvia estaba fuerte, incluso algunos relámpagos seguían iluminando el cielo.

—Yuuri…—Le besó el puente de la nariz, acariciándole parte de la espalda y hombro.

—¿Sí? —Se incorporó apenas un poco, levantando la cabeza para poder ver a los ojos a su pareja.

—Te amo.

El pastelero dejó de respirar por unos segundos, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, se sentía completamente feliz.

—Yo también te amo…—Se abrazó nuevamente a él, dando besitos en su pecho y mentón. Viktor contraatacaba con besos en su frente, mejillas y nariz, haciéndolo reír.

Habían dado un paso más en su relación, esa había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas.


	27. Charlotte aux fraises

Los rayos de luz del sol se colaban por las cortinas semi abiertas de las ventanas, trazando pequeñas líneas de calor sobre los dos cuerpos desnudos que se encontraban reposando sobra la cama.

Las respiraciones acompasadas se notaban en el subir y bajar de sus pechos, sus piernas enredadas y la cabeza del azabache apoyada sobre el pectoral izquierdo del mayor. El sol ya estaba algo elevado en el cielo azul con rastros de nubes grisáceas por la lluvia de la noche anterior, el olor a tierra mojada seguía a su alrededor, ese delicioso aroma que los mantenía adormecidos, sin tener la intención de mover músculo alguno.

Pero Yuuri frunció levemente el ceño cuando uno de los rayos dio sobre sus ojos cerrados, traspasando ligeramente la delgada piel de sus párpados. Se removió apenas un poco, enterrando su nariz en la piel de su pareja, abrazándose a él con algo de fuerza.

—Mmm…—Besó aquel pectoral y abrió de forma lenta sus ojos, la cual se encontraba algo desenfocada por no tener sus lentes, los de contacto los había dejado en el baño antes de meterse a la ducha. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder ver mejor.

Se quedó como bobo observando el rostro del ruso, el cual seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Yuuri ahogó un chillido de japonés recién desvirgado, recordaba absolutamente todo lo acontecido.

Los besos, el oral fallido que le había hecho al morderle, sus momentos de vergüenza al ponerse en cuatro y de posición fetal, pero después todo se volvió perfecto, las caricias, succiones y las estocadas que llegaron a tocar aquel punto de placer en su interior. Se sentía en demasía feliz por haberse entregado por completo a su pareja.

Todo era sonrisas bobas y suspiros por parte de Yuuri, hasta que recordó que tenían que ir a trabajar y al parecer, ambos habían olvidado poner la alarma.

—¡Viktor! ¡El trabajo! —El aludido casi se infarta al abrir repentinamente los ojos, aventando las sábanas por los aires y descubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos.

Viktor tropezó con la sábana que había caído al piso y cayó estrepitosamente, Yuuri intentó incorporarse en la cama pero un tremendo dolor en el culo le impidió hacerlo. 

—¡Aahh! —Se cubrió la boca con una mano, enrojeciendo por completo debido a la vergüenza.

Makkachin entró corriendo a la habitación al escuchar tanto estruendo, empezando a jalas con sus colmillos la sábana que se había enredado en el cuerpo de su dueño.

—¡Makkachin! —Dijo Viktor, levantándose del piso y jalando la sábana del otro extremo para zafarla del agarre del can, el cual empezó a gruñir y a jalar más fuerte al pensar que el ruso estaba jugando con él.

Mientras tanto, el japonés estaba sentándose de forma muy lenta sobre la cama, haciendo unas cuantas muecas de dolor casi haciendo el bizco, eso le recordaba a la estaca que había sentido en el trasero cuando conoció a Viktor.

Solo que la noche anterior esa estaca se había materializado en su interior.

Cuando por fin el japonés pudo sentarse, agarró el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la cama del ruso, observando que habían pasado casi 45 minutos de la hora de entrada en el restaurante.

Lilia iba a matarlos, iba a despellejarlos y servirlos ese día como la comida del día.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Ahh…— Se levantó como pudo de la cama, caminando algo encorvado.

El de cabello plateado por fin había podido zafar la sábana de las fauces de su caniche, seguía caminando desnudo por la habitación, buscando ropa interior y su uniforme.

—¡Mi uniforme está mojado! —Yuuri quedó casi pálido cuando vio que Viktor sacaba su filipina, no tenían tiempo de ir al departamento del azabache para buscar su uniforme.

—Yuuri, tranquilo…—Viktor le abrazó por detrás, dejando un suave beso en su nuca.— Veré que puedo encontrar para que te pongas, mientras puedes entrar a darte una ducha.

El aludido respiró profundamente, nunca había llegado tarde a ningún lado, para él la puntualidad era algo demasiado importante que demostraba la educación que poseían, más en Japón.

—Está bien…—Se volteó para poder abrazar mejor a su novio, relajándose entre sus brazos antes de que juntaran sus labios en un beso.

Ambos sisearon cuando sus miembros se rozaron y pensaron que lo mejor sería separarse por el momento…o terminarían haciéndolo y llegarían hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Me ducharé ahora! —Dio un rápido beso más a aquellos labios y entró al baño.

Viktor rió un poco y se puso un bóxer para después abrir su armario y explorar, si entraba un poco más seguro aparecería en Narnia.

Agarró una hombrera y sonrió al ver la ropa que tenía, esa era perfecta para que su novio usara ese día.

Una vez que eligió, se acercó a la puerta del baño y abrió lentamente, Yuuri ya se estaba bañando bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera y tenía la cortina cerrada, cuidadosamente entró y dejó la ropa sobre la tapa de la taza del baño, esperaba que a Yuuri le quedara bien y le gustara.

El de cabello oscuro se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar del dolor en el culo se había agachado varias veces a recoger el jabón. Tenía la esperanza de que repentinamente Viktor apareciera detrás justo cuando estaba agachado y ¡pa’ dentro!

Pero lamentablemente no sucedió.

—No pienses ahora en morbosidades, Katsuki, la jefa nos va a dar de sartenazos cuando lleguemos al restaurante…—Jaló una toalla que estaba colgando en la pared y empezó a secarse un poco dentro de la ducha cuando cerró la llave de la regadera.

Al salir, observó la ropa que Viktor le había dejado y se maldijo al no darse cuenta de cuando había entrado. Terminó de secarse muy bien y agarró la ropa, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver de lo que se trataba.

—Esto…—Era una filipina roja con los bordes blancos, era unas tallas más pequeña de la que Viktor usaba actualmente. Tenía la bandera de Rusia bordada en el costado del brazo derecho.

La puso frente a él para poder verla mejor, tenía también bordado un escudo que tenía letras en cirílico, parecía ser el escudo de una universidad.

Para rematar tenía bordado “Nikiforov” en letras blancas del lado contrario al escudo.

—El uniforme de la universidad de Viktor…—Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, acercó aquella ropa a su nariz e inhaló, al estar en el armario de Viktor el aroma de todas sus ropas se habían impregnado en la filipina.

Abrió cuidadosamente los botones y se la puso para probársela y corroborar que le quedaba. Abrochó los botones y sonrió, le quedaba perfecta…aunque ya se imaginaba todo lo que sus compañeros empezarían a decirle, sería la comidilla en su trabajo junto con Viktor.

—Yuuri ¿te quedó…? —Nuevamente el platinado había entrado sin tocar, encontrándose con la mejor imagen de su vida.

Yuuri usando simplemente aquella filipina roja, dejando ver parte de sus fuertes muslos, ya que solo la mitad habían logrado ser cubierta por la ropa. El cabello lo tenía peinado hacia atrás y algo húmedo, Don salchichón quería despertar.

¡Quieto salchichón!

—¡Viktor! — A pesar de que su pareja lo había visto completamente desnudo la noche anterior, la vergüenza no se iría tan fácilmente.

Al menos necesitaban hacerlo unas tres veces más.

No, menos, como cinco veces más.

—Cariño…te queda muy bien —El chef ya se encontraba bañado y vestido con su filipina negra, se veía tan guapo como siempre.

—G-gracias, me falta probarme el pantalón…n-no tardaré ¡ya debemos irnos!

El ruso rió un tanto y se acercó para tomarle del rostro y robarle un profundo beso, el cual fue correspondido gustosamente.

—Te espero en la sala — Dejó otro corto beso en los labios del japonés antes de separarse de él y dejarlo para que pudiera seguir vistiéndose.

Cuando por fin ambos ya estaban listos, salieron del departamento de Viktor tomados de la mano, esperaban que el tráfico no estuviera tan ajetreado.

A Viktor no le gustaría tener a una persona atropellada en su lista.

Llegaron en tiempo record al restaurante, normalmente llegaban en diez minutos cuando iban sin prisa en el auto, esta vez llegaron en cinco.

Decidieron entrar por la puerta para empleados que se encontraba en el callejón, no querían que los comensales vieran lo irresponsables que habían sido ese día…

Mentira, huían de las miradas acusadoras de Lilia mientras tarareaban la canción de “Misión imposible” al irse por el rumbo del callejón.

Antes de entrar se cruzaron con una rata.

—¡Hola Remy! —Saludó Viktor como si nada, dejando a un muy confundido Yuuri con ojos de puntito.

Entraron a la cocina, esperando encontrarse con los chicos trabajando como debía ser, pero en lugar de eso tenían a un Chris tirado en el piso con JJ hincado a su lado y con Mila abanicándolo con una bandeja.

—¡Se le bajó la presión, tráiganle una Coca! —dijo la pelirroja observando a su alrededor.

Escuchó después un sonido metálico e hizo una mueca, había acercado de más la bandeja al rostro de Chris y lo terminó golpeando con esta.—Parece que la presión de ser el jefe de la cocina por hoy le está cayendo mal —Dijo un sonriente Emil.— Tenemos bastante gente y Lilia está enojada…

JJ soltó una carcajada.

—Nada que ver, Emil, solo entró y pisó un cubito de hielo.

—¡ESPEREN! —Despertó repentinamente el suizo, pataleando y sacudiendo sus brazos, casi causándoles un infarto a sus compañeros.

Chris se paró y se posicionó como Chris Pat en la escena de los velociraptors.

—Sniff…sniif…sniiiiif —Empezó a olfatear el sous chef, el pinche, la panadera, lavaplatos y los recién llegados le miraban expectantes.

Fue hasta ese momento en que los de la cocina se percataron de Viktor y Yuuri.

—¿Qué pasa Chris? —Preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

—Huele a…algo oloroso, algo muy oloroso…—Entrecerró los ojos y siguió olfateando.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando descifró aquel olor.

—¡ANCHOAS! Digo…¡SEXO!

—¿Qué? —Emil alzó una ceja y el suizo se acercó para agarrarlo del cuello de su uniforme.

—¡SEXOOOOOOO! —Gritó muy cerca de su rostro, después lo soltó y volteó para apuntar acusadoramente al chef y al repostero.— ¡VIKTOR Y YUURI HUELEN A SEXO!

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja, los cuales empezaban a sudar como puercos.

—Que disimulado eres, Chris…—Dijo Viktor entre dientes.

—Que vergüenza…—El repostero se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Así que las petacas ya fueron abiertas. —Habló JJ.

—La salchicha se puso entre los bollos. —siguió Chris.

—El tren ya entró al túnel —Finalizó Emil.

—Estoy tan feliz…—Chris empezó a llorar, acercándose a ambos para poder abrazarlos.— Mis bebés ya dieron un gran paso en su relación, me enorgullecen tanto…además —Sonrió pícaro— Hasta Yuuri está utilizando la ropa de Viktor.

—¡Basta! ¡Regresen a sus puestos de trabajo! —Chistó el chef platinado.

—Ash Viktor, ni siquiera el haber probado a Yuuri te quita lo amargado —Enarcó una de sus cejas.

—¡Chris! —Yuuri estaba tan rojo como una cereza.

—Aahhh —El suizo aspiró fuerte el aroma en el aire— Ese olor a virgen ha desaparecido.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Yurio para dejar una comanda.

—Olvídenlo. —Dijo Chris alzando los hombros y dando la vuelta para volver a trabajar.

—¡Te escuché! —Rugió el ruso rubio. —Ya era hora de que llegaran ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, el sous chef apareció de nuevo y se adelantó.

—Pasaron la noche juntos. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Hicieron pijamada? Que infantiles.

—No, bruto, tuvieron relaciones. —Dijo quitado de la pena.

—¡CHRIS! —Dijeron el chef y pastelero al unísono.

—¡Que asco! —Plisetsky empezó a hacer sonidos de arcadas.

—Pues algún día lo harás también…aunque Otabek ya se está tardando. —Se llevó la mano al mentón.

—¡Chris! ¡Regresa a trabajar! ¡Tienes que preparar un Croque Monsieur!

—¡Si chef! —Y por fin volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

Cuando Yurio salió de la cocina, Yuuri suspiró sonoramente antes de ir a su mesón, observó al mesón contiguo y vio que Mila se encontraba cabizbaja.

Se sintió mal, porque si el perdiera a su mejor amigo sentiría como si le quitaran una parte de su corazón. Mila debía sentirse igual o incluso peor, porque ella y Viktor se conocían desde que eran adolescentes.

Se acercó a ella y posó la mano sobre el hombro de esta, provocándole un respingo.

—Oh…Katsuki —Se sonrojó levemente, tenía semanas que no habían cruzado palabras, ella era normalmente quien los evitaba porque sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Pero también le dolía muchísimo el ya no hablar con Viktor, el no hacer bromas o simplemente platicar de las cosas que han pasado en su día.

—Yo…en verdad no había tenido el valor para poder pedirte una enorme disculpa por lo que dije, por esa mentira…en verdad, lo siento…—Como Mila quería ver que lo decía sinceramente, inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa como acostumbraban en la cultura japonesa.

—Mila, yo te perdono, todos tenemos un mejor amigo o al menos la mayoría, así que me imagino lo que debes sentir en este momento con Viktor.

Mila apretó los labios formando una línea recta y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, rápidamente logró atrapar un par de lágrimas que habían logrado escabullirse de sus lagrimales, no quería que la vieran así, ya demasiada pena sentía al dejarse ver por Yuuri de aquella manera tan vulnerable.

—Mila…puedo hablar con Viktor, no te prometo que lo haré cambiar de opinión pero en verdad creo que necesitan darse otra oportunidad con su amistad. —Sonrió con sinceridad, dándole confianza a la panadera.

—No quisiera ser una molestia nuevamente, Yuuri…Viktor podría tomarlo a mal, pensar que me quiero meter entre ustedes pero…eso no es posible, porque otra persona se ha estado incrustando en mi corazón —Un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas junto con una leve pero perceptible sonrisa.

—¿En verdad? ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? —El pastelero empezó a hablar en susurros, como si fuera el secreto del mundo.

La rusa miró a su alrededor, cuando notó que nadie los observaba se acercó un poco más al azabache para susurrarle:

—Sala.

Yuuri sonrió al escucharle, se sentía feliz de que Mila por fin hubiera encontrado a esa persona especial, esperaba que Sala sintiera lo mismo para que pudieran estar juntas pronto, a pesar de lo que Babicheva hizo, Yuuri quería que sintiera lo que era ser feliz a lado de la persona que amas.

Así como él era feliz a lado de Viktor.

—En verdad te deseo mucha suerte con ella.

—Gracias, Yuuri…en verdad aprecio mucho esto y lo que quieres hacer por mí.

—Hablaré con él, como dije…no prometo mucho pero le haré ver lo importante que es una amistad.

—Siento que en verdad no la merezco, lo que hice fue algo terrible, no sé cómo has podido perdonarme…—dijo nuevamente avergonzada.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad dependiendo de la situación.

—Gracias Yuuri…—sonrió sincera y le dio un rápido abrazo para que nadie los viera.

—Bien, quédate tranquila…y sigamos trabajando.

—¡Sí! ¡Esos postres y panes no se harán solos! —Levantó el puño y sonrió, resaltando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

El día laboral llegó a su fin, todos estaban ya acomodando sus cosas en el salón principal para poder retirarse.

En eso, Lilia y Yakov se pusieron en medio, la mujer llamando la atención de todos con un aplauso.

—Atención, tengo un anuncio que darles.

—¿Van a aceptar que Yuuri haga brownies con marihuana? —Chris alzó su mano.

—Christophe Giacometti. —Le reprendió con un tono autoritario de voz —Deja de decir babosadas.

—Pero son ricos…

—¡Silencio! —Todos rieron por lo bajo.

Viktor estaba tomando a Yuuri de la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, ambos expectantes por lo que la jefa iba a decirles. 

—Mañana será un día importante para “Le petit Eros”, el crítico Ego Lattra vendrá al restaurante a la hora de la cena y espero perfección en todo, absolutamente todo. —decía esto moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados para poder abarcar a todos los trabajadores con la mirada.— Nuestro restaurante sigue siendo el número uno en la lista de los 10 mejores restaurantes de Tokyo, un solo comentario negativo de ese crítico puede destruirnos.

Ahora el rostro de todos se tornó serio, incluso el de Chris. Yuuri sentía que iba a vomitar.

—Así que no quiero nada de estupideces el día de mañana, nada de errores, quiero que todos los platillos estén servidos a la perfección, no quiero ni una mancha en la porcelana, ni un espárrago mal acomodado.

—¡Sí, feja! —dijeron todos los trabajadores al unísono.

—Quiero a todos completamente mentalizados y preparados para mañana, ya pueden retirarse.

Sin más, todos fueron saliendo, algunos con cara de notoria preocupación por la llegada del crítico.

Viktor llevó a Yuuri hasta su departamento, ambos se dieron un profundo beso antes de que el pastelero descendiera del auto.

—Nos vemos mañana, amor…mañana te devuelvo tu uniforme. —Dijo Yuuri abochornado.

—Cariño, no te preocupes, puedes quedártelo —Le guiñó uno de sus ojos y Yuuri sintió que se vino en seco, Chris le estaba pegando sus mañas.— Y Yuuri…

El de cabello negro le miró, Viktor había notado que se había puesto demasiado nervioso por la noticia del crítico.

—Tranquilo, mañana lo harás muy bien, no te pongas nervioso. Eres uno de los mejores reposteros que existen.

El corazón de Yuuri se estremeció ante las palabras de su novio, tranquilizándose un poquito.

—Gracias, Viktor…por confiar en mí.

—Así como tú también deberías confiar en tu trabajo, es excelente y lo sabes. Recuerda que antes de que Lilia te contratara, muchos ya habían sido rechazados.

—Sí…recuerdo el día de la entrevista y mi primer día de trabajo —Sonrió nostálgico — Cuando me dijiste que no tendrías piedad y que si fallaba, me echarías como a los otros reposteros —rió.— Tuve suerte de haber sobrevivido a tu forma titánica de trabajar.

—No, cariño —Negó con suavidad— El que tuvo suerte fui yo.

—Viktor…—No aguantó a inclinarse en la ventanilla del auto para poder robarle varios besos a Viktor, quien correspondió cada uno con inmenso amor

—Nos vemos mañana, amor. —Le acarició la mejilla antes de que el menor se separara para caminar hacia el edificio. Cuando vio que entró, puso en marcha el auto para dirigirse a su hogar.

Antes de entrar al departamento, el menor cayó en cuenta que desde anoche no había regresado.

No podría quitarse a Phichit de encima.

Respiró profundo para darse valor y entrar, encontrando sorpresivamente las luces apagadas. Era extraño, Phichit no se dormía tan temprano y tampoco era de salir a ningún lugar entre semana, llegaba igual que él exhausto del trabajo.

Dejó su mochila a un lado, tanteando la pared para intentar dar con el interruptor, pero repentinamente una lámpara se prendió a un lado del sofá individual.

Yuuri fijó su mirada en aquel punto y vio a Phichit usando una bata rosa de baño, una mascarilla verde y un par de tubos en su cabello.

—Hasta que apareces, Katsuki. —Dijo acariciando a Don cachetes en su regazo.

—¿¡Phichit!? ¿¡Qué diablos haces así!?

—Las preguntas aquí las hago yo —dijo más serio de lo normal.— Yuuri…—entrecerró los ojos.

El pastelero tragó duro y espero a que su amigo siguiera hablando.

—Querido Yuuri…¿Por qué caminas como cervatillo recién nacido? —Sonrió picaronamente.

—¿¡Qué!? — Dio un respingo con su piel erizándose ¿acaso estaba caminando muy abierto? Pensaba que estaba disimulando muy bien su dolor de culo.

—Anoche no llegaste…eso quiere decir que —Se levantó del sofá y dejó al hámster dentro de su jaula. —Quiere decir…¡QUE PASASTE LA NOCHE CON VIKTOR Y PROBASTE SU SALCHICHA! —gritó emocionado, espantando a Yuuri por la repentina reacción.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, tampoco podía ocultarle nada a Phichit, además era obvio que sabría lo que pasó al ver que no llegó en toda la noche.

—¡No solo la probé! ¡Se la mordí!

—¡Santos cielos Yuuri, que salvaje! —rió junto al japonés.

—Pero dime…¿por qué estás vestido así?

—Siempre quise hacerlo, así como quiero subirme a un taxi y decir ¡Siga a ese auto! O meter agua en un bote de cloro y beberlo cuando leo en Wattpad.

—No tienes remedio —Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Ya sabes que no, pero ahora…—Se sentó en el sillón y palmeó a su lado.— Cuéntame absolutamente todo porque no creas que podré ignorar el hecho de que estás utilizando una filipina con el apellido “Nikiforov” bordado en ella.

—Ahhh…está bien.

Vicchan llegó ladrando al cabo de unos segundos, lanzándose al regazo de su dueño, no lo había visto en día y medio, era obvio que lo extrañaría mucho.

—¡Vicchan!

—¡Vicchan! No puedes escuchar lo que hablaré con tu papá, son cosas eróticas y demasiado sucias para tu alma pura.

El caniche ladró y se acurrucó sobre las piernas del pastelero.

—Pero bien, Yuuri, empieza. —Sacó una botella de tequila de su mini bar, sirviéndose un shot. Sabía que Yuuri no tomaría porque era muy responsable con su trabajo, así que decidió beber de parte suya.

—Bien…

Y así se pasaron una hora entera, platicando sobre la maravillosa y accidentada primera vez de Yuuri con Viktor.

Fue bueno relajarse un poco, porque Yuuri quería olvidarse de los nervios que había sentido al enterarse de la visita que el crítico haría al día siguiente en el restaurante.

Ese sería un día ajetreado en _“Le petit Eros”_


	28. Gâteau basque

La alarma del celular de cierto repostero azabache resonaba fuertemente en la habitación, era la tercera vez que se activaba y aquel ente sobre la cama no hacía el intento por moverse, hasta Vicchan estaba con sus patitas delanteras sobre sus orejas mientras estaba acostado en su camita.

Yuuri con suerte había logrado dormir dos horas, estaba recostado boca arriba con sus extremidades estiradas a lo ancho de la cama, su mirada estaba fija al techo.

Sentía que podía guardar algo en las bolsas de sus ojos, sus globos oculares estaban rojos como si se hubiera fumado una buena cantidad de marihuana, a pesar de que Viktor le había dicho que todo estaría bien ese día con el crítico, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su habitación se hicieron presentes.

—¡Yuuri apaga esa alarma! ¡Ya es la tercera vez que suena y se te está haciendo tarde para trabajar! —Dijo el moreno aun dando toques a la puerta.— ¡Viktor no tardará en venir a buscarte, Yuuri!

—Viktor…—Murmuró casi gangoso y estiró un poco su brazo para alcanzar su móvil y por fin desactivar la alarma, faltaban cerca de diez minutos para que su novio llegara.— ¡OH POR MI GRAVY! —se levantó de un salto y se movió como torbellino por toda su habitación, recolectando su ropa para poder entrar al baño.

Mientras Phichit le había preparado un baguette con tocino frito, queso mozzarella, jamón y un poco de aceite de oliva para que desayunara.

Yuuri estuvo listo en menos de cinco minutos, seguía teniendo cara de zombie pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer por eso.

Vio el sandwich como un cerdo mira un charco de lodo y se lanzó sobre él, empezando a devorarlo como si llevara semanas sin comer.

Phichit se estaba escondiendo detrás de un sofá, solamente se podían ver de sus ojos para arriba, estaba temblando mientras en la pared se podía ver la sombra de Yuuri devorando aquel sándwich. Incluso Vicchan temblaba en un rincón observando a su dueño.

—Y-yuuri, tranquilo, si comes muy rápido te va a doler el estómago —El señor selfies locas empezó a acercarse cauteloso a su mejor amigo, quien ya estaba dándole el último bocado a su sándwich.

—¡Mmm! —El pastelero se dirigió a la cocina aún con la boca llena, abriendo el refri y sacando un tazón con un poco de katsudon, empezó a comerlo así frío.

—¡Yuuri! —Se dirigió hasta su amigo y le quitó el tazón. —¿Qué diablos te pasa? Estás comiendo como un cerdo.

El de cabellos ébanos iba a hablar cuando recibió un mensaje, agarró su móvil y vio que era Viktor avisándole que ya se encontraba abajo esperándolo en el auto.

—Nos vemos en la noche, Phi —Agarró su mochila, le regaló unas cuantas caricias y palabras cariñosas a Vicchan antes de retirarse.

El tailandés se quedó parado en medio de la cocina con las manos en la cadera y ojos de puntito.

Yuuri bajó algo impaciente, repiqueteando su pie contra el piso mientras estaba en el elevador, se observó en el reflejo de las paredes brillantes por lo limpias que estaban.

—Oh…—Se tocó las bolsas debajo de los ojos, se veía terrible, como si hubiera tenido sexo rudo.

Pero el sexo lo tuvo hace dos noches.

Y aún le dolía el culo.

Pero era un dolor rico.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el japonés salió inmediatamente para poder dirigirse a la salida, el de cabellos plateados estaba apoyado sobre su auto con los brazos cruzados y, apenas vio a su pareja, sonrió ampliamente formando un corazón con su boca.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco en su pecho, sintiendo aquellos albatros en el estómago, porque decir que sentía mariposas era muy poco, Viktor lo hacía sentir mucho más que eso.

A paso rápido se acercó hasta él, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, el azabache no dudó en abrazarle con fuerza y apoyar la cabeza sobre ese formado pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón claramente.

—Buenos días, amor —Murmuró el de cabellos claros en el oído ajeno.

—Buenos días, cariño —Respondió Yuuri, apretujando un poco más el cuerpo de su pareja, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su perfume en su cuello.

—Me hubiera encantado levantarme hoy y verte a mi lado.

Yuuri se sonrojó por completo, recordando que su despertar del día anterior había sido maravilloso al encontrarse con el rostro dormido de su novio, al encontrarse abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo mientras sus piernas estaban enredadas.

A pesar del dolor en sus melocotones, para él había sido la mejor noche y mañana de su vida.

—También me hubiera gustado despertar y verte así como ayer —Susurró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, sintiéndose más tranquilo.— Quisiera poder despertar todos los días a tu lado.

Viktor soltó una corta risa, se separó un poco para tomar la mano de Yuuri y darle un suave beso en los nudillos.

—Parece una propuesta de matrimonio.

Yuuri miró a su novio con algo de sorpresa, para después relajar el rostro y sonreír levemente, volviendo nuevamente la distancia nula entre sus cuerpo así como entre sus labios, los cuales se unieron en un amoroso beso.

Se separaron con un chasquido, seguido el mayor abrió la puerta de su auto para dejar entrar al japonés.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante y bajaron del auto, Yuuri nuevamente empezó a sentirse nervioso, el crítico iría a la hora de la cena y aún faltaban varias horas para eso, así que si ahora tenía nervios no se imaginaba como estaría cuando realmente Ego Lattra llegara.

Los meseros estaban limpiando perfectamente las mesas, acomodando manteles y las sillas.

Otabek se encontraba dándoles algunas indicaciones y los otros obedecían a la perfección, el kazajo notó que la parejita había entrado al local, los miró por unos segundos y les levantó el pulgar, sonrojándose un poco.

Yurio observó a Otabek y levantó una ceja, dándole con un trapo en la cara para que despertara de su ensoñación con la OTP del lugar.

Entraron a la cocina y vieron que ya estaban sus demás compañeros, al parecer empezando a preparar lo que normalmente utilizan de ingredientes en el desayuno como pan, huevos, frutas, tocino y demás carnes frías, etc.

—Buenos días solecitos —saludó un alegre Chris desde su estación, rebanando pan blanco de molde para unos sándwiches.— ¿Subiste al guayabo anoche, Yuuri?

—C-chris…—El pastelero se sonrojó furiosamente, apretando la mano de su novio aunque en realidad desearía apretarle la nalga, algo así como su bola anti estrés.

—Eso no es diario, Chris…—respondió Viktor.

—¿Quién dice que no? Ayer Masumi me llenó el profiterol de crema pastelera.

—Oh por Dios…—Yuuri aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar todo eso, era hipócrita porque de alguna manera él podía ser peor.

Señor que piensa en la entrepierna de su novio la mayor parte del tiempo y que le muerde el pene.

JJ soltó una carcajada al ver la interacción entre el chef, sous chef y pastelero, siempre era divertido cuando se juntaban.

—¿Y tú JJ? —Le habló el suizo al ayudante de cocina— ¿No piensan darle un hermanito o hermanita a Sophie para que tenga como su esclavo?

Jean volvió a reír al momento que negaba.

—Es demasiado pronto, Isabella y yo todavía tenemos que ponerle mucha atención a Sophie, no queremos que lo resienta teniendo que dividir la atención si tenemos otro bebé, por el momento estamos bien así —Explicó mientras picaba algunas frutas para preparar cocteles.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Estiró los labios y regresó la vista hacia el chef y el pastelero.— Aw…es una lástima que ustedes no puedan tener hijos propios…bueno si pueden pero no entre ustedes—gime — Ambos son tan guapos y sus hijos serían una hermosura ¿¡por qué no podemos embarazarnos!?

Chris empezó a hacer algo de drama, hincándose en el piso de la cocina y empezando a sollozar, realmente se había puesto a llorar.

—¡Quiero darle un hijo a Masumi! —Levantó el rostro y un hilo pegajoso de moco colgaba de su nariz.

—Chris…—Viktor se hincó a su lado y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro— Tranquilo, recuerda que los milagros existen…

El suizo al escuchar aquello, levantó el rostro ilusionado, con sus ojos color aceituna brillando.

—¿En serio, Viktor? —cuestionó y sorbió la nariz, jalando todo el moco hacia el interior.

El chef ejecutivo sonrió y dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de su amigo.

—Sí, pero no en estos casos porque es fisiológicamente imposible.

Todos escucharon como si algo se rompiera en el fondo.

—¿Escuchaste eso Viktor? ¡Fue mi corazón rompiéndose por tu crueldad!

—¡No! Oops…—dijo Emil agachándose a recoger las piezas de un plato que acababa de romper— ¡Lo siento! Se me cayó un plato.

—Para mí fue mi corazón rompiéndose y se callan —Chris se limpió las lágrimas y mocos para después levantarse.

Viktor entró en modo Ramsayforov y se acercó al lavabo para poder lavarse las manos, secándolas con una pequeña toalla, volteó a ver a los demás.

—¿Qué están esperando? ¡A trabajar que ya abrimos!

Yuuri se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a Viktor sonriendo ladino.

—¿Las piernas?

Hace mucho que no hacía un comentario bromista como los que siempre hace Chris, así que decidió intentarlo…aunque al final terminó arrepintiéndose porque todos se quedaron en silencio, inclusive Otabek quien había entrado a la cocina para dejar una comanda.

El ruso tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el comentario de su novio, Chris tenía una mano sobre su pecho mientras su boca formaba una “o”, Mila sostenía una bola de masa que parecía un trasero, JJ se quedó a la mitad de terminar de cortar un baguette ,Emil estaba dejando caer el detergente líquido a diestra y siniestra sobre unos platos mientras que Otabek había levantado nuevamente el pulgar.

—Wow Yuuri, tener sexo te volvió más pervertido —Emil rompió el silencio, cerrando la botellita de detergente.

—¡N-no, eso no es a-así! —Yuuri trató de defenderse pero nada coherente salía de su boca.— ¡Y dejen de decir en voz alta que tuve sexo!

Chris soltó una carcajada.

—Solo falta que Viktor y Yuuri terminen teniendo sexo en la cocina ¿se imaginan que Viktor siente a Yuuri sobre el asador prendido? —Volvió a reír, negando un poco.

Viktor le miró con cara de pocos amigos pero aún tenía aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Basta! Todos a sus asuntos.

—Que mi querido Yuuri tenga una buena vida sexual y sin accidentes es asunto mío. —Giacometti posó las manos sobre su cintura.

Si los ojos de Viktor fueran cuchillos marca “Victorinox” ya hubieran cortado en dos a Chris, así como partió a Yuuri en dos en su primera vez y no fue con los ojos.

—Okay, okay —levantó las manos en señal de haberse rendido y regresó a su estación.

Yuuri decidió hacer lo mismo, yendo hacia su mesón para empezar a producir los postres del día, su novio le abrazó sorpresivamente por detrás para dejarle un beso en el cuello.

—En la noche no te me vas a escapar —Murmuró algo ronco, tomando de la mejilla al pastelero para que girara un poco el rostro hasta lograr capturar aquellos labios con los propios.

—¡Hey, ustedes también regresen a su trabajo! —Gritó el rubio— ¡No coman carne en frente de los pobres!

Nikiforov se separó sonriente de su novio, dándole una caricia en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su mesón.

Las horas fueron pasando entre algunas bromas y risas, para ellos era un día normal de trabajo donde se divertían un poco…o se divertían mucho.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la hora de la cena llegó y Lilia junto a Yakov y Celestino hicieron acto de presencia en la cocina.

—Buenas noches muchachos —La dueña hizo que se pusieran en una línea frente a ellos. Ya había hablado con los meseros, el barista Georgi y la hostess Sala hace unos momentos atrás.

Espero a que todos estuvieran en silencio y atentos.

—Como saben, el crítico Ego Lattra vendrá en cualquier momento. —El sous chef aguantó la risa al escuchar el nombre del crítico, aún no se acostumbraba a como sonaba.

Yuuri tragó grueso y después tosió como si tuviera un pelo atorado en la garganta.

—Quiero que todos den lo mejor de sí, trabajen tan bien como siempre lo han hecho si queremos que el restaurante siga posicionado en el primer lugar. Este crítico tiene en sus manos ahora mismo la reputación de “Le petit Eros” y quiero decirles que confío completamente en ustedes.

>>Espero que en verdad la entrada, el plato principal y por último el postre, sean de calidad como siempre lo ha sido, pero esta vez necesito que se esfuercen un poco más, para que aquel crítico haga buenos comentarios sobre nuestro querido restaurante, por favor, confío plenamente en todo el equipo.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta por los trabajadores.

—No se preocupe, Lilia, yo mismo me encargaré que todo lo que salga de esta cocina esté perfecto, cada pieza de comida bien acomodada, cada plato limpio, absolutamente todo.

—Gracias, Viktor, los dejo para poder continuar. En cuanto Ego llegue el encargado de tomar su orden será Yuri.

—Uuy…con eso ya valimos —dijo JJ en tono de broma.

—¿Y si el crítico pide que lo sorprendamos? —Yuuri levantó su mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

—Capaz dice que quiere ordenar “expectativa” — habló entre risas el lavaplatos.

—Entendí esa referencia. —Respondió Viktor y apuntó a Nekola con el índice.

—Y yo entendí la referencia de Viktor. —Se unió Chris, ahora él apuntaba a Viktor.

El azabache no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Me recordaron al meme del hombre araña —se limpió una lagrimita.

Todos rieron al unísono.

—Bueno, si Ego Lattra pfff…—aguantó la risa —¡JAAA! Si ese crítico pide que lo sorprendamos, yo le serviré pezón frito.

Apuntó su pecho donde había una mancha de aceite sobre su pezón derecho, el cual le había salpicado cuando estaba friendo a la hora del almuerzo.

—Parece que estás lactando n esa mancha—rió Emil, posando ambas manos sobre su estómago.

—¡Oh! Espero que Masumi no piense que alguien disfrutó mis botones de gomita aún por sobre la ropa.

Yakov se palmeó el rostro al escuchar las estupideces de sus trabajadores, al menos con eso podían alivianar un poco la tensión del momento.

Cuando Lilia salió de la cocina, Yuuri respiró profundamente y se masajeó un poco las sienes, de nuevo estaba empezando a sentirse algo nervioso.

¿Acaso el crítico pediría algo que ya tenga preparado y sea solo emplatarlo?

¿O pedirá que prepare algo al momento?

—¡Miren! Creo que a Ego le encantaría poder comer esta sabrosura. —JJ agarró un plato.

—¿A mí? —posó el suizo.

—¡No! Esto —les enseñó a lo demás lo que había en el plato— Papa cortada artesanalmente, crujiente y dorada sazonada a la perfección, acompañada de una deliciosa salsa de tomate agridulce. —Explicó, juntando sus dedos como si fuera italiano.

—¡Esas son papas fritas con kétchup! —El pastelero se carcajeó.

—Todos sabemos que si le ponemos un nombre rimbombante se puede cobrar como si fueran lingotes de oro.

—No puedo argumentar contra su lógica. —Dijo la panadera pelirroja, posando ambas manos en su cintura.

En ese momento Yurio entró a la cocina , todos se quedaron en silencio y le entregó una comanda al ruso de cabello plateado.

Lo único que decía el papel era “Sorpréndeme”

—Vaya...como Yuuri había dicho, el crítico está pidiendo que lo sorprendamos.— Viktor sonrió confiado.— Chris, para la entrada encárgate de preparar unos _Escargots a la Bourguignonne._

Chris se puso en modo seriedad, para poder preparar lo que eran ni más ni menos que caracoles rellenos de una pastita preparada con mantequilla, chalots, ajo y perejil.

Chris puso manos a la obra, pero no debían olvidar que además del crítico los comensales llegaban al restaurante como un día común y corriente, así que todos debían estar trabajando.

JJ estaba preparando una sopa de cebolla, ya solo estaba acomodando el queso gruyere sobre la sopa para después derretirlo con ayuda de un soplete.

Mila rebanaba pan rústico que era servido junto al _tapenade_ , lo cual era una pasta de aceitunas trituradas junto con alcaparras, anchoas y aceite de oliva.

Nuestro pastelero cortaba unos cuantos _“Blondies”,_ estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquilo…trataba porque aún no había pensado que postre hacer y tendría que empezar a prepararlo pronto o no terminaría a tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Emil cuando pasaba por ahí para poder recoger algunos utensilios sucios.

—Oh…son _blondies_ o mejor conocidos como brownies blancos.

—Wow eso suena racista —soltó una carcajada. —Se ven deliciosos.

Yuuri se acercó un poco a él y murmuró.

—Si sobra alguno te lo guardo para que puedas probarlo —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Gracias Yuuri! —respondió animado antes de regresar a su lugar en el lavabo.

Los minutos fueron pasando y los caracoles de Chris ya habían sido llevados al crítico, Viktor ya había empezado a preparar el plato principal.

Todos pensaron que iba a complicarse pero terminó haciendo un _Boeuf bourguignon,_ que era un simple estofado de carne vacuna marinada en vino tinto, era un clásico de la comida francesa y el ruso pensó que era un buen plato para servirle al crítico.

Cuando el platillo de Viktor salió de la cocina, los nervios del pastelero fueron en aumento, sin que nadie lo viera se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraba el congelador y se apoyó sobre la fría puerta, empezando a hacer ejercicios de respiración.

Obviamente el ruso se dio cuenta de la ausencia del japonés a los pocos segundos, por lo que no dudó en buscarlo.

—¿Yuuri? —Se acercó a donde este se encontraba, tomándole suavemente del mentón para levantarle el rostro y que le mirara.—Oh, bebé…

—Amor, estoy muy nervioso —Sin más, abrazó con fuerza a su novio.

—Oh, cariño…—Viktor correspondió fuertemente aquel abrazo, empezando a mecer con suavidad sus cuerpos para tranquilizar un poco a ese hermoso ser que tenía entre sus brazos— Todo va a estar bien, eres el mejor repostero de Tokio, eso tenlo por seguro…

—¿Y si no le gusta lo que preparé? No será más que un simple soufflé de chocolate —Murmuró aun con su mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro de su pareja.

—Yuuri, hermoso — Se separó con suavidad y le tomó ambas mejillas, dejando un par de cortos besos en esos labios a los que tanta adicción tenía.— No importa que tan simple sea el postre que decidas hacer, recuerda que menos es más.

Yuuri asintió y sonrió un poco, apoyando las manos sobre las manos sobre las de su pareja.

—Además, todo lo que preparas es delicioso amor, ten por seguro que aquel crítico quedará encantado con lo que sea que prepares.

—Gracias, amor —Dijo con sinceridad, dejando que le diera más besos, esos besos cortos que tanto le gustaban.

Regresaron a la cocina y pasaron cerca de 20 minutos, en los cuales Yuuri le dio los últimos toques a su soufflé de chocolate, el cual estaba dentro de un recipiente de porcelana, el pan iba espolvoreado con un poco de azúcar glass y era adornado por un par de frambuesas para que el sabor ácido de estas contrastara con la dulzura del pastelillo.

Yurio entró a la cocina y puso en su bandeja el recipiente de porcelana y otro que parecía una lámpara mágica, el cual en su interior tenía un rico glaseado de naranja que sería servido al gusto del comensal sobre el soufflé.

Cuando el pequeño ruso salió con el postre, Yuuri no pudo evitar empezar a jugar con sus dedos y se acercó a la ventanilla de la cocina, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Y como buenos chismosos, los demás fueron con él a la puerta para poder espiar.

El crítico era maduro pero bastante atractivo, su cabello era negro con unas cuantas canas y sus ojos eran violetas, se encontraba sirviendo el glaseado de naranja sobre el soufflé.

Cuando agarró la cuchara y la enterró en el panecillo, todos jadearon expectativos cuando se llevó aquel pedacito de soufflé a la boca.

Aquel hombre, Ego Lattra, masticó por varios segundos antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y dar otro bocado, seguido de otro y uno más. Agarró su pequeña libreta donde empezó a escribir.

—¡Yuuri! —Viktor lo tomó de las manos y lo jaló para alejarlo de la puerta. —¡Te dije que lo ibas a encantar con tu postre, amor!

—¡Gracias por confiar en mí, amor! —Yuuri le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —dijo Chris para unirse al abrazo, los demás le siguieron hasta que quedaron en grupo.

—Aaawww —dijeron al unísono.

De repente Lilia entró a la cocina, sonriendo como nunca nadie la había visto. Cuando todos se separaron, esperaron a que la jefa hablara.

—El crítico quiere ver a todo el personal de la cocina.

Todos salieron ordenadamente, atrayendo las miradas de los demás comensales, se posicionaron en donde Yurio se encontraba frente a la mesa del crítico.

Viktor y Yuuri aprovecharon que sus manos estaban tapadas porque todos estaban en montón, así que aprovecharon a agarrarse…las manos.

Cuando el hombre dejó de escribir y dejó su pequeña libreta sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada y justo estaba mirando en la dirección del chef y el pastelero.

Había quedado encantado con cierta persona.

Viktor pudo notar la forma en que miraba aquel hombre a su Yuuri, así que apretujó la mano de este, recibiendo otro por parte del menor.

El crítico salió de su ensoñación y sonrió para después levantarse.

—Estaba muy escéptico al venir acá, a veces las notas exageran por los lugares en los que posicionan a los restaurantes y al ver que “Le petit Eros” estaba en primer lugar, necesitaba saber si era correcto o era solamente una exageración.

Todos estaban escuchando atentos a las palabras de Ego Lattra, se sentían felices del trabajo que habían hecho ese día.

—Pero al parecer aquellas notas estaban en lo correcto —sonrió ladino, paseando su mirada sobre los trabajadores y deteniéndose en uno. Viktor casi gruñía. — “Le petit Eros” merece el primer lugar en mejor restaurante de Tokio, todo estuvo perfecto desde la atención en la entrada.

Sala sonrió al ser reconocido su trabajo.

—La atención del mesero que siempre estuvo al pendiente de mis necesidades.

Ahora fue el turno de Yurio en sonreír un poco y sonrojarse. Desde otra mesa Otabek le observaba, sonriendo apenas un poco al saber que su pequeño rubio había hecho un buen trabajo.

—La entrada estuvo deliciosa, los caracoles perfectamente rellenos y sazonados, el tapenade en su punto y consistencia perfecta y acompañado por un delicioso pan rústico, crujiente por fuera con la miga suave por dentro.

Chris y JJ hincharon su pecho con orgullo,Mila no tuvo la necesidad de hincharlo.

—Finalmente el plato principal y aquel delicioso soufflé de chocolate, sin duda ha sido el mejor que he probado…después del de mi mamá, claro.

Katsuki se sonrojó y sonrió, se sentía bastante halagado y orgulloso por lo que había hecho ese día, ahí entendió que el ponerse nervioso no le servía de nada.

Aunque era algo normal, pero ahora trataría de confiar más en sus capacidades.

—Mis felicitaciones a todo el equipo. —empezó a aplaudir, siendo seguido por los demás comensales.

—Muchas gracias señor Lattra —Se acercó Lilia, el crítico le tomó de la mano para dejar un beso en sus nudillos.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —Dijo sonriente y elevó nuevamente el rostro para ver de nuevo en dirección a Viktor y Yuuri, este último estaba mirando fijamente al chef mientras hablaba animado, Ramsayforov sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ellos y volteó para ver de reojo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al notar que era el crítico. — En verdad ha sido un placer…

—Esperamos tenerlo nuevamente por acá algún día.

—Lo tendré muy en cuenta, señora Baranovskaya. Muchas gracias por el servicio, la nota saldrá esta semana.

—Permítame acompañarlo a la salida. —Dijo repentinamente el chef ejecutivo.

Ego levantó una ceja y asintió, siendo después guiado por Viktor a la salida, una vez fuera del restaurante el ruso habló.

—No crea que no noté la manera en que miraba a mi…—apretó los labios formando una línea con ellos— pastelero.

El hombre rió un poco y negó con suavidad, acercándose al oído de Viktor para susurrarle.

—¿Quién dijo que lo estaba mirando a él? —se separó un poco y cuando tuvo su rostro a la vista, le guiñó el ojo antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse.

Viktor palideció completamente, sintiendo la garrotera apoderarse de su cuerpo.


	29. Île flottante

Después de que el crítico se fue, dejó a Viktor sintiendo los testículos en la garganta. Estaba pálido y caminó de regreso al interior del restaurante como un robot o como si tuviera un molesto grano en el culo.

—¿Viktor? —Yuuri se acercó, tomándole de la mano. Fue hasta ese momento en que el color de la piel del chef volvió a tener su tono normal. —¿Sucede algo? ¿El crítico te ha dicho algo?

Decidió que lo mejor era decirle a Yuuri lo que acababa de pasar.

—La verdad es que me ofrecí a llevar a Ego Lattra a la salida más para decirle algo que por educación. —El pastelero alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Para decirle algo?

Como buen chismoso, Chris se fue acercando como quién no quiere la cosa, silbando un poco.

—Es que…—Trató de acomodar bien las cosas en su cabeza y se quedó pensativo.

Tara rara ra HEY! Tara rara rara.

¡Ahora no es el momento de pensar como Homero! Por lo que sacudió un poco su cabeza.

—Cuando estaba hablando con nosotros noté como cada vez que ponía la mirada sobre nosotros, se quedaba algo “concentrado”…como si viera algo que le gustara, así que salí con él a la puerta para decirle que noté cómo te estaba mirando…

—¿¡A mí!? —cuestionó escandalizado.

—Eso era lo que pensaba pero…al final resultó que me estaba mirando a mí. —cuando finalizó, se sonrojó avergonzado.

La cara de Yuuri era un poema, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca un poco abierta.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que te estaba viendo a ti!? —Apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Es-cán-da-lo~ —empezó a canturrear el sous chef, haciendo unos cuantos pasitos de merengue.

Emil y JJ se unieron en su baile y coro.

—Es un escándalo~ —Los tres compañeros de Viktor y Yuuri quien sabe como pero se sabían la coreografía, todos hacían los pasos y vueltas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué es un escándalo? —Cuestionó el kazajo jefe de meseros.

—Al parecer el crítico quedó encantado con nuestro chef, eso significa que quiere meterse entre Viktor y Yuuri —Explicó el suizo, manteniendo un semblante serio mientras se acariciaba un tanto el mentón con expresión pensativa, quería ponerle sabor al asunto.

—¡No en mi guardia! —Dijo repentinamente Otabek, casi corriendo hacia la salida para ir detrás del crítico.

—¡Otabek! ¡Vuelve! —Yurio corrió detrás del vicepresidente del club de fans de nuestra hermosa pareja. —¡Si le haces algo al crítico nos va a joder con su nota, oeeeee!

—Ooooh vaya, en verdad Otabek ama verlos juntos —Se carcajeó el ayudante de cocina.

Viktor suspiró, acercándose para poder tomar entre sus brazos a Yuuri, el cual le rodeó el torso de una forma bastante posesiva y eso le gustó al ruso.

—Yuuri, amor…—Le tomó delicadamente del mentón para hacer que levantara el rostro y le mirara.

—Viktor, cualquiera puede mirarte y desearte —Dijo el pastelero, frunciendo un tanto el ceño.— Pero tendrán que conformarse con eso, porque solo yo puedo besarte, solamente yo puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo cuando te tengo entre mis piernas…

Posiblemente Yuuri no se había percatado que los que estaban cerca podían escucharlo, por suerte solamente incluía a sus tres compañeros.

Esperen, eso no es suerte, Yuuri está jodido.

—¡Uh la la! —Chris se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía que podría correrse en cualquier momento.— ¡Aahh! —Y así lo hizo.

—¡Chris! —Yuuri salió de su aura llena de Eros, avergonzándose por completo al notar que le habían escuchado.

Viktor estaba es modo _estúpidus_ por el comportamiento de su pareja, además de que su pantalón se sentía algo apretado en la parte de su entrepierna, esos 18 cm empezaban a hacer de las suyas.

—Por cierto, querido —El suizo tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, sujetándole la cintura y poniendo sus manos agarradas en alto, como si fueran a bailar.—Hay algo que me está matando y necesito preguntarte~

—¿Qué cosa, Chris? —Yuuri levantó una ceja denotando duda.

Le jaló nuevamente pero esta vez para alejarlo un poco de Viktor, quien igual había sido acaparado por Lilia y Yakov, seguramente hablando de la exitosa cena.

—¿Viktor se depila la entrepierna o la tiene como el tío cosa? —Soltó así sin más, dejándola ir sin vaselina.

—¿¡Por qué quieres saber eso!? — Su cabeza casi explota por lo colorado que se encontraba.

—Bueno, me da curiosidad saber si es albino…—Movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—P-pues…—miró de reojo a su pareja, quien ahora platicaba con los meseros.

Otabek ya había regresado y tenía un ojo morado, no, no había alcanzado al crítico, Yurio fue quien le dio un golpe para volverlo en sí.

Cabe decir que el pequeño rubio se encontraba bastante arrepentido de haberlo golpeado, porque sintió que se le pasó la mano y le dio con fuerza.

Lo bueno era que Otabek no se había molestado con él porque sabía que lo hizo para que nadie se metiera en problemas con aquel crítico.

Quien de igual manera, no se iba a entrometer, porque en cada restaurante que iba, se quedaba encantado con alguna persona.

Así que no significaba peligro alguno.

Volviendo con Chris y Yuuri, este último estaba listo para responderle a su amigo.

—No está depilado, no es albino…—Se mordió con ligereza el labio inferior.

Yuuri se imaginó como sería si Viktor la tuviera como el tío cosa, sería gracioso porque el pene de Viktor tendría su propia cortina plateada cubriéndolo y cuando estuviera erecto, haría su salida triunfal.

 _“¡Yuuuuri!”_ El pastelero aguantó la risa al imaginarse la voz de Viktor en modo infantil, así que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para soltar una carcajada.

Yuuri no era un santo y fue dicho desde el principio.

—Gracias por sacarme esa duda, ahora podré dormir tranquilo. —Dramatizó el sous chef, llevándose una mano a la frente.— Aunque no creo dormir hoy, celebraré con el _Eclair_ de Masumi hasta dejarlo sin crema pastelera.

—¿Por qué tienes que ponerle nombres de postres al pene de tu novio? Ahora me sentiré incómodo al prepararlos…

Chris se carcajeó.

—No te veo incómodo cuando comes hot dogs en la hora del almuerzo. —Guiñó su ojo verde olivo, pasando a un lado de Yuuri para apretarle una nalga.— Pásala bien, hoy querido~

Masumi había llegado al restaurante y se encontraba en la entrada esperando a Chris, al verse compartieron un corto beso y se tomaron de las manos para salir del lugar rumbo a su vehículo.

Todos ya habían empezado a retirarse, incluso Yakov y Lilia.

Recordó que había dejado su mochila dentro de la cocina, así que regresó por ella. Al entrar fue directo a su casillero y revisó que todas sus cosas estuvieran dentro.

La cerró y sonrió, todo estaba en orden.

Antes de irse le gustaba pasar a su mesón para checar que no había dejado nada fuera de lugar, de haberlo dejado limpio y brillante, que no faltara ningún utensilio y que había apagado correctamente los hornos.

Escuchó las puertas de la cocina abrirse y volteó para encontrarse con su novio, además notó por las ventanillas redondas que las luces del salón ya se habían apagado.

—Viktor… ¿la señora Lilia y el señor Yakov ya se fueron? —Se sentía algo confundido, normalmente ellos se iban de último porque eran quienes tenían las llaves del restaurante.

El de cabello platinado sonrió y levantó la mano, mostrando que sostenía entre su índice y pulgar las llaves del lugar.

—Yakov y Lilia tuvieron que irse y me dijeron que me asegurara de dejar todo cerrado.

—Oh…pues yo estaba revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. —Sonrió amplio, quitándose el delantal para poder doblarlo.

Sin decir más, Viktor fue acercándose de forma peligrosa al menor, quien seguía ocupado doblando su delantal.

—Yuuri…—Tomó aquel pedazo de tela de las manos ajenas para poder dejarlo sobre el mesón. El nombrado levantó la mirada, siendo sorprendido por los labios de su novio sobre los propios.

Se dejó besar por largos segundos, apoyando las manos sobre aquellos fuertes brazos, arrugando entre sus dedos la tela negra que los cubría.

—Viktor…—Jadeó entre besos, mordisqueando los labios de su pareja.

—Te dije que esta noche no te me ibas a escapar…—Con ayuda de su mano, Viktor ladeó la cabeza de su novio para empezar a atacar su cuello con besos, lamidas y succiones.

—V-viktor…no podemos hacerlo aquí —Murmuró sintiéndose extasiado, la mente de Yuuri decía que no podían hacerlo en la cocina, no era para nada higiénico.

Pero su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo, reaccionando a las caricias y besos por parte del chef.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonrió sobre los labios del pastelero, empezando a meter sus manos por debajo de la filipina azul de Yuuri.

—N-no es higiénico…—Murmuró. Su respiración estaba algo agitada, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de lujuria, estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el deseo.

—Podemos usar los delantales para cubrir el mesón…—Siguió llenando de besos su cuello, caminando para hacer que el otro retrocediera, chocando la parte baja de su espalda contra la mesa metálica, su estación.

—Pero...no tenemos condones…—El chef se separó un poco y Yuuri pudo escuchar un leve sonido metálico.— ¿¡Por qué traes un condón en el bolsillo de tu uniforme!?

El aludido soltó una carcajada, acercándose al mesón para poder extender el delantal de Yuuri sobre este y se quitó el suyo para poder hacer lo mismo.

—Cariño sabía que todo iba a salir bien y quería festejarlo contigo, así que traje el gorrito para que pudiera haber fiesta. —Guiñó, volviendo a sujetar a Yuuri de la cintura para levantarlo y sentarlo sobre la mesa.

—Al demonio…—Dijo Yuuri antes de sucumbir ante el deseo y las ganas de hacer el amor en su estación de trabajo, sabía que al final sentiría una culpa enorme, pero por el momento quería aprovecharlo.

Viktor fue recostando un poco a Yuuri hasta que su espalda chocó contra la superficie metálica, golpeando su cabeza contra una pequeña olla que le servía para baño María.

—Auch…—Se sobó la parte golpeada, soltando una corta risa. Observó a sus costados y notó que los delantales no cubrían suficiente espacio.— Amor, con los delantales no es suficiente…

El chef se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

—Espérame aquí, amor —Le dio un rápido beso de pico en los labios antes de salir de la cocina.

Yuuri se quedó recostado sobre el mesón, observando las luces que colgaban del techo, salubridad se las iba a meter y bien duro.

Pero primero quería que Viktor fuera quien se la metiera y también bien duro.

—Con esto podremos cubrir más. —Dijo el chef entrando a la cocina, teniendo en sus brazos un par de manteles, al parecer de los que servían para las mesas del comedor.

—¡Viktor! ¡No se podrán volver a utilizar si los usamos!

—Eso no importa, cariño — Ayudó a Yuuri a bajar para poder acomodar los manteles sobre el mesón.— Lilia y Yakov tienen muchísimos manteles en la bodega, no se darán cuenta de que hacen falta dos.

—Está bien…confiaré en ti —Sonrió y acarició con mucho amor la mejilla de Viktor.

Joder, lo amaba demasiado. Nunca se imaginó llegar a sentir algo así de fuerte por alguien.

Y pensar que cuando llegó al restaurante, su primera impresión de él fue de las peores…pero logró descubrir al verdadero Viktor, aquel Viktor que también lo ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Las manos del ruso nuevamente se posaron sobre las caderas de Yuuri, alzándolo con facilidad para volver a sentarlo sobre la mesa, retomaron los besos y las caricias, Viktor empezando a desabotonar aquella filipina azul que cubría el cuerpo de su amado, no se la quitaría por completo, con simplemente abrírsela era más que suficiente.

Los jadeos por parte del menor no se hicieron esperar, puesto que la boca del chef hacía maravillas sobre su piel, lo erizaba y estremecía por completo.

Cuando el torso de Yuuri se encontró parcialmente descubierto, los labios de Viktor empezaron a bajar por aquel blanquecino cuello, succionando, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro.

—¡Aah! — Yuuri apretó la cadera de Viktor entre sus piernas, apresándolo para que no pudiera separarse al estar parado, sintiendo el roce entre sus partes íntimas de una manera absolutamente deliciosa.

Los labios del platinado atraparon el rosado pezón de su precioso novio, moviendo su lengua sobre este, saboreando la areola y alternando pequeños mordiscos sobre el pezón, cautivándose con los gemidos que escapaban de la boca ajena.

—V-viktor…—Yuuri tanteó el pecho de su pareja, encontrando después de unos segundos los botones para empezar a desabotonarle la filipina.

Cuando le dejó el torso descubierto, no pudo evitar empezar a dejar múltiples besos y succiones sobre aquellos pectorales, acariciando su abdomen y sintiendo los músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Yuuri se estaba devorando un delicioso plato principal, el mejor de _Le petit Eros._

Su novio le tomó de la nuca para que nuevamente pudieran unir sus labios en un necesitado beso, con Viktor empezando a empujar un poco a Yuuri para que quedara recostado sobre el mesón.

El sonido de su cierre siendo bajado hizo que el vientre de Yuuri se contrajera ante la expectativa de lo que después ocurriría, si bien ya había hecho el amor con su novio hace apenas dos días, el nerviosismo al parecer continuaría por unas cuantas veces más.

El mayor bajó los pantalones de Yuuri junto con su ropa interior, liberando aquel miembro de su apretada prisión para después dejarlos caer al piso, el pastelero no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir el rebote de su pene contra su vientre.

Viktor no esperó nada para agarrar el miembro con su diestra, llevando su boca hasta aquel trozo de carne para engullirlo, sintiendo un salino sabor sobre sus papilas gustativas.

—¡Oh, Viktor! —Yuuri apretó los manteles, moviendo su cadera por inercia para que el mayor metiera más su miembro en la boca.

—Mmm…—Le sujetó por las caderas, subiendo y bajando su boca por aquella longitud.

Mientras tanto uno de sus dedos empezó a hurgar en el interior de Yuuri, ingresando a aquel apretado lugar.

—Nnh…— Abrió un poco más las piernas ante el contacto y dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer.

Viktor dejó el miembro de Yuuri y sonrió un tanto al separarse, quedando solamente unidos por un delgado hilo de líquido pre-seminal.

Otro dedo se unió al primero, siendo seguido por un tercero cuando Viktor pudo hacer más espacio en el interior de su pareja quien aun así estaba algo apretado.

—Viktor, te quiero dentro amor…—Dijo entre suspiros, las mejillas rosadas y rostro levemente sudoroso.— Te necesito dentro…

Yuuri llevó las manos hacia sus glúteos, abriéndolos un poco al tiempo que Viktor sacaba los dedos, pudiendo ver lo dilatado que había dejado al menor, era una imagen que terminó de excitarlo, su miembro palpitando dentro de sus pantalones.

Como pudo se los bajó junto con la ropa interior, abrió el paquete del condón y lo deslizó por su pene hasta llegar a la base. Yuuri lo miraba expectante, con pequeñas gotas de sudor empezando a cubrir su frente y pecho, el cual igual se encontraba algo rojizo por el bochorno de la cocina.

Nikiforov frotó su glande en la entrada del menor, presionando para empezar a introducirse en aquel apretado lugar.

—Aah…Yuuri, me aprietas tan delicioso — Murmuró con voz ronca y grave, tomando las piernas de Yuuri por detrás de las rodillas, para poder terminar de introducirse, ambos gimiendo por la acción.

El azabache sentía aún un punzante dolor, no tan fuerte como en su primera vez pero era dolor al fin y al cabo. Respiró profundamente, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás para sujetarse del borde de la mesa metálica.

Viktor sacó la mitad de su pene para después volver a ejercer presión e introducirse nuevamente en Yuuri, gimiendo por lo placentero que era el sentir como resbalaba a pesar de lo apretado, ese roce era lo que hacía todo mejor.

—M-muévete, amor…—Dijo Yuuri cuando el dolor disminuyó, siendo este reemplazado por un inexplicable placer.

Viktor no quiso hacer esperar más a su amor, así que empezó un leve vaivén de caderas, entrando y saliendo de forma lenta, pudiendo observar como su pene se hundía entre aquellas nalgas para después volver a salir, repitiendo aquello varias veces.

—Aah,..s-se siente bien…—Yuuri podía jurar que su visión se hacía borrosa a pesar de estar usando sus lentillas, echándole la culpa al placer que empezaba a invadirlo, al delicioso movimiento y choque de la cadera de su novio contra sus nalgas.

Llenando la cocina de un chapoteo, piel con piel, sudor con sudor, los gemidos acompañándose en todo momento, demostrando lo bien que se sentían al entregarse en cuerpo y alma, al amarse en la manera que lo estaban haciendo.

Viktor acomodó las piernas de Yuuri sobre sus hombros, inclinándose un poco sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien no dudó en elevar sus manos para poder acariciarle el pecho y torso.

—Dame todo, amor…dámelo todo —Decía Yuuri entre gemidos, dando un respingo en el momento en que Viktor logró dar en aquel punto dulce que enviaba una carga eléctrica por su columna, que le hacía apretar los dientes y doblar los dedos de sus pies.— ¡Ahí! ¡Oh Dios!

—¿Aquí? —Volvió a entrar en su novio, volviendo a chocar contra su próstata.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh mierda! —En ese instante deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran estar en una cama, quería abrazar a Viktor, besarlo, rasguñar su espalda para dejarle marcas que demostraran qué es lo que habían hecho. Al estar el mesón un tanto más alto que una mesa normal, no les era posible hacerlo. —¡Viktor! ¡Más, haz que me corra, amor!

—Tus deseos son órdenes…—Murmuró extasiado, bajando las piernas de Yuuri de sus hombros para volver a tomarlas por debajo de la rodilla, separándolas lo más que podía para entrar de una manera más rápida, más profunda, dando una y otra vez en la próstata del pastelero, quien estaba a punto de explotar por tanto placer.

Los gemidos graves y roncos de Viktor eran música para los oídos de Katsuki, le encantaba saber que también podía hacer sentir bien a su pareja, que también lo hacía disfrutar al momento de hacer el amor.

De un momento a otro, ambos alcanzaron el límite de placer y explotaron al mismo tiempo, Yuuri corriéndose sobre su abdomen y Viktor dentro del condón.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se ayudaron para poder limpiarse y acomodarse los uniformes, así como cada uno metió un mantel a su mochila junto con sus respectivos delantales.

Se besaron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, abrazándose con fuerza y amor.

—Te amo —Murmuró el ruso, dejando un besito en la punta de la nariz de Yuuri, haciéndolo reír.

—También te amo, amor —Susurró, removiendo un poco el flequillo para poder verle ambos ojos.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —Le besó la frente antes de que se separaran y el mayor sacara su móvil para poder marcar.— ¿Hola? Necesito sus servicios urgentemente, sí…en el restaurante “Le petit Eros” —se quedó callado unos segundos— No importa que suban el precio por lo repentino de la llamada, pagaré lo que me pidan pero necesito que vengan ya.

Yuuri Valastro levantó su ceja con curiosidad ¿servicios?

Cuando la llamada finalizó, Viktor volvió a sonreírle a Yuuri, tomándole la mano.

—¿Servicios de qué?

—Ya verás, precioso.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por la puerta de empleados ingresaron cerca de tres personas, todas vestidas de blanco y utilizando delantales, tapabocas y guantes de hule.

—Necesito que limpien toda la cocina, vimos un par de ratas y no queremos que eso vaya a arruinar nuestra reputación, el control de plagas ya hizo su parte, así quiero todo limpio, sobre todo los mesones, no sabemos que tanto pudieron hacer ensuciado.

Oh sí, eran unas ratas sobre el mesón.

—Como usted ordene, señor Nikiforov. —Dijo quien parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

—Bien, por ahora debo retirarme pero confío completamente en ustedes, cuando terminen pongan seguro a la puerta de empleados.

—¡Por supuesto! Puede confiar plenamente en nosotros, nos encargaremos de dejar completamente limpio el lugar. No nos llevaremos nada, puede irse con confianza.

—Oh, por supuesto que no se llevarán nada, porque si lo hicieran sé muy bien donde se encuentra su local y quienes son ustedes. — A veces Ramsayforov volvía a hacer apariciones.

Los tres hombres tragaron grueso y asintieron.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Viktor quiso hacerle una propuesta a su novio.

—Yuuri ¿quieres quedarte esta noche en mi departamento? —Movió sugestivamente las cejas.

El aludido soltó una carcajada ¿cómo iba a rechazar aquella tentadora oferta? Aun tenía hambre de salchicha rusa.

—Por supuesto, pero esta vez si quisiera pasar al departamento por un uniforme limpio, amor.

—Claro que sí, mi vida, vamos a buscar tus cosas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Yuuri, se imaginaba que Phichit ya estaría dormido, así que entró junto con Viktor puesto que no lo quería dejar esperando afuera.

— _¡Oh Seung!_ — Yuuri levantó una ceja al escuchar a su amigo cuando entró.

—¿Eh?...—Viktor frunció un poco el ceño.

—Ah, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, siempre son ruidosos.

Viktor se sorprendió a escuchar a su novio, abriendo sus ojos y dejando su boca en línea recta.

—¿En serio estás acostumbrado a…eso? ¿A escucharlos cuando están…? —Cuestionó, siguiendo a Yuuri hasta la habitación, Vicchan ya estaba durmiendo en su camita.

—Oh sí, después de un par de veces de cacharlos simplemente dejas de darles importancia. —Rió un poco.

Viktor se exaltó cuando escuchó un golpe seco en la pared de Yuuri.

Esperen ¿¡Yuuri los había visto!?

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esta vez —Dijo quitado de la pena, abriendo su armario para sacar una filipina ya planchada junto con su pantalón. —Quisiera verlos.

El chef se llevó una mano a la boca, no pensaba que su pareja sentiría curiosidad por lo que se encontraba haciendo Phichit con su novio, menos que fuera un voyeurista.

Estaba completamente anonadado.

 _—¡Seung, eso duele! Hazlo con más cuidado…_ —Seguían escuchando hablar a Phichit cuando salieron a la sala una vez que Yuuri tuvo todo listo.

—Ah…le diré que hoy dormiré contigo —Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación del tailandés.

—¡Yuuri, espera! ¿¡En verdad vas a abrir la puerta!? —Le tomó de la manga de la filipina.

—Sí…¿por qué? Seguramente Seung le está explotando un barro o de nuevo le ayuda a quitarse una mascarilla negra.

—¿Un barro? ¿Mascarilla negra?...

Antes de que Viktor le preguntara algo más, Yuuri simplemente abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Oye Phichit, hoy me quedaré con AAAHHHH —Gritó Yuuri cuando abrió la puerta.

Phichit gritó.

Seung gritó.

Viktor gritó.

Todos gritamos.

Esta vez si estaban teniendo sexo.

El pastelero cerró la puerta de un azote, haciéndose para atrás y chocando contra la esquina de un mueble que le dio justo entre sus melocotones.

—¡Aaaaay!.—Gritó de dolor a pesar del shock y de la palidez que tenía su rostro.

—Yuuri…—Viktor igual estaba pálido, pero más que shockeado estaba intrigado.—¿¡Cómo es que la cabeza de Phichit llegó hasta ahí!?

—N-no lo sé, no podía entender la forma en la que estaban…—Empezó a caminar como robot hacia la puerta.— Oh Viktor…no puedo creer esto…

—Lo sé, yo tampoco…

—¿¡Cómo es que pueden hacer posiciones tan geniales!?

—¿¡Verdad, amor!? —Viktor sacó su celular y abrió el buscador para empezar a escribir “ _Kamasutra gay”—_ ¡Tenemos que superarlos!

—¡Sí! ¡Vámonos a tu departamento para poder hacer una mejor posición y ganarles!

—Amazing! —Le tomó de la mano para que pudieran salir del departamento y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el auto, ambos estaban nuevamente calientes.

Al parecer esa noche Viktor y Yuuri se dislocarían algunos huesos.


	30. Baba au rhum

El camino hacia el departamento de Viktor fue tranquilo, si iban a intentar hacer mejores posiciones que las que hacían Phichit y Seung, seguramente necesitarían unos cuantos condones.

Viktor paró en una farmacia y bajó del auto rápidamente, al entrar se encontró con un hombre en traje que era muy parecido a él, para colmo estaba comprando lo mismo.

Condones.

Muchos condones, una caja de 100 para ser específicos.

—¿¡Metió los que brillan en la oscuridad!? —Preguntó aquel hombre clon de Viktor un tanto desesperado.

El chef no pudo evitar escuchar en su mente el sonido de los sables de Star Wars ante la mención de los condones.

La que atendía simplemente asintió, regresándole la tarjeta de crédito con la que había pagado, cuando este volteó y se encontró con el chef le sonrió un poco y levantó el brazo con el que sostenía la bolsa.

—Mi pequeño es algo insaciable. —Rió un poco.

Ramsayforov simplemente alzó una ceja y sonrió al cabo de unos segundos, se acercó con la que atendía y pidió lo mismo, una caja de condones.

Volteó para ver al de traje.

—El mío también. —Respondió Viktor y ambos guiñaron al mismo tiempo, seguidamente chocaron sus palmas en el aire.

—Amazing! —Dijeron al unísono.

La chica les miraba extrañada, solamente quería que ambos salieran del establecimiento. 

Cuando ya ambos habían llegado al hogar del ruso, los besos no se hicieron esperar apenas dieron un paso dentro del departamento, Yuuri se había quedado con las ganas de poder abrazar bien a su novio mientras tenían sexo, además había encontrado unas cuantas posiciones que le ganarían a Phichit.

No le importaba dislocarse la cadera, ni que a Viktor llegara a doblársele el pene…

Bueno, eso sí le importaba porque tenía que cuidar a salchichón-san si quería seguir teniéndolo entre sus bollos.

De un momento a otro ambos ya se encontraban desnudos en la cama del mayor, Viktor había sacado a Makkachin porque no quería traumarlo.

Los sonidos que podían llegar a hacer estaban mejores que los de una porno.

Aunque a decir verdad, los sonidos que resonaron en la habitación durante la primera media hora, fueron de sus huesos tronando con cada posición loca que intentaban hacer.

Yuuri no sabía cómo es que su propio pie había llegado detrás de su cabeza o como es que la cabeza de Viktor había terminado apoyada contra el piso…

La cabeza de arriba.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz, aunque era obvio que Yuuri le mentiría al moreno y le diría que sus posiciones fueron exitosas y mucho mejores.

El pastelero amaba la sensación de los dedos de Viktor recorriendo cada parte de su sudorosa piel, los chasquidos que eran provocados por sus labios unidos en un profundo beso.

La espalda de Yuuri se encontraba apoyada contra el colchón, Viktor sobre él acomodado entre sus piernas mientras sus miembros se rozaban con cada leve movimiento, provocando una exquisita fricción que los hacía gemir, sintiendo las vibraciones en sus bocas y sus alientos chocando.

El ruso invirtió sus posiciones al girar sobre la cama, ahora con Yuuri quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, los besos seguían hasta que el azabache dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de su novio para dar unas cuantas succiones y mordidas, quería dejarlo ligeramente marcado.

Viktor no se dio cuenta cuando fue que su pareja había llegado hasta su erecto pene, el cual tomó de la base sintiéndolo caliente y duro contra la palma de su mano, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

Estuvo tentado a golpearse la cara con él como dijeron en la película _“White girls”._

“ _Katsuki pensamientos locos_ ” apretó los labios para no soltar tremenda carcajada ¿por qué tenía que pensar idioteces cuando estaba haciendo el amor con su pareja?

Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas para poder concentrarse en el momento, en darle placer a su chef de cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo por la extensión del pene de Viktor, acercando su boca hacia el glande para empezar a dar unos cuantos besos que hacían estremecer al mayor.

Viktor sabía que no había mejor cosa que pasar el tiempo con su precioso pastelero, se divertía demasiado con él, podían hablar de todo y nada, incluso en los momentos donde no hablaban disfrutaban de su compañía tomándose de la mano, compartiendo algunos cuantos besos y suaves caricias.

Pero podía decirse que estos momentos en los que podía demostrarle cuanto le amaba sin restricción alguna, eran indudablemente sus favoritos.

Así como también eran los de Yuuri.

El pastelero engulló el pene de Viktor después de unos segundos, con una mano seguía estimulándolo en la base y con la otra apretaba aquellos testículos, jugando con ellos mientras su traviesa mirada se mantenía fija en el rostro de su amor.

Viktor estaba gimiendo con voz grave, su rostro sonrosado y cubierto con una fina capa de sudor que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que lograba colarse por la ventana, sus labios entreabiertos y clavículas marcadas por la fuerza con la que se encontraba apretando las sábanas.

La saliva de Yuuri escurría por la longitud de aquel pene.

Sí, por esos 18 centímetros de carne rusa.

Una carne que solamente Yuuri podía comer las veces que quisiera.

El pastelero estiró su brazo para poder alcanzar el empaque metálico que Viktor había dejado sobre los cajones a un lado de la cama, él quería ponérselo a su novio.

Lo abrió cuidadosamente y verificó que lo había posicionado por el lado correcto, después con lentitud empezó a desenrollarlo hasta llegar a la base, sonrió y volvió a posicionarse a horcajadas sobre el ruso, quien le sostuvo de la cadera para después deslizar sus manos por los costados del menor.

Yuuri se inclinó para juntar de nueva cuenta sus labios, moviendo su cadera de adelante hacia atrás para hacer que aquel miembro rozara deliciosamente contra su entrada, aun sensible por lo acontecido en el restaurante.

Sin dudarlo siquiera un poco, Viktor dirigió sus dos grandes manos hacia los melocotones de su novio, separándolos y apretándolos con fuerza, ayudándolo con el vaivén mientras continuaban unidos en un beso.

Yuuri jadeaba ante la sensación del lubricante del condón de su pareja restregándose contra su esfínter, sabía que estaba listo para poder recibirlo y disfrutar una vez más de sus deseos carnales.

Ambos se ayudaron para poder acomodarse, Viktor tomó de las nalgas a su novio para poder levantarlo un poco mientras que Yuuri se apoyaba de aquel fuerte pecho.

El pastelero llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás para poder acomodar el duro miembro del chef en su entrada, la cual fue acariciada un par de veces por el glande antes de empezar a hundirse en su interior. Yuuri abrió un poco la boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta, centímetro a centímetro el ruso fue adentrándose en esa apretada cavidad sin soltarle los glúteos, separándolos todo lo que podía para que se esa manera le fuera más fácil la penetración.

Y ninguno de los dos se hubiera siquiera imaginado el estar así cuando se conocieron, no después de todos los regaños, gritos y también vergüenzas que pasaron el uno con el otro.

Yuuri nunca imaginó que Viktor terminaría gratinando su berenjena en su horno.

Cuando terminó de sentarse por completo, por fin un fuerte gemido salió de su boca, el chef rozaba deliciosamente con su próstata, estremeciéndolo y erizando los poros de su piel.

—Aah Viktor…me encanta esto —Murmuró, arañando los pectorales de su amado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle algunas líneas rojas que resaltaban con lo blanco de su piel.

—Yuuri, mi precioso…—Hizo algo de esfuerzo para poder sentarse y abrazar con fuerza al menor, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello.

El olor corporal de Yuuri era dulce, tan dulce como los postres que preparaba, como frutos rojos cristalizados con azúcar o un struddel de manzana con el toque perfecto de canela.

—Te amo, Viktor —Yuuri se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos azules iluminados por aquella enorme esfera en el cielo, sentía que podía mirarlos por horas y nunca se aburriría.

—También te amo, Yuuri —Sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su novio con la diestra para después dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

El japonés meneo la cadera, moviéndola circularmente para causar fricción en sus paredes anales con ese miembro que tenía en su interior. Ambos gimieron ante aquella acción y Viktor no esperó más para ayudarle con sus movimientos, levantándolo por los glúteos para que Yuuri empezara a dar saltitos y cayera sentado de lleno sobre su pene.

Viktor giró para poder acostar a Yuuri en el colchón, sosteniéndole una pierna sobre su hombro mientras continuaba bombeando, gimiendo y jadeando.

Los gestos de ambos eran imperdibles, el placer dibujado en ellos, los gemidos llenando la habitación junto al rechinido de la cama, el chapoteo de sus pieles chocando una y otra vez con cada penetración.

El ruso bajó la pierna de Yuuri y dejó que este le apretara la cadera con sus muslos, los cuales estaban llenos de marcas de besos y succiones, se inclinó para atrapar el erecto pezón de su novio entre sus labios, masajeándolo con la lengua y tirando de él cuando había oportunidad, sintiendo a Yuuri retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo por más.

—¡Viktor! —Katsuki clavó sus uñas en la ancha espalda de su novio, dejando medias lunas rojizas.

—Yuuri…amor, no puedo más…

—Yo tampoco…haz que me corra, Vitenka…

La mente de Viktor se puso en blanco al escuchar ese _“Vitenka”_ proveniente de la boca de su pareja, era una manera de decir su nombre pero solamente quienes eran íntimos a él podían decirle así.

Y vaya que Yuuri lo era.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior pero aun así gruñía, el pastelero se llevó la mano a la boca, mordiendo un costado de esta cuando el placer empezó a ser inexplicablemente maravilloso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos terminaran dando al unísono un grito de goce, Yuuri corriéndose sobre su estómago y Viktor dentro del profiláctico.

Pocos minutos después cuando el mayor se había quitado el condón y lo había desechado en el bote de basura, él y el azabache yacían acomodados sobre el colchón, apenas cubriendo sus partes íntimas con las sábanas azules de la cama. Yuuri tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de Viktor, utilizándolo como su almohada mientras empezaba a caer en un profundo sueño.

Ya se ducharían en la mañana antes de ir a trabajar.

Viktor observaba embelesado a su novio, sus preciosas facciones que eran finas pero masculinas, su cabello color ébano todo revuelto con algunos mechones cayendo traviesamente sobre su frente. Esa nariz respingada que se cubría de un lindo color rosado cuando se avergonzaba, sus labios rosados y suaves que tanto amaba besar.

Yuuri era perfecto para él, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

—Te amo tanto, Yuuri —Murmuró y le besó la frente con todo el amor posible, pegándolo más a su pecho para que pudiera dormir.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri lo esperaría hasta que estuviera listo para contarle sobre su pasado.

Viktor quería estar listo pronto, pero no sabía realmente cuando lo estaría o si era necesario el decirlo, al fin y al cabo, había vuelto a ser el Viktor que Yurio recordaba y que también Lilia y Yakov habían extrañado.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, acomodándose para poder dormir e intentar dejar de pensar, solamente quería seguir disfrutando la felicidad que ese japonés le proporcionaba.

Al día siguiente el trabajo fue normal…lo más normal que podía ser tratándose de “Le petit Eros”.

Chris le había contado a Yuuri que había tenido acción con Masumi la noche anterior, quien lo había aventado a la cama mientras gritaba _“JOHN CENAAAA”_

JJ no paraba de presumir las fotos y videos de su hija quien ya había dado sus primeros pasos, Mila había muerto de ternura con esto.

Además de que a modo de broma, Chris se había puesto una filipina que tenía dos círculos cortados sobre sus pectorales, dejando ver sus pezones, Emil exageró diciendo que casi le picaba un ojo con ellos.

Yurio seguía teniendo olor a virgen.

Guang Hong seguía saliendo a revisar los pepinos de Leo, siempre eligiendo los mejores.

Sí, fue un día normal en el restaurante.

Yuuri deseaba poder quedarse con su novio también esa noche, pero tenía que hornear y decorar unos pasteles que entregaría temprano antes del trabajo, los reposteros también se desvelaban trabajando, incluso hay veces en las que no se duerme toda la noche.

Muchas veces la gente intentaba regatear el precio de los pasteles o postres, pero de esa manera solo le quitan valor a lo que una persona hace con sus conocimientos, con amor y pasión, Yuuri nunca dejaba que le bajaran los precios, él sabía cuánto valía verdaderamente su trabajo.

Viktor llevó al repostero hasta el edificio donde vivía, lo acompañó hasta la entrada de este. Se abrazaron y compartieron unos cuantos besos antes de despedirse por ese día.

—Nos vemos mañana cariño, vendré a recogerte como todos los días. —Viktor sonrió tan espléndidamente que Yuuri sintió su corazón doler por tanto amor que sentía.

¿O era un infarto? Oh.

—Nos vemos mañana, amor —Dijo antes de darle otro beso en los labios, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas.

Yuuri se dio media vuelta para entrar al edificio, siendo sorprendido por una nalgada que retumbó en la entrada del lugar.

—¡Viktor! —Cuando volteó para encararlo, el ruso ya se había ido corriendo triunfalmente a su auto.

Rodó los ojos pero finalmente sonrió y se adentró al lugar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento compartido con su amigo tailandés, el pastelero estaba nervioso de abrir y escuchar gemidos, no quería encontrarlos así otra vez.

Respiró profundo y abrió, encendió la luz y se quedó en un silencio sepulcral al ver nuevamente a su amigo sentado en el sofá…

Solo que Phichit tenía puesto un collarín.

—Phichit…—Se llevó una mano a la boca para no carcajearse y escupirle en la cara.

—¡Si te ríes te pateo el culo! —Dijo completamente sonrojado, levantándose del sofá con su cuello todo recto por el collarín.

—N-no…—Aprieta los labios, apenas escapando una risita— N-no me estoy ri-riendo…

—…Bueno…—Phichit fue a la cocina en busca de la cena, un delicioso udon que había hecho ese día en el restaurante de ramen donde trabajaba.— ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

Empezó su interrogatorio, volviendo a su picardía de siempre al mover sugestivamente sus cejas.

—Bien…no terminé con el cuello dislocado como tú. —Rió y empezó a comer del duon.

—¡Hey! La última posición que intentamos hacer era extraña, terminamos azotando la res en el piso.

Al pastelero casi se le sale el caldito por la nariz.

Siguieron platicando mientras cenaban, contando que tal les había ido en el día y todas las novedades que tuvieran.

—Soy tan feliz, Phichit…—Dijo Yuuri, haciendo a un lado su cuenco vacío —Los días que paso junto a Viktor son los mejores.

—O sea…todos los días.

—¡Exacto! —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, iba a tomar una ducha antes de empezar con su trabajo con el pedido que tenía.— Y las noches también…

—Wow Yuuri, se nota que Viktor te tiene bien satisfecho.

—No lo dudes, me llena muy bien.

—Wow, demasiada información. —Ríe.— Espero seas feliz por siempre, Yuuri, ya te lo merecías después de los malos ratos que pasaron ambos. Me alegra ver que su relación va de maravilla.

—También espero ser feliz a lado de Viktor por mucho tiempo más…si se puede por siempre, mejor —Sonrió al terminar de hablar, sonrojándose con levedad.

—Ya verás que así será, amigo. —Phichit formó un corazón con sus manos, haciendo reír al japonés.

_Tres meses después._

La hora del desayuno había llegado a su fin, los integrantes de la cocina se encontraban limpiando sus áreas de trabajo y acomodando en los estantes los ingredientes que utilizaban mayormente en el almuerzo.

Viktor llegó por detrás y abrazó a su novio, haciéndolo reír para después girarlo y atrapar sus labios en un casto beso.

—Aaww…son tan hermosos —Dijo Sala al entrar a la cocina, iba en busca de Mila pero se había encontrado con tan hermosa escena.

—Creo que debo hacerme un examen de glucosa, trabajar con Viktor y Yuuri no es bueno para mi azúcar —Exageró cierto suizo rubio.

—¿Vamos a ir a comer algunos Okonomiyakis? —Cuestionó JJ.

—¡Sí! Vamos todos juntos —Mila llegó a un lado de Sala, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Está bien, vamos de una vez. —Dijo Viktor tomando de la mano a Yuuri, empezando a caminar hasta las puertas de la cocina.

Todos salieron en bola mientras platicaban, deteniéndose cuando vieron a Yakov y Lilia hablando con unas personas cerca de la entrada del restaurante.

—Creo que será mejor que salgamos por atrás. — Sugirió Emil.

Ya estaban todos regresando por donde vinieron, cuando un llamado los alertó.

—¡Viktor! —Se escuchó una voz femenina. Viktor volteó al escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, soltando la mano de Yuuri.

El repostero se quedó confundido cuando sintió aquella calidez esfumarse de su mano, observó a la mujer que se acercaba.

Era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello plateado y ondulado que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, mejillas sonrosadas naturalmente y una piel muy clara.

Aquella mujer llegó hasta Viktor quien seguía perplejo y lo abrazó.

—¡Hijo mío! ¡Tantos años sin verte! —Se separó, sonriendo radiante con aquel labial rosa.

—Mamá…—Viktor apenas salía de su shock ¿cómo es que no tenía idea de que sus padres llegarían a la ciudad?

—Vera, siempre tan efusiva. —Ahora se escuchó una voz grave.

—¡Papá! —Dijo Viktor hacia el hombre que se había acercado hasta donde se encontraban.

Era apuesto, era pelirrojo y tenía barba como la de Chris pero un tanto más tupida, ojos azules y piel clara, era igual a Viktor pero un poco mayor, incluso habían algunas canas adornando su cabellera.

—Es normal, Sasha, ya teníamos un par de años sin ver a nuestro hijo.

Los padres de Viktor, ellos eran los padres de Viktor.

Yuuri no sabía como reaccionar o qué hacer ¿debía quedarse? ¿irse junto con los demás? ¿por qué Viktor le había soltado la mano? Si él mismo le había dicho que sus padres aceptaban sus preferencias y lo apoyaban ¿acaso le había mentido solo para no ahondar más en el asunto?

—¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían?—Cuestionó el chef, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

—La verdad es que fue algo repentino, estamos acompañando a…

—Viktor. —La mamá de Viktor no terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpida por otra voz masculina.

Viktor se tensó completamente, observando a quien venía caminando hacia ellos.

Un hombre algo mayor de cabello grisáceo por los años que tenía, ojos azules, barba tupida y mirada dura, portaba un impecable traje y estaba peinado hacia un costado.

—¿Quién es ese hombre que me mira y me desnuda? —Cuestionó Chris.

—Mi tío. —Dijo simplemente Viktor.

Yuuri observó a Viktor, sintiéndose completamente preocupado por la manera en que se había tensado y por el cambio en su mirada.

—Sobrino, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo te ha ido? —Llevó una mano al hombro del chef cuando estuvo cerca. —¿Estás poniendo el nombre en alto de los Nikiforov?

Viktor apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, asintiendo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Así me gusta. — El tío de Viktor le palmeó la mejilla un par de veces, sonriendo ladino, dejando ver un diente de oro.— Me alegra tanto que no te hayas estado distrayendo con tonterías.

Viktor desvió su mirada y asintió, haciendo que su tío riera un poco e hinchara su pecho con orgullo.

—Ese es mi sobrino.


	31. Crème caramel

Yuuri no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, Viktor se había alejado un poco para poder hablar con su familia, los padres de este se notaban bastante animados por el poder ver a su hijo, su madre quien se llamaba Vera, le sostenía la mano entre las suyas sobre su pecho.

Yuuri apretó los labios y después se dio cuenta de que el tío de Viktor, estaba mirando hacia donde él se encontraba, manteniendo una mano sobre su mentón.

—El tío de Viktor es ese hombre que te mira y te desnuda —Dijo Chris, rodeando con un brazo los hombros del pastelero.

No iba a negar que había notado lo tenso que se puso el ambiente cuando el tío de Viktor se presentó ante el chef, Chris también se encontraba algo confundido por el comportamiento que Viktor había adquirido y, además también se preguntaba por qué los señores Nikiforov no sabían sobre Yuuri.

Yuuri suspiró y volteó para poder ver a sus compañeros, notando a Mila algo pensativa. Es verdad, era obvio que Mila conocía a los padres de Viktor y seguramente también al tío ¿Sería bueno preguntarle algo a ella o esperaría a que Viktor le dijera algo?

Sí, lo mejor sería esperar a que Viktor le dijera algo.

Ahora que lo pensaba…¿Viktor lo llevaría a su departamento como todas las noches?

Se quedó parado en la puerta de la cocina, observando como sus compañeros empezaban a retirarse, Chris dijo que se quedaría un rato con él para esperar y ver qué haría Viktor.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos hasta que Viktor se acercó de nuevo donde Yuuri, solo que esta vez mantuvo algo de distancia.

—Viktor —Yuuri sonrió un poco— Me imagino que debes estar sorprendido por ver a tus padres y a tu tío.

—Sí, lo estoy…— Aclara un poco la garganta antes de seguir hablando.— Me retiro por hoy, mis padres y mi tío se quedarán en mi departamento.

—Oh…—Yuuri quiso entender, él también se ofrecería a llevar a su familia si llegaran de improviso, pero de alguna manera la forma en que Viktor se estaba comportando le dolía.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Se dio media vuelta para ir de nuevo donde su familia.

Viktor no le dio el beso de despedida a Yuuri, pero era porque sería extraño que lo besara si aún no lo presentaba ¿verdad?

Aunque Viktor tuvo el tiempo de presentarlo en el rato que estuvo su familia en el restaurante…

—Basta Yuuri, deja de pensar tantas cosas…—Murmuró para sí mismo y suspiró.

Chris mantuvo la vista fija en el chef de cabellos plateados, el cual se retiraba junto con su familia rumbo al auto, lo que fuera que llegara a pasar en los días siguientes, estaba seguro de que no sería algo bueno.

—Yo te puedo llevar a casa, Yuuri, hoy traje el auto porque Masumi tuvo que viajar por unos días, su hermana está a punto de dar a luz y viajó unos días antes de la fecha programada por el médico.

—¿No es una molestia, Chris? No vivo muy lejos y pensaba ir caminando…

—¡Para nada! —Para apaciguar un poco las cosas, le dio una fuerte nalgada.— No dejaré tu cucu desprotegido en las calles de Tokyo.

—¡Chris! ¡No te metas con mi cucu! —Se cubrió las posaderas con ambas manos.

—Cucu~ —Respondió el suizo cantarinamente y soltó una carcajada.

Ambos salieron del restaurante para ir al auto de Chris, el cual era de color rojo como sus tangas.

Desde una distancia prudente desactivó la alarma y le abrió la puerta a Yuuri para que entrara al asiento del copiloto.

Podría ser muy mariposón, pero tenía modales.

—Ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que me llevarás a donde vivo —Empezó a platicar con su amigo para hacer más ameno el camino.

—Tranquilo Yuuri, no me escabulliré para meterme en tu cama por las noches —Hizo su voz lo más sensual que pudo, bromeando con su amigo.— Aunque si a Phichit y su novio no les molesta, a su cama si me podría escabullir. Sería un trío muy sensual.

—¡Ah! ¡He tenido una imagen mental algo aterradora! 

—Nadie te dijo que te lo imaginaras, eres bien puerco Yuuri.—Volvió a reír.

Como Chris es bien chismoso y ustedes también, quiso saber qué era lo que pensaba Yuuri sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante, tenía demasiadas dudas.

—Yuuri…¿alguna vez Viktor te habló sobre sus padres o su familia en general? —Cuestionó, resonando los dedos sobre el volante.

El interrogado jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos por unos cuantos segundos, pensando bien en cómo responderle al sous chef.

—Pues…Viktor solamente me ha dicho los nombres de sus padres, Sasha Nikiforov y Vera Nikiforova. Sé que solamente se comunican por teléfono y eso no sucede muy seguido, supongo que era normal que Viktor no estuviera enterado de que vendrían…

—Pero…¿Acaso no les contó sobre ti?

—Nunca quise preguntarle, la verdad siento que eso es algo que él debe hacer sin que yo se lo pida, pero al parecer parece que no lo hizo —Su semblante decayó, apretando las orillas blancas de su filipina que yacían sobre sus muslos.

—¿Sus padres saben sobre su sexualidad?

—¡Sí! Lo saben, eso sí me lo dijo, los padres de Viktor saben que es bisexual y lo apoyan, por eso mismo no entiendo que está pasando con él.

Se produjo un silencio que duró casi un minuto, solamente escuchaban el viento y los pitidos de algunos autos.

—¿Y de su tío? ¿Sabías algo sobre él?

—No, de él no sé nada…Viktor solamente me habló de sus padres y abuelos fallecidos.

—Me ha dejado con la duda aquel hombre, Viktor cambió su lenguaje corporal cuando lo vio, no sé si le tiene mucho respeto o si de plano le tiene miedo.

—No lo sé, Chris, no quisiera ponerme a pensar cosas que solamente terminarían lastimándome, me siento extraño y confundido…quería preguntarle a Mila sobre si conocía al tío, pero me contuve porque pensé que Viktor me iba a decir en ese momento.

—Es extraño…espero que mañana pueda explicarte algo, si Viktor llega a lastimarte, me voy a enojar. Bueno, no solo yo, Emil, JJ y Mila también se enojarían.

—Y Phichit…

—¡Uufff noo! Hasta me dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo, a ver…dilo otra vez.

—¿Phichit?

—Uuuuy~ —Respondió Chris con la voz temblorosa, imitando a ciertas hienas.

Era imposible no divertirse con aquel suizo loco, podría dar algo de miedo, pero era buena persona.

Pezones locos detuvo el auto frente al edificio donde vivía Yuuri junto al tailandés y se despidió de él con la mano ondeando en el aire, Chris no quería externarlo pero estaba preocupado.

¿Acaso la felicidad de esos dos podría acabarse de un día para otro?

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.

Yuuri sintió que el elevador tardó una eternidad en llegar a su piso correspondiente, de alguna manera sentía que su noche terminaría de una forma incompleta, algo faltaba…¿Podría ser el abrazo y beso de despedida que le daba Viktor cada vez que lo dejaba en su hogar? ¿Su mirada llena de cariño mientras platicaban en el auto? ¿El agarre de sus manos en cada semáforo que se iluminaba en rojo?

Suspiró sonoramente y utilizó sus llaves para poder entrar al departamento, hoy Phichit saldría un poco tarde porque en donde trabajaban harían una fiesta por el cumpleaños del dueño.

Mejor, no tenía ganas de hablar por el momento, solo quería ducharse, tirarse en su cama y abrazar a Vicchan hasta quedarse dormido…solamente quería que ya fuera el día siguiente para poder ir al restaurante.

Después de tomar una ducha, ponerse su pijama y tirarse en su cama para poder abrazar a Vicchan, agarró el celular con la mano libre y buscó el número de Viktor…

¿Debería llamarlo?

Mientras tanto en su departamento, Viktor había dejado que sus padres y tío se quedaran en las dos habitaciones para invitados que tenía.

Ahora mismo estaba en la cocina llenando el plato de Makkachin para que tuviera que comer cuando se despertara por la madrugada, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar con el tono de llamada que le tenía puesto a Yuuri.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla unos segundos antes de responder con un suspiro.

—Yuuri, no puedo hablar ahora. —Respondió casi en un susurro, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado desde el pasillo.— Y tampoco podré pasar mañana por ti, lo siento.

Su llamada no tardó más de un minuto, hasta que apretó la tecla para colgar.

—¿Llamadas a esta hora? —Cuestionó su tío, sosteniendo una taza con café descafeinado.

Rápidamente, Viktor volvió a meter su celular en el bolsillo para que no viera que de fondo de pantalla, tenía una foto de Yuuri con él y los perros.

—Sí, pero se confundió de número…—Murmuró, frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

—Oh, por cierto, sobrino —Caminó hasta la sala para poder tomar asiento en el sofá más grande, dando un sorbo a su humeante taza.

Viktor levantó una ceja y le siguió, sentándose en el otro sofá que estaba en frente de él, a pesar de los años seguía sintiendo algo de tensión a su alrededor cuando estaba en su presencia.

—Mañana estaré en la cocina del restaurante supervisando, Lilia me pidió que lo hiciera para poder darle mi punto de vista sobre cómo trabajan. —Sonrió ladino— Aunque estoy seguro de que mi sobrino no me va a decepcionar ¿cierto?

El chef apretó los labios en una línea recta, enterrando sus dedos en la tela de su pantalón de pijama.

—Por supuesto que no te decepcionaré, tío. —Dijo con completa seguridad, frunciendo con ligereza el ceño.

—Eso espero, sobrino —Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro para poder beber más de su café.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se levantó de la cama algo ojeroso, no había podido dormir bien esa noche después de que Viktor cortó repentinamente la llamada, nunca le había hecho algo así y a decir verdad, le había dolido.

Sentía una presión en el pecho que no se iba a pesar de todos los ejercicios de respiración que hacía, sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar pero no le dolía, era como una tensión que se apoderaba de sus dos hemisferios.

Vicchan se acercó a Yuuri quien se encontraba ya poniéndose la filipina, se miró al espejo y notó lo demacrado que había quedado con solamente haber dormido cerca de tres horas.

En el baño peinó su cabello hacia atrás y le puso algo de gel, lavó su cara con agua y con jabón como Pimpón antes de ponerse sus lentillas, volvió a mirarse para ver si así lucía menos demacrado y bueno, al menos sus ojeras ya no eran tan notorias gracias al corrector que se puso, en esos momentos agradecía a Phichit el habérselo regalado.

Por suerte Phichit aun seguía durmiendo, su jefe les había dado la hora del desayuno libre después de la fiesta que tuvieron.

Yuuri escuchó toda la odisea de Phichit cuando llegó cerca de las 2:00 am al departamento, por alguna razón estaba cantando a gritos una canción mexicana llamada “Cielito lindo”, luego escuchó un estruendo y unas risas diciendo que el sofá se había cambiado solo de lugar y que era mejor encadenarlo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde Yuuri intentó dormir, hasta que de nuevo Phichit había empezado a hacer ruido y decidió levantarse sigilosamente de la cama para poder espiarlo.

Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada cuando vio a Phichit utilizando la tanga de hilo dental rojo que Chris le había regalado, sin camisa, con el señor Cachetes sobre su hombro izquierdo y con su bóxer negro sobre la cabeza mientras revisaba el refrigerador.

Le tuvo que tomar una foto, de esa manera lo podría chantajear con algo, ya pensaría con qué.

Pobre su amigo, seguro despertaría con una resaca terrible, lo bueno era que no estaría en casa para poder ver eso y soportarlo mientras se quejaba.

Observó la hora en el reloj de pared y suspiró, faltaban treinta minutos para la hora de entrada pero como iría caminando, saldría ya de su hogar.

Caminaba entre la gente que la mayoría al igual que él iban rumbo a su trabajo, algunos tenían termos de café agarrados, otros caminaban mientras enviaban algunos mensajes y tenían un trozo de pan o tostada en la boca, uno de estos terminó chocando por un poste.

Suspiró sonoramente, se sentía tan extraño, no por el hecho de que se había acostumbrado un poco a ir en auto, más bien se sentía extraño por la ausencia de aquel ruso, de no haberlo visto al salir del edificio con esa radiante sonrisa y con los brazos extendidos listo para recibirlo entre ellos.

Aceleró el paso y después de quince minutos llegó al restaurante, entró para encontrarse con los meseros empezando a acomodar las mesas, Otabek les daba las indicaciones y ellos obedecían sin chistar. Yurio observó al pastelero desde su lugar y después de unos segundos decidió acercarse a él.

—Oe, katsudon…—Se detuvo frente a él y se rascó un tanto la nuca.

—Buenos días, Yurio —Trató de sonreír un poco, logrando solo una media sonrisa.

—Anoche antes de irme, vi que los padres de Viktor estaban en el restaurante, al igual que su tío…

—Yurio ¿tú pudiste conocer bien a su tío cuando estaban en Rusia? —Apretó uno de los cintos de su mochila.

—Pues…no lo conocí mucho en realidad, Viktor mencionaba que quería ser como su tío, Shura Nikiforov es el mejor chef de Rusia.

—Y yo que pensé que quería ser como Gordon Ramsay. —Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Viktor es el único que puede hablarte de eso, yo solamente fui cercano a él y a sus padres, de demás familia no puedo decirte nada.

—Entiendo…—Suspiró sonoramente y se sobó las sienes con sus índice y pulgar.—Bueno, será mejor que entre ya a la cocina…

—Anda, la mayoría ya llegó, solamente falta Viktor…pensé que iba a traerte como lo ha estado haciendo desde que están juntos.

—Yo también pensé eso…—Se talló un ojo.— Anoche le hablé y me dijo que no podría ir por mi…pero bueno, veremos qué me dice hoy — Trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pero la angustia empezaba a crecer dentro de su pecho.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Katsudon. —Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para seguir ayudando a los demás con las mesas.

Yuuri siguió su camino hasta poder llegar a la cocina, al entrar se encontró con sus compañeros ya empezando a alistar sus zonas de trabajo para la jornada del día, sonrió un poco, al menos con ellos podría distraerse o eso era lo que iba a intentar.

—¡Yuuri! —Chris no tardó en llegar a su lado, besándole ambas mejillas sonoramente.

—Ho-hola Chris —Dijo Yuuri después de reaccionar al saludo ajeno, algo aturdido por esos besos.

—¿No fue Viktor a buscarte tampoco? —Alzó una ceja, acomodándose un poco las mangas de su filipina blanca de bordes rojos.

—No…a-anoche le hablé para intentar platicar pero solamente me dijo que no podía hablar ahora y que tampoco iría a recogerme en la mañana. —Se acercó a su casillero para poder guardar su mochila.

—Me hubieras enviado un mensaje, te dije que tengo el auto mientras Masumi está fuera. —Alzó una de sus cejas.

—No quería ser una molestia, Chris.

—Yuuri, tú no eres una molestia, molestia es JJ o Mila.

—¡Oye! —Gritaron los dos mencionados al unísono.

—¡Solo digo la verdad! —El suizo posó sus manos sobre las caderas.

Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando Viktor, acompañado de Lilia, Yakov y Shura Nikiforov entraron a la cocina, los trabajadores fueron rápidamente a sus lugares como si fueran alumnos cuando ven que el profesor llega.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver que el tío de su…¿novio? Había ido al restaurante esa mañana y además se encontraba utilizando una filipina igual a la de Viktor, negra con los bordes blancos, solo que él tenía la bandera de Rusia bordado en la manga derecha.

—Buenos días, muchachos — Empezó a hablar Lilia, llamando la atención de los presentes.— Vengo a decirles que estos días estaremos teniendo a Shura Nikiforov —Estiró el brazo hacia un lado, haciendo que el mencionado diera un paso al frente.— Shura es el mejor chef de Rusia actualmente y le pedí que viniera a la cocina para poder supervisar, así podrá darnos un punto de vista más profesional.

Chris se llevó la mano al pecho, como si le hubieran dado una trágica noticia.

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo y de la palomita buena onda, amén —Se persignó.

Yuuri escuchaba atento pero también miraba de reojo a Viktor, quien igual de vez en cuando chocaba su mirada con la de su pareja y se quedaba así por un par de segundos.

Shura observaba disimuladamente las miraditas que esos dos se daban para después quedarse mirando al pastelero, con quien igualmente chocó miradas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del repostero antes de apartar la mirada, observando ahora sus manos apoyadas sobre el mesón ¿Qué rayos pasaría ahora que el tío de Viktor estaría con ellos en la cocina? ¿Cómo se iba a comportar Viktor?

—Eso sería todo por mi parte, ahora los dejo trabajar que ya abrimos. —Finalizó Lilia para retirarse junto a Yakov.

Shura no daría órdenes, tampoco corregiría si veía algo mal mientras trabajaban, simplemente se dedicaría a observar y al final, le diría a Lilia sobre sus observaciones.

—Viktor —Llamó a su sobrino, el cual volteó a verlo mientras se amarraba el delantal blanco.— A trabajar.

El nombrado volteó hacia el frente y tardó unos segundos en asentir.

—¡A trabajar! — Gritó Viktor, haciendo que los trabajadores dieran un respingo por la sorpresa—¡No se me queden mirando como estúpidos!

Chris frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños, eso era algo que temía que pasara y no se lo quiso decir a Yuuri para no alterarlo o preocuparlo.

Guang entró para dejar su comanda, la cual el peliplateado agarró para poder leer en voz alta.

—¡Chris un Croque Monsieur! ¡Jean prepara un smoothie de frutos rojos con leche de coco!

—¡Sí chef! —Respondieron el sous chef y el ayudante.

Yuuri estaba sorprendido incluso más que sus compañeros, estaba viendo de nuevo al Viktor que conoció apenas llegó al restaurante, de nuevo volvía a ver ese ceño fruncido, los regaños y demás cosas que creía habían quedado en el pasado.

Viktor había seguido siendo un chef duro, sí, pero había cambiado sus modos, ya no humillaba ni regañaba como lo hacía antes.

—Viktor…—Murmuró Yuuri cuando estuvo cerca de su mesón, le tocó el brazo pero Viktor se zafó como si el solo contacto le hubiera quemado la piel. El corazón del azabache se retorció dentro de su pecho, Viktor había rechazado su toque y lo había mirado con tanto enojo.

Apretó una mano sobre su pecho y se dio media vuelta para empezar a trabajar, al menos haciendo una de las cosas que amaba podría distraerse.

Aquel día para Yuuri fue un suplicio, Viktor no había tenido piedad con nadie, incluso a él lo había regañado como solía hacerlo en sus primeros meses en la cocina.

Al final del día cuando estaba a punto de retirarse con Chris, ya que había perdido completamente la esperanza de que Viktor siquiera se acercara a él después de ese día, Shura Nikiforov se acercó a él.

—Yuuri Katsuki ¿cierto? —Cuestionó el chef mayor, sonriendo frente a él.

—S-sí chef —Se tensó un poco pero trató de disimular el nerviosismo. E

—Siento lo duro que se ha comportado mi sobrino hoy —Posó una mano sobre el hombro del japonés.— Seguramente estaba nervioso por tenerme ahí, no es personal.

Volvió a sonreír después de su explicación, en lo cual se obtuvo como resultado a un pastelero muy confundido.

¿Quién era verdaderamente Shura Nikiforov?


	32. Brioche

Shura se despidió cordialmente de todos los trabajadores antes de caminar junto a su sobrino, el cual simplemente mantenía la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, ambos fueron hasta el despacho de Lilia para poder hablar sobre el trabajo de ese día.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera Viktor le había permitido acercársele en toda la jornada laboral, incluso le seguía doliendo como si tuviera una daga clavada en el corazón el hecho que haya rechazado su tacto.

Chris pasó un brazo por el hombro de Yuuri de manera reconfortante justo en el momento en que Viktor salió de la oficina de su tía junto a Shura, frunció con ligereza el ceño y se forzó a voltear para seguir caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa? —Dijo una dulce princesa llamada Mila.

—Nadie sabe, ni siquiera su propio novio. —Dijo Chris aun tomando a Yuuri por los hombros, apuntándolo con su mano libre.

—¿Estuvo duro el trabajo en la cocina? —Sala se acercó a ellos, siendo tomada de la mano por la pelirroja, oh sí, ellas habían iniciado una relación hace poco.

—¡Ni te imaginas! —Mila aprovechó para acurrucarse sobre los pechos de su pareja.

—Miren esas tijeras. —Murmuró Chris, siendo escuchado por Yuuri quien aguantó la risa.— Viktor volvió a ser el ogro de siempre, hasta Shrek es más simpático.

—¿Qué? —La de ojos violeta se sorprendió como todos— Pero Viktor había dejado ese comportamiento atrás ¿cómo es que nuevamente es un ogro?

—No sabemos —Prosiguió la pelirroja— Bueno…—se quedó algo pensativa.

Mila había conocido a Shura Nikiforov en Rusia, era obvio que conocería a la familia de su mejor amigo, aunque nunca vio un comportamiento extraño cuando estaban todos en grupo, Viktor siempre se mostró algo tenso con la presencia de su tío, cabe decir que a la panadera nunca le dio buena espina.

Mila recuerda como Viktor cuidaba mucho su cabello largo en los tiempos de universidad, siempre estaba suave y brillante, muchas veces ignoraba los comentarios negativos de sus compañeros diciéndole que solo las mujeres tenían el cabello largo, que era una mariquita y demás cosas que a Viktor se le resbalaban.

La homofobia en Rusia era fuerte, sin embargo al adolescente en ese tiempo no le importaban los comentarios y Mila lo recordaba muy bien.

Pero un día Viktor llegó con su cabello sorprendentemente corto, solamente mantenía su flequillo ligeramente largo, el cual llegaba a cubrirle el ojo izquierdo.

Cuando la pelirroja le cuestionó el porqué del cambio, el peliplata simplemente le respondió:

_“Me estorbaba al momento de cocinar”_

Para Babicheva eso no sonaba creíble, ya que Viktor siempre utilizaba un chongo y un gorro de chef o una redecilla al momento de hacer las prácticas en la cocina de la universidad, su cabello nunca había sido un problema.

También recuerda que Shura, era el que siempre les decía que harían una “bonita pareja” si es que se animaban a dar un paso más, de alguna manera eso los hizo sentirse presionados y “formalizaron” su relación en una de pareja.

—…la ¡Mila! —La sacudió Sala, regresándola al presente.

—¿Eh?...

—¿Por qué no respondías? Te estábamos preguntando si sabían algo sobre el cambio de humor de Viktor.

—Oh…

Mila y Viktor habían decidido darse una oportunidad más para recuperar su amistad, habían vuelto a hablar como antes, incluso se habían vuelto a escribir pero el platinado no le había mencionado nada.

—No chicos, no sé nada sobre el cambio de humor del estúpido de Nikiforov —Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la sien para poder sobarla con sus dedos.

Yuuri se notaba con el ánimo decaído y ¿cómo no estarlo? Su novio no se ha dignado a explicarle absolutamente, lo ha ignorado y además también le ha gritado.

Y eso a Mila le molestaba mucho, así como también le molestaba a Chris y sus demás compañeros, Yuuri era muy querido en el restaurante, él había logrado hacer ceder a Viktor y mostrar esa forma de ser que mantenía escondida bajo un duro caparazón.

Les encantaba verlos abrazarse y darse pequeños besos durante los tiempos muertos entre las comidas, aquellas miradas llenas de amor y las sonrisas que nunca abandonaban sus rostros cuando estaban juntos.

—Yuuri —Mila se acercó a él, posando una mano sobre el hombro del pastelero, haciendo que este le mirara.— No te preocupes, estoy completamente segura que hay una explicación para esto.

—Gracias Mila —Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos por hoy, llevaré a Yuuri a su departamento. —Comentó Chris, acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro derecho.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana —Dijeron las chicas al unísono, las cuales igualmente se retiraron junto a Michele.

—Voy a esperar unos días —Dijo Mila de la nada, Sala elevó ambas cejas algo confundida.

—¿Esperar para qué? —La italiana abrió la puerta trasera del carro para dejar entrar a la panadera, ella iría al frente con su hermano.

—A ver como siguen las cosas con el idiota de Viktor. —Entró al auto y se acomodó para poder abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.— Si no, tendré que hacer algo.

Sala y Michele la observaron por el espejo retrovisor y después se miraron entre ellos, la preocupación era latente en todos los trabajadores.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri bajaba del auto de Chris después de haber llegado a su destino, por suerte el rubio podía pasar a buscarlo y dejarlo en su hogar mientras Masumi estaba fuera del país.

—Gracias de nuevo por traerme, Chris.

—No te preocupes amigo, nos vemos en la mañana, paso a la hora acordada.

El japonés asintió sonriente y ondeó la mano en el aire cuando Chris puso en marcha su auto.

—¡Hola Yuuri! ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? No te he visto en casi dos días y eso que vivimos juntos —Dijo antes de darle una mordida a una rebanada de pizza.

—B-bien, como siempre —Trató de sonar lo más normal posible, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá para después cargar a su perro, Vicchan empezó a lamerle toda la cara.

El tailandés entrecerró los ojos, más decidió no insistir porque cuando Yuuri no quería hablar, no había poder en el mundo que le hiciera soltar el chisme.

—¿Quieres pizza? No quiero engordar solo, Seung comió antes de venir y tengo esta gorda y grasosa pizza para mí…—Explicó, mordiendo un trozo de la pizza.

—¡Sí! —La preocupación hacía ese tipo de efecto en Yuuri, le daban ganas de comer aunque no tuviera hambre y a veces, solo a veces, comía de más.

—Wow, sí que quieres comer —Soltó una corta risa.

Yuuri no le diría nada por ahora, esperaría a ver si Viktor se dignaba a decirle algo…pero si no lo hacía, lo mejor sería poner un punto final.

Al llegar a su departamento, Viktor saludó a sus padres quienes se encontraban viendo televisión, Makkachin descansando a los pies de estos.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo una animada Vera, mostrando una sonrisa de corazón.

—Hola, mamá —El chef menor se dejó abrazar por su progenitora, no podía negar lo mucho que la había extrañado desde que se mudó a Japón.

—¿Cómo estuvo hoy el día? —Se unió Sasha, dejando una taza de humeante café sobre la mesita de centro.

—Perfecto —Habló Shura.— Mi sobrino no me decepcionó para nada, sabía que podía confiar en él para seguir poniendo el nombre de la familia Nikiforov en alto. —Se acercó a Viktor, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda.

El rostro de Viktor se mostró inexpresivo, simplemente asintiendo a lo que su tío le decía.

—Además, se supone que solamente nos íbamos a quedar una semana pero a Lilia le pareció perfecto que la estadía se alargara por un mes, así que estaré acompañando a mi sobrino al restaurante.

—¡Oh! Entonces será mejor que busquemos un departamento para rentar —Comentó Sasha, acomodándose un poco su cabello rojo.— No quisiéramos invadir el espacio de Viktor.

Viktor iba a hablar pero Shura se adelantó.

—¡Tonterías! No creo que a Viktor le moleste el que estemos acá ¿no es así, sobrino?

—Por…por supuesto que no. —Dijo finalmente, y era la verdad, nunca le molestaría tener a sus padres con él.

Pero por otro lado algo le preocupaba.

—¡Gracias hijo! —Vera abrazó fuertemente a Viktor, casi sacándole el aire.

Sería un tiempo difícil para Viktor…y también para Yuuri.

Dos semanas después.

—¡Yuuri! —Dijo Viktor elevando la voz, yendo hasta el mesón del pelinegro. —¿¡Por qué arruinaste otra bandeja de macarons!? ¡No estarán listos a tiempo!

El pastelero le miraba desde su puesto, una bandeja con macarons agrietados yacía sobre la mesa metálica, ya era la segunda vez que intentaba hacerlos pero simplemente no salían.

Cosa que sorprendía a todos en la cocina, ya que a Yuuri siempre le salían a la primera.

Shura se acercó hasta ellos y sonrió.

—Katsuki, haz otra bandeja por favor. — El chef mayor se alejó del lugar, siendo seguido por Viktor.

Suspiró, tirando los macarons fallidos a la basura y empezó a pesar nuevamente los ingredientes. Sentía un jodido nudo en la garganta, una presión en su pecho y los ojos acuosos.

Dos semanas, habían pasado dos semanas y Viktor no le había explicado nada, ya no lo soportaba más, esa incertidumbre no le permitía estar tranquilo, no le permitía concentrarse para poder enfocarse en su trabajo.

Necesitaba hablar con Viktor, no dejaría pasar ni un día más para poder hacerlo.

Mila observó a Yuuri a la distancia cuando sacó su charola llena de bollos dulces hawaiianos del horno, frunció el ceño.

Ya no iba a esperar más.

Al final del trabajo, Yuuri salió de la cocina rápidamente cuando Viktor había salido ya, pero no pudo alcanzarlo porque ya se había retirado junto con Shura.

—Demonios…—Murmuró, no le quedó de otra que irse, a pesar de que Masumi ya había llegado, Chris le pidió que por favor llevaran a Yuuri, lo cual el castaño aceptó hacer sin titubeos.

Mila salió de la cocina junto con Sala, esa noche la italiana manejaría porque su hermano se iría con Emil a beber a un club y llevarían el auto del checo chequeteto.

—Sala, necesito que me acompañes a hacer algo, por favor. —Mila tomó ambas manos de piel canela entre las suyas.

—Claro…¿pero qué es eso que harás? —La hostess ladeó el rostro denotando curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás…—La rusa sonrió un poco y junto con la italiana caminó hacia el auto.

El pastelero había llegado al edificio, subió por el elevador y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo para poder abrir, podía escuchar las garritas de Vicchan rascando la puerta, sonrió un poco, necesitaba tanto abrazar a su mascota.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir, se agacho para poder tomar al can entre sus brazos, regalándole caricias a su esponjoso pelaje.

—¿Yuuri? —Phichit estaba sentado en el sofá, tenía la laptop en la mesita de centro. El tailandés estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, si bien se había dado cuenta desde hace días que Yuuri tenía algo, no quiso obligarlo a decirle, pero ahora sentía que Yuuri estaba a punto de desbordarse, no iba a dejar que pasara más tiempo, necesitaba saber ya qué era lo que le ocurría.

El japonés no dijo nada y se sentó a un lado de su amigo en el sofá, aun manteniendo al perrito entre sus brazos.

Phichit se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sobresaltándose cuando vio ríos de lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse de los ojos acaramelados de Yuuri.

—Oh, Yuuri…—Rápidamente se apuró a rodear con los brazos al pastelero, quien no tardó en empezar a temblar por el llanto que se había estado guardando durante las últimas semanas.

El corazón de Phichit se estrujó dentro de su caja torácica, a nadie le gustaba ver llorar a su mejor amigo, a esa persona que era como su hermano aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos.

Y menos en la manera en la que Yuuri lloraba, tan lastimosamente doloroso, con un sentimiento amargo pero a la vez triste.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le acaricia con suavidad los cabellos de la nuca.Phichit nunca lo había visto llorar de esa forma tan dolorosa.— Pasó algo con Viktor ¿verdad?

Yuuri sorbió la nariz y se alejó un poco para secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, algo que era inútil porque estas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, asintió como respuesta a la cuestión de su amigo.

Ahí Yuuri empezó a contarle a Phichit lo acontecido hace dos semanas.

—Oh Yuuri…¿Qué mierda tiene Viktor en la cabeza? ¡No entiendo nada, estoy tan confundido como tú!

—Viktor me ha dado a entender algo con estas dos semanas que han pasado —Murmuró con la voz quebrada, se había calmado un poco, pero su cuerpo aún sufría espasmos por el llanto.

—¿Y qué es eso?...

—Viktor no me ama lo suficiente como para poder confiar y hablar conmigo. —Nuevamente su voz se quebró y las cristalinas lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

—Yuuri…lo amas mucho ¿cierto? —Los ojos del tailandés empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas acumuladas, las cuales no tardarían en caer, era doloroso ver a Yuuri sufrir. Lo abrazó cuando Yuuri volvió a llorar, sollozando sobre su pecho.

—Mucho, Phichit —Respondió como pudo, su voz se perdía entre los sollozos, sus hombros saltaban por los espasmos, pero esa era la verdad.— Como no te das una idea, lo amo mucho…

—Oh, amigo…lo siento tanto —Y fue ahí donde también Phichit se quebró.

—Me duele, me duele mucho…—Apretó la ropa ajena entre sus dedos, respirando profundamente para poder hablar de una manera más clara.— Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer…—Con el dorso de la mano se talló un ojo, quitando los restos de lágrimas.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora, Phichit…—Su voz salió más firme de lo esperado a pesar de haber llorado tanto.

Mila golpeteaba su pie contra el piso mientras el elevador las llevaba a ella y Sala hasta el piso correspondiente, cuando las puertas se abrieron Mila tomó de la muñeca a Sala y la jaló para que salieran.

—¡Mila! ¿Estás segura de esto?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Si quieres espérame afuera pero de aquí no me voy. —Decía mientras caminaba por un pasillo lleno de puertas, hasta llegar a la que estaba buscando.

La pelirroja prefirió tocar con la mano en vez de utilizar el timbre, golpeó una, dos, tres y así siguió…

 _—¡Voy, voy! ¡Deje de tocar así!_ —Escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—¿Mila? —Cuestionó Viktor sorprendiéndose de encontrar ahí a su mejor amiga. El ruso utilizaba una camisa negra de mangas ¾ con cuello en V y un pantalón gris de pijama.

La rusa entró sin decirle nada a Viktor, Sala no quiso dejarla sola y decidió que lo mejor era entrar, además así podría ayudar a controlarla si es que se ponía agresiva.

—¡Mila Babicheva! ¿Qué formas son esas de venir a…? —Antes de que el chef pudiera siquiera terminar su pregunta, el fuerte sonido de piel con piel resonó en la sala de estar, seguido de un fuerte ardor que empezó a dispersarse por la mejilla del platinado.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Nikiforov! —La furia estaba presente en los penetrantes ojos azules de Mila, la cual sentía un ardor en su mano debido a la fuerte cachetada que le había dado a Nikiforov.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? —Viktor se sobó la zona afectada, la cual empezaba a ponerse rojiza.

Sala se cubría la boca con ambas manos a una distancia prudente de ambos chefs.

—¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!? ¡Eso es lo que yo te debería preguntar! Te has estado comportando como un imbécil, Viktor.

—No deberías hablas si no sabes, Mila…

—¿No saber? ¡Patrañas! ¡Estoy completamente segura de que te comportas así por la presencia de tu tío! Desde el primer día que estuvo en el restaurante empezaste a comportarte como un ogro, nos gritas y humillas cuando ya habías dejado de hacer eso.

—¡Cállate Mila, no tienes absolutamente idea de nada!

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Shura apareció por el pasillo, acercándose con el ceño fruncido donde estaban Viktor, Mila y Sala. Los padres de Viktor no se encontraban, habían salido para pasear en las calles nocturnas de Tokyo— Señorita Babicheva ¿qué tipo de modales son estos?

—¡Usted cállese viejo lesbiano!

—¡Mila! —Viktor observó severamente a la pelirroja, Shura abrió con sorpresa los ojos ante el atrevimiento de la panadera.

—¡Estoy segura de que Viktor es así por usted!—Le señaló acusadoramente.— Viktor cambió en su adolescencia en el momento en que usted lo nombró como su aprendiz, eso nunca nadie me lo va a quitar de la cabeza, por su culpa es que Viktor fue infeliz por tantos años hundido en la amargura.

Sala se acercó a Mila, tomándola por los hombros para poder calmarla un poco, la rusa estaba a punto de llorar por la rabia.

—Mila, vamos…—Le susurró en el oído y la nombrada asintió.

—Adelántate, te juro que no haré nada —Le murmuró y Sala asintió, dándose media vuelta para poder salir del departamento.

—Mila, por favor…deja esto ya —Murmuró Viktor, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

—Lo estás lastimando, Viktor, tú sabes bien a quien me refiero.

Los ojos azules del chef se abrieron con algo de sorpresa, un nudo empezó a atarse en su garganta, un nudo el cual hasta le estaba dificultando el pasar saliva.

—Estás lastimando a una persona maravillosa, buena, alguien para quien significas el mundo entero, pero lo estás arruinando todo Viktor, si no dejas de hacer estupideces y hablas claro, perderás a esa persona para siempre. Haz caso a lo que te digo.

Las lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos de Mila, algunas quedándose atrapadas entre sus largas pestañas. Se dio la vuelta para poder caminar hasta la puerta, siendo seguida por Viktor.

Shura miraba todo sin decir palabra alguna, tratando de acomodar la nueva información en su cerebro.

—Una última cosa, Viktor.

Pudo decir cuando supo que Shura ya no los podía escuchar.

—Si yo hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna con Yuuri, nunca lo hubiera hecho sufrir como tú lo estás haciendo ahora.

Sin más, Mila se retiró, dejando a un pasmado Viktor en el umbral de la puerta, apretando con fuerza el marco de esta hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó a esa muchachita? Que manera más vulgar de comportarse y además de faltarme al respeto. —El tío de Viktor estaba en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados. —Viktor ¿tienes alguna explicación que darme sobre lo que dijo Mila?

—…No quiero hablar ahora. Nos vemos mañana, tío. —Viktor fue directo a su habitación para poder encerrarse.

Shura se quedó observando la puerta cerrada de su sobrino, sonriendo ladino al cabo de unos cuantos segundos para después irse a su habitación.

El de cabello plateado había salido a su balcón, necesitaba un poco de aire después de lo ocurrido, necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Se quedó apoyando los codos sobre el barandal, mirando hacia abajo, hasta que vio a una persona casi corriendo desde la esquina.

Él conocía a esa persona.

Era Yuuri.

Sin titubear Viktor salió corriendo del departamento como alma que se la lleva el diablo, no queriendo esperar el elevador bajó corriendo las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse.

Cuando estuvo fuera del edificio, se encontró de frente con aquel pastelero pelinegro, tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, el cabello revuelto y aún se encontraba usando la filipina de su trabajo.

Respiraba agitado por correr, pero Yuuri necesitaba hacer algo.

—Yuuri…—Viktor iba a empezar a hablar, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Yuuri se le adelantó.

—¡No tienes que decirme nada, Viktor! Con estas dos semanasque han pasado, tu silencio y rechazo me han dicho más que suficiente.

—Yuuri, espera…—Viktor hizo ademán de acercarse al pastelero, quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Nuevamente esos soufflés de chocolate que tenía por ojos, empezaban a llenarse de cristalinas lágrimas que no tardaron en mojas sus mejillas.

—Sé que posiblemente sea muy tonto que solamente venga a decirte esto Viktor, puede ser algo obvio, pero es algo que tiene que quedar claro…

Viktor se quedó en silencio, el dolor empezando a llenar su pecho, hasta respirar empezaba a arder. Yuuri lloraba y no trataba de ocultarlo, lloraba porque le dolían horrores las palabras que al final saldrían de su boca.

—Terminamos, Viktor.


	33. Galette des rois

**San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

**Viktor Nikiforov.**

**Amamos su inocencia, 17 años.**

—¡Buenos días, Makkachin!

—¡Woof! —ladró alegremente el can, levantándose de su camita que estaba acomodada en una esquina de la habitación de su dueño.

Viktor estaba descalzo, utilizando su pantalón de pijama negro y una camisa morada con mangas 3/4, su largo cabello se encontraba algo alborotado al estar apenas despertando, tenía unos pequeños bultos debajo de sus ojos producto de una noche de estudio, ya que en un par de meses sería el examen de ingreso a la universidad.

Antes de salir de la habitación, agarró un peine para poder desenredar su cabello que por suerte no fue tan difícil de lograr, ya que lo cuidaba muy bien y siempre estaba sedoso y suave.

Agarró una liga que tenía en su mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y sujetó su cabello en una coleta, algunos mechones caían traviesos por su rostro pero eso no le molestaba.

Sus padres despertarían en una hora más o menos para ir al trabajo, sus padres eran empresarios y tenían su propio restaurante en Rusia, su único hijo quiso despertar más temprano que ellos para poder prepararles el desayuno y no tuvieran que comer a prisas en el lugar. A veces los acompañaba por las tardes, pero ahora que los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad estaban próximos, prefería quedarse a estudiar y practicar en la cocina de su casa.

Se dirigió a la cocina, bajando las escaleras de forma silenciosa y a paso lento, volteando a ver a Makkachin quien lo seguía muy de cerca para poder el dedo índice sobre sus labios y susurrar un “ _shh_ ” a su can para que no hiciera ruido.

Si bien tenían trabajadores domésticos, a Viktor nunca le molestaba el pasar horas en la cocina, al contrario, siempre buscaba una oportunidad para poder cocinar o hacer algunos platillos para poder perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Para Aleksandr —al cual le llamaban Sasha como diminutivo por su familia— y Vera fue una inmensa felicidad el ver a su querido peliplata tan enamorado de una carrera como lo era la gastronomía.

Viktor era un chico alegre, sonriente y siempre estaba de buen humor, simplemente Viktor era feliz.

Cuando llegó la cocina y vio que la tenía toda para él solo, dio un par de brincos y Makkachin lo imitó al pararse en sus patas traseras. Para esa mañana pensaba en hacer un “ _Quiche Lorraine”_ para sus progenitores, por suerte había preparado la masa quebrada para la base antes de acostarse a dormir.

Después de extender la masa sobre la superficie de mármol del mesón, con ayuda del rodillo puso la masa en el molde para tartas, cortó los sobrantes de las orillas y pasó a picar con un tenedor el fondo de esta.

Puso aluminio sobre la base y encima de esta, unos frijoles sin cocer, de esa manera podría prehornear la base y no se inflaría ni le saldrían burbujas por la superficie.

Mientras estaba la base, preparó la mezcla con huevos, nata líquida, tocino ahumado cortado en cubitos y ya frito, nuez moscada, sal y pimienta.

Fue tan simple como sacar la base del horno, verter el contenido y regresarlo a hornear por 30 minutos, cuando lo sacó lo dejó enfriarse un poco para poder desmoldarlo. Lo acomodó en una base de cristal sobre la mesa principal y sonrió satisfecho.

—Buenos días —Saludó su alegre madre ya vestida elegantemente para ir al restaurante.

—¡Hola mamá! —Saludó Viktor empezando a subir las escaleras, encontrándola a medio camino. Por suerte era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela, así que no tenía prisa en quitarse el pijama.

Vera le sujetó de las mejillas para darle un beso en la frente, el cual su hijo le devolvió en la mejilla.

—Preparé el desayuno —Le tomó de la mano para que bajaran las escaleras y la guiara al comedor.

—Wow ¿en serio? ¿Qué preparaste hoy?

—Un _quiche lorraine_ —Pronunció con un perfecto francés.

—Oh ¿es esa tarta salada hecha con huevo? —Cuestionó risueña, yendo a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador una jarra con jugo de naranja.

—¡Sí! Sé que a ustedes les gusta cuando la preparo y ya tenía un par de semanas sin hacerla.

—Cierto, la última vez que la comimos fue en un desayuno con los Plisetsky, Yuri dijo que la odiaba pero pidió otra porción apenas terminó. —Rió un poco, llenando tres vasos de vidrio con el jugo.

—Yuri tiene un carácter muy fuerte a pesar de tener solo 5 años —Viktor se sentó en su lugar de la mesa, apoyó su mejilla sobre su palma mientras observaba las puntas de un mechón de cabello que sostenía con su otra mano.

—Debe darles muchos dolores de cabeza a sus padres y abuelo —Rió y negó suavemente, llevó los vasos a la mesa.

—Buenos días, familia —Sasha por fin bajó, utilizaba un pantalón de tela negra bien planchado, una camisa azul cielo de botones y una gabardina café, su cabello rojo estaba peinado de lado y apenas se notaba una pequeña señal de barba creciendo en su mentón.

—¡Hola papá! —Viktor sonrió amplio, mostrando esa sonrisa de corazón.— Preparé quiche lorraine para el desayuno.

—¡Que delicioso, hijo! La verdad ya se me estaba antojando. —Sasha tomó asiento en un asiento a lado de su hijo, dejando el asiento principal para su esposa.

Viktor se levantó un poco para poder alcanzar el cuchillo y cortar la tarta, sirviéndole primero a sus padres y por último a él.

—¿Anoche te quedaste estudiando nuevamente? Faltan unos meses para el examen —El sonido de los cubiertos era ahora lo que llenaba el comedor.

—Sí, pero quiero estar bien preparado para eso.

—Sabes, mi hermano, tu tío Shura vendrá a vivir a San Petersburgo el próximo año, seguramente cuando estés estudiando —Dejó de comer y lo miró.— Porque es obvio que te aceptarán en la universidad —sonrió.— Posiblemente, Shura pueda ser de gran ayuda.

—¿¡Así como Gordon Ramsay que fue aprendiz de Marco Pierre!? ¿¡Puedo ser el aprendiz del tío Shura!?— Los ojos de Viktor parecían dos huevos estrellados azules.

—Bueno, eso tendré que consultarlo con él .—Respondió sonriente el pelirrojo.

—Espero el tío Shura no sea como Marco Pierre, él era llamado _“El diablo de la cocina” —_ Dijo pensativo, sorbiendo después de su vaso de jugo. —Aunque quiero ser tan bueno como Gordon Ramsay, tengo que contarle esto a Mila —Sonrió amplio.

Vera y Sasha sonrieron, tomándose las manos sobre la mesa, estaban muy orgullosos de tener un hijo como Viktor.

**_Viktor Nikiforov, 18 años._ **

El de cabello platinado estaba que se lo comían vivo los nervios, sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento y nada de lo que hiciera lo calmaría en esos momentos.

Ese día subirían los resultados del examen de ingreso a la página de la universidad, Viktor había pasado los últimos meses estudiando teoría sobre los alimentos, matemáticas y demás cosas que sabía le servirían para la carrera. El día del examen al terminarlo se sintió bastante confiado, estaba seguro de que lo aceptarían, pero ahora en estos momentos la confianza se había esfumado.

Faltaban apenas unos diez minutos para que la hora de la verdad llegara, mientras tanto daba vueltas sobre su cama, abrazaba la cabeza de Makkachin y cada diez segundos miraba la hora en su laptop con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

—¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento, Makka? —Acarició la cabeza del can, quien solamente le respondió con lamidas.

Así se la pasó durante diez minutos, rodando sobre su cama, hablando con su perro.

—¡Aahh ya es hora! —Por el grito de Viktor, Makkachin se bajó corriendo de la cama, chillando por el pasillo.

Actualizó la página, abrió el documento PDF y empezó a leer los nombres de los aceptados en la carrera, hast que por fin…

“ _Viktor Aleksandrovich Nikiforov Aceptado. Puntaje…”_

El celular de Viktor empezó a sonar, lo agarró rápidamente y aceptó la llamada.

 _—¿¡Te aceptaron!?_ —Era Mila, aquella alocada pelirroja, su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria.

—¡Sí! —Soltó a todo pulmón, estaba seguro de que su amiga había despegado el teléfono de su oreja.

 _—¡Aahhh a mí también! ¡Estudiaremos juntos de nuevo! ¡AAAHH!_ —Escuchó un estruendo al otro lado de la línea, seguramente Mila se había caído de la cama.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Además tuve el puntaje más alto de los que presentaron!

_—¡Lo vi! Sabía que ibas a lograrlo, Vik Vaporub._

—Yo también estaba seguro de que lo lograrías, Mila tequila.

Se quedó hablando unos cuantos minutos más con su amiga, hasta ahora estaba conteniéndose mucho para no gritar por toda la casa, aunque moría por decirle ya a sus padres.

Cuando Viktor colgó la llamada, bajó tan rápido como un pedo, sus padres tenían que regresar al restaurante en dos horas, así que se encontraban en casa siendo las 18:30 pm.

—¡ME ACEPTARON! —Gritó a todo pulmón al llegar a la sala, su padre tiró su taza de té y su madre trastabilló al intentar agarrar unas galletas del plato que había en la mesa de centro.

—¿¡Qué!? —Vera se paró erguida por la sorpresa, yendo rápidamente donde su hijo para abrazarlo fuertemente y gritar junto a él.

—¡Te lo dije hijo! — Sasha se unió al abrazo, los tres daban saltitos y giraban sobre el eje como si fueran un planeta.

Viktor era más feliz que nunca.

**_Primer día de escuela._ **

Viktor se había visto en el espejo cerca de veinte veces, su filipina roja con bordes blancos estaba perfectamente planchada, su nombre en letra cursiva bordada sobre la tela le hacía sentirse orgulloso, pantalón negro bien planchado y sus zapatos especiales para trabajar en la cocina.

Su cabello peinado en una perfecta coleta, aunque sus traviesos mechones cayendo sobre su frente nunca faltaban, estaba listo para ir a la universidad, para empezar a estudiar aquella carrera que tanto amaba.

Bajó las escaleras con su mochila colgando en su hombro derecho, Makkachin le siguió. Desayunó con sus padres teniendo una amena plática como siempre, cuando terminó lavó sus trastes, se despidió de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla y salió de su hogar.

Tenía suerte de que la universidad se encontraba cerca de su hogar, solamente tenía que tomar el metro y bajar en la segunda estación, fuera de él se encontraría con Mila para que llegaran juntos en su primer día.

Se encontró con Mila como habían acordado, la rusa se veía demasiado roja por el uniforme y además por su cabello. Saludó a Viktor efusivamente con un fuerte abrazo y después se dispusieron a irse.

—Me siento algo nerviosa. —Confesó la chica, jugueteando con sus finos dedos.

—Es normal, es una nueva escuela, nuevo nivel, la carrera que tanto amamos…—La sonrisa de Viktor nunca dejaba su rostro.

—Espero hagamos buenos amigos y…—La sonrisa y mirada de Mila se tornaron pícaras.—Posiblemente encontremos a alguna persona especial.

—Mila ¿por qué siempre andas pensando en parejas y ese tipo de cosas?

—Viktor, ya tenemos 18 años, yo he tenido uno o dos novios…o quizás tres, pero a ti no te he visto tener pareja o que te guste alguien.

—Uhm…—Desvió un tanto la mirada, la verdad es que a Viktor si le habían atraído unas cuantas personas anteriormente, pero no quiso decirlo porque además de mujeres y también, le atrajeron hombres.

Él sabía perfectamente cómo era el caso de la homofobia en Rusia, es por eso que muchas veces tuvo que ocultar su atracción a los hombres.

—¡Llegamos! —Mila ahogó un chillido de perra loca, tomando del brazo a Viktor para caminar más rápido hasta la Universidad.

El edificio era imponente, de ladrillos rojo opaco, techos blancos y algunas columnas de roca. Era una construcción antigua, pero los encargados del sobreguardar de los estudiantes, se habían encargado de remodelar y reforzar las columnas y demás, para poder mantener en buen estado las construcciones.

A pesar de cómo se veían las instalaciones en su exterior, el interior era bastante moderno, tenían sus propios proyectores, los pupitres necesarios para cada aula, aire acondicionado y la cocina para los de gastronomía, estaba completamente equipada.

Esa sí es una escuela, no como la que tengo en mi ciudad.

—Oye —Escuchó Viktor a su lado, cuando volteó se encontró con un grupo de chicos, al parecer también irían en su clase.

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres hombre o mujer? Digo, por ese cabello tan largo que tienes —Rió entre dientes, siendo imitado por sus amigos.

—Soy hombre, no sabía que para tener el cabello largo tenías que ser exclusivamente una mujer. —Viktor sonrió, no iba a dejar que le bajaran el ánimo, además no era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de comentarios.

—Uh chicos, tendremos una mariquita en el grupo —Dijo otro de los chicos.

—¡Ustedes cállense! —Dijo Mila, alzando el puño frente al grupo de patanes —No deberían meterse con alguien solo por su apariencia.

—Wow, hasta una chica tiene que defenderlo —Soltó una carcajada.

—Mila, déjalos, no vale la pena. —El platinado se mantuvo tranquilo y sonriente, no le afectaba nada de lo que decían.

—¡Viktor les pateará el trasero en la cocina, imbéciles! —Dijo Mila con el puño en alto mientras se alejaban de aquel grupito.

—Sabes que ese tipo de comentarios no me afectan —Llegan hacia un tablero donde les indica el número de salón que les toca y el edificio.

—Lo sé, pero de igual manera el coraje que uno siente siempre será igual. Eres mi mejor amigo y no es bonito escuchar cuando te hablan así.

—Todo estará bien.

Cuando llegaron al salón, ya estaban algunos de sus compañeros ocupando algunos pupitres, Viktor y Mila fueron a sentarse a un par que se encontraban cerca de la ventana, el futuro chef se sentó en el de adelante y Mila tomó el de atrás.

A lado de Viktor, estaba un chico de cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado, tenía los ojos de un azul profundo.

—Ho-hola, mi nombre es Levka Kuznetsob —Saludó cuando vio al de cabello largo sentarse en el pupitre de a lado.

Viktor estiró su mano para que Levka pudiera estrecharla y así presentarse mejor.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov —Dijo sonriente.

El castaño observó sus manos tomadas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo su corazón empezando a latir muy rápido.

La pelirroja observaba desde su lugar, pasando su mirada de Levka a Viktor, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más.

En el receso, ambos amigos fueron a la cafetería para poder comer a gusto y platicar, ambos se decidieron por unos croissants con jamón, queso y una salsa cremosa especial, jugo de naranja y papas fritas.

Se sentaron en una mesa pegada a la pared.

—Viktor…¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Cuestionó Babicheva en un susurro, agarrando una papa frita para comerla.

—Sí ¿qué pasa? —Dio una mordida a su croissant.

—Uhm…¿te gustan los hombres? —Cuestionó eso en un susurro, casi haciendo que Nikiforov de atragantara.

—Pues…—Dejó su comida en el plato, empezando a jugar nervioso con sus dedos.

Al ver esto, Mila sujetó la mano de su amigo y sonrió.

—No tendría nada de malo, Vitya, sé que en Rusia esto es mal visto, pero existen personas que no pensamos de aquella manera.

—Es que…también me gustan las mujeres, soy bisexual, Mila.

—Wow, mejor, tendrás más opciones —Soltó una corta risa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Cosa que funcionó, ya que Viktor también rió. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—Por cierto, vi que ese chico Levka, te miraba muy interesado.

—Es lindo, te lo puedo decir.

**_La confesión a sus padres._ **

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Viktor empezó la universidad, a pesar de que un pequeño grupo de chicos le decían cosas que para cualquiera pudieran resultar hirientes, Viktor simplemente los ignoraba.

Pero en esos dos meses, el adolescente se había hecho cercano a un chico, ese chico castaño de ojos azules.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y sentía que debía decirle a sus padres, pero tenía mucho miedo de como pudieran reaccionar al saber sobre la orientación sexual de su único hijo.

—¡Viktor, ya llegamos! —Dijo su madre al entrar a su hogar pensando que estaría en su habitación, pero se extrañó de verlo en la sala.

—¿Sucede algo hijo? Te veo un poco tenso —Sasha dejó un maletín sobre el sofá.

—Yo…la verdad es que quisiera hablar con ustedes. —Viktor yacía sentado en el sofá, por lo que sus padres decidieron sentarse con él, uno a cada lado.

—¿Te pasó algo en la escuela?

—No exactamente…yo, quería decirles que hay alguien que me gusta.

—¿Eh? Pero hijo, eso es totalmente normal. —Vera acarició el cabello de Viktor que estaba sujeto en una coleta.

—Es que…—Respiró profundo, era ahora o nunca.— Ese alguien es un chico, soy bisexual. —Cerró los ojos de golpe y apretó los puños sobre sus muslos, esperando el regaño de su vida, insultos o que sus padres le dijeran lo decepcionados que estaban de él.

—¿Y cuándo lo traes a casa para conocerlo? —Dijo Vera después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral.

La mujer le miraba sonriente, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas estaban muy marcados y un sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas.

—Eres nuestro hijo, Viktor, tu madre y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte. Tu orientación sexual no es ningún problema para nosotros.

Sasha le abrazó con fuerza, Viktor se sentía tan pleno y liberado que no pudo evitar el llorar, tenía a los mejores padres del mundo.

Al día siguiente, Viktor y Levka se convirtieron en algo más.

**_Shura Nikiforov._ **

Un mes después.

Ese día en la cocina de la universidad para la clase de comida oriental, el profesor les había enseñado a preparar un platillo hecho a base de puerco, arroz y huevo.

Katsudon, así que los alumnos en ese momento se encontraban haciendo sus platillos después de que el profesor les dio las instrucciones, Viktor era más que feliz cuando estaba en la cocina y más cuando se trataba de aprender y preparar platillos de otras culturas.

Viktor era feliz de poder crear arte con comida.

Cuando terminó la jornada escolar de ese día, Mila, Viktor y Levka caminaban cerca de la casa del ruso platinado, estos dos con un suave agarre de manos.

—El katsudon de Viktor se veía delicioso, incluso tenía mejor pinta que el del maestro —Comentó la pelirroja.

—Sí, es una lástima que no pudimos probarlo. —Continuó Levka.

—Aw, nada mejor que una persona le dé a su persona especial la comida que preparó, es una lástima que esta vez no se haya podido. Pero la próxima guárdale un poco a Levka ¿Sí, Viktor?

Viktor no escuchó lo que Mila le había dicho, ya que a unos cuantos metros estaban sus padres parados fuera de la reja de su casa, con una persona más.

—¡Viktor! —Dijo su progenitor, alzando la mano en el aire.

El nombrado se acercó junto con su mejor amiga y Levka, aun tomándole la mano a este último.

—Viktor, hijo, tu tío Shura por fin ha venido a San Petersburgo. —Mencionó Vera, haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a Shura.

—Vaya, Viktor —Shura sonrió un poco, observando la mano de su sobrino sujetando la del otro chico. —Has crecido mucho —Elevó un tanto el rostro.

—¡Tío Shura! Me alegro tanto que hayas venido ya a la ciudad, ellos son Mila Babicheva —La mencionada estrechó la mano del mayor. —Y él es Levka Kuznetsob.

Levka estaba por levantar la mano para estrecharla con Shura, pero este simplemente lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

—Tu padre me habló sobre lo de que quieres ser mi aprendiz de chef, sobrino —El ruso mayor tiró del brazo de Viktor para hacer que soltara al castaño.—Y déjame decirte que acepto, no hay nada mejor que un Nikiforov queriendo seguir con el hermoso arte de la comida.

—¿¡En verdad!? —Los ojos de Viktor brillaron como si se hubiera sacado la lotería…aunque en verdad él no necesitaba sacarse la lotería.

—Así es, así que a partir de mañana después de la escuela tendremos dos horas extra en tu universidad para usar la cocina, conozco al director y la podremos usar sin problemas.

—¡Sí! —Viktor casi empezaba a dar brincos por la felicidad.

 _“Anda Viktor, compórtate como un chico de 18 años”_ se decía mentalmente.

—Será mejor que entres de una vez. —Le dijo Shura, palmeándole la espalda a su sobrino.— Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar y planear.

Viktor asintió y entró corriendo, olvidando que Mila y Levka seguían ahí. Sus padres le siguieron y Shura se quedó afuera con los dos adolescentes.

Mila entrecerró un tanto los ojos, algo no le daba buena espina.

—Levka Kuznetsob ¿verdad? —Cuestionó Shura, sonriendo un poco y alzando una ceja,

El mencionado se sobresaltó por lo repentino de su pregunta y asintió.

—S-sí, señor Nikifovov.

Shura le observó por unos minutos más y asintió, dándose media vuelta sin decirle nada más a los adolescentes. Mila le siguió con la mirada, suspirando cuando lo vio entrar.

—Bueno…eso fue extraño —Susurró. Volteó para ver a Levka y le sonrió.—Bueno Levka, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana Mila —Ambos se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes al llegar a la esquina, Mila se fue por la derecha y Levka siguió derecho.

Al día siguiente, Viktor llegó a la universidad en compañía de su tío, el cual se fue directamente a la dirección y Viktor a su salón, esperando ver a la pelirroja y al castaño.

—¡Viktor!— Mila no esperó a que entrara al aula, así que llegó corriendo donde él.

—Hola Mila ¿qué sucede? —Cuestionó al ver a su amiga algo preocupada.

—Viktor, acabo de enterarme de que Levka no estudiará más acá, que su familia se mudará a Estados Unidos y a partir de hoy él ya no vendrá más ¿sabías eso?

Viktor se sorprendió mucho por lo que le había contado, el chico nunca le comentó nada y que esto fuera algo tan repentino, lo dejó en shock.

—Es muy extraño, porque ayer él y yo nos despedimos normal, diciendo que nos veríamos mañana.

—Es muy extraño, Levka no me dijo nada…aunque hoy que desperté, no tenía ningún mensaje suyo. —Se llevó el dedo índice al mentón. No podía negar que le dolía un poco, pero no podía hacer nada si esa fue la decisión de los padres de Levka.

—Intenté llamarlo, pero la operadora decía que su número ya no existía ¿por qué no lo intentas?

El platinado frunció un tanto el ceño y asintió, sacó su móvil y marcó el contacto de Levka.

_“El número que usted marcó, no existe”_

—A mi también me dice lo mismo —Murmuró.— Pero bueno ¿qué más se puede hacer?

—Viktor…Levka era tu pareja ¿no te duele?

—No es que no me duela, Mila…si no que ¿Qué más podemos hacer si fue decisión de sus padres? Seguramente luego buscará la manera de comunicarse.

Dijo confiado.

Pero eso no sucedió, ya que Levka había eliminado sus redes sociales, ni Mila ni Viktor encontraron una manera de comunicarse.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

La primera semana de Shura siendo el mentor de Viktor fue “calmada”, este se dedicó a enseñarle los trucos básicos de la cocina, como poner un poco de azúcar a la salsa de tomate para restarle acidez, además de preparación de salsas y aderezos, incluso vinagretas para ensaladas, los tipos de cortes para las verduras y como posicionar el cuchillo sobre la tabla para poder hacerlo.

La segunda semana fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a descontrolar.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ese corte que estás haciendo es una porquería! —Dijo Shura, quitándole a Viktor el cuchillo para terminar de hacerlo.

—L-lo siento, chef. Juro que pondré más atención. —Dijo algo nervioso.

—No debes jurármelo, allá tú si quieres o no ponerme atención, se supone que estoy aquí para guiarte y puedas ser el siguiente mejor chef de la familia Nikiforov.

—¡Daré lo mejor de mi, chef!

Shura jaló la coleta de Viktor, haciendo que este jadeara un poco por el dolor.

—Más te vale, Viktor, ya tengo suficiente con que seas un maricón.

Viktor abrió mucho los ojos ante lo dicho por su tío, él nunca lo dijo, solo tuvo la confianza para decírselo a Mila y a sus padres ¿acaso su tío se dio cuenta desde el primer día?

—Es una vergüenza que haya alguien como tú entre nosotros, pero no diré nada para que la familia no esté en boca de todos.

—Tío…

—¡Silencio Viktor! ¡Nada de estar distrayéndote en estupideces! Lo único que te debe importar ahora es la carrera y dejar en alto el nombre de la familia Nikiforov ¿¡Entendiste!?

—S-sí chef…

—¡No te escuché! —Volvió a jalarle el cabello, esta vez con más fuerza que su cabeza terminó siendo tirada hacia atrás.

—¡Sí chef! —Dijo Viktor en voz alta, siento soltado bruscamente por Shura.— Ni una palabra a tus padres sobre esto, Viktor, sino soy capaz de sacarte de la universidad y de encargarme que no te acepten en ninguna , recuerda que soy el mejor chef de Rusia.

—N-no diré nada…—Fue en ese momento en que Viktor cayó en cuenta sobre algo.— ¿Qué hiciste con Levka? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Shura soltó una carcajada y negó suavemente.

—Los padres de ese marica no sabían la orientación de su hijo, digamos que los informé bien y sus padres decidieron alejarlo de ti, de Rusia para que no fuera una vergüenza. Además…les dije que podía arruinar la carrera de ese chico que apenas empezaba.

El mayor dijo aquello con tanta soltura que a Viktor se le hizo la piel de gallina.

—No me importa que seas mi sobrino, si la gente se entera de que eres un anormal te hundiré, Viktor.

Miedo, lo que Viktor empezó a sentir desde ese entonces fue miedo.

**_Viktor Nikiforov, 19 años._ **

—¡Viktor, saca el pan del horno! — Un año había pasado desde que Viktor empezó a estar bajo la tutela de su tío.

Un año donde los insultos, humillaciones e incluso daños físicos habían sido el pan de cada día. Viktor no sabía cómo es que había aguantado hasta ahora y se torturaba al pensar que estaría así por un año más antes de que Shura se fuera a Francia.

Sus padres no sabían nada e incluso él escondía detrás de una falsa sonrisa lo que realmente sentía, no quería hacerlos pasar la vergüenza de que los demás supieran que tenían un hijo “anormal” a pesar de que ellos lo aceptaban, pero los demás no eran como ellos y no sabía que era lo que los demás serían capaces de hacerles.

—Olvidé sacar mis guantes de la mochila. —Estuvo a punto de ir al estante donde tenía su mochila para sacar sus guantes especiales, pero Shura lo detuvo al tomarle de un brazo.

—Es inaceptable eso, un chef siempre tiene que estar bien preparado y con sus utensilios a la mano, tuviste todo el tiempo en el que se estuvo horneando el pan para ir por tus guantes. Saca la bandeja así.

—¿Así? Pero me voy a quemar todos los dedos…—Murmuró con la sorpresa visible en su rostro.

Shura caminó hacia el horno y lo abrió.

—¡Un minuto puede ser la diferencia de arruinar toda una preparación! ¡Saca la bandeja, Viktor!

Viktor tragó grueso y observó la bandeja, fue acercándose al horno abierto y empezó a sentir el abrasante calor saliendo de este, pensó que si lo hacía rápido sería mejor.

Con una mano jaló la bandeja y la sacó, pero no aguantó más de dos segundos sosteniéndola debido al dolor en su mano y la soltó, todos los bollitos se dispersaron por el piso de la cocina.

Rápidamente se acercó al lavabo para poder mojar su mano con agua fría, estaba completamente roja y dolía muchísimo.

—¡ Eres un inútil, Viktor! —Fue donde su sobrino y le cerró la llave.— ¡Eso te pasa por no tener listos tus utensilios! Recoge todos los bollos y me importa un carajo que termines de quemarte.

Viktor no dijo nada y buscó rápidamente unas pinzas, no le importaba si su tío lo regañaba pero no iba a terminar de quemarse.

Tres días después del incidente, Shura iba a enseñarle a Viktor como preparar un créme brulee perfecto y a usar el soplete para poder caramelizar la superficie.

Su mano seguía vendada, tuvo que decirle a sus padres que se había quemado accidentalmente cuando se le resbaló una bandeja, para “suerte” de él sus padres le creyeron, solamente le pidieron que tuviera mucho más cuidado cuando manejara cosas calientes.

Al principio todo fue tranquilo, aunque le daba miedo estar cerca del mayor no podía negar que daba muy buenos consejos y las mejores recetas. Por eso era que estaba aguantando, además de también hacerlo para proteger a su familia.

Estaban a punto de terminar, ya solamente faltaba el caramelizar la superficie del postre, Shura le enseñaría como utilizar el soplete.

Vikror se soltó el cabello para volver a amarrarse la coleta con más fuerza, ya que con el ajetreo se le aflojaba el agarre de la liga y mechones de cabello empezaban a caer por su rostro, estorbando un poco a la hora de cocinar.

Shura observaba a su sobrino mientras preparaba el soplete, odiaba verlo con el cabello largo, odiaba ver que parecía una mujer. Viktor era un hombre y los hombres no tenían el cabello así de largo.

Se acercó sigiloso donde Viktor quien ya había terminado de sujetarse el cabello, acercó el soplete hacia la punta del cabello suave y plateado ajeno y lo prendió.

Viktor se sobresaltó por el sonido y fue corriendo al lavabo cuando se dio cuenta de la llama en su cabello, por suerte no estaba lejos sino el fuego hubiera llegado a su cuero cabelludo por lo rápido que se quemaba el cabello.

Se mojó toda la cabeza hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que el fuego había sido extinguido.

—Mi cabello…— Observó el piso, viendo pequeños “churritos” quemados en el piso que antes eran mechones de cabello, apestaba a quemado y su nuca sentía el aire fresco por lo corto que había quedado.— ¿Por qué?...—Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas.

—Parecías una mujercita, los hombres no llevan peinados de mujer, me daba asco verte así. —Dejó el soplete en el mesón y sonrió ladino.— Te llevaré a la peluquería para que te hagan un buen corte, un corte de hombre.

En la noche cuando Viktor llegó a su hogar, sus padres no ocultaron la sorpresa por su “nuevo look”

—¡Que guapo te ves, hijo! —Vera le tomó de las mejillas.— Pero tú amabas tanto tu cabello largo ¿por qué te lo cortaste?

Fingió su mejor sonrisa y posó sus manos sobre las de su madre.

—Necesitaba un cambio, mamá.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, sus compañeros estaban igual de sorprendidos, atraía la mirada de muchas mujeres por lo apuesto que se veía, por fuera sonreía pero por dentro Viktor era infeliz, sentía que no era él, que lo estaban cambiando en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Viktor! —Mila se quedó boquiabierta con el cambio drástico en su ahora “novio” desde hace dos semanas gracias a la insistencia de Shura.—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

—Me estorbaba un poco en la cocina.

—Oh…—Era obvio que Mila no le había creído.

—Wow, Viktor, ya no te ves como una mariquita —Aquel chico que lo había molestado desde el primer día habló.— Quien diría que con un nuevo corte parecerías hombre —soltó una carcajada.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó al tiempo que el estruendo contra los botes de basura se hizo presente, aquel bravucón yacía ahora entre basura mientras Viktor le miraba con tanta furia que se había contenido.

—Nunca más voy a dejar que me pisoteen —Apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, acercándose donde el tipo para terminar de vaciarle una lata de refresco que había en el piso.— Vuelve a decirme mariquita y te rompo la cara, ya me cansé de tus malditos tratos.

Esas palabras deseaba decírselas a otra persona. Pero el miedo impedía que lo hiciera.

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al salón ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros. Antes de seguir caminando volteó para decirle al chico:

—Atrévete a decirle algo a los maestros y al director, si lo haces juro que te arruinaré.

Ese día Viktor empezó a pensar que si se encerraba en un caparazón, ya nadie lo pisotearía ni lo humillaría.

**_Viktor Nikiforov, 20 años._ **

Después de otro año con Shura siendo tutor de Viktor, ese día él por fin se iría a Francia para abrir un nuevo restaurante.

El platinado junto a sus padres fueron a dejarlo al aeropuerto.

—Viktor— Shura se detuvo frente a él y dejó su maleta.— Nunca vayas a decepcionarme, te he dado todas las herramientas posibles para que seas el siguiente mejor chef de los Nikiforov.

El rostro de Viktor se mantenía serio, su mirada ya no denotaba la emoción de antes.

—Te quedan dos años en la universidad pero sé que harás lo mejor. Tus tíos Yakov y Lilia planean abrir un restaurante en los próximos años, probablemente en Tokyo, esa sería una buena oportunidad para ti.

Viktor asintió, esperaba no ver a Shura en mucho tiempo.

—Y recuerda…—se acercó a su oído para susurrarle— _No te distraigas con tonterías._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, su corazón palpitaba fuerte dentro de su pecho y su respiración estaba agitada, volteó a ver el reloj que tenía sobre sus cajones a un lado de la cama, eran apenas las 2:00 am.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y la presión en su pecho nuevamente se hizo presente, el nudo en su garganta se fue atando y las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

Los recuerdos de hace apenas unas horas volvieron con fuerza a su mente.

_Yuuri no esperó respuesta e igualmente, Viktor ni siquiera pudo decir palabra alguna por el nudo en su garganta._

_Viktor vio a Yuuri dar la vuelta y este se fue, dejándolo parado afuera del edificio._

_Dolía, quemaba...era una tortura ver como aquel a quien tanto amaba, lo había terminado._

—Yuuri…—Dijo Viktor entre sollozos, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Viktor lo había perdido, había alejado a esa persona quien tanto amaba porque quería protegerlo.

Aunque la manera en que lo hizo no fue la correcta.

—Si Shura quien es mi tío me hizo sufrir todo eso…—Sorbió un tanto la nariz, volteando a ver hacia la ventana, la luna iluminó su rostro, sus mejillas brillosas por las lágrimas que las habían dejado empapadas.— No me imagino que hubiera sido capaz de hacerte a ti…

Se levantó de la cama al sentir su garganta seca, necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua y alguna pastilla para poder conciliar el sueño, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua.

¿Cómo le haría para ver a Yuuri sin derrumbarse?

¿Cómo podría hablar con él ahora si ya todo se había jodido por su plan mal ejecutado?

Viktor quería comportarse diferente frente a Shura, no quería que su tío se percatara de lo que tenía con Yuuri porque no quería que lo lastimara, no quería que arruinara la carrera de Yuuri porque eso terminaría de destrozarlo.

Pero Viktor había terminado lastimando a Yuuri, a su amado Yuuri, la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, lo que había hecho era muy estúpido ¿qué pensaba?

¿Qué Yuuri igual iba a aceptar que lo tratara de esa forma aun sabiendo que era un plan?

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido.

Lo mejor hubiera sido haber confrontado a su tío, Yuuri lo valía, su felicidad junto a él lo valía, pero ahora había echado todo a perder y tenía idea de cómo remediarlo.

Fue hasta la sala para poder despejarse un rato, para poder pensar qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

—¿Viktor? —Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía una taza de té en sus manos.— Ah, cariño, no podía dormir y me levanté para prepararme un té —Comentó sonriente pero su semblante cambió al ver el estado anímico de su hijo.—Viktor…

Vera juró que por unos segundos, pudo visualizar a su hijo cuando era adolescente, con el cabello largo y alborotado y lágrimas en los ojos por el “estrés de la universidad”

—Mami…—Pronunció Viktor con voz ahogada, acercándose de prisa al sofá para hacerse un ovillo sobre este, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su madre mientras le abrazaba la cintura.

Lloró, lloró como hace mucho no lo hacía, sintiendo las suaves caricias que su madre le daba en su corto cabello.


	34. Bavarois

El llanto del chef había cesado lentamente, pasaron exactamente 18 minutos para que se detuviera por completo, dejando solamente espasmos y su nariz tan roja como la piel alrededor de sus ojos, incluso estos estaban muy hinchados.

Vera no había dicho ni una sola palabra en esos minutos que le parecieron eternos, dejó que su único hijo llorara todo lo que quisiera, que sacara todo aquello que lo atormentaba a pesar de no saber qué era aquello, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que hacía sufrir tanto a su tesoro, como ella le decía.

Viktor nunca había llorado de esa manera tan dolorosa, nunca se había dejado llevar tanto por el dolor que lo consumía desde hace años, un dolor que estaba cesando desde que conoció a Yuuri, a ese hermoso japonés que lo había enamorado por completo, ese chico de cabello color noche que le había hecho volver a creer en el amor y la vida.

—Viktor…—Fue hasta entonces que su madre, aquella mujer hermosa y de largo cabello plateado, se dispuso a preguntar.— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? —Continuó dándole unas cuantas caricias en el cabello.

Poco a poco Viktor se reincorporó, sorbiendo la nariz para intentar ver a los ojos a su madre, ya no podía más, ya no podía seguir ocultándoles a ellos algo tan grave como lo era el abuso físico y psicológico que sufrió con Shura, aquel hombre que a pesar de ser su familia, no se tentaría el corazón para destruirle la vida.

Mucha gente pensaría que era fácil poder solucionar el problema, que era demasiado fácil decir la verdad. Pero no era así, el miedo que te llega a embargar es tan grande que las palabras se quedan trabadas en tu garganta, la mente empieza a imaginarse los peores escenarios de lo que sucedería si dices la verdad.

Todo eso empieza a jugarte en contra, vuelves a sentirte como un niño o un adolescente, te quedas atorado en esa parte de tu vida donde solo te la pasaste sufriendo.

Viktor siempre se llenaba la cabeza de cosas negativas que podrían sucederle a sus padres, a él mismo…y ahora, a Yuuri.

—Mamá…necesito que solamente tú y papá estén presentes. —Murmuró.

Vera se preocupó notablemente y frunció el ceño con confusión, asintió y se levantó del sofá para poder ir por su marido, sin importar que fueran casi las 3:00 am, su hijo era más importante.

Pocos minutos después, la señora Nikiforova regresó tomando del brazo a su esposo Sasha, el cual se notaba igual de confundido, el sueño se le había ido cuando su esposa le explicó sobre cómo se encontraba Viktor y necesitaba hablar con ellos.

—Hijo…—El matrimonio se sentó uno a cada lado de su hijo, el cual parecía bastante nervioso, incluso se veía algo indefenso y tembloroso.

El ser adulto no hace que superes las cosas mágicamente, no te vuelve fuerte de la noche a la mañana.

Para algunas personas es más fácil combatir sus miedos, pero para otras es realmente una tortura, es algo muy difícil después de haber sido lastimado como Viktor.

Pero él ahora estaba dispuesto a dar el paso que lo ayudaría a empezar a superar, que lo ayudaría a enfrentar sus problemas.

—¿Qué pasa, Vitenka? Nos tienes preocupados…—Sasha estaba muy nervioso por lo que su hijo fuera a decir.

El chef se quedó mirando hacia el pasillo que llegaba hasta la habitación en la que Shura estaba, sería algo arriesgado hablar ahí con sus padres pero no quedaba de otra, solo rogaba porque no saliera de aquella habitación.

—Lo que les diré, es algo que me llevo guardando desde que tengo 18 años…—Murmuró, apretando los puños sobre sus muslos.

El matrimonio contuvo la respiración, mirándose entre sí unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada hacia Viktor, quien dio un respiro profundo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Cuando tenía 18 años y el tío Shura se convirtió en mi “maestro”…

Vera y Sasha escucharon atentos, guardando silencio y procurando no interrumpirlo, sus rostros se deformaban en gestos de sorpresa, enojo, tristeza e incluso rabia.

El ruso menor les contó absolutamente todo, desde lo acontecido con Levka, las quemaduras, cortes en los dedos con cuchillos, el cómo fue que le quemó el cabello, la relación forzada que tuvo con Mila, las amenazas contra él y también las amenazas hacia ellos, todo por ser alguien “anormal” para su tío.

—Viktor…—Su madre no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Nunca imaginó que su hijo había sufrido tanto en su adolescencia, Viktor supo esconderlo bien.

Sasha, estaba sin palabras después de que escuchó todo, su hermano mayor era un monstruo, un monstruo al que le había confiado aquello que era su orgullo, a su único hijo.

La rabia empezaba a crecer dentro de su pecho, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos azules y su mandíbula se había tensado por la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes.

—Shura…Shura es…—Se levantó de golpe del sofá, estaba dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

—¡No, papá! Espera…—Por suerte, alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.

—Viktor, esto no se puede quedar así —Dijo con furia contenida.

—No he terminado de contarles, falta algo más…—Murmuró.

Sasha respiró profundo para poder tranquilizarse, tenía que controlar esas ganas de moler a golpes a su hermano.

—¿Qué más tienes que decirnos? —Vera se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Solo esperaba que no fueran más cosas terribles.

El chef sonrió levemente, apartando un poco el flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

—Estoy enamorado.

—Oh…cariño —Vera sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su hijo, al cual le regaló una suave caricia en la mejilla y aprovechó a limpiar sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

—¿Y quién es esa persona, Vitenka? —Sasha rodeó el cuerpo de su hijo con un brazo.

La imagen de Yuuri llegó a la mente de Viktor, volviendo a sentir esa presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes al deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—Ustedes lo conocen —Dijo con la voz entrecortada, respirando profundo para poder hablar mejor.— Ustedes han visto al repostero del restaurante ¿cierto?

—Oh ¿Yuuri, cierto? —Vera tomó la mano de Viktor y la apretujó.— ¿Es de él de quien estás enamorado? —Sonrió al momento de preguntarle.

Asintió al momento.

—Él y yo somos…—La pequeña sonrisa que estaba hasta el momento adornando su rostro, se desvaneció. —Éramos pareja, justo hoy hace un par de horas Yuuri terminó nuestra relación por mi culpa…

Vera ahogó un chillido de frustración.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? —Sasha cuestionó después de tranquilizarse, notando lo acongojado que se encontraba el rostro de su hijo.

—No quería que mi tío Shura se diera cuenta de lo que tenía con Yuuri, no quería que volviera a pisotearme y…en estas semanas me escudé de nuevo bajo ese caparazón —Murmuró, manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso.— Volví a tratar a todos de una forma horrible, incluyendo a Yuuri…todavía me sigue punzando el pecho al recordar la manera en cómo me miró, con decepción, dolor…

Vera no pudo resistirse a darle un jalón en la oreja al chef, el cual ahogó un grito de dolor para no alertar al Monstruo Nikiforov.

—Hiciste muy mal, Viktor Nikiforov. —El de cabello plateado sabía que su madre estaba enojada al llamarlo así.— No puedo culparte al ocultarnos lo de Shura, porque sé que el miedo puede hacernos una mala jugada…pero volver a caer en lo mismo, aunque fuera algo fingido —Suspiró, posando el dedo índice sobre el mentón.

—Todo salió mal…—La voz de Viktor estaba llena de dolor.— Debo hablar con Yuuri, debo decirle todo…

—Eso debiste decírselo antes, hijo —Sasha le palmeó la espalda.

—Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo —Hizo ademán de levantarse pero sus padres se lo impidieron.

—¿Estás loco? Son casi las tres de la mañana, además no creo que el chico quiera escucharte en este momento, por favor, espera hasta que amanezca, busca una oportunidad de hablar con él en el restaurante.

—Es lo mejor, Vitenka —Sasha le dio la razón a su mujer.

—Está bien…—Desistió en su intento de ir en busca del azabache.— Pero ustedes también deben esperar el momento indicado para desenmascarar a…mi tío.

—Haremos lo posible, pero en verdad que esto no se quedará así, Viktor, ya no tengas miedo de mostrar quien eres en verdad. —Le dijo su padre— No tengas miedo de amar a tu chico frente a nadie…

—Tengo que remediar todo esto, porque en verdad...no puedo estar sin Yuuri.

—Te apoyaremos, hijo, siempre…por favor, nunca vuelvas a ocultarnos nada —Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la bella mujer.—No queremos que vuelvas a sufrir así…

Viktor no pudo aguantar más su llanto, al parecer aún tenía mucho que sacar, pero ahora tenía a sus padres para poder desahogarse, a esas maravillosas personas que estarían siempre con él.

Por otra parte, nuestro amado repostero no había pegado el ojo en todas estas horas, estos le ardían y estaban hinchados, incluso aún tenía restos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Vicchan estaba con él en la cama, sabiendo muy bien lo mal que se encontraba su dueño, haciéndole compañía para poder hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poco mejor.

—Vicchan…—Murmuró con voz ronca, acariciando la peluda cabeza de su perrito. El nombrado se le acercó para poder empezar a lamerle el rostro, quitando aquellos rastros salinos.

Yuuri había hecho lo correcto por su propio bien y lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que el dolor fuera menos, eso no haría que el gran amor que sentía por Viktor desapareciera de un día a otro, incluso llegaba a dudar que eso fuera posible.

—Tiempo…—se dijo a sí mismo.— Tiempo es lo único que necesito…—Abrazó fuerte al can contra su pecho, besándole un par de veces la cabeza.

Esa noche se sintió tan fría al no tener el calor de Viktor rodeándolo.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri hizo su rutina normal de la mañana, desayunó con Phichit quien trataba de hacerle reír con algunas anécdotas, se dio una ducha y se cepilló los dientes.

Ahora yacía mirándose en el espejo, abotonándose la filipina y verificando que tenía bien amarrado el delantal blanco, si bien tenía unas marcadas ojeras trataría de mantenerse sereno y no dejarse llevar por lo que sintiera al ver a Viktor.

Respiró profundo y agarró su mochila listo para irse al restaurante, ese día Seung y Phichit se ofrecieron a llevarlo para que no se sumiera en la tristeza nuevamente.

Cuando llegó notó que Viktor ya había llegado por el auto negro que se encontraba aparcado frente del restaurante, respiró nuevamente y bajó para después despedirse de Phichit y Seung, diciéndoles que los vería en la noche.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —Saludó Sala tan sonriente como siempre.

—Buenos días, Sala —Correspondió la sonrisa como pudo e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza antes de adentrarse al lugar.

Todo era como siempre, los meseros yacían acomodando y limpiando las mesas, alisando manteles y poniendo los cubiertos de forma correcta.

Observó las puertas de la cocina y empezó a caminar hasta estas mientras apretaba las cintas de la mochila, al entrar procuró no mirar a Viktor a pesar de que sentía aquella profunda mirada celeste sobre su persona, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía nervioso y con ganas de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Viktor.

—Buenos días, bombón —Chris no esperó más para poder acercarse a Yuuri y abrazarle con fuerza, aprovechando a toquetearle el trasero.

—¡Chris! —Se sonrojó por completo, riendo un poco.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Era obvio que el repostero le había contado a sus amigos por el celular.

Pero les pidió que por favor, no se portaran mal con Viktor, no quería ser de esas personas que se escudan con otras.

—Sí, un poco…—Mintió, dejando su mochila en el casillero a un lado de las puertas cuando Chris lo liberó.

—Me alegro —Sonrió con sinceridad a pesar de no creerle nadita.— Por cierto, Lilia pidió que hoy hicieras Eclairs de café, tarta de limón, macarons de menta con chocolate y un pastel de limón con moras azules.

Yuuri anotó mentalmente y asintió, al menos al estar cocinando sus amados postres podría distraerse.

La hora del desayuno empezó, Shura había entrado hace un par de minutos y Viktor se notaba algo…muy decaído, no estaba dando las órdenes como lo había hecho desde que llegó su tío, el pastelero trataba de ignorar ese hecho, era muy difícil.

Pero no quería caer en lo mismo de nuevo, no quería que Viktor pensara que podía tratarlo de una forma y después de otra, no, no lo haría, tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Yuuri esperaba que en algún momento Viktor le gritara como lo había hecho recientemente, esperó pero nada, no le llegó ni un solo regaño.

Así fue transcurriendo el día hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, todos ya habían salido de la cocina pero Yuuri se quedó ahí un poco más para poder cortar y guardar los postres que habían quedado, guardándolos en el refrigerados para que pudieran consumirse al día siguiente.

—Yuuri. —Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba, volteando al momento para encontrarse con Viktor parado en la puerta.

—Ya me voy a retirar, chef Nikiforov. —Frunció con ligereza el ceño y llevó los postres al refrigerador.

Cuando regresó de hacer aquello, fue directo al casillero para agarrar quitarse el delantal y abrir su mochila.

—Espera, quisiera que hablemos…—El ruso posó la mano sobre el hombro del japonés, el cual se movió del agarre como si le hubieran tocado con fuego.

—¡Ya es tarde para eso, Viktor! —Yuuri ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas cuando volteó y se encontró con el rostro de su persona amada.

—Pero en verdad necesito…—Trató inútilmente de seguir hablando.

—Nada de peros, Viktor, estuve tres semanas preguntándome qué demonios te pasaba, esperando a que me dieras alguna explicación, esperé sin éxito alguno. —Su voz se cortaba por momentos— Yo no soy un juguete para que me trates como se te dé la gana, tengo sentimientos por si no lo sabes.

—Yuuri, yo…—Los ojos de Viktor no tardaron en inundarse en lágrimas, tenía que hablar con Yuuri, tenía que decirle todo.

—No quiero escucharte más, tuviste tu oportunidad de hacerlo pero no te importó.

Y Yuuri dio media vuelta para irse, así como lo había hecho anoche cuando terminó su relación, dejando a Viktor paralizado a media cocina.

Las puertas se sacudieron un poco después de que Yuuri salió.

El chef se dio vuelta mientras se agarraba el cabello, azotando después ambas manos contra el mesón más cercano, cerró los ojos de golpe y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, dejó salir nuevamente todo ese dolor.

Ya no estaba seguro de poder recuperar a Yuuri.

Lo que escuchó después, fueron un par de aplausos.

Al voltear se encontró a Shura.

—Bravo, Viktor, veo que sigues siendo el mismo maricón de siempre.

El miedo estaba nuevamente embargando al de cabello plateado, pero ya no quería dejarse intimidar a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, si quería poder tener una vida plena tenía que empezar a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Así que creíste que no me había dado cuenta de lo que tenías con ese japonés. —Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a su sobrino.

—No metas a Yuuri en esto —Murmuró, sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía.

Fuera del restaurante, siendo más específicos en la calle de enfrente, Yuuri se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de seguir su camino y se dio una palmada en el rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía su delantal y tenía que regresar por él.

Cruzó la calle para regresar y entró a “Le petit Eros”, llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina pero se detuvo al escuchar un par de voces, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, abrió apenas un poco para poder escuchar.

—Sabes muy bien que si quiero, puedo quitar a ese chico del camino.— Reconoció la voz de Shura.

—No te metas con Yuuri, si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello…—Y ese era Viktor.

El pastelero apretó los puños y la boca, empezando a temblar por los nervios, pero tenía saber qué rayos estaba pasando.

—¿Qué? Tú nunca has hecho nada para defenderte, Viktor. Si no lo hiciste en tu adolescencia, ahora menos. —Soltó una carcajada. —Recuerda lo que hice con Levka.

—Ya no dejaré que me maltrates…—La voz del chef menor sonaba firme, incluso Yuuri llegaba a ver la determinación en su voz.

—Eres una escoria para los Nikiforov, Viktor, desde que supe que te atraían tanto hombres como mujeres, me diste tanto asco. Pensé que ibas a dejar de distraerte con tonterías, pero no…incluso aunque trataste de fingir no tener nada con ese chico, pude notarlo.

—Lo hice para protegerlo de ti…no iba a dejar que lo lastimaras, que hicieras lo mismo que hiciste con Levka, que arruinaras su carrera…—En ese momento, Shura lo agarró del cuello.

Yuuri quería entrar, quería poder hacer algo para detener a Shura pero posiblemente empeoraría todo si lo hiciera

—Escúchame bien, Viktor, aléjate para siempre de ese chico, si fui capaz de quemarte el cabello de mujercita que tenías, puedes imaginarte lo que puedo llegar a hacer con ese japonés.

—Te mato…—Viktor apretó los dientes y logró zafarse del agarre de su tío, quien simplemente rió y dio media vuelta para salir. Por suerte, Yuuri logró esconderse en el pasillo para que este no lo viera.

Shura salió del restaurante y Yuuri no tardó en entrar a la cocina.

Viktor volteó de nueva cuenta al escuchar que alguien entraba, sorprendiéndose al ver a Yuuri.

—Yuuri…

El de cabello oscuro no dijo nada, solamente se acercó rápido para tomarle de la mano y jalarlo para que salieran por la puerta de empleados.

Viktor se dedicó a dejarse guiar por el menor, caminaron unas dos calles en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a un parque muy pequeño pero íntimo, ahí Shura no los vería.

Yuuri soltó la mano de Viktor y se la llevó al cabello sin dirigir la mirada hacia él, todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que había presenciado.

Necesitaba saber más, necesitaba saber absolutamente todo.

Porque ahora sabía que Viktor había sufrido mucho, que Viktor quiso protegerlo de una forma errónea al no decirle nada, al no confiarle lo que sucedía.

Pero necesitaba escucharlo.

—Yuuri…—Volvió a decir Viktor después de unos segundos de silencio en donde Yuuri respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

El pastelero se acercó al ruso y le abrazó fuerte, volviendo a llorar al imaginarse el sufrimiento de Viktor, este se sorprendió al verse rodeado por los brazos del menor, pero no tardó en corresponder el abrazo y cerrar los ojos al esconder el rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, empezando a sollozar.

Tenía tanto miedo de que Shura llegara a lastimar a esa persona tan buena, a esa persona que tanto amaba.

—Tenemos que hablar…—El que ahora dijo aquello fue Yuuri, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro lloroso sobre el hombro de Viktor.

Hicieron el abrazo más fuerte, el miedo de ser separados era palpable.


	35. Fin del menú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el último capítulo :'3

Yuuri abrazó con fuerza a Viktor contra su cuerpo, ambos llorando de una forma silenciosa debido a todo el dolor acumulado en sus pechos, no solo estuvieron separados por un día después de que Yuuri terminó su relación, no, ellos habían estado separados desde que Shura llegó a la ciudad.

Habían sido semanas tortuosas para ambos, Yuuri estaba dolido por el distanciamiento de Viktor y este último, estaba viviendo con tanta culpa día a día al alejarse de Yuuri sin decirle nada, pero es que no sabía realmente qué hacer.

Hablar hubiera sido lo mejor, ahora él lo sabía después de tanto sufrimiento en vano, después de casi perder a Yuuri por completo aunque… ¿Acaso aquel abrazo indicaba que lo había recuperado?

Quería preguntarle y saber la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de recibir una negativa, tenía miedo de que Yuuri le dijera que solo estaban en un momento solidario.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando, el aire gélido había secado las lágrimas en sus mejillas, sintiéndolas frías al igual que sus narices

En la mente del pastelero había muchas incógnitas, quería resolver todas para poder entender por completo a Viktor, porque algo era seguro; el chef ejecutivo sentía terror por aquel familiar suyo, su miedo fue palpable al verlo discutir con él a pesar del valor que Viktor tuvo para responderle.

—Viktor…—Poco a poco se separó para poder tomarle de las mejillas y mirarle fijo a los ojos, se le estrujó el corazón al ver esas lagunas azules llenas de tristeza.—Por favor, tienes que ser sincero conmigo, Viktor, por favor…—Con sus pulgares le acarició los pómulos.

El chef asintió y volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su precioso repostero, tenía miedo de soltarlo y repentinamente despertar en su solitaria cama, temiendo que todo haya sido un sueño.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, pensé que sería buena idea este parque solitario para poder hablar —Murmuró el azabache, acariciando los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Viktor.— Vamos a mi departamento…—Susurró y lo separó para observarlo, quitándole los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas.

El otro simplemente se limitó a asentir y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, mandándole un mensaje a sus padres, no les dio muchos detalles, solamente que hablaría con Yuuri y no sería en la casa, además les pidió que no lo esperen.

—Vamos…—Murmuró y prosiguió a caminar a un lado del pastelero, no sabía si debía tomarle la mano o quedarse así como estaban.

El silencio entre ellos era algo incómodo, Yuuri desviaba un poco la mirada, sabía que se sentirían así hasta que Viktor le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que toda la verdad saliera de su boca.

Por suerte el departamento compartido de Yuuri con el tailandés no estaba lejos, así que llegaron luego de pocos minutos. Subieron hasta el piso correspondiente aun envueltos en ese incómodo silencio, el japonés utilizó la llave para abrir la puerta, al parecer Phichit aún no llegaba o se quedaría en el departamento de Seung, en la mañana lo descubriría.

—Vicchan —saludó Yuuri al can que se había acercado apenas abrió la puerta. Vicchan ladró feliz de ver a su dueño al final del día.

Lo abrazó, le hizo unos cuantos mimos antes de ponerlo nuevamente en el piso. Volteó para ver a Viktor y un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño primero? Tengo algo de ropa que podría quedarte…—Murmuró y dejó su mochila sobre el sofá.

El chef asintió y Yuuri le guió hasta el baño, aunque Viktor ya sabía dónde estaba, le entregó ropa limpia para que pudiera vestirse, al parecer si iba a quedarle bien la ropa.

Media hora después, ambos ya estaban bañados y utilizando ropa cómoda, algo abrigada porque había algo de frío esa noche.

Yuuri y Viktor estaban ahora sentados en el sofá grande de la sala, ambos con las piernas sobre este en posición de mariposa.

—Viktor…—Por fin podrían hablar.

—Yuuri, yo…en verdad, no quería empezarme a comportar así contigo —Apretó los puños, arrugando un poco la tela del pantalón de pijama.—Pero es que…

—Viktor. —Le interrumpió.

Este calló inmediatamente y volteó a verlo, pensaba que Yuuri iba a mostrarse enojado o algo parecido, pero cuando lo vio, solamente pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y esos adorables ojos como soufflés de chocolate cubiertos por ese par de gafas.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo desde el principio, Viktor —Tomó la mano del ruso para darle más confianza, para hacerle ver que estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

Nikiforov asintió sin apartar la mirada de Yuuri, elevando las manos sujetadas para dejar un beso en el dorso de la del pastelero.

—Yuuri, tuve esta misma plática anoche con mis padres…

El de cabello oscuro dio un respingo y abrió mucho los ojos, eso solo significaba que…

—Viktor…¿tus padres tampoco sabían ciertos detalles?

El aludido sonrió leve y negó, preocupando al japonés.

Viktor había pasado seguramente una de las etapas más dolorosas de su vida…él solo.

—Te contaré todo, absolutamente todo desde que empecé a estudiar la universidad.

Yuuri asintió nervioso, no sabía que tan malo podía ser todo lo que escucharía, pero era necesario, quería saber todo de Viktor.

—Desde que tengo memoria he amado todo lo que tenga que ver con crear comida, supe que eso era lo que quería estudiar y así fue cuando cumplí los 18 años…—Empezó a narrar todo, desde lo feliz que se sentía al obtener el puntaje más alto en el examen, su primer día.

Su primer romance, el cual Yuuri escuchó algo incómodo, era algo que no podía evitar sentir pero sabía que era algo que ya había pasado y, por desgracia, no había terminado muy bien.

Pero conforme Viktor iba avanzando en su historia, Yuuri empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos le ardían, sentía como si hubiera fuego en su pecho por todas las emociones juntas.

Pena, tristeza, coraje, furia, miedo.

Nunca se imaginó que detrás de ese carácter duro, había el recuerdo de un adolescente que fue maltratado física y mentalmente por alguien de su propia familia, alguien de su misma sangre; su tío Shura Nikiforov.

—Yuuri —Pronunció Viktor, quien no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente desde hace unos minutos.— Si te traté así, fue para que mi tío no sospechara nada sobre ti, para que no te hiciera daño…

El repostero tampoco había podido retener las lágrimas, ahora comprendía un poco más a Viktor, en verdad lo hacía. Viktor tomó una mala decisión al ocultar todo, al no decirle nada, Yuuri sabía que el miedo podía lograr que hicieras cosas incorrectas, pero ahora que lo sabía, quería ayudarlo.

Iba a ayudarlo porque lo amaba, porque no quiere verlo sufrir más por algo ocurrido en su adolescencia.

—Tomaste una mala decisión al no decirme nada —Dijo en un susurro, sintiendo su voz ahogada por el leve llanto.

Viktor se congeló al escucharle, pensaba que iba a decirle que a pesar de todo no estarían juntos, pero Yuuri ya había tomado su decisión.

—Ya no estarás solo. — El azabache se fue acercando más a él, casi sentándose en su regazo. Ambos habían estado cambiando de posiciones a lo largo de la plática.— Quiero ayudarte, cariño —Acarició con mucho amor la mejilla del ruso.

—Lo siento tanto…lamento haberte hecho sufrir estas semanas, pero tenía mucho miedo de que mi tío te alejara o te hiciera daño. —Tomó la mano de Yuuri para llevarla a sus labios, dándole unos cuantos besos.

—En algún momento pensé que te importaba más lo que pensara tu tío que lo que había entre nosotros, que te importaba más que nuestro amor, Viktor.

—No, mi vida. —En ese momento Viktor ya no pudo aguantar más y abrazó fuertemente a Yuuri, terminando de sentarlo en su regazo.—En verdad no sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte, de besarte y sentir tu calor, mi amor. —Murmuró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del menor, inhalando aquel aroma a jabón y el olor corporal natural de Yuuri.

Abrazó con fuerza al chef, no dudando en enredar levemente sus dedos en las hebras plateadas de su nuca, la nariz de Viktor le daba cosquillas en su sensible cuello, soltando risitas por cada vez que su respiración chocaba contra su piel.

—Viktor…—Pero aún debían hablar un poco más, necesitaban encontrar una solución. —Lo que Shura te hizo no puede quedarse así.

El aludido suspiró, apoyando la mejilla sobre el pecho de Yuuri, aprovechando que lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas, el menor abrazó la cabeza de Viktor y repartió besos en su suave cabello.

—¿Qué se puede hacer, Yuuri? ¿Acabar con su carrera por ser homofóbico? En Rusia hasta sería un chiste acusarlo por eso, ni siquiera por el maltrato porque ya no están las cicatrices en mi cuerpo…

Al japonés aún se le estrujaba el corazón con esas palabras.

—Es cierto…pero en verdad, amor, tu tío en algún momento tiene que recibir su castigo.

—En algún momento eso sucederá, cariño —Le tomó de las mejillas para poder darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Viktor ¿me dejarás ayudarte? Buscaremos un psicólogo, esto que te pasó no es algo que se pueda simplemente borrar con el tiempo…

—Lo sé, han pasado tantos años y el miedo sigue siendo el mismo…

—Estaré contigo, siempre…—La mirada que Yuuri le dedicaba, era del más puro amor que pudiera existir.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces. —Una vez más lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba era muy agradable.

—¿Sabes? —Le tomó de las mejillas nuevamente para verlo a los ojos, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca.— Me hubiera encantado haberte conocido cuando tenías el cabello largo.

Viktor sonrió, dando un beso en el mentón del japonés.

—Seguramente desde ese momento habría caído por ti.

—Basta, harás que me sonroje —Rió un poco y se levantó del regazo ajeno.— Vamos a la cama, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para el trabajo.

El chef asintió y se levantó del sofá, caminando junto a Yuuri para poder ir a la cama.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro y Yuuri no quiso prender la luz, así que tomó la mano del mayor y a tientas llegaron a la cama, como era individual, tuvieron que entrelazar sus piernas y la cabeza del azabache quedó pegada al pecho del ruso.

—Aun me resulta increíble todo el mal que Shura provocó…—Yuuri rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

—Traté de ocultar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento bajo una dura coraza, ocultando a mi verdadero yo.

—Viktor…—Gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, el japonés pudo ver el rostro de su amor, con sus ojos cristalinos.— Juro que seremos felices, que lograremos superar esto…porque ahora también estoy involucrado y nunca te dejaré solo.

—Yuuri…—Una lágrima se deslizó cruzando su tabique nasal.— A veces siento que no te merezco.

—Shh…no digas esas cosas. —Y terminó por silenciarlo completamente con un beso sobre sus labios, beso que fue correspondido casi inmediatamente.

Viktor rodeó el cuerpo de Yuuri con sus brazos, deslizando una mano por el brazo de este hasta llegar a su cuello y subir a su mejilla, la cual sostuvo al tiempo que sus labios se movían de forma lenta sobre los del asiático.

No harían nada, simplemente se dedicarían a besarse y acariciarse sin llegar a algo más, para ellos eso les bastaba por el momento, disfrutar su compañía y calor corporal, sus labios danzando lentamente y sus manos tocando cada centímetro de piel que tuvieran a la vista.

—Te amo —Viktor sintió su pecho doler al decir esas palabras.

No, no era un infarto.

Era un dolor agradable pero por tanto amor que sentía por aquel chico.

—También te amo —Yuuri juntó sus narices en un amoroso beso esquimal.— Y olvida lo que dije anoche, no terminamos, eres mi novio, mío ¿ok? —El lado posesivo del japonés había salido a la luz.

Viktor ahogó una carcajada, asintiendo feliz por la noticia, en verdad que no podía estar separado de Yuuri.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente escuchando sus acompasadas respiraciones, abrazándose y dándose uno que otro beso hasta que el sueño los venció, esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilos en los brazos del otro.

Cuando amaneció, Yuuri empezó a abrir los ojos gracias a que estaba escuchando algo, parecía el sonido de una cámara.

—¿Mh?...—Se talló el ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano, tratando de enfocar la vista inútilmente, así que estiró el brazo hacia el buró y alcanzó sus gafas.

Cuando se las puso, pudo ver a cierto tailandés sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Phichit!— Dio un salto sobre la cama, fue tal altura que tomó que logró quedarse parado sobre el colchón, dándole una patada a Viktor en la mejilla.

—¡Aauch! —Viktor se llevó ambas manos a la zona afectada.

—¡Viktor! —Yuuri se hincó sobre la cama y tomó a Viktor de la mejilla sana, observando el golpe que le había dado a la otra.

Lo que no sabían, es que Phichit había empezado a transmitir en vivo en su red social.

—¡Hola Chris! —Phichit hablaba frente al celular, lo había puesto como si tomara selfies, incluyendo en el fondo a Viktor y Yuuri.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Dijo el japonés desde su lugar.

—¡Ah! ¡Otabek ya dio “Me encanta”! ¡Hola! Caché a estos dos después de una noche de pasión.—El tailandés ignoraba a su mejor amigo y continuaba hablando hacia la cámara.

—¡Oii! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Yuuri quería levantarse para quitarle el celular, pero no quería dejar al ruso después de haberle pateado accidentalmente la cara.

—¡Solo duraron un día después de terminar! —Phichit hacía ademanes con su mano libre.— ¡JAJAJA! Es verdad Chris, te conté que Yuuri me dijo que iba a cortarle la salchicha a Viktor con su cuchillo Victorinox.

Viktor miró feo a Yuuri, tapándose la entrepierna.

—¡Ah! ¡Fue en un momento de enojo! —Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.— ¡Ya Phichit!

—Bien, bien, creo que ya torturé demasiado a estos dos —Guiñó y agitó la mano, despidiéndose para después finalizar el Live.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —Yuuri observó el reloj, eran las 7:00 am, faltaba hora y media para que entraran al trabajo.

—Hace unos minutos, pero sentí una presencia aparte de la tuya, la de Vicchan y mis hamsters. Seung está preparando el desayuno.

Phichit entrecerró los ojos.

—Por cierto, Yuuri, tienes mucho que contarme.

—Ugh…—El aludido se abrazó al torso de su novio, quien le dio un beso en la sien.

—Yuuri, tengo que ir a mi departamento por mi uniforme. —Murmuró Viktor, dando después otro beso.

El chico hámster salió lentamente, iba a darles su espacio a esos dos, además Yuuri le soltaría todo el chisme cuando estuvieran desayunando.

—¿Estarás bien? —A Yuuri le preocupaba que Shura le hiciera algo.

—Mis padres están ahí y están enterados de todo, quédate tranquilo, amor. —Apartó los mechones negros del rostro del repostero, dejando un beso en su frente, luego en la punta de su nariz y por último en sus labios.

Se besaron por largos segundos hasta que el aire empezó a faltarles, haciendo que se separaran.

Viktor se levantó para poder cambiarse el pantalón de pijama para ponerse el pantalón del día anterior, solamente la camisa no se la cambiaría.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y juntar sus cosas en una mochila que Yuuri le prestó, este le acompañó hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del chico hámster, Seung solamente los ignoraba.

—Cariño, pasaré a buscarte —Dijo con seguridad bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Amor…—Sonrió ampliamente y se le tiró para abrazarle con fuerza.— Entonces te veré en un rato, verás que pronto todo estará bien.

—Bien, nos vemos en un rato. —Le besó fugazmente antes de retirarse.

Yuuri cerró la puerta y fue hasta la mesa donde ya estaban Seung y Phichit, este último movía las cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Y bien?

—Oh amigo, en verdad no sabes de todo lo que me enteré, Viktor ha sufrido demasiado…

—¿En verdad? —Le sirvió jugo de naranja al japonés y le puso dos waffles con chispas de chocolate en su plato.— ¡Cuéntame!

Yuuri suspiró, le contaría a Phichit para que pudiera entender al igual que él la situación.

El tailandés quedó asombrado cuando Yuuri terminó de contarle sobre Viktor y Shura, le dio mucho coraje y algo de impotencia, ahora entendía el por qué el ruso se comportaba de esa manera cuando el repostero apenas entró a trabajar al restaurante.

—Wow…en verdad Viktor pasó por todo eso…—Dio el último sorbo a su jugo de naranja, Yuuri asintió mientras masticaba su waffle.

—Él sabe que hizo mal en ocultarme todo y al final fue eso que empeoró nuestra situación, pero ahora yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo y podremos salir de esta.

—Yuuri, en verdad espero que el tío de Viktor reciba su merecido, nunca pensé que Viktor sufriera ese tipo de maltrato en su adolescencia.

—Lo sé, me dolió tanto saberlo, la impotencia que sentí cuando Viktor me contaba su historia era horrible…Phichit, cuando Shura le quemó el cabello pudo quedar gravemente herido. —El nudo en la garganta se hizo presente.

—Lo sé, Yuuri…pero hey, él está bien físicamente ahora, lo tienes contigo y estoy seguro de que podrán vivir felices, de que encontrarán la solución.

—Eso espero, Viktor necesitará ayuda psicológica pero estaré ahí para apoyarlo cuando sienta que se va a derrumbar.

—Que romántico, Yuuri, debería escribir un fanfic de ustedes y subirlo a Wattpad.

—¿Eh?

—Ustedes dan mucho material ¿sabes? Incluso hay historias donde los hombres pueden embarazarse.

—¡Phichit!

—Sigo a muchas autoras —Saca su celular y abre la aplicación en su celular, Yuuri solo quería huir para poder cambiarse.— Como a IvonneNovoa, Temarijung, una loca que es algo de Pao no sé qué…

—¡Okay luego me sigues contando! —Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y llevó sus trastes a lavar, de ahí fue a su habitación para buscar su ropa y meterse a la ducha, su novio no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Veinte minutos antes de la hora de entrada ya estaba listo, se había peinado y lavado los dientes además de haberse puesto sus lentillas.

Bajó junto con Seung y Phichit, ellos igual ya se iban a trabajar. Yuuri se quedó esperando en la entrada del edificio a su novio, quien no tardó mucho en llegar ya listo con su típica filipina negra.

Yuuri había extrañado tanto esa imagen de Viktor bajando de su auto, apoyándose en este y estirando los brazos hacia él.

—Amor…—Susurró y rápidamente corrió hasta el ruso, estrellándose contra su pecho, solo habían estado separados cerca de una hora y sentían que habían sido años.

—Hola, precioso, tanto tiempo sin verte —Rió un poco y le besó repetidas veces los labios, se separó solamente para poder abrir la puerta del auto y dejarlo pasar.

El de cabello plateado condujo por un par de minutos hasta que llegaron al restaurante, lo dejó estacionado en frente y bajaron.

—Amor…déjame entrar primero. —Dijo Yuuri, la verdad es que no quería que Shura los viera y le hiciera algo a Viktor, de alguna manera comprendía el miedo que sentía su novio hacia aquel hombre.

—Tranquilo, cariño, entremos juntos. —Decir que no sentía miedo sería una vil mentira, pero probablemente Shura ya estaría en la cocina o todavía no habría llegado.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y cruzaron la calle para entrar, Sala los recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa, los meseros hacían su trabajo, todo estaba normal y al parecer, Shura no había llegado.

Entraron a la cocina, dejaron las cosas en sus casilleros y antes de que pudieran empezar a platicar con JJ, Chris y Emil sobre el Live que había hecho Phichit, el monstruo Nikiforov entró a la cocina.

—Buenos días.—Dijo más serio de lo normal. Todos le respondieron, excepto Viktor quien fue a su puesto para empezar a recibir las comandas de los meseros, siendo Guang el primero en entrar.

El horario del desayuno transcurrió calmado, Shura no había dicho palabra alguna en esas horas, cosa que le parecía extraña a todos, además Yuuri se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando por largos minutos mientras hacía sus postres.

Eso lo cohibía y además podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Todos ya habían salido de la cocina para poder ir a almorzar, Yuuri regresó porque había olvidado su cartera en el casillero, estaba cerrando su mochila cuando escuchó las puertas de la cocina, pensó que era alguno de sus amigos o Viktor quien había entrado.

—Ya voy, olvidé la cartera —Decía mientras le ponía llave al casillero.

—¿Viktor irá con ustedes?— Esa voz, esa voz era de aquel quien había hecho sufrir tanto a Viktor en su adolescencia.

Cuando volteó, Yuuri se encontró frente a frente con Shura, el cual le observaba con los brazos cruzados y rostro serio, por supuesto, iba a fingir que no sabía nada y lo trataría normal y con “respeto”.

Pero más que nerviosismo, Yuuri sentía enojo, coraje hacia aquel hombre.

—Chef Nikiforov, eh, Viktor-san se fue aparte. —Mintió, solo esperaba que el monstruo Nikiforov le creyera.

—¿Ah sí? Qué extraño, él normalmente me espera. —Elevó una de sus cejas, empezando a poner nervioso a Yuuri…

—Oh…pues debe estar esperándolo aún, chef Nikiforov, yo me retiro porque mis compañeros me están esperando. —Sonrió lo menos nerviosamente posible, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Mmmm no —Pero Shura se interpuso.— Yo creo que tus amigos tendrán que esperarlo, Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Eh? —En un vano intento de salir, el chef mayor le sujetó del brazo y lo jaló, haciendo que su espalda baja chocara con el mesón más cercano.

—Te dije que tendrán que esperar.— La furia de Shura ya era casi imposible de ocultar.

¿Acaso nadie escuchaba el estruendo y las voces subidas de tono en la cocina?

—Pensé que mi sobrino ya había dejado atrás esas anormalidades, que dejaría de ser un maricón…pero veo que se topó con otro.

Yuuri se llevó la diestra a la parte de su espalda que se había golpeado, aún sentía el dolor palpitante pero decidió ponerse firme frente a Shura.

—¡Usted le hizo mucho daño a Viktor! —Ya no podía callarse más, si las cosas iban a explotar, que fuera ahora.

—¡Viktor es uno de los mejores chefs gracias a mí! Podría ser mi digno sucesor si no fuera por sus gustos anormales.

—¡ Viktor es de los mejores por su propio esfuerzo! Por haber soportado todos sus maltratos y humillaciones.

—Pero ahora él no será mi sucesor, es una vergüenza que sea un Nikiforov, le advertí a Viktor que podía acabar con su carrera.

El japonés apretó los puños, Shura sonreía ampliamente y fruncía el ceño, demostraba tanto odio en sus palabras. Yuuri tenía que mantenerse firme y no demostrar miedo, no quería que volviera a separarlos, que le hiciera algo peor que lo que le hizo a Levka.

Shura empezó a caminar hasta una de las estufas, prendiendo uno de los quemadores en su potencia más alta.

—Seguramente Viktor hubiera seguido manteniendo el verdadero comportamiento de un chef…si no fuera por ti.

Yuuri intentó correr hasta la puerta, incluso estaba a punto de gritar cuando Shura le sujetó los brazos por detrás, como era bastante fornido y más grande de cuerpo que el japonés, con un solo brazo podía hacer aquello y con el otro le cubrió fuertemente la boca.

El repostero forcejeaba, trataba de dar patadas pero el ruso mayor esquivaba todas, tenía mucha fuerza y lo lograba sujetar sin demasiado esfuerzo.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer con él? Era lo que el azabache se preguntaba, hasta que vio como lo dirigía hasta el quemador que estaba prendido en su potencia máxima.

—A mi sobrino le quemé el cabello porque así solo parecía una mujercita...¿Y si a ti te quemo el rostro?

Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos al escucharle ¡Estaba loco, Shura Nikiforov estaba completamente loco!

—O…¿Qué tal tus preciadas manos?

Cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de los ojos del menor, tenía miedo al estar bajo las garras de aquel demente ¿Por qué nadie entraba? ¿Acaso esas puertas lograban acaparar el sonido?

Shura estaba a punto de inclinar a Yuuri contra el quemador de la estufa, hasta que este lo mordió con fuerza y así hizo que quitara la mano.

—¡VIKTOR! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que le haya escuchado.

Y así fue, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando Viktor entró corriendo a la cocina, también podían escucharse los pasos apresurados de otras personas, seguramente Chris y los demás.

Cuando Viktor se encontró con aquella imagen, su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo de furia, incluso las venas de su cuello llegaron a hacerse visibles, Shura tenía a Yuuri y estaba a punto de hacerle daño, eso no iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

—¡Suéltalo! —Viktor arremetió contra su tío, logrando que soltara los brazos de Yuuri.

—¡Katsudon! —Yurio también había entrado a la cocina, se acercó donde el repostero y lo jaló de un brazo para alejarlo de Viktor y Shura.

Yuuri sentía que todo había pasado muy rápido y estaba tardando en reaccionar, apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de que sus compañeros y Viktor estaban en la cocina.

Viktor ¿Qué hacía Viktor?

—¡Nunca más vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a Yuuri! —Viktor había sujetado a Shura por el cuello de la filipina. —¡A él no le harás daño! —E hizo lo que hace tiempo quería hacer, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, incluso logró que el golpe llegara a su nariz y empezara a sangrar.

Debido al golpe, el chef mayor quedó en el piso. 

Viktor se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cadera de su tío, impidiéndole el levantarse del piso, luego de eso le dio puñetazo tras puñetazo, se estaba descargando, todo lo que tenía acumulado había por fin explotado.

—¡Viktor, detente! —Chris se acercó hasta el mencionado, sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos para poder apartarlo.—¡No te manches las manos de sangre por él, no lo vale!

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? —Yakov entró a la cocina debido a todo el escándalo.

—¡Ese malnacido quería hacerle daño a Yuuri! —Escupió Viktor con furia refiriéndose a Shura, quien se estaba reincorporando del piso, al menos tenía la nariz rota y también el labio inferior.

Yurio aún sujetaba a Yuuri del brazo para que no se metiera, pero lo soltó cuando estuvo seguro de que el chef Nikiforov ya no podía hacerle daño al estar todos presentes.

—Es verdad, señor Yakov —Por fin habló el repostero, yendo donde Viktor para tranquilizarlo, solo así Chris pudo soltarle.

—¡A ver todos cállense! —La que dijo eso fue Lilia al entrar a la cocina.— ¿Quién puede explicarme que pasó aquí? —La mujer observó a todos, esperando a que hablaran.

—¡Viktor me agredió! —Dijo Shura al levantarse del piso, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el labio para quitarse la sangre combinada con saliva.

—¡Cállate! —Viktor estaba volviendo a enojarse ¿cómo se atrevía a quejarse si estaba a punto de herir a Yuuri con fuego?

—¡Viktor, ya basta! —Lilia volvió a silenciarlos.—Explícame bien.

Mientras Viktor y Yuuri le explicaban a la señora Lilia lo ocurrido, Yakov pensó que lo más prudente era hablar a los señores Sasha y Vera, tenían que estar al tanto de la situación.

Por suerte no tardaron en llegar, yendo directo a la cocina.

—¡Hermano! —Lo primero que hizo Shura al ver a Sasha, fue ir hacia él.—¡Viktor se volvió loco y me agredió!

Sin embargo, Sasha y Vera mantuvieron un semblante serio, la mandíbula del señor Nikiforov incluso estaba empezando a temblar.

—Sabemos absolutamente todo. —La primera en hablar fue la mujer de largo cabello plateado.

—¿D-de qué están hablando? —Shura miró a su hermano menor en busca de respuestas.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota, Shura! —Le sujetó por el cuello de la filipina.— ¡Ya nos enteramos de todo el maltrato físico y psicológico que le hiciste sufrir a mi hijo!

Todos los demás estaban en silencio, quedándose sorprendidos por toda la información que estaba siendo soltada.

—¡Solamente hice lo mejor para Viktor! ¡Para que fuera el mejor chef y mi sucesor! Pero siendo un maldito marica…

—¡Deja de hablar despectivamente de mi hijo!— Vera se metió, no iba a dejar que aquel monstruo siguiera dejando mal a su hijo.— Además, trataste de hacerle daño a una persona que nunca te hizo nada, solamente porque es la persona que mi hijo ama

—No puedo creer que acepten tales anormalidades en la familia…

—Shura. —La voz de Sasha salió grave y ahogada, estaba furioso.— Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar…

—No puedo creer lo bajo que han caído…—Shura los miró despectivamente, volviendo a limpiarse la sangre de su labio y nariz.— ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Arruinar mi carrera? Ustedes saben muy bien que en Rusia ustedes tienen la de perder.

—Trataste de quemarle el rostro a Yuuri…—Viktor volvió a hablar.

—¿¡Y tienen pruebas!? —Shura volteó a ver a todos.

Desgraciadamente no las tenían, Yuuri no sufrió ningún daño y nadie tuvo la oportunidad de grabarlo, además había ocurrido en un horario donde no había clientes.

—¿De que serviría arruinarte la carrera? Como bien dices, el ser homofóbico en Rusia no es una buena razón. Pero…

Sasha apretó los puños.

—Te confié a una de las personas que más amaba, mi hijo, Viktor solamente quería aprender de tus habilidades y sí, lo hizo ¿Pero que más conllevó todo eso? Él cambió, su sonrisa ya no era la misma y hasta apenas anoche nos enteramos de todo el miedo que sentía, de todo el terror que infundiste en él.

Shura no respondía, simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar a su hermano menor, temía que fuera a decirle algo doloroso…

—No quiero volver a verte nunca más. —Pero lo hizo— Quédate con tu carrera en Rusia, con tus restaurantes exitosos pero familia para compartir tus logros, ya no la tendrás, tú ya no eres mi hermano.

Los ojos de Shura se abrieron desmesurados, para él su hermano menor era alguien muy importante, ya que cuando sus padres murieron fue él quien se hizo cargo al ser el mayor por seis años, Sasha era la persona más importante que tenía y ahora…él lo negaba como su hermano.

—No puedes hacerme esto ¿¡Prefieres a tu hijo anormal!? ¡Está enamorado de un hombre, Sasha! —Con lo que decía solamente empeoraba la situación.

—¡Y es por ese mismo pensamiento por el que nos estamos separando, Shura! —Vera tomó del brazo a su esposo, tratando de tranquilizarlo, ella sabía muy bien que Sasha y Shura eran muy unidos y que esto le estaba doliendo horrores.— ¡No me importa que mi hijo tenga otras preferencias! Siempre fue un buen chico, amable, responsable, inteligente…cosas en las que tú no te fijaste, para ti lo único que resaltabas en Viktor era su bisexualidad.

Poco a poco los demás habían empezado a salir de la cocina, solamente quedando dentro los señores Nikiforov, Shura, Viktor, Yuuri y los dueños del restaurante.

—¡Bien! —Shura fingió que no le importaba nada de lo que escuchaba. —Si lo que quieres es quedarte con tu familia rara, adelante. —Escupió en el lavabo más sangre.—Luego no vayas a intentar pedirme perdón, Sasha, estás siendo un malagradecido después de todo lo que hice por ti.

Sasha no dijo más, simplemente se dio la vuelta para ir donde Viktor y Yuuri.

Shua chasqueó la lengua y salió por la puerta de empleados, sin llegar a ver que su hermano menor no pudo contener algunas lágrimas, sabía que dolía pero era necesario, todo el daño que había causado había sido grave. Además no quería tenerlo cerca de su hijo y del novio de este, si había sido capaz de intentar quemar a Yuuri, podría intentarlo de nuevo y no se arriesgaría a que eso sucediera.

—Papá —Viktor abrazó fuertemente a su padre, sabía lo difícil que había sido todo eso.—Lo siento…

—Viktor —Lo separó para poder mirarlo a la cara. —No tienes porqué disculparte, tú eres más importante.

—Hijo, ya todo pasó —Vera tomó el brazo al chef de cabello plateado, dándole un beso en la mejilla— Ahora lo que importa, es que puedas salir adelante, te ayudaremos a superar todo.

—Gracias, en verdad…

Yakov tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Nunca nos imaginamos que Shura podría ser así —Lilia se mostraba igual de consternada.

—Nosotros apenas nos enteramos —Explicó Sasha a ambos mayores.— Sentimos que todo esto haya sucedido en su restaurante.

—No te preocupes —Yakov posó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Viktor se aseguraba de que Yuuri no estuviera herido, no quería que tuviera siquiera un pequeño corte.

—Cariño, lo siento tanto —Viktor le tomó de las mejillas, acariciándoselas con los pulgares.— Nunca me hubiera perdonado si ese desgraciado te hacía daño, Yuuri.

—Estoy bien, amor, solamente fue el susto…—Apoyó las manos sobre las muñecas del chef, sonriéndole para poder tranquilizarlo un poco.

De repente Yuuri empezó a—Espero que nunca vuelva a intentar acercarse a nosotros —Murmuró, dejando un beso en su frente.

—No lo creo, se nota que es muy orgulloso como para hacerlo —Tomó la mano de su novio y observó sus nudillos, estaban rojos por los golpes que le dio a Shura.

—Eso espero...—Cambió su semblante al recordar algo.— Ah por cierto, amor. —Tomó la mano de Yuuri para ir donde sus padres.

—¡Eh! —De repente Yuuri empezó a sentirse muy nervioso.

—Mamá, papá. —Cuando el ruso llegó donde sus padres, Yakov y Lilia prefirieron dejarlos solos, sabían que lo que venía era algo importante.

Los señores Nikiforov voltearon ante el llamado de su único hijo, sonriendo al ver que este tenía a Yuuri a su lado.

—Sé que ustedes lo conocen pero creo que es mejor presentarlo oficialmente —La mirada que le dedicaba a Yuuri era de un amor inmenso y puro.—Él es Yuuri Katsuki, el amor de mi vida, quien me sacó de esa dura coraza en la que me había refugiado.

El repostero parecía una cereza por lo rojo que estaba, oh por Dios ¡Acababa de caer en cuenta de que tenía suegros!

—Hooola…—Yuuri sintió que había hablado como Stich y más al saludar con la mano elevada y sonreír mostrando la dentadura.

Vera dejó salir un chillido rompe tímpanos, aventándose a Yuuri para rodearlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, el repostero trataba de no pensar en que su mejilla estaba apoyada en los pechos de su suegra.

—Querida, lo vas a asustar. —Sasha se parecía mucho a Viktor cuando trataba de aguantar la risa.

—No lo creo, si tú todavía sigues a mi lado —Sonrió radiantemente.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír.

—Oh Yuuri, me da tanto gusto de que Viktor tenga a alguien como tú, Sasha y yo estamos seguros de que serán muy felices.—La sinceridad de las palabras de Vera era palpable.

—Eres una maravillosa adición a la familia, Yuuri —Sasha le palmeó amistosamente el hombro.

—M-muchas gracias, señores Nikiforov, en verdad no saben lo mucho que me alegran sus palabras. —Viktor rodeó la cintura de su novio, dándole un beso en la sien.

Vera sacó su celular y empezó a sacarles fotos.

—Querida…—El señor Nikiforov se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—¡Shhh déjame ser! — Viktor y Yuuri rieron, sintiéndose más aliviados después de todo lo que había pasado en ese receso entre comidas.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal, todos habían estado hablando de lo ocurrido y de cómo todo había acabado.

—Esto parece novela mexicana, nunca había visto tanto drama en mi vida. —Dijo Chris, levantándose y yendo a la puerta principal.— No sé pero se me vino una escena de una telenovela a la cabeza, no sé si la han visto, se ha hecho viral a pesar de tener tanto tiempo. Solamente imaginen que el loco de Shura haya descubierto a Viktor y Yuuri besándose en la cocina.

Chris salió del restaurante y todos se miraron entre sí algo confundidos, pero volvieron a ver hacia la puerta cuando la escucharon abrirse. Los ojos del suizo se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que su boca, dejando salir un fuerte jadeo.

—¡Qué haces besando al repostero! —Gritó de una forma demasiado dramática, hasta era imposible imaginarse que una cámara le hacía zoom en el rostro.

A los trabajadores les fue imposible el no carcajearse, incluso Otabek había sonreído.

—Ah, quería aligerar el ambiente —Admitió el rubio para después reír.

Poco después, por esa misma puerta entraron Mila y Sala.

—Oh…¿nos perdimos algo?—Cuestionó la pelirroja.

—Ay, queridas, ni se imaginan…—Chris ya estaba listo para soltar el chisme.

—¿Qué hacen todos bobeando? —Pero Lilia llegó a su lado y le jaló la oreja.— ¡Todos a trabajar, pronto iniciará la hora del almuerzo!

—¡Auch, auch, auch! —Lilia no soltó a Chris, lo llevó hasta la cocina jalándole la oreja.

Viktor y Yuuri le habían dicho a Lilia que no era necesario que cerraran ese día por lo acontecido, al contrario, ellos preferían seguir trabajando para poder relajarse.

Cuando la jornada laboral terminó, Viktor fue a dejar a Yuuri a su departamento, no quería separarse de él después de las semanas desperdiciadas, le acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio y al llegar a esta, lo abrazó contra su pecho, Yuuri correspondió y sonrió ampliamente.

—No quisiera separarme hoy de ti, amor —Murmuró en el oído del repostero, escuchándolo suspirar.

—Yo tampoco quisiera, cariño, pero entiendo que debas ir a tu casa a verificar que tu tío se haya marchado…

—Sí, solamente por eso no nos quedamos juntos esta noche —Acarició el labio inferior del japonés con su pulgar.

Yuuri no esperó más y se elevó un poco en las puntas de sus pies para poder besar a su novio, juntando sus labios por largos segundos. Al separarse sonrieron, los ojos de Yuuri viéndose un poco más rasgados.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, amor —El azabache le dio otro beso más al ruso, le era muy difícil separarse pero tenía que hacerlo, además solo sería por la noche.

—Hasta mañana, mi precioso repostero. —Viktor guiñó y a Yuuri casi le explota la cabeza por lo sonrojado que se puso. Antes de que pudiera responder, Viktor se retiró, sus padres le estaban esperando en el auto.

Cuando el chef llegó a su departamento, ya no había rastro de Shura Nikiforov, se había ido de sus vidas.

_Cuatro meses después._

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana que daba una hermosa vista a la torre de Tokyo, iluminando un par de cuerpos que yacían enredados entre las sábanas blancas y suaves.

La alarma de un celular empezó a sonar, perturbando el tranquilo sueño de ciertos chef y repostero, los cuales empezaron a removerse sobre el colchón, Yuuri estiró el brazo para poder agarrar su celular y desactivar aquel molesto tono.

—Mmm…—Una vez que Yuuri apagó la alarma, se estiró plácidamente llevando sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza, después se acomodó de lado abrazando una almohada.

—No te vuelvas a dormir, precioso —Viktor le abrazó mientras se acomodaban de cucharita, dejándole un beso en su hombro desnudo.

—No me quedaré dormido, Vitya —Rió un poco, volteando un poco para poder visualizar a su novio.— Hoy tienes sesión en el psicólogo ¿cierto? —Apartó el flequillo que cubría el ojo izquierdo ajeno.

Viktor sujetó la mano de Yuuri solamente para darle un beso en el dorso.

—Sí, está programada para cuando estemos en el tiempo muerto entre desayuno y almuerzo, así que no habrá problema en ir.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti, por seguir yendo al psicólogo, por no rendirte, amor.—Un beso fue dejado en su mejilla.

—Tú eres parte importante en este camino, mi cielo. —Le abrazó con fuerza, empezando a besarle el cuello, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Vitya, se nos hará tarde…

—Solo un poco más ¿sí?

El japonés estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero en ese momento entraron sus dos canes, Makkachin persiguiendo a Vicchan quien le había robado su pelota favorita, por el estruendo los adultos se sobresaltaron.

—¡Vicchan! ¡Devuélvele la pelota a Makkachin, tú tienes la tuya! —Se levantaría para perseguirlo si no estuviera desnudo, pero no quería que cierta cosa se sacudiera a diestra y siniestra entre sus piernas como una manguera a presión.

Aunque eso sería un deleite para Viktor.

Yuuri se había mudado al departamento de Viktor hace apenas un mes, ya no querían esperar más para vivir juntos, además de que siempre era difícil para ellos el despedirse por las noches, así que decidieron dar un paso más.

Su relación iba viento en popa, Viktor había empezado a ir al psicólogo casi de inmediato después de que Shura se marchó, no quería esperar para empezar a hacer ese gran cambio en su vida, superando miedos y etapas difíciles de su adolescencia, miedos que no lo habían dejado en paz.

Por suerte, él ya se estaba recuperando con ayuda del psicólogo y por supuesto, con la ayuda de su hermoso japonés.

Sus padres habían regresado a Rusia, pero ahora se comunicaban muy seguido ya fuera por mensajes o videollamadas, ellos también estaban siendo pilares importantes en la recuperación de Viktor.

Phichit no pudo estar más de acuerdo en apoyar a su mejor amigo para que pudiera irse a vivir con Viktor, quería verlo feliz después de sufrir todo lo que pasó, aunque le puso una única condición para dejarlo ir.

Que Otabek no se proclamara el presidente de su _“club de fans”_ porque ese era su puesto y nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo podía quitar.

Yuuri le dijo que lo intentaría convencer, mas no prometió lograrlo, shhh.

Tuvieron que levantarse de la cama para poder vestirse y calmar a los perros, los cuales se llevaban de maravilla a pesar de que algunas veces Vicchan le robaba sus juguetes a Makkachin. Incluso dormían juntos, Makkachin se acurrucaba de costado y Vicchan se recostaba panza arriba a un lado del otro can, con su cabeza encima de él.

Prepararon el desayuno entre risas y cortos besos, comieron, se ducharon por separado para no caer en la tentación y se alistaron para ir al trabajo.

Viktor estacionó el auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Yuuri, tomándole de la mano para entrar juntos al restaurante, deteniéndose de golpe al encontrar a todos los trabajadores reunidos en el salón principal junto a Lilia y Yakov.

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó Viktor al acercarse a sus tíos.

—Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.—Dijo la mujer quien esta vez tenías las facciones suavizadas.

—¿Es algo malo? —Yuuri empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. —Les pidió akov y estos obedecieron, sentándose cerca de Chris, Emil, JJ y Mila.

—Chicos, la verdad lo que queremos decirles es algo muy difícil tanto para Yakov como para mí. —Empezó a hablar la rusa, caminando de un lado a otro con lentitud, resonando sus tacones.

Todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella, empezando a sentir el nerviosismo y una pesadez en sus estómagos, incluso Chris se mostraba serio, algo muy raro en él.

—Yakov y yo regresaremos a Rusia. —Dijo la mujer sin más, suspirando después de soltar las palabras.

La mayoría se mostraban confundidos y era obvio que se empezaron a preguntar por el restaurante.

—Entonces…¿Qué pasará con el restaurante? —Viktor fue el que se animó a cuestionar por todos.

—Eso es a lo que vamos. —Esta vez fue Yakov quien siguió hablando, parándose a un lado de su esposa.— Agradecemos tanto su buen trabajo, si no fuera por ustedes nunca hubiésemos tenido tanto éxito, pero…venderemos el restaurante, este será el último día que abriremos como “Le petit Eros”

Un colectivo “¿Qué?” fue el que resonó en el salón principal, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, la preocupación de lo que sucedería con ellos empezaba a hacerse presente.

—P-pero ¿qué sucederá con nosotros? —Cuestionó Mila, apretujando la mano de Sala.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de mandar sus currículos a buenos restaurantes, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes.

—Yakov ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —Viktor estaba igual de preocupado como sus compañeros, él se sentía demasiado cómodo trabajando entre esos locos, no sería lo mismo el trabajar en otro lugar. Faltaría esa chispa que solo sus amigos podían darle a la jornada laboral.

—No, Viktor, lo siento en verdad no saben lo difícil que está siendo esto para nosotros.

—Entonces…¿a partir de mañana empezarán a desmantelar el restaurante? —Preguntó el japonés, quien era rodeado por uno de los brazos de Viktor por los hombros.

—Así es, muchacho…en verdad, lo sentimos. —Por primera vez, muchos vieron a Lilia lagrimar. Logró secarse una traicionera lágrima y se dio media vuelta. —Todos a trabajar.

—Sí, señora…—Respondieron con tristeza, empezando a levantarse de las sillas para que los meseros pudieran terminar de acomodar.

Ese día pasó tan lento, nadie hacía bromas, nadie platicaba…ahora solo podían esperar a que la jornada terminara para irse a casa y esperar a que los llamaran en otro restaurante.

Todos estaban fuera del local, observando como Lilia y Yakov cerraban la puerta principal, Yuuri sentía que estaba viviendo un deja vú al ver como su lugar de trabajo cerraba las puertas, solamente que ahora al voltear se encontró con el perfil de su novio y sintió unos dedos entrelazándose con los propios.

—Así que…¿así termina todo esto? —Chris estaba posando sus manos en la cintura.— Ah, creo que hoy me voy a emborrachar. —Suspiró.

Antes de que todos empezaran a marcharse, empezaron a repartirse abrazos y besos en las mejillas, Chris agregaba una toqueteadas en las retaguardias pero esta vez todos la recibían con gusto.

Todo era demasiado triste, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Cuando todos se despidieron, cada quien se fue por su camino, observando de reojo el restaurante que tenía colgado un “ _Se vende_ ” en la puerta principal.

_Moscú, Rusia._

El chef más importante de Rusia posaba para las cámaras, vivía un momento que todo chef y dueño de un restaurante desea con todas sus fuerzas. En los periódicos y notas en páginas web solo se hablaba de una cosa.

_“Shura Nikiforov, el rey con tres estrellas Michelin”_

_“Larga trayectoria culinaria es premiada con tres estrellas Michelin.”_

Las estrellas Michelin son otorgadas a los restaurantes con excelencia culinaria, a la perfección por así decirse en el arte de la comida. Es una forma de calificar a los mejores restaurantes del mundo.

Un restaurante con una estrella Michelin califica a un restaurante muy bueno en su categoría.

Con dos estrellas Michelin, es un restaurante con calidad de primera.

Un restaurante con tres estrellas Michelin, califica a un restaurante como excepcional, incluso hay gente que viaja exclusivamente para poder comer en un restaurante con tres estrellas.

El restaurante de Shura Nikiforov había sido designado con la calificación más alta en estrellas Michelin debido a su calidad, el dominio de las técnicas y por supuesto, al sabor de las comidas.

Es por eso que ahora mismo el chef ruso era fotografiado y entrevistado por varios reporteros, por supuesto que el mejor chef de Rusia iba a ser la sensación en estos momentos.

Cuando Shura encontró un momento en el que pudo escaparse de las personas, entró a un cubículo del baño para poder hacer una llamada, buscó aquel número con entusiasmo y marcó, pegando el celular en su oreja.

Pero lo único que pudo encontrar en esa llamada, era que su número había sido bloqueado.

Observó la pantalla del celular, pudiéndose leer en cirílico el nombre “Sasha”.

Una presión se instaló en su pecho, con toda la emoción del momento había olvidado que su hermano menor lo había sacado de su vida, su hermano menor, con quien compartía sus logros y éxitos, no quería volver a saber de él.

Continuó observando el nombre en la pantalla por unos segundos, después entró a su galería y buscó una foto, una de hace mucho tiempo que había escaneado y pasado a su teléfono, una foto de él a los 12 años preparando galletas con su hermanito, Sasha de 6 años.

Una lágrima chocó contra el vidrio del celular, deslizándose por la pantalla por donde estaba el rostro del pequeño niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, usando un gorrito de chef hecho de papel.

Shura podría tener mucho éxito con sus restaurantes, su carrera podría ir en la mejor etapa.

Pero ¿De qué le servía ahora que había alejado por completo a la persona que más quería en el mundo?

Ahora Shura ya no tenía con quien compartir sus logros.

_Dos semanas después, Tokyo, Japón._

El molesto sonido de la alarma volvía a retumbar en los oídos del repostero, quien con desgano estiró el brazo, apagándolo.

—Buenos días, precioso —Sintió un beso húmedo sobre su mejilla y el delicioso aroma del perfume de su novio.

—Mmm…Vitya —Se sentó adormilado, tallándose los ojos con los dorsos de sus manos.— ¿Por qué te levantaste primero? —Agarró sus lentes y cuando se los puso, elevó una ceja en confusión.

El ruso yacía parado frente a la cama, bañado, perfumado y…utilizando su filipina negra ¿Por qué? Si a ninguno habían llamado para un nuevo trabajo, no entendía por qué su novio estaba utilizando la filipina.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces vestido así?

—No hagas preguntas y ponte la tuya, cariño.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo me la voy a poner si aún no tenemos trabajo?

—Ooh te equivocas, me llamaron para decirnos que nos necesitan hoy en un restaurante.

—¿Qué? Eso es ridículo, no tiene sentido alguno. —Yuuri frunció un poco el ceño ¿acaso su novio se había vuelto loco?

—¡Hazme caso! ¡Anda! —Viktor le quitó las sábanas, dejándolo a la vista con solamente un bóxer que tenía impreso muñequitos con las posiciones sexuales.

—¡Viktor! —Antes de que pudiera rechistar, el ruso salió de la habitación, a Yuuri no le quedó de otra más que hacerle caso.

Cuando Yuuri estuvo ya con su filipina azul, salió con Viktor en el auto, condujo por unos cuantos minutos y se detuvo cerca de un callejón. En ningún momento el chef le dijo a Yuuri a donde irían a trabajar.

—¿Qué? No veo ningún restaurante por aquí, Viktor…

—Shhhh, confía en mí, amor.

Ambos salieron del auto y pegaron sus espaldas a un edificio, pocos minutos después llegaron Chris, JJ y Emil, ellos estaban igual o más confundidos que Yuuri.

—No entiendo nada —Dijo Chris rascándose la nuca.

—Eso no es raro de ti —Comentó JJ y el suizo le pellizcó una nalga.— ¡No toques ahí!

—¿No ves que puedes hacer que deje a Isabella y se vaya contigo? —Se carcajeó Emil.

Los minutos fueron pasando y cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta, ya todos los que trabajaron en “Le petit Eros” estaban ahí.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

—Bien, síganme —Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri para empezar a caminar, guiando a los demás quienes se miraban entre sí.

—¿No estamos detrás de donde era el restaurante? —Dijo Mila, observando los edificios a su alrededor, se le hacían conocidos.

Viktor simplemente rió y dobló la esquina, caminando cada vez más rápido junto a Yuuri.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Y como siempre, una mosca entró a la boca de JJ, haciéndolo toser.

—Viktor…¿qué es esto? —Un muy atónito pastelero observó al ruso, esperando una respuesta.

—Yuuri…—Lo guió para subir las pocas escaleras de aquel restaurante que anteriormente era “Le petit Eros”— Este es nuestro restaurante.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Viktor le dijo aquello ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—¿N-nuestro restaurante? —Los ojos de Yuuri empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, observando la nueva fachada. Era de un simple color blanco, el nombre del restaurante en unas hermosas letras doradas.— “Le petit Ágape” —Leyó Yuuri con la voz cortada.

—Así es, amor, le compré el lugar a Lilia y Yakov, ahora está a mi nombre…y al tuyo.

—¿¡Mío!? Pero, amor. Tú lo pagaste todo…—Viktor puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Yuuri.

—Shhh, también es tuyo. —Yuuri no aguantó más y dejó fluir sus lágrimas, abrazándose al cuello del mayor.

Los demás seguían observando, también se les hacía increíble el que Viktor haya comprado el restaurante y que los hubiera llamado a todos para reunirse.

Chris sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se sonó la nariz, haciendo que Yurio lo mirara con cara de asco.

—¡Entremos! —Les dijo Viktor a todos, empujando la puerta con un brazo al seguir teniendo a Yuuri sujetado con el otro.

Nadie dudó, todos empezaron a subir las pocas escaleras y entraron al establecimiento, sorprendiéndose más con el interior.

Todo estaba pintado de blanco, tenía algunos detalles en tonos azules y púrpura, una gran ventana que dejaba colar un poco de la luz solar, las mesas redondas con floreros llenos de rosas azules y moradas.

Todo era absolutamente hermoso, era un gran cambio a los colores más sobrios y oscuros que tenía “Le petit Eros”.

—¡Aahhh! —Chris pegó tremendo grito de emoción que hizo sobresaltar a todos, Mila le pegó un zape.

—Esos colores…—Decía Otabek refiriéndose a los tonos azules y púrpuras, su vena fanboy estaba a punto de explotar.

Georgi caminaba entre las mesas, rozando las puntas de los dedos sobre los manteles.

—El poder del amor…—Dijo mientras una lagrimita resbalaba por su mejilla.—¿¡Por qué no pudimos tener un amor así, Anya!? —Preguntó elevando la mirada hacia el techo al igual que los brazos.

Yuuri estaba ensimismado en toda la nueva decoración, no sabía cómo Viktor pudo hacer todo eso en solamente dos semanas.

—Yuuri, hay algo más. —El ruso se detuvo justo en medio del salón, tomando las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas.

—¿Más sorpresas? —Cuestionó risueño.

Viktor no dijo más y sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada de su mandil, hincándose frente al repostero.

—Viktor…

Con esa simple acción, todos habían volteado a verlos, aguantándose la emoción al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yuuri, llegaste a mi vida en el momento oportuno, me sacaste de un agujero negro en el que solamente me hundía más y más, hiciste que volviera a creer en el amor y la vida, amor, ya no puedo estar sin ti…—Abrió la caja, dejando ver un par de anillos dorados.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Su mirada se posó en aquellos anillos y esperó a que Viktor siguiera hablando.

—Katsuki Yuuri, precioso repostero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Las palabras de Viktor sonaron suaves, su rostro mostraba tanto amor por aquel chico.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! —Lloró nuevamente al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Viktor adornar su apuesto rostro, aquellos ojos azules empezando a desbordar en lágrimas que parecían diamantes.

Viktor sacó uno de los anillos, tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri para poder deslizar el dedo en el dedo anular del japonés. Yuuri agarró el otro anillo, deslizándolo en el dedo de Viktor.

—¡Viktor! —Dijo Chris desde una mesa— _Kiss the baker!_

—¡Con gusto! —Dijo sonriente antes de tomar el rostro de su ahora prometido, fundiendo sus labios en un profundo y amoroso beso.

Todos aplaudieron con emoción, incluso algunos se encontraban llorando por lo felices que se encontraban, ya que volverían a trabajar juntos y podrían ver como el amor entre chef y repostero crecería más y más.

Emil agarró un par de botellas de champagne que estaban listas en el bar, los meseros ayudaron repartiendo copas para después ser llenadas con aquel burbujeante líquido.

Viktor y Yuuri brindaron junto con sus amigos, elevando sus copas y chocándolas, el chef rodeo al repostero por la cintura y este lo rodeó por los hombros, chocaron sus copas mientras se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor.

—Viktor, te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Yuuri, tanto que nunca podré ser capaz de describirlo.

Se besaron nuevamente por unos segundos, escuchando los silbidos de los demás, haciendo que se separaran y rieran.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron al público, el restaurante se llenó casi por completo. Viktor y Yuuri decidieron atender personalmente a los clientes ese día, dándoles la bienvenida, sirviéndoles champagne y todo tipo de bebidas.

Para mucha gente era obvio el amor que existía entre ese chef ruso y ese repostero japonés, era imposible no notarlo con esas miradas que se dedicaban, esas sonrisas que solamente se mostraban entre ellos.

—Disculpe —Dijo una mujer algo mayor de una mesa, llamando a ambos trabajadores.— Perdonen mi atrevimiento pero ¿Ustedes son pareja? —Cuestionó sonriente, dándoles a entender que la respuesta no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

—Así es. —Respondió un sonriente Viktor.

—¿¡Y cómo se conocieron!? —Preguntó algo emocionada la que al parecer era la nieta de la señora.

—Bueno…—Yuuri soltó una risita antes de mirar a Viktor a los ojos.— Es una historia muy graciosa.

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AAAAAAHHH! 
> 
> Si llegaste hasta acá muchas gracias por leer o si estás releyendo, muchísimas gracias ;; la verdad me puse triste de que W*ttp*d eliminara la historia, perdí todos los maravillosos comentarios que me dejaban ;___;
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado la historia de mis bebés chef y repostero <3


End file.
